Encurralados pelo Destino I
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: → Finalizada ← Um jogo é ditado pelo inimigo. Sem fuga, todos caem em seu esquema. Coisas nunca feitas antes, podem acontecer devido a entimação!
1. O Convite

_Encurralados pelo Destino._   
Capítulo 1-O convite. 

Era uma noite chuvosa e fria. Muitos alunos estavam acolhidos em suas devidas Salas Comunais em frente as lareiras ou até mesmo dispersos pela Sala conversando animadamente. Ao contrário de alguns, os sétimanistas pareciam nem se importar com a chuva nem mesmo com o frio, pois usavam todas as horas disponíveis para meter a cara nos livros. Hermione Granger era uma dessas sétimanistas. A garota se encontrava totalmente distraída na biblioteca, juntamente com Gina Weasley que tentava ao máximo adiantar seus deveres totalmente acumulados devido aos treinos de quadribol.

Me sinto exausta! –disse Gina tentando puxar assunto com Mione que fazia uma longa anotação em seu caderno.

Não é pra menos! –disse Mione ainda fazendo a anotação sem olhar para ela. – Treino de quadribol, mais aulas, mais deveres, a AD ... não é pra menos que se sinta exausta.

Você tá com uma cara péssima, Mione! Parece não dormir direito! – disse Gina olhando-a atentamente.

O meu maior sonho era poder dormir horas seguidas e descansar meu corpo e minha mente, mas primeiro vem às obrigações depois às devoções. –disse Mione ainda escrevendo.

Como você agüenta? Adoraria ter esse seu pique e paciência pra ficar estudando até altas horas da noite! – disse Gina folheando um livro enorme a procura de algo.

Hum...eu nem sei da onde eu tiro tudo isso. Talvez seja vontade e sede de saber mais...ou porque não tem mais nada pra fazer. – disse Mione erguendo a cabeça e olhando-a. Tinha uma aparência extremamente cansada.

Meu..você deveria dar um desconto pra si mesma! Isso tá acabando com você! Precisa de lazer, rir e se divertir! Estudar porque não tem nada pra fazer? Me polpe, Hermione! – disse Gina voltando sua atenção para Mione. – Você está podre de cansaço! Nem quero imaginar como você estará no final do ano.

Gina, meus momentos de lazer são limitados porque não é toda semana que temos passeios a Hogsmeade. Resumindo: só paro de estudar quando estou em Hogsmeade. – disse Mione olhando-a.

Talvez seja por isso que você não tem um namorado! –disse Gina com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Nem repara como nessa escola tem meninos bonitos.

Mione não sabia se aquilo foi uma ofensa ou só um comentário passageiro. Sempre teve seus estudos em primeiro lugar e nunca pensou em namorados. Nem sentia falta disso. Sempre que entrava no banheiro em busca de garotas perdidas matando aula, sempre via duas ou mais chorando pelo garoto amado. Ela tinha certeza que nunca chegaria a esse ponto se gostasse de alguém de verdade.

Se você está dizendo que os garotos que você beijou são bonitos, desculpe, você está precisando de óculos.

E o Victor Krum? Há! De bonito ele não tem nada!- disse Gina caindo na gargalhada.

Ele é simpático e muito educado! E ele não é tão feio assim...ou é? – disse Mione pensativa, tentando relembrar o rosto carrancudo de Krum. Fazia tempos que não o via.

É! Um monstro! – disse Gina ainda rindo. – Mas que eu saiba...você não se importa com a beleza. Lembro disso quando você deu um cutucão no meu irmão dizendo que não se importava com isso.

E não me importo! Beleza é complemento! – disse Mione se distraindo com a chegada de Draco e sua trupe. – Olha só o Malfoy! Ele é bonitinho! Mas de que adianta ele ser bonitinho se é porre de chato?

Isso é verdade!- disse Gina virando-se e olhando para Draco. O garoto tinha o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios e alisava com os dedos seus cabelos loiros e sedosos. Havia ganhado musculatura devido a pratica constante de quadribol, mas não deixou de ser o mesmo garoto arrogante. Quando notou o olhar de Gina, não deixou a oportunidade de se exibir ainda mais.

Um metido se quer saber!- disse Gina virando-se irritada para Mione. – Um insuportável.

Ouvi dizer que ele está namorando a Pansy! – disse Mione voltando sua atenção para o livro.

Belo casal! A chata e o insuportável!- disse Gina abafando um riso. – Eles se merecem!

É! É verdade! – disse Mione distraidamente.

As duas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, mas Gina sempre se movia desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Parecia que a presença de Draco a deixava nos nervos e totalmente desconcertada. Draco e sua turma se sentaram a duas mesas de distancia das duas e não deixavam de olhá-las com uma certa curiosidade. Cochichavam entre si como se fossem aprontar algo nada legal com elas.

Acho que se elas não tem nada a temer, elas vão participar! – disse Draco alisando os cabelos olhando para as garotas.

Só vai chamar as duas? – perguntou Crabbe com um sorriso maldoso.

Precisa de mais? – perguntou Draco enrugando a testa.

Acho que precisa, Draco! Seria mais emocionante se o pobre Weasley e o Potter fede participassem do joguinho. – disse Pansy alisando o rosto garoto.

Potter e Weasley? – disse Draco com cara de nojo. – Não Pansy..é melhor deixar eles onde estão.

Acho que se eles não participarem, elas também não vão! –disse Pansy calmamente.

Draco parou pensativo por alguns instantes. Percebeu que Pansy tinha toda razão. Se Harry e Rony não participassem da brincadeira, Hermione e Gina com certeza não participariam. Naquele mesmo instante, Harry e Rony cruzavam as portas da biblioteca rindo animadamente distraindo os devaneios de Draco. Assim que Harry e Rony ocuparam a mesa ao lado das garotas, Draco deu um riso abafado.

Seria um máximo interrogar o Potter! – disse Draco desdenhoso.

E interrogar o Weasley também!- disse Goyle sorrindo maldosamente. – O que será que ele janta?

M...-disse Draco caindo na risada junto com os companheiros.

Que maldade, Draco! –disse Pansy rindo muito alto.

Mas é verdade! Aquela mãe gorda deles deve comer tudo sozinha! Deve ser por isso que os filhos são puro osso. –disse Draco rindo e levantando subitamente. – Vocês vêm comigo?

Com certeza! – disse Pansy levantando.

Crabbe e Goyle não demoraram a levantar também. Os quatro agora caminhavam despreocupados em direção ao quarteto que conversava distraidamente. Como se quisesse causar um estardalhaço, assim que chegou perto deles Draco puxou de leve o cabelo de Gina Weasley que levou um tremendo susto.

Você é idiota, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Nem um pouco!- disse Draco sorrindo debilmente.

Idiota é apelido pra ele!-disse Rony abafando um riso.

Com certeza, Weasley! Enquanto sou idiota você é pobre coitado. –disse Draco olhando-o esnobe.

Olha aqui... –Rony havia levantando com os punhos fechados.

O que deseja, Malfoy? – perguntou Mione puxando Rony.

Falar com vocês...4! –disse Draco apontando para cada um deles.

O que quer? –perguntou Harry rispidamente.

Então, Granger, como estava falando com você... – disse Draco dando uma piscadela para Mione.

Ou você fala, ou some daqui. Não quero ofensas, Malfoy! –disse Mione olhando-o intrigada.

Sim srta. "sangue-ruim"! – disse Draco sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que Rony ameaçava se levantar novamente. – Tenho algo a propor a vocês.

Diga antes que eu desista de te ouvir! –disse Mione rispidamente.

Quero propor a vocês um jogo!- disse Draco puxando uma cadeira e se sentando entre Harry e Mione. – Verdade ou desafio!

Não sou criança para participar disso! – disse Mione calmamente.

Olha só! Querendo brincar, Draquinho! Bilú, bilú! – zombou Gina mal contendo o riso.

Desculpe Malfoy, mas não somos tão toscos como você! Verdade ou desafio? Que ridículo! – disse Rony rindo juntamente com a irmã.

Tenho que concordar com eles, Malfoy! Pra que nos convidar se você tem quatro idiotas para lhe fazer companhia! – disse Harry apontando para Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy que se encontravam atrás de Draco.

Seria mais divertido se o jogo acontecesse com pessoas exóticas como vocês. O Potter e sua cicatriz, Rony e Gina com suas sardas e Granger com seu cabelo lanzudo. – disse Draco rindo.

Acho que vou aceitar esse jogo!- disse Harry batendo com o punho na mesma. Gina, Rony e Mione arregalaram os olhos surpresos. – Realmente somos exóticos assim como vocês. Malfoy narigudo, Crabbe e Goyle pançudos e Pansy com suas bochechas de buldogue velho.

Crabbe e Goyle começaram a estalar os dedos fuzilando Harry com os olhos. Antes que acontecesse algo, Draco pediu para que eles se mantivessem quietos.

Só o Potter vai aceitar entrar no jogo!- disse Draco olhando para os presentes e parando para encarar Gina.- Você não vai aceitar? Que eu saiba você adora desafios, pequena Weasley!

Gina olhou para Draco com extremo desprezo. Ela adorava ser desafiada, mas pelo visto, se aceitasse o convite, estaria desafiando sua própria cabeça. Entrar no papo furado de Draco era praticamente uma sentença de morte.

Tô dentro! –disse Gina firmemente tentando não pensar nas possíveis conseqüências daquele ato.

Ótimo! – disse Draco sorrindo de satisfação. – E vocês dois? Putz..esqueci! A Granger tem que gastar o tempo dela com os livros que tanto lhe agradam. Weasley tem que dar um jeito para levar dinheiro para família.Então, só vocês dois..

Eu tô dentro! – interrompeu-o Rony entre dentes. – Vou calar sua boca, seu verme!

Sem ameaças agora, Weasleyzinho. – disse Draco virando-se para Hermione. –Só falta você!

Mione não estava gostando nem um pouco da idéia. Não queria participar do tal jogo, pois sabia muito bem o que poderia acontecer. Estava meio indecisa e, ao encontrar o olhar de Harry, percebeu que não tinha nenhuma opção a não ser aceitar.

Tá! Tudo bem!-disse Mione ainda olhando para Harry. O garoto sorriu discretamente para a garota.

Ótimo! –disse Draco vasculhando os bolsos.

Malfoy..como você soube da existência desse jogo? Ele é totalmente "trouxa". – disse Mione um pouco confusa.

A gente ouve e aprende! – disse Draco sorrindo para a garota.

Você viu alguém jogar ao é? –perguntou Harry olhando-o com desprezo.

Claro que sim! Não iria propor um jogo sem saber como jogá-lo! – disse Draco depositando uma garrafa na mesa. – Onde começaremos?

Você quer jogar isso agora? – indagou Mione surpresa.

Não vamos deixar o que podemos fazer hoje para amanhã! –disse Draco sorrindo. – Alguém tem uma idéia?

Todos morreram em silêncio. Todos estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Precisavam de um lugar seguro para poderem jogar e que não fosse a vista de todos da escola.

Já sei! –disse Pansy acordando os presentes de seus pensamentos.

Onde? –perguntou Draco sem olhá-la.

Na Sala Precisa! – disse Pansy olhando triunfante para Harry que não gostou nem um pouco da idéia.

Ótimo! Lugar perfeito! – disse Draco levantando. –que horas são?

20:30!- disse Mione friamente.

21:00! Na Sala Precisa! –disse Draco colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Como teremos certeza que você estará lá? –perguntou Gina olhando-o. –Quem garante que você não quer aprontar conosco?

Weasley...- disse Draco se inclinando diante da garota e ficando com o rosto na mesma altura que o rosto dela. – Não seria tão cruel em perder uma chance como essas! Não vou perder essa chance de curtir com meus "amigos grifinórios".

Amigos grifinórios? – disse Harry caindo na gargalhada. –Essa foi boa!

Potter, deixe seus comentários depois! – disse Draco secamente e se endireitando.

Malfoy, não vou agüentar até 21:30 para ter sua bela companhia! Vamos agora! –disse Rony tranqüilamente e enrugando a testa ao sentir Mione beliscar seu braço.

Weasleyzinho está agindo como eu agora!- disse Draco passando seus olhos frios por toda a mesa. – Por que ainda estão sentados?

Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva. Tentou encontrar o olhar do irmão, mas parecia que o garoto evitava o olhar de todos pois sabia que nenhuns de seus amigos aprovaram a idéia repentina dele. Mione recolheu seu material com a ajuda de Harry silenciosamente. Draco os observava com extrema satisfação, parecendo que havia ganhado na loteria.

Podemos ir, Malfoy!- disse Mione olhando-o friamente.

Vamos então! –disse Draco tomando partida juntamente com os amigos da Sonserina.

Estamos perdidos! –resmungou Hermione baixinho e seguindo os sonserinos.

Pense o seguinte: vai ser interessante! – disse Harry olhando-a.

Espero que seja! -disse Mione ainda emburrada.

Rumaram silenciosamente para a Sala Precisa. Vários alunos que ainda perambulavam pelos corredores, olhavam incrédulos para eles. Não acreditavam que as duas turmas rivais agora desfilavam normalmente pela escola como se isso fosse aparentemente normal. A tensão e a ansiedade tomavam conta do corpo dos presentes. Parecia que estavam indo a algum julgamento ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mal sabiam eles que o jogo lhes prometiam grandes surpresas.


	2. Encurralados

Capítulo 2- Encurralados. 

Assim que entraram na Sala Precisa, Mione foi a primeira a ocupar uma enorme almofada vazia com uma aparência nem um pouco agradável.Vendo que a amiga não havia gostado nem um pouco da idéia, Gina sentou-se ao seu lado bastante tensa com o que poderia vir.

Não sei como fomos nos meter nisso! Ai como me arrependo! – disse Gina abraçando os joelhos e olhando para a porta da Sala. Draco foi o último a entrar e fechou cautelosamente a porta.

Agora teremos que suportar! – disse Mione aparentemente tensa.

Os presentes se colocaram em círculo. Draco não conseguia esconder seu sorriso de triunfo e olhava fixo para cada um dos presentes da Grifinória.

Quem dia diria! Todos nós unidos em uma mesma sala! – disse Draco ainda sorrindo.

Sempre dividimos as mesmas aulas de Poções! Isso não é novidade pra mim! – disse Mione rispidamente.

Granger, vamos tentar ser amigáveis ok? – disse Draco olhando-a.

Amigáveis? – disse Mione abafando um riso. –Nunca seremos amigáveis, Malfoy!

Bom...não vou discutir com você! Sei que com você nunca existe acordo! –disse Draco dando um longo suspiro e tirando novamente a garrafa das vestes. –Bom...estão todos prontos?

Para com a frescura e começa logo com isso!- disse Gina impaciente.

Ok! A ponta é pra quem pergunta e o fundo pra quem responde. –disse Draco sorrindo e colocando a garrafa no meio da roda. – Acho que..

Acha nada! - interrompeu-o Harry. - Quem começa girando?

Silêncio. Ninguém estava disposto a colocar a mão na garrafa e nem muito menos ser interrogado. Mione se mexia desconfortavelmente na almofada enquanto Rony mantinha sua atenção no teto. Harry e Draco se olhavam com extrema fúria enquanto Crabbe e Goyle sorriam descaradamente. Subitamente, Gina e Pansy colocaram ao mesmo tempo a mão na garrafa.

Eu giro! – disseram ambas em coro.

Hum..que disputa! –disse Draco caindo na risada.

Pode deixar que eu giro, Weasley! – disse Pansy secamente.

Toda sua, querida! – disse Gina em um tom esnobe.

Pansy segurou firmemente a garrafa e deu um leve solavanco. Todos mantinham a atenção presa na garrafa como se aquilo designasse o futuro de cada um. A garrafa agora girava lentamente e, quando parou, apontou para b Draco x Mione. /b 

Verdade ou Desafio, Granger? – perguntou Draco extremamente satisfeito.

Verdade! – disse Mione indiferente.

O que rolou entre você e o Krum? – perguntou Draco sorrindo. Seus colegas mal puderam conter os risos desdenhosos.

Nada!- respondeu Mione com categoria. – Krum e eu somos amigos e nada mais! –

Não rolou nem um beijinho? – insistiu Draco.

Malfoy, é uma pergunta por pessoa! –disse Harry cortando seu barato. –Mione...gira a garrafa.

Mione girou calmamente a garrafa. Draco se sentiu extremamente ofendido por ter sido interrompido. O motivo de ele estar ali era sugá-los até não poder mais. Harry percebeu que Mione ficou desconfortável com a pergunta e percebeu que a garota lhe agradeceu com o olhar.

b Crabbe x Draco /b 

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Crabbe com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Desafio! – disse Draco prontamente. Harry percebeu que o garoto estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Troque de lugar com o Weasley! – disse Crabbe calmamente.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva. Draco se sentaria ao seu lado, teria coisa pior? Assim que se sentou ao lado da garota, Draco não hesitou em girar logo a garrafa.

b Pansy e Rony /b 

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Pansy.

Verdade! – disse Rony meio sem jeito.

É incrível como esse povo da Grifinória não se arriscam com nada! – disse Draco em tom zombeteiro.

O que você sente pela Granger?

Rony engoliu seco sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

Amizade! – respondeu o garoto. –Somos amigos!

Nossa! É incrível como esse povo da Grifinória fala que tudo é amizade. –disse Pansy sorrindo maldosamente.

Estou dizendo a verdade! Se não acredita, o problema é seu! – disse Rony rispidamente e girando a garrafa.

b Harry x Mione /b 

Acho que a garrafa está gostando de você, Granger!- disse Draco sorrindo.

Verdade ou Desafio? –perguntou Harry olhando para a amiga. Estava escolhendo alguma pergunta, mas não sabia qual.

Verdade! –disse Mione sem jeito.

Hum...- Harry parou por instantes pensativo. – Você já colou em alguma prova?

Aff! Que pergunta foi essa, Potter? – disse Draco indignado.

Não quero saber coisas intimas dela.- respondeu Harry enfezado.

Nunca colei! – respondeu Mione.

"Nunca colei!" –imitou-a Draco.

Olha aqui! Se você continuar com a palhaçada, nós vamos embora! – disse Gina irritada.

Sabia que, quando você está irritada, você fica mais bonita! – insinuou Draco segurando o queixo de Gina.

Mas não é pro teu bico, palhaço! –disse Gina tirando a mão de Draco de seu rosto.

Ui! Assim eu gamo! – disse Draco rindo.

Ah! Cala a boca!- pediu Mione girando a garrafa.

b Rony x Crabbe /b 

Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Rony mal contendo um sorriso.

Verdade! – disse Crabbe firmemente.

Depois o Malfoy diz que nós da Grifinória não sabemos enfrentar desafios! – zombou Harry.

Você já beijou alguma vez na sua vida? – perguntou Rony caindo na risada.

Gina, Harry e Mione não agüentaram o poder da pergunta e caíram na gargalhada. Crabbe sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva, mas se mentisse, ninguém saberia.

Já! – respondeu Crabbe pouco convincente.

Ah! Sim! Beijou a própria mão! – disse Gina caindo na risada.

Vamos, Crabbe! Estamos sendo sinceros! Revele a verdade! –disse Rony ainda rindo.

Já lhe dei a resposta! – disse Crabbe colocando a mão na garrafa e girando-a.

b Harry x Draco /b 

Todos ficaram em silêncio, pois sabiam que não iria acontecer coisa boa.

Harry..pega leve! – disse Mione segurando em seu braço.

Vou pegar! – disse Harry sorrindo. – Verdade ou desafio, Draquinho?

Desafio! –disse Draco prontamente.

Hum...você gosta bastante de desafios não é? –disse Harry mal contendo um riso.

Com certeza! –disse Draco todo cheio de si.

Ok! – disse Harry um pouco pensativo. – Dê um selinho no Goyle!

Harry!- disse Mione descontente.

Vai pegar pesado, Potter? –disse Draco perdendo a pose.

Com certeza! – disse Harry cheio de si. – Vamos...tá demorando por quê?

Draco deu um longo suspiro. Não estava gostando nem um pouco da idéia.

Não vou fazer isso! – disse Draco colocando a mão na garrafa. –

Vai sim! –disse Gina tirando a garrafa de sua mão. –Regras são regras!

Ambos se fuzilaram. Gina sorria ao ver que Draco parecia desesperado para não cumprir o desafio.

Malfoy, se você não cumprir esse, vou ter que dizer outro bem pior!

Harry...não pode ser um beijo no rosto? –perguntou Mione.

Não! Na boca! –disse Harry firmemente.

Não vou fazer!- disse Draco dando sua última palavra.

Ok! – disse Harry pensativo. – Bom..então...você vai abaixar as calças e dar 10 voltas nessa sala. Correndo!

Gina mal conteve o riso. Estava percebendo que a brincadeira estava se tornando divertida.

Está frio, Potter! – disse Draco desgostoso.

Por isso mesmo! –disse Harry sorrindo. – Seria pior se eu mandasse você correr pelado, mas como não curto ver homem pelado, vai sem as calças mesmo. E sem sapatos.

Draco sabia que não tinha opção. Levantou lentamente e começou a se desfazer dos sapatos e das calças.

Não precisa tirar as calças! Só abaixá-las já tá bom! – disse Harry segurando o riso.

Draco manteve as calças abaixadas e começou a correr em volta da sala. Rony não conseguia parar de rir juntamente com Gina que apertava a barriga de tanta dor que sentia. Ao terminar o castigo, Draco ajeitou as vestes e colocou seus cabelos sedosos em ordem.

Eu vou devolver essa, Potter!- disse Draco sentando no lugar que estava.

Estou esperando!-disse Harry rindo.

Ah! Você ficou tão bonitinho correndo sem as calças! Quase caiu no chão várias vezes! – disse Mione rindo, perdendo a postura durona.

Sem comentários, Granger!- disse Draco fuzilando Harry com os olhos. – Dá a garrafa, Weasley!

Sim sr.! -disse Gina entregando-lhe a garrafa.

Mas eu ainda acho, na minha opinião, que você deveria ter dado um selinho no Goyle. Você teria ficado muito mais quentinho! –disse Rony ainda rindo.

He, he, he! – sorriu Draco sem a mínima vontade.

Gira a garrafa, Draco! –disse Pansy emburrada.

Draco girou a garrafa totalmente estressado. Estava pensando na melhor forma de devolver o mico que Harry o fez passar e parecia que a sorte estava ao seu lado.

b Draco x Harry /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Draco desdenhoso.

Verdade! – disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Hum...bom... – Draco estava extremamente compenetrado em seus pensamentos. Estava querendo afetar o ego de Harry. – Como todos nós já sabemos, você é órfão e mora com seus tios "trouxas"...

E? –interrompeu-o Harry.

Você nunca deve ter sentido o verdadeiro valor do amor paterno e com certeza..

Olha Malfoy, você está indo longe demais! – disse Mione aborrecida.

Isso é entre eu e o Harry! – disse Draco cortando Mione deixando-a ainda mais aborrecida. – Continuando, e com certeza nunca se apaixonou de verdade. Potter, me diz, você chegaria a ver sua melhor amiga como o amor de sua vida?

Harry não sabia o que responder, pois nunca havia colocado uma hipótese dessas em sua vida. Percebeu que Mione se sentia desconfortável, assim como ele. Ele teria que tomar muito cuidado com a resposta que daria.

Malfoy, por que você fala de amor, sendo que nunca se apaixonou na vida? –perguntou Harry calmamente.

Um pergunta por pessoa, Potter! – disse Draco dando um sorriso triunfante

O amor é sempre bem vindo e seria muito legal se fosse minha melhor amiga!- disse Harry sem jeito e sem olhar para Mione.

Senti um clima!- disse Pansy dando um riso irônico.

Não foi só você!- disse Draco olhando para Harry e Mione.

Harry girou a garrafa em silêncio. Sabia que aquela resposta não deveria ser dada sobre hipótese alguma.

b Mione x Pansy /b 

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Mione.

Verdade! – disse Pansy calmamente.

Você tem algum parente que seja Comensal da Morte? – perguntou Mione calmamente.

Não ainda! –respondeu Pansy mal contendo um sorriso maldoso.

Me diz..o que vocês tem contra Comensais da Morte? –perguntou Draco como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Tudo! – respondeu Gina,Rony, Mione e Harry em coro.

Então tá! – disse Draco rindo. –Gire, Pansy.

b Goyle x Rony /b 

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Goyle sorrindo.

Desafio! –disse Rony firmemente assustando seus colegas com a resposta.

Dê um selinho na Granger! –disse Goyle calmamente.

Não vou fazer isso! – disse Rony firmemente.

Prefere a segunda opção? –perguntou Goyle ironicamente.

Manda!- pediu Rony.

Peça para o Potter dar um selinho na Granger! – disse Goyle tranqüilamente.

Rony, Mione e Harry se entreolharam com uma ponta de pânico no olhar. Os três sabiam que não tinham como fugir, pois as duas opções não eram nada agradáveis.

Demorou! –disse Draco sorrindo para Rony. – Qual das duas opções?

Tem...hum...tem a terceira opção? –perguntou Rony esperançoso.

Tem sim! –disse Goyle ironicamente. – Peça para a Granger dar um selinho no Potter.

Pansy e Draco caíram na gargalhada. Goyle estava se saindo muito bem nas escolhas, pois deixou o trio totalmente encurralado. Gina estava perdida e não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Te dei três opções! Escolha uma delas! – disse Goyle coçando a cabeça.

Rony não sabia o que dizer, pois estava totalmente encurralado. Ele não queria dar um selinho em Mione, mas parecia que os sonserinos estavam querendo causar estardalhaço entre Mione e Harry. Mione estava aflita e tentava se manter distraída olhando para o teto mal iluminado. Harry olhava para o chão como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Os três estavam tensos sob os olhares furtivos dos sonserinos. Qual seria a escolha de Rony?


	3. Mione e Harry?

Capítulo 3-Mione e Harry? 

Vamos, Weasley! Está demorando demais com a resposta! – disse Draco cruzando os braços.

E se eu não quiser nenhuma dessas opções?- perguntou Rony totalmente aflito.

Hum..não sei o que pode te acontecer! – disse Draco pensativo. – Talvez pagar um mico..ou fazer algo que você não queira...isso depende muito.

Rony olhava aflito de Harry para Mione que mantiam o olhar fixo nele. Não sabia o que escolher, pois sabia que não rolava nada entre os dois. Talvez sua escolha afetasse de alguma forma a amizade dos dois e ele não queria isso de forma alguma.

Quero pagar mico! – disse Rony percebendo o olhar aliviado dos amigos.

Mico? Tem certeza? –perguntou Draco dando risada.

Absoluta! –disse Rony pouco convincente.

Ok! – disse Draco olhando para Goyle. – Qual é o mico, Goyle?

Subir em cima da mesa e ficar rebolando por três minutos! – disse Goyle rapidamente.

Ao trabalho, Weasley! – disse Draco sorrindo.

Rony levantou e saiu da roda corando bruscamente. Ficou imaginando o que seria pior, rebolar que nem um idiota ou fazer seus amigos se beijarem sem vontade. De fato, ele não saberia responder essa pergunta, muito menos agora que tentava ao máximo esquecer os presentes e rebolar feito uma minhoca.

Rebola mais pra direita porque à esquerda tá fraca! – berrava Draco gargalhando com vontade.

Até que o Weasley leva jeito pra coisa! – disse Pansy caindo na risada juntamente com Draco.

Os três minutos pareciam estar durando há séculos. Rony se sentia mortalmente envergonhado e, com certeza, seria a piada do dia seguinte. Draco e seus companheiros se matavam de rir enquanto Harry, Mione e Gina não viam a mínima graça naquilo tudo.

Chega! Acabou a graça! –disse Mione levantando repentinamente.

Falta um minuto e meio, Granger! Não tenha pressa! – disse Draco consultando o relógio.

Pra mim já chega! Já deu o que tinha que dar! –disse Mione saindo bruscamente da Sala Precisa.

Vixi! Se enfezou mesmo! – disse Draco rindo.

Imagine por culpa de quem! –disse Harry levantando. – Vou atrás dela!

A gente vai com você! –disse Gina levantando e indo até onde Rony estava.

Ah! Não! Weasley! – exclamou Draco ainda rindo. –Você não percebeu que o Potter quer ficar sozinho com a Granger? Não vamos ser estragas prazer.

Você é muito idiota mesmo, viu? –disse Harry balançando a cabeça..

Tô mentindo? –perguntou Draco rindo. – Falo mesmo!

Vamos! –disse Harry indo até a porta!

Espera aí! Espera aí! – disse Draco indo até eles. – Podemos continuar a brincadeira sem ela!

Sem ela não tem graça! – disse Harry olhando-o.

Viram só? i "Sem ela não tem graça!" /i - imitou-o Draco rindo.

O amor está no ar! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Ai! Malfoy! Como você é ridículo! Você sempre morreu de inveja do Harry e fica fazendo esse tipo de frescura! – comentou Gina ironicamente.

Eu? – disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada. – não tenho inveja do Potter, Weasley! Tenho amor a minha testa!

Olhe aqui, Malfoy...se quiser continuar sorrindo é melhor você fechar sua boca antes que eu quebre seus dentes! – disse Rony fechando os punhos.

Não vale a pena, Rony!- disse Gina segurando o irmão.

Ainda bem que sabe!- disse Draco rindo. –Bom..acho melhor irmos dormir! Já passa das 21:30! Vejo vocês amanhã?

AMANHÃ? –disseram os três em coro.

Amanhã! – repetiu Draco sorrindo.

Não vamos aparecer aqui amanhã! – disse Harry irritado.

Acho bom aparecer ou estarão encrencados! –disse Draco ficando sério.

Encrencados por quê? –perguntou Gina. Agora era ela quem ria.

Vocês saberão! Sou de poucas palavras! – disse Draco sorrindo para a garota. – Espero vocês aqui! As 20:00!

Vai esperar sentando! –disse Harry abrindo a porta e saindo do aposento.

Pense bem, Potter! É sua chance de beijar a Granger! Estamos te dando uma força! –disse Draco na porta.

Ai! Cala a boca! –disse Gina lhe dando um tapa nas costas e saindo juntamente com Rony.

Os três rumaram calmamente para a Torre da Grifinória. Harry estava muito quieto. Rony e Gina tentaram puxar assunto com o amigo, mas de nada adiantou. Draco ficou observando-os até sumirem de vista. Parecia contente com a negação dos três.

Draco..eles não vão vir amanhã!Não adianta ficar sorrindo!– disse Pansy fechando, por último, a porta da Sala Precisa.

Vão sim! Conheço o Potter! – disse Draco dando um largo sorriso.

Se assim o diz!-disse Pansy um pouco confusa.

Logo, os corredores estavam vazios. O horário máximo de se estar na cama já havia ultrapassado os limites e ninguém queria correr o risco de levar bronca do sr. Filch antes de dormirem. Assim que entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Gina avistou Mione sentada no sofá com Bichento no colo. Parecia tensa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Mione? –chamou-a Gina com cautela.

Mione levantara rapidamente fitando cada um de seus amigos.

Pensei que ficariam lá "brincando" com Malfoy! – disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Não mesmo! Até parece que eu estava gostando de rebolar na frente de vocês! – disse Rony coçando a cabeça envergonhado.

Desculpe por mete-los nisso, mas Malfoy não nos deixaria em paz. –disse Gina arrependida.

Sei disso! – disse Mione cruzando os braços. – Você não fez mal nenhum em aceitar! Agora, Malfoy nos deixa em paz porque já zombou o bastante da nossa cara!

Ai que você se engana!- disse Harry ajeitando os óculos. – Malfoy quer continuar o jogo amanhã!

O QUÊ?- exclamou Mione indignada. –Nem pensar! Não quero continuar com aquele jogo ridículo!

Também concordo com você, mas Malfoy não vai nos deixar em paz! – disse Harry cruzando os braços.

Não podemos discutir nada agora! - disse Mione pensativa. – Malfoy é persistente.

E não sabemos? – disse Rony dando de ombros.

O máximo que podemos fazer é conversar com Malfoy! – disse Gina calmamente.

Não vai adiantar conversar! – disse Rony sentando na poltrona mais próxima. – Malfoy não vai nos deixar em paz.

Maldita hora que entramos nesse jogo!- disse Gina sentando-se ao lado de Rony.

Não adianta reclamar agora! – disse Mione coçando a cabeça.- O máximo que temos que agradecer é por ele não saber nada de pessoal da gente.

Ainda bem! – disse Harry dando um longo suspiro. – Ele só queria nos afetar!

Acho que ele queria b te /b afetar, Harry! – disse Rony olhando-o.

E pra disfarçar, levou a gente de tira colo! – disse Gina um pouco irritada.

Tá! Seja qual for a trama de Malfoy, não podemos entrar nela! Se ele nos quiser mais uma vez no jogo, jogaremos. – disse Mione tranqüilamente.

Como é? Você tá falando sério? – perguntou Rony indignado.

Não podemos dar o gostinho de recuar para o Malfoy. Se ele quer nos afetar, afetaremos ele também. –disse Mione decidida. –Ele quer se aproveitar, então, faremos o mesmo.

E como faremos isso? – perguntou Gina confusa.

Entraremos no jogo dele e também jogaremos sujo. Ele tem que aprender que, com a gente, não se brinca. – disse Mione decidida.

Assim que se fala! Tô contigo! – disse Harry sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Bom..agora o que nos resta é dormir! Amanhã será um dia cheio! –disse Mione dando um breve bocejo.

Amanhã? Mione, onde você tá com cabeça? – perguntou Gina dando um sorriso. – Amanhã não teremos aula!

Como assim não teremos aula?- perguntou Mione confusa.

Amanhã iremos para Hogsmeade! – disse Harry olhando-a.

Mione deu com a mão na testa. Havia esquecido que seria amanhã a visita a Hogsmeade. E não era pra menos. Sua vida se resumia em estudos,estudos e estudos.

Gente que mico! Eu havia esquecido! – disse Mione sem jeito.

Também! Só pensa em estudar! Por isso que acaba não notando nada ao seu redor. – disse Gina superficialmente dando um largo sorriso.

Mione não conseguiu pegar a indireta no mesmo instante. Harry e Rony também não e ficaram com cara de tacho sem entenderem absolutamente nada.

Como dizia a Mione, é melhor irmos dormir! –disse Gina levantando e pegando no braço da amiga. – Boa noite, garotos.

Boa noite, garotas!- ambos disseram em coro.

Mione e Gina subiram a escadaria em silêncio deixando os garotos conversando distraidamente sobre o jogo acontecido. Gina parecia estar esperando o momento certo para puxar assunto com Mione. Só foram contornar e chegar ao topo da escada, que a garota desatou a falar.

Hum..antes de eu ir para o quarto, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. –disse Gina coçando a cabeça.

Pergunte! – disse Mione dando de ombros.

Você..hum..levaria a sério o que o Harry disse lá na Sala Precisa? – perguntou Gina cautelosa.

Ai! Gina! Harry só falou aquilo para o Malfoy calar a boca. –disse Mione rindo. – Harry está ocupado demais para reparar em garotas como eu!

Será? –perguntou Gina erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Tenho certeza! – disse Mione convincente.

Acho ...ele falou aquilo de um modo especial..sei lá.. –disse Gina dando de ombros.

Olhe...Harry e eu, assim como o Rony e eu somos melhores amigos. Assim como ele disse, teria orgulho em gostar de alguém como ele e nada mais. Prefiro ele do que qualquer um que eu não conheça. –disse Mione calmamente.

Então isso quer dizer que você ficaria com ele? – perguntou Gina.

Não, Gina. Não ficaria com ele!- disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. – Só o vejo como amigo e não como um partido.

Mas e se um dia vocês ficarem, você vai fugir? – insistiu Gina.

Ai! Gina! Não adianta insistir. Harry e eu somos b apenas /b amigos. Não vai rolar nada entre a gente! –disse Mione dando tapinhas no ombro de Gina. –Acho mais fácil ele ficar com você do que comigo.

Não diga besteiras! – disse Gina caindo na risada. – Eu não ficaria com ele. Antes sim porque eu era gamada nele, mas agora? Não querida Mione, não ficaria com ele.

Então estamos quites! - disse mione rindo. – Estamos renegando o Harry, tadinho!

Vai! Você paga um pauzinho pra ele! Vai! Admite! Ele é mó gatinho! – disse Gina caindo na risada.

Ele é bonito! Nada mais que isso!- disse Mione sem jeito. – Vamos parar com isso! Daqui a pouco eles sobem e podem ouvir nossa conversa!

Tudo bem!- disse Gina ainda rindo. – Boa noite, Mione!

Boa noite, Gina! –disse Mione girando nos calcanhares e andando. Parou no mesmo instante quando deu de cara com Harry e Rony.

Pensei que já tinha ido dormir! –disse Rony com as mãos nos bolsos.

Estou indo, não está vendo!-disse Mione séria.

Não precisa ser grossa!- disse Rony fechando a cara.

Não é questão de ser grossa! A questão é: você faz perguntas idiotas demais. –disse Mione ainda séria.

Ma..

Péra!Péra!Péra! – interrompeu-o Harry. – Nada de brigas! Vamos todos dormir que é melhor!

Concordo com você! – disse Mione olhando-o. Incrível como nunca havia notado como os olhos dele eram lindos. – Boa noite! – e virou-se rumo ao dormitório.

Louca! Essa Mione é louca! –resmungou Rony.

Vocês são loucos! Isso entre vocês dois vai acabar em amor! – disse Harry rindo.

Amor? –disse Rony dando uma gargalhada gostosa. – Nem vem querer empurrar a Mione pra cima de mim. Como foi que você disse... – e parou pensativo. –Ah! i "O amor é sempre bem vindo e seria muito legal se fosse minha melhor amiga.." /i 

Falei por falar!-disse Harry rindo.

Será? –perguntou Rony enrugando a testa e abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Sim! –disse Harry calmamente. – Se eu não dissesse algo, Malfoy iria ficar me enchendo o saco.

Isso é verdade! – disse Rony começando a se trocar. – Me diz..você daria um selinho na Mione?

Não! Ela não faz meu tipo! – disse Harry um pouco confuso.

E desde de quando alguém faz seu tipo? – zombou Rony caindo na risada.- Você mesmo disse que Mione não era feia.

E não é! – disse Harry virando-se para o amigo. – Mione é minha amiga e é ocupada demais pra pensar nesses tipos de coisa.

Ela não pensa, porque não surgiu O CARA na via dela. E esse CARA só pode ser você. –disse Rony indo se deitar.

É você quem está dizendo isso! Não quero que me envolva em contradições. –disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

Tudo bem,mas vou te dar um conselho! Amanhã em Hogsmeade, olhe como ela está diferente..mais bonita...

Rony...é impressão minha ou você está me jogando pra cima da Mione? –perguntou Harry colocando o pijama.

Já teria jogado se vocês estivessem frente a frente! – disse Rony rindo. – Mas quem toma a iniciativa é você!

Não irei tomar iniciativa alguma! –disse Harry calmamente.

Olha só! Até a previsão do tempo está a favor de vocês. Está frio, vocês precisam ficar aquecidos com muito amor e carinho.

Já deu, Rony! –disse Harry jogando o travesseiro na cara dele. –Chega de falar besteira!Vai dormir que você ganha mais!

Você quem manda! – disse Rony bocejando. – Bons sonhos com a Mione!

Idiota!- resmungou Harry dando um riso abafado e se deitando logo em seguida.

Harry demorou muito a cair no sono com relação a Rony. O garoto já roncava a mil por hora enquanto harry se debatia na cama. Talvez as palavras de Rony tivessem causado algum efeito, pois seu cérebro estava completamente acordado e trabalhando rapidamente. Começou a sentir cansaço. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu com seus pensamentos dispersos em Mione.


	4. O Beijo da Serpente

Capítulo 4- O beijo da Serpente. 

O céu da manhã estava cinzento e um leve vento gélido sacudiam as janelas dos castelos. A preguiça parecia estar dominando o corpo de cada aluno de Hogwarts, pois parecia que ninguém estava disposto a levantar. Mione foi uma das primeiras a levantar juntamente com Gina. Logo desceram para se deliciarem com o café servido no Salão Principal já vestidas com devidos trajes para aproveitar o dia em Hogsmeade.

Bom dia, Mione! – disse Gina dando um longo bocejo. –Dormiu bem?

Dormi! Estava cheia de sono! – disse Mione sentando-se. – Estava exausta!

Imagino! - disse Gina sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado. – Pelo visto os meninos devem estar em um pesado sono!

Com certeza! Rony é o ser mais preguiçoso que conheço! Não é pra menos que ainda não tenha levantado. –disse Mione puxando o prato de mingau para junto dela.

Harry com certeza vai se encarregar de acordá-lo! – disse Gina esperando que Mione reagisse de alguma forma constrangedora ao ouvir "Harry".

Torço para que ele não durma demais! Se dormir, Rony ficará feliz com isso! – disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

Você odeia meu irmão, né? –perguntou Gina sorrindo.

Não! Não o odeio! Só acho que ele é muito relaxado. Com a idade que ele tem, já era para estar um pouco mais responsável! – respondeu Mione com classe.

Assim como o Harry? –insinuou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

É impressão minha ou você está querendo me afetar? –perguntou Mione. Havia caído a ficha.

Nunca! Te afetar? Jamais! –disse Gina rindo ironicamente.

É! Tô vendo! – disse Mione dando atenção para o seu mingau.

Você pensou no que eu disse sobre o Harry? – perguntou Gina em um sussurro.

Gina, por Merlin, não bota pilha nas coisas. Não tente agitar o que não existe, ok? –disse Mione seriamente.

Tá! Desculpa! – disse Gina um pouco vermelha.

Tudo bem! Só peço que não insista no assunto! –disse Mione calmamente.

Ok! –disse Gina sem jeito.

Gina e Mione começaram a degustar o café da manhã em silêncio. O Salão Principal não demorou a ficar totalmente preenchido pelos alunos de Hogwarts. O falatório se tornou mais alto e passos ecoavam por todo o local.

Bom dia, meninas! – disse Rony sentando-se na frente de Gina e Mione. Estava muito sonolento.

Bom dia, Ronald! –disse Mione tranqüilamente.

Ronald? Eu mal acordei e já fiz algo errado? – perguntou Rony confuso.

Você não fez nada de errado, Ronald! – respondeu Mione rapidamente.

Então por que..

Porque gosto de te chamar de Ronald, ok? –disse Mione cortando-o. O garoto não deixou de corar de vergonha.

Ronald então? –disse Harry sentando-se ao lado dele.

Ronald só quando fiz algo de errado porque, quando estou fraturado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é Rony pra lá...Rony pra cá...

Está frustrado, Ronald? –perguntou Mione ironicamente.

Apenas confuso! –disse o garoto sorrindo ironicamente.

Brigando logo cedo! – disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Eles não têm jeito! Sempre vão viver brigando! – disse Harry rindo da cara dos dois.

Ainda bem que não acontece o mesmo com você, não é? Afinal, você é o preferido da Mione! – Rony havia falado sem pensar.

Mione parou no mesmo instante de comer mingau. Olhou para Rony como se fosse capaz de matá-lo com o olhar. Rony nem se importou com a olhada. Sentiu que devolveu na mesma moeda mesmo Harry também fechando a cara no mesmo instante.

Então...prontos para mais um final de semana em Hogsmeade? –perguntou Gina tentando tirar o clima chato.

Prontos! Espero comprar bastante coisas dessa vez!- disse Rony sorrindo. – Estou adorando ganhar mesada de Fred e Jorge!

Não é só você meu caro irmão!- disse Gina sorrindo.

Por isso é bom ser mais novo! Você sempre acaba sendo o favorecido! – disse Rony estufando o peito.

Desculpe, mas a mais nova sou eu e deveria ganhar mais por isso! – disse Gina olhando-o fixamente.

Você é uma baixinha chata que deveria ganhar menos que eu! – disse Rony rindo.

Baixinha chata? – disse Gina abobada. – Como pode dizer isso de mim?

Porque sou mais velho que você! – disse Rony calmamente.

Somente 1 ano! – disse Gina séria.

Mas é uma grande diferença de 365 dias! – disse Rony sorrindo.

Idiota!- disse Gina jogando um pedaço de pão em Rony.

Emudeceram. Harry e Mione não estavam mais dispostos a conversar depois da brincadeira de Rony. Gina sabia que os dois estavam em uma situação incomoda. Ai se não fosse o jogo de ontem...

Acho que só a gente conversa por aqui! –disse Rony olhando de Harry para Mione.

Terminei! – disse Mione levantando. – Vou escovar meus dentes e encontro vocês depois. – e saiu com passos firmes.

Acho que ela vai escovar os dentes para beijar alguém em Hogsmeade!- disse Rony olhando para Gina e apontando para Harry discretamente.

Será? –disse Gina olhando para Harry discretamente.

Se não for, a gente dá um jeito! –disse Rony sorrindo.

Vocês estão de complô contra mim? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Nunca!- disse Rony.

Jamais! – disse Gina sorrindo e dando atenção para a porta do Salão Principal. Draco e sua turma haviam acabado de entrar.

Ambiente contaminado! – disse Harry olhando para Draco com desdém.

Só espero que ele não venha nos perturbar! –disse Rony coçando o queixo.

Ele não virá! – disse Harry convincente. –Ele não vai querer queimar o filme dele se dirigindo a nós em pleno sábado!

Ele irá falar conosco em Hogsmeade! Tenho certeza! –disse Gina fitando Draco à distância.

Não tenha duvidas! – disse Rony calmamente.

Gina continuou a encarar Draco extremamente séria. Várias coisas começaram a se passar na cabeça da garota, principalmente muita raiva. Percebeu que consumia uma extrema raiva do garoto a anos e nada parecia mudar aquilo. Subitamente, Draco voltou sua atenção para a mesa da Grifinória e deu de cara com o olhar da garota. Ambos se fitaram por um longo tempo. Se sentindo idiota, Gina levantou-se rapidamente sem meras explicações e abandonou o Salão Principal.

O que deu nela? –indagou Rony confuso.

Sei lá! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Draco fez o mesmo logo em seguida deixando seus amigos extremamente confuso. Cruzou a porta de entrada e partiu atrás da garota.

Hey! Weasley! Fugindo de quê? –perguntou Draco alcançando a garota.

Da sua feiúra! –respondeu Gina prontamente.

Nossa! Pensei que estivesse apreciando minha beleza! – disse Draco sorrindo.

Não perderia meu precioso tempo olhando pra você, Malfoy! –disse Gina andando mais rapidamente.

Então porque estava? –perguntou Draco parando diante dela. Gina sentiu um súbito arrepio ao encarar aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos.

Estava analisando há quanto tempo te odeio! Sentiu-se incomodo? –perguntou Gina ironicamente.

Não! Me senti lisonjeado! – disse Draco sorrindo e se aproximando da garota.

Lisonjeado? Há! Não me venha com essas, Malfoy!- disse Gina caindo na risada.

Sabe...olhando bem pra você.. – Draco parou medindo a garota. – Até que você é bonitinha!

Mas não é para o teu bico! – disse Gina rispidamente.

Será? –perguntou Draco com um sorriso malicioso.

Tenho certeza!-disse Gina enrugando a testa.

Você sempre me diz isso! Você não tem mais respostas criativas? –perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.

Tenho! Eu tenho uma resposta que vale por mil palavras! – disse Gina sorrindo.

Ah!É? E qual é essa resposta? – perguntou Draco curioso.

Essa! –disse Gina mostrando o dedo do meio logo em seguida.

Esperava mais de você, pequena Weasley! – disse Draco baixando a mão de Gina. – Eu também tenho uma resposta a isso! Mas muito mais a altura é claro.

AH! É? E qual é? –perguntou Gina sorrindo ironicamente.

Essa! – disse Draco encurralando a garota e cerrando seus lábios nos dela.

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Draco havia lhe prendido os braços e a encostado na parede. Quanto mais esperneasse, mais Draco parecia gostar da situação pois a prendia com muito mais força. Gina não sabia como recorrer. Os lábios quentes do garoto se perdiam nos seus enquanto ela insistia em sair dali. Queria mesmo sair? Sem opção, resolveu chutar a parte que não devia de um garoto.

AUUU! –disse Draco colocando as mãos.

Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer com um Weasley! –disse Gina limpando os lábios com a manga da blusa. –Você me dá nojo!

Quanto mais você me renega, mais vontade eu tenho de fazer você se perder comigo! – disse Draco dando um sorriso irônico com uma pontada de dor.

Nunca irá acontecer isso, Malfoy! – disse Gina chegando mais perto dele. – Te abomino!

Eu também! Não se preocupe com isso! – disse Draco se recompondo e encarando a garota. – Você se acha um pedaço de mal caminho Weasley, mas não passa de uma rata branca que nem sabe beijar direito. – e cuspiu no chão. –Você precisa de lições!

Gina olhou para o garoto extremamente indignada. Nunca havia passado por aquilo na vida. Seu coração batia a mil por hora e não sabia como remediar aquela situação constrangedora.

Só espero que não seja você que me de lições de como beijar! –disse Gina engolindo seco.

Adoraria, mas minha agenda está muito cheia! – disse Draco sorrindo. – Mas se precisar de mim, é só me chamar. Ajudarei você com muito prazer!

Você é o pior verme que alguém poderia conhecer e conviver! –disse Gina entre dentes.

Seus elogios só me relevam! –disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Ai! EU TE ODEIO! –berrou Gina no meio do corredor. Os alunos que deixavam o Salão Principal não deixaram de notar os dois, principalmente Harry e Rony que não hesitaram em se aproximar.

O que acontece aqui? –perguntou Rony cruzando os braços diante de Draco.

Nada, Weasleyzinho! – disse Draco sorrindo. –Só estava dizendo como estava frio hoje. – e deu uma gargalhada logo em seguida.

Olha aqui.. –disse Rony avançando pra cima de Draco.

Não! Não vale a pena! –disse Gina segurando o irmão. –Vamos embora daqui!

É! Você tem razão! –disse Rony se endireitando. –Vamos!

Os três abandonaram Draco que dava altas gargalhadas de satisfação. Os alunos não demoraram a seguir rumo ao encontro de Filch, para aproveitarem um dia frio em Hogsmeade. O passeio prometia não só para Draco, mas também para o quarteto inseparável.


	5. Chantagem e Atitude

Capítulo 5- Chantagem e atitude. 

Autorizações por favor! – pediu Filch passando por uma quantidade razoável de alunos.

O cara chato dos infernos! – resmungou Rony tirando a autorização das vestes.

Você tá muito stressadinho, querido irmão. –disse Gina mal contendo o riso.

E como não estaria olhando pra essa coisa feia logo de manhã! – disse Rony em um tom ranzinza.

Como se você fosse muito bonito não é, Weasley? –disse Pansy Parkinson logo atrás deles juntamente com Crabbe e Goyle.

Ai meu Merlin! Não acredito que as portas do cemitério foram abertas! – disse Rony olhando para o céu com uma expressão desconsolada.

Não é à toa que você acabou de sair de lá, Weasley! –disse Pansy se dirigindo a Draco que os aguardava do lado oposto.

Ninguém merece essa raça! –resmungou Rony meio esnobe.

Depois de ter conferido a autorização de cada aluno presente, Filch juntamente com a profª Minerva, liberaram os alunos para mais um final de semana em Hogsmeade. A expressão mal humorada que Harry carregava,logo foi substituída por uma expressão e felicidade. Estava feliz por estar livre de deveres, pesadelos e tudo o mais que o incomodava. Estava tão feliz que não acabou se dando conta que Mione não havia se juntado a eles. Só percebeu depois de um cutucão enorme que Gina lhe dera.

Que foi? –perguntou Harry assustado.

Mione! – disse Gina parando de andar. –Ela não veio!

Como assim não veio? Ela disse que só iria escovar os dentes e nada mais! –disse Rony dando de ombros. – Vamos andando! Ela vai acabar encontrando a gente.

Belo amigo você é! –disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Tô falando sério! Não vou perder meu dia por causa do stress da Hermione! Os ataques dela tem a probabilidade de durarem o dia inteiro e eu não estou a fim de perder meu dia. – disse Rony recomeçando a andar.

Tá bom, Ronald! Vá na frente! – disse Gina aborrecida. –Você vai com ele, Harry?

Você quer que eu fique? –perguntou Harry confuso. No fundo, no fundo queria se juntar a Rony.

Vá você também! Eu a espero! – disse Gina calmamente. – A gente se vê no 3 Vassouras, ok?

Ok! –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos e recomeçando a andar.

Gina cruzou os braços e ficou esperando por Mione. 5 min...10 min...15..e nada da garota aparecer. Gina estava totalmente impaciente e resolveu ir atrás da garota, antes que perdesse o dia parada que nem tonta esperando a amiga aparecer. Assim que girou nos calcanhares, pode avistar Mione chegando ofegante até ela. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus cabelos esvoaçavam tampando-lhe o rosto.

Onde você estava? –perguntou Gina um pouco mais aliviada.

No dormitório feminino! – disse Mione tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Fazendo o quê? Não vai me dizer que você resolveu tirar um cochilo? –perguntou Gina incrédula.

Não! Não! –disse Mione negando com a cabeça. – Problemas femininos!

Ah! Entendi! –disse Gina caindo na risada. – Que péssimo!

Pois é! –disse Mione sorrindo. Recuperou a confiança. –Cadê os meninos?

Sem paciência para te esperar! –disse Gina sorrindo. – Não se abale, Harry ...

Nem me venha falar em Harry! Já não basta o "carão" que eu tive que pagar com aquelas indiretas grotescas do Rony! – disse Mione começando a andar.

Tá, desculpa! – disse Gina meio sem jeito e acompanhando a garota.

Pra onde eles foram? –perguntou Mione vagamente.

3 Vassouras! – disse Gina calmamente.

Ok! Pra lá que vamos então! –disse Mione prontamente.

Você vai brigar com eles? – perguntou Gina com cautela.

Brigar porque? – perguntou Mione dando de ombros. – Eles não têm a obrigação de me esperar. Não sou nada deles!

Então tá! –disse Gina dando de ombros.

Rumaram calmamente até o 3 Vassouras. Como era de se esperar, Draco e sua turma, assim que avistaram as garotas, começaram a segui-las com um único objetivo, continuar o jogo. Gina abriu a porta do 3 Vassouras com extrema cautela e logo avistou Harry e Rony conversando animadamente na mesa dos fundos.

Demoramos? –perguntou Gina se juntando a eles.

Nem um pouco! –disse Rony ironicamente.

30 min. Só isso! – disse Harry sorrindo.

Não foi tanto tempo assim! –disse Mione sentando-se de frente para os garotos.

Não foi tanto tempo pra você que estava enfiada não sei onde! – disse Rony olhando-a. – Afinal, onde você se meteu?

Não é da sua conta!- respondeu Mione prontamente.

Você ocupa minha irmã e não quer me falar o motivo? –disse Rony rispidamente.

Desculpe, mas eu ocupei o tempo da sua irmã e não o seu b precioso /b tempo! – disse Mione impaciente.

Olha..

XIU! OS DOIS! –pediu Harry impaciente.- Nada de brigas! Rony, o que importa é que Mione está aqui e você não perdeu seu tempo. Agora, tome o resto da sua cerveja amanteigada por favor.

Obrigada, Harry! – agradeceu Mione sem olhar para o garoto.

Por nada! –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Naquele instante, Draco e sua trupe cruzavam a porta do 3 Vassouras e mal conteve o sorriso malicioso ao ver Harry,Rony,Mione e Gina reunidos diante de seus olhos.

Estamos encrencados! – disse Harry subitamente, encarando Draco com firmeza.

Por que? –perguntou Rony.

Draco na área! – disse Harry prontamente.

Dá tempo da gente fugir? –perguntou Gina aflita.

Não! –respondeu Harry prontamente.

Ora! Dá sim! –disse Gina levantando e tombando em alguma coisa. Ao se virar, deu de cara com Draco diante de seus olhos.

Garanto que iria ao banheiro! –disse Draco rindo juntamente com os companheiros.

Pois é, querido! Mione..vem comigo? – pediu Gina disfarçadamente.

Claro! Também preciso ir! – disse Mione levantando.

Encontramos vocês lá fora! –disse Gina dando uma piscadela para Harry e Rony.

Podem ir!- disse Rony tranqüilamente.

É impressão minha ou vocês estão fugindo de uma obrigação pendente? –perguntou Draco sentando-se na cadeira vaga que Mione sentara.

Que obrigação?- perguntou Mione cruzando os braços.

Nosso pequeno jogo! –respondeu Draco com classe. – Ainda temos muito o que trabalhar nesse jogo.

Pois é! Então, faz o seguinte: vocês estão em quatro pessoas, dá pra fazer um jogo super legal! –disse Mione sorrindo. –Agora com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro.

Granger, pensei que você fosse mais corajosa, afinal, você é grifinória que mais contem elogios em Hogwarts por sua inteligência e bravura. – disse Pansy com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Sinto cheiro de medo! – disse Draco ironicamente.

Olha aqui garoto nojento, eu não estou com medo, apenas não me misturo com gente da sua laia. – disse Mione ficando irritada.

Desculpe, mas quem não se mistura com a sua laia é a gente. Lembre-se: a "sangue-ruim" aqui é você e não a gente.

Rony levantou impetuoso assim que terminou de ouvir "sangue-ruim" sair dos lábios de Draco.

Calma, Weasley! –disse Draco virando-se pra ele. –Acho que ela deve estar acostumada com isso. Já está mais do que na hora!

Malfoy, deixa a gente em paz! – pediu Gina calmamente.

Só se você me dar outro beijo! – disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente.

Olha aqui, palhaço,mais respeito com minha irmã. – disse Rony contornando a mesa e parando diante de Draco.

Ai..ai.. – suspirou Draco olhando para as mãos. –Sua irmã não é santa, Weasley. Só você que ainda acha isso.

Não quero saber se ela é santa ou não. Limpe a boca antes de dizer qualquer infâmia dela. – disse Rony irritado.

Então...mudando totalmente de assunto, vocês vão jogar ou não? –persistiu Draco sorrindo.

NÃO! –disseram os 4 em coro.

Não? – disse Draco caindo na risada. – Tudo bem então! Vamos ver como podemos resolver isso. Hum...Gina me agarrou no meio do corredor, Mione beijou o Harry depois de se divertir com o Rony..é..acho que a escola vai gostar de saber de tudo isso.

Deixa de ser mentiroso! – disse harry avançando pra cima de Draco. – Deixa de ser ridículo. Nós não queremos jogar, entenda isso!

Sempre nobre esse Potter! – disse Draco levantando e ficando cara a cara com Harry. – Entendo que você queira proteger sua amada, mas a escola inteira não vai poupar elogios bonitinhos pra ela.

Olha aqui.. –disse Harry fechando os punhos.

Não! Não vale a pena. É isso que ele quer! – disse Mione segurando harry pelas vestes.

Hum..que amor!- disse Draco se endireitando. –Se vocês mudarem de idéia, estaremos na Casa dos Gritos.

Pode esperar sentado! – disse Gina impaciente.

Sim, estarei sentado,afinal, não tem a mínima graça em jogar em pé né? –disse Draco caindo na risada. – Vejo vocês lá! – girou nos calcanhares e saiu do local junto com a trupe.

O que faremos? –perguntou Mione parecendo tensa.

Iremos a Casa dos Gritos socar a cara dele! – sugeriu Rony estalando os dedos.

Não me venha com essas, Ronald. Estamos encrencados. – reprimiu Mione voltando a se sentar.

Bendita hora que fui aceitar participar desse jogo. –disse Gina enrugando a testa. –Tudo isso está acontecendo por minha causa.

Muita calma nessa hora! – disse Harry acalmando-a. – Vamos dar um jeito.

Que jeito? –perguntou Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Eu não sei, é um mistério! – disse Harry sorrindo pra ela.

Não temos muitas opções! – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado de Mione. – Se não formos estamos encrencados. Se formos, estamos encrencados.

Malfoy vai zombar dá gente até a morte se não formos! – disse Rony coçando a cabeça.

Você ainda tem duvidas, Rony! Ai, merlin! – disse Mione apoiando o rosto na mão. – Vamos ou não?

A vantagem de irmos é que podemos ferrar com eles também! – disse Harry pensativo.

Isso é fato! – concordou Rony.

Quer saber? –disse Mione levantando subitamente. – Vamos! E Vamos calar a boca daquele filhinho de papai maldito.

Os três estavam surpresos com a atitude repentina de Mione. Ficaram olhando-a assustados por alguns minutos.

Vocês vão ficar ai mesmo? –perguntou Mione olhando para os três.

Si..digo..não..vamos com você né? –disse Rony levantando.

Ótimo! –disse Mione um pouco tensa e saindo do local.

Será que ela está batendo bem das idéias? –perguntou Rony confuso.

Ela sempre bateu bem das idéias, a gente que é lesado demais para entendê-la. – disse Harry indo atrás da amiga.

Pois é! –disse Rony seguindo o amigo sendo impedido logo em seguida por Gina. – Que foi sua louca?

Deixa os dois! Finge que está amarrando os sapatos. Anda! – disse Gina sem olhar para o irmão.

Como? –disse Rony confuso.

Deixa de ser lesado e faça o que eu disse! – disse Gina empurrando o irmão.

Mas meu sapato não tem cadarço. – disse Rony perdido.

Finge que tem! – disse Gina rispidamente.

Rony abaixou entre as cadeiras meio sem jeito enquanto Gina presenciava a saída de Harry dos 3 Vassouras. No lado de fora, Harry se aproximou com cautela de Mione que estava completamente distraída.

Tem certeza que você quer ir? –perguntou Harry fazendo Mione dar um pulo de surpresa.

Tenho! – disse Mione virando-se pra ele. – Acho que não devemos dar esse gostinho para o Malfoy. Ele adoraria que não fossemos, mas não daremos esse prazer.

Assim que se fala! –disse Harry sorrindo. – Penso como você!

Não pensa não! – disse Mione calmamente. – Você não queria ir, assim como Rony e Gina, mas como eu tomei a iniciativa...

Eu iria sim! –disse Harry prontamente. –Se você não tivesse falado nada, eu teria falado. Pensamos igual, Mione.

Às vezes pensamos igual, Harry. Você sempre duvida do que eu falo ou simplesmente não leva a sério. Resultado: nossos pensamentos não são compatíveis.

Pelo visto, não entraremos em um acordo!- disse Harry colocando as mãos em cada bolso. –Está tensa?

Um pouco! Temo muito do que Malfoy seria capaz. E se ele não estiver na Casa dos Gritos?

Ele estará sim nem que seja pra chamar a gente de um bando de babacas! – disse Harry rindo. – Malfoy é o tipo de pessoa que sempre acha que está com a razão, sendo que ele não tem razão sobre nada. É um perfeito "loser"!

Entendo! – disse Mione dando um riso abafado. –Acha que malfoy vai pegar pesado dessa vez?

Não sei em que sentido, porque não daremos motivos pra ele pegar pesado. Os papeis irão se inverter!

Por que? – perguntou Mione confusa.

Ditaremos as regras dessa vez! – disse Harry em um tom malicioso.

E como..

Acalme-se! Você verá quando chegarmos lá! – disse Harry sorrindo. – Esse jogo é muito besta, como pode chegar aos ouvidos do loiro burro?

Não faço idéia, mas com certeza ele deve ter visto alguém fazer esse jogo. – disse Mione dando de ombros. – E com certeza deve ter se baseado em algumas perguntas pra nos deixar..hum..constrangidos.

Entendo! – disse Harry ficando sem jeito. Lembrou da noite passada e sua cabeça começou a rodar a mil por hora.

Mas acho que dessa vez ele pega mais pesado! – disse Mione olhando-o fixamente. – Não deixe que Malfoy te afete, ok?

Pode deixar..ele não vai me afetar! – respondeu Harry prontamente.

Você diz isso agora, mas quando estiver lá, vai perder a cabeça. O que Malfoy quer é nos afetar de um jeito em que nossas atitudes se manifestem em nossos atos. Harry, prometa pra mim que não vai fazer besteira alguma.

Por que deveria prometer algo desse tipo, Mione? Está tudo sob-controle.

Sim, eu sei que está, mas quando ele tocar no assunto dos seus pais..você vai se sentir frustrado e vai querer..

Escute, Mione... –disse Harry chegando mais perto dela. Podia ver que Mione tinha algumas sardas nas bochechas. – Acho que passou da hora de eu ter aprendido a superar a perda de meus pais. Foi assassinato e tudo mais, mas eu estou vivo por causa deles e devo viver por eles. Eles me amaram assim como eu os amo e nada e nem ninguém vai mudar o que sinto. Podem falar mal ou bem, não me importo. O que importa é o que eu sinto e não os outros. Malfoy não vai me abalar por uma coisa que aprendi, com o tempo, a superar. Ele seria muito otário se tentasse.

Alegro-me por você estar mais seguro de si!- disse Mione mal contendo os olhos cheios d'água. – Assim fico mais tranqüila! Fico tranqüila em saber que malfoy não vai deixar você mal. Espero, agora, que ele não se meta com Gina e Rony.

Não vão! –disse Harry ainda perto dela. Ambos não haviam se dado conta da ausência dos dois.

Tomara! – disse Mione sorrindo.

Ambos se fitaram por algum instante. Ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer, mas parecia que os dois estavam procurando entender um ao outro apenas com o olhar. Harry aprofundava seus olhos verdes vivos nos olhos castanhos da garota. Sentido-se constrangida,Mione se mexeu desconfortavelmente acordando Harry do transe.

Onde estão Rony e Gina? –perguntou Mione subitamente.

Eles..bom..eles estavam aqui. Não estavam?- disse Harry confuso.

Não, não estavam! –disse Mione olhando ao redor.

Vamos chamá-los! – disse Harry girando nos calcanhares e dando de cara com Gina.

Não é preciso! –disse Gina sorrindo. – Fui ao banheiro e Rony se embananou todo com o sapato. Parece até bebê, nem sabe ao menos amarrar os cadarços.

Entendo! – disse Mione olhando discretamente para Rony e notou que não havia cadarços no sapato do garoto.

Vamos? –perguntou Rony olhando para Harry e Mione.

Demorou! – disse Harry dando partida.


	6. Ao invéz de jogar,vamos brigar

b Capítulo 6- Ao invéz de jogar, vamos brigar. /b 

b Toc toc. /b 

Harry havia batido cuidadosamente na porta, aparentemente fechada da Casa dos Gritos. A porta rangiu e se abriu lentamente diante dos olhos dos presentes. Os quatro se olharam duvidosos entre si pensando se deveriam entrar ou não.

Eu não quero entrar! Tenho trauma dessa casa cretina! – resmungou Rony cruzando os braços.

Ai, Ronald, deixe de ser bunda mole uma vez na sua vida e toma atitude de homem! – retrucou Mione impaciente.

Tá me chamando de gay ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Hermione Granger? – perguntou Rony ofendido.

Não, Ronald! – disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Então o quê ? – perguntou Rony sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

Nada! Deixa quieto! –disse Mione voltando sua atenção para Harry. – Vamos entrar ou não?

Acho que...bom... – Harry havia parado pensativo por instantes.

AH! Meu! Tá louco! Já estamos aqui e eu não estou a fim de voltar! – disse Gina batendo o pé.

Gina tem razão! – concordou Mione rapidamente.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam com extrema cautela. Estariam dispostos a obedecer ordens de mulheres?

Pensando bem...eu acho melhor Harry e eu entrarmos na frente! – disse Rony repentinamente,fazendo Mione dar um riso abafado.

Tomou coragem, Ronald? – zombou Mione.

He,he,he! –exclamou Rony sem graça.

Bom..já que Ronald deu o primeiro passo, só nos basta segui-lo. – disse mione olhando para Rony. – Pode ir na frente!

Mione..a cada dia que te conheço..mas amo a Pichí sabia?

E eu o Bichento, querido! –disse Mione dando um sorriso irônico.

Assim que Rony colocou o pé no soalho desgastado da Casa dos Gritos, deu de cara com Draco que só faltava abraçar os grifinórios de tanta satisfação que tinha ao vê-los.

Sabia que vocês viriam! – disse Draco convincente.

Não se empolgue muito, Malfoy. – disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Por que não deveria? Vocês fizeram tempestade em copo d'água e agora vem até aqui com o rabo entre as pernas. – debochou Draco. Seus companheiros riam com ele.

Mas as coisas mudam querido Malfoy.Pensamos muito antes de nos dirigir a este local. Só acho que, como você fez o convite e nós somos os convidados, temos que nos sentir bem não acha? –disse Harry calmamente.

Com certeza! –disse Draco medindo-a como se fosse um verme.- Sou o anfitrião!

Então, como somos os convidados, ditamos as regras do jogo!–disse Harry mal contendo um sorriso.

Não podem mandar nas regras do jogo! –disse Draco dando uma gargalhada gostosa. – Eu os convidei e eu quem dita as regras. Desculpe!

Então tá! –disse Harry virando-se para os amigos. – Vamos embora?

Claro! –respondeu Rony sem pensar duas vezes.

Hey! Onde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou Draco inseguro da atitude dos 4.

Vamos embora! - disse Harry virando-se para Draco.- Sabe Malfoy, os convidados precisam se sentir bem com o anfitrião, caso contrário, nunca mais aparecem na festa.

Draco emudeceu. Sabia que, se colocasse as regras na mão do quarteto estaria encrencado. Não só ele como a turma inteira. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa,mas não sabia o quê.

Vamos fazer um acordo? –perguntou Draco.

Que acordo? –perguntou Harry cruzando os braços.

Tá,vocês ditam as regras mas na próxima vez que as ditam somos nós. – disse Draco apontando para os amigos.

Tô gostando de ver! –disse Harry sorrindo. – É assim que se trabalha Malfoy!

Idiota! – disse Draco se endireitando.

Obrigado! – disse Harry dando um meio sorriso. – Onde sentamos?

Alí! –disse Draco apontando para a sala mal iluminada empoeirada.

Ótimo! – disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

Mione, Gina e Rony foram os primeiros a se colocarem em círculo. Logo em seguida, Crabbe , Goyle e Pansy os acompanharam em silêncio. Harry e Draco fecharam a roda um evitando olhar para o outro.

Quais são as regras,Potter? – perguntou Draco tirando a garrafa das vestes.

Nada de baixarias, zoações e beijos! –respondeu Harry com classe.

Você ficou louco, Potter? –perguntou Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada. – É impossível fazer isso!

É possível! Basta você querer! – disse Harry fitando-o.

Mais alguma regra, Potter? –perguntou Draco desgostoso.

Hum..acho que nenhuma...- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Ok! – disse Draco colocando a garrafa no meio da roda. – Quem começa?

Hermione! –sugeriu Pansy sorrindo.

Com prazer, querida! – disse Mione sorrindo e girando a garrafa.

b Rony x Goyle /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Rony sorrindo.

Verdade! –respondeu Goyle nem um pouco feliz.

Hum...acho que começamos bem...- disse Rony estalando os dedos. – Me diga, seus pais pagam alguma propina para os professores passarem você de ano, né?

Goyle não havia gostado da indireta. Que ele nunca havia passado de ano direto, era um fato. Agora se seus pais pagavam por isso...

Claro que não, Weasley! Fico de recuperação por ser relaxado! –respondeu Goyle meio nervoso.

Só pensei que rolava dinheiro, afinal, é só isso que os sonserinos sabem fazer. Comprar as pessoas...

Olha aqui seu pobre desgraçado...- Goyle se levantara em um pulo com seus gordos punhos fechados.

Estamos em jogo, Goyle, deixa pra depois! – disse Draco puxando-o.

Idiota! –resmungou Goyle sentando onde estava.

Para de resmungar e gira essa bagaça! – disse Gina irritada.

A Weasley está nervosinha! –disse Draco sorrindo para a garota.

Imbecil! – disse Gina dando um sorriso falso.

Chega de ladainha! –disse Goyle girando a garrafa.

/b Draco x Gina /b 

Draco mal pode conter um sorrisinho triunfante nos lábios. Assim que viu a garrafa parar em sua direção e na de Draco, Gina começou a se preparar psicologicamente para o pior.

Verdade ou desafio, pequena Weasley? –perguntou Draco sorrindo.

Verdade! – respondeu Gina desgostosa.

O que você achou do meu beijo? Gostou?

Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha naquele instante. Mas não foi só a dela. Rony também estava com as bochechas quentes, mas de raiva.

COMO É? VOCÊ BEIJOU MINHA IRMÃ? – berrou Rony levantando indignado.

Quando um não quer dois não beijam, Weasley! – disse Draco triunfante.

SEU FILHO DA ...

Ronald, sem baixar o nível! –disse Mione puxando-o.

SEM BAIXAR O NIVEL? ELE BEIJOU A MINHA IRMÃ! –berrava Rony virando-se para Mione e apontando para Draco.

Desculpe Weasley, mas ainda bem que foi sua irmã né? –disse Pansy sorrindo. –Imagine se Draco tivesse te beijado?

ECA! –indagou Draco fazendo cara de nojo.

OLHA AQUI...

Olha nada! Cala boca e escuta! – disse Mione puxando-o bruscamente fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

Estamos esperando uma resposta!- disse Crabbe olhando para as mãos.

Nossa, não sabia que você sabia falar,Crabbe. Sempre achei que Malfoy falasse por você. –disse Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Olha aqui sua "sangue-ruim" de cabelo duro... –disse Crabbe apontando para Mione.

Morda língua ao falar da Mione! – disse Harry de repente.

Hum..mais uma prova de amor, Potter? –perguntou Draco olhando de Harry para Mione.

Prova de amizade, seu imbecil. Parece que você nunca vai entender isso né? –disse Harry impaciente.

Só acho que é bem mais do que uma prova de b amizade. /b –disse Draco enfatizando a palavra "amizade".

Problema é seu o que você acha ou deixa de achar! – disse Harry se endireitando.

Cadê o jogo gente? –perguntou Pansy calmamente.

Estamos esperando a bondade da Weasley responder a pergunta do Draco. –disse Goyle calmamente.

E então? Gostou? –insistiu Draco sorrindo.

Você não se satisfaz não é? –disse Gina tentando parecer segura. –Eu lhe disse que você foi um horror. Detestei seu beijo. Garanto até que Longbotton beija melhor.

Não vamos forçar! –disse Draco caindo na gargalhada. –Longbotton tá na mesma situação que Crabbe e Goyle.

E que situação seria essa? –perguntou Gina calmamente.

Boca virgem! –respondeu Draco prontamente.

Nossa! –disse Gina dando um riso abafado. – Mas acho que você também não está tão distante disso.

Até parece que te daria a honra de você ser a primeira a encostar nos meus deliciosos lábios.- disse Draco passando os dedos em seus próprios lábios.

Nem são tão deliciosos assim! – disse Gina esnobe.

Você não experimentou até o fim! – disse Draco olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Nem..nem quero! –gaguejou Gina.

Vocês querem parar com essa coisa de bicha e girar logo essa garrafa? –disse Mione nervosa.

Nossa! Quem diria que Hermione Granger usaria um vocabulário tão chulo como esse! – disse Pansy abobalhada.

Pois é querida, às vezes temos que sair do salto. –respondeu Mione com classe.

Você ouviu, Weasley! Gire a garrafa! –disse Draco ainda olhando-a.

Gina girou a garrafa com extrema cautela. Não sabia o porque,mas suas mãos tremiam. i "Isso não pode ser efeito Draco malfoy, não pode" /i - pensava a garota tentando concentrar todas suas forças na garrafa. Assim que girou, Draco e companhia caíram na risada.

Cuidado com a declaração de amor! – disse Goyle caindo na risada.

Quieto se não o Weasley vai ficar com ciúmes! –disse Draco rindo.

b Mione x Harry /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Mione calmamente.

Verdade! – respondeu Harry olhando para a garota.

i "O que perguntar? Já sei tudo sobre ele!" /i - pensava Mione tentando encontrar uma pergunta descente.

Vamos lá, Granger! –disse Draco botando pressão.

Qual presente de Natal que eu te dei que você mais odiou? –perguntou Mione tranqüilamente.

Tenho que dizer mesmo? –disse Harry dando um largo sorriso.

Sim! –disse Mione.

A agenda! Aquela agenda maldita que não parava de falar. "Não deixe pra amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje". –disse harry rindo. –Ninguém merece um presente daqueles.

Só queria te ajudar! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Ajudou! Ajudou e muito! –ironizou Harry girando a garrafa.

b Pansy x Grabbe /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Pansy ajeitando os cabelos.

Desafio! –disse Crabbe tranqüilamente.

Troque de lugar com a Weasley, assim ela poderá ficar perto do Draco. –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Isso é contra a regra! –disse Harry olhando-os.

Desculpe, Potter, mas no meio das suas regras não tinha aquela que dizia: "Não quebre as regras!". Sorry! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Harry começou a se sentir frustrado. Achou-se tão inteligente em ditar as regras que deixou uma besteiras dessas escapar. Assistiu inquieto a troca lugares entre Gina e Crabbe e torcia para que a garrafa apontasse ele e Malfoy.

Gire a garrafa, Crabbe! –disse Pansy calmamente.

Ok! Vai mais pra lá, Weasley! –disse Crabbe empurrando-o.

Desculpe, mas a pessoa que está ocupando todo o espaço é você com essa sua traseira de elefante. – disse Rony seriamente.

Weasley...weasley..tenha amor a sua vida! –disse Crabbe estalando os dedos.

Gira logo essa bagaça! –disse Rony colocando a garrafa na mão de Crabbe.

b Gina x Harry /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Gina.

Verdade! –respondeu Harry.

Você tem vontade de namorar alguém pra valer? –perguntou Gina olhando discretamente pra Mione que parecia muito inquieta.

Claro que tenho! Eu só não achei a pessoa certa pra isso! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Olhe para o seu lado e você vai ver a pessoa certa! –disse Draco apontando para Mione.

Por que você enche meu saco? –perguntou Harry virando-se para Draco.

Quando a garrafa apontar para nós dois eu te respondo. –respondeu Draco sorrindo.

Acho que você pode muito bem me responder isso agora! – disse Harry fitando-o.

Já que insiste!- disse Draco dando de ombros. –Promete não chorar, bebezinho Potter?

Fala logo, cacete! –disse Harry impaciente.

Ok! Bom..você é muito mimadinho, banca de herói e é um perfeito loser, se acha o todo poderoso e só faz cagada, é burro, patético, chorão e tem uma cicatriz feia na testa. Ah! E um cabelo horrível por sinal.

Acho que essas referências cabem a você, Malfoy! –disse Mione calmamente.

Não tenho cicatriz horrorosa na testa! E muito menos uma sabe tudo que me defende até na hora de peidar. –disse Draco rindo.

Como você é patético,Malfoy. E invejoso! –disse Mione cruzando os braços.

Invejoso por que? – disse Draco mal contendo a risada. –Ter inveja por ter um cabelo horrível, de ter uma mãe "sangue-ruim", de ter uma cicatriz horrorosa na testa e ainda ter a coragem de beijar a Chorona Changalinha na boca? Polpe-me, Granger! Prefiro morrer ao ter que invejar o santo Potter!

Vamos embora daqui! –disse mione levantando.

Não Mione! Isso só prova o quanto Malfoy é despeitado e mal amado! –disse Harry segurando Mione pelo braço.

Hum... –disse Draco ainda rindo. – Essa cena seria boa para ocorrer um beijo!

Cala a boca! –disse Mione quase perdendo a cabeça.

Sim, srta! –disse Draco voltando sua atenção para Harry. –Feliz com as respostas?

Muito! –disse Harry sério.

Que bom! Pode girar a garrafa..não se acanhe! –disse Draco ainda sorrindo.

Espero vocês lá fora! –disse mione se soltando de harry e largando todo mundo pra trás.

Que romântico...ela se ofendeu por você. –disse Pansy se endireitando. Havia perdido o fôlego de tanto rir.

Alguém se importa comigo e isso te mata de inveja! –disse Harry girando a garrafa.

Ridículo! – disse Pansy rindo.

b Rony x Harry /b 

Tá cagado hoje hein,Potter? –disse Draco empolgado. –Vamos interrogar o Potter.

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Rony olhando para Harry.Parecia estar planejando alguma coisa.

Hum...

Pede desafio, Potter! Deixa de ser medroso! –disse Draco atiçando Harry.

Desafio! –disse Harry prontamente.

Vá atrás da Mione! –disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

Harry sentiu suas pernas serem quebradas. Esperava qualquer tipo de desafio, menos esse. O garoto não via motivos de ir atrás de Mione, sabendo que ela estava com um baita mau humor.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... –Draco rolava de rir no soalho imundo. –Até..o... Weasley...se..pôs...contra...você...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Rony...eu..

Vá! É o seu desafio! –disse Rony firmemente.

Harry não sabia o que pensar apenas que seria comido vivo pelos comenta´rios mal humorados de Mione. Bufando de desgosto, Harry se levantou e se dirigiu aporta da Casa dos Gritos.

Se cuida! –disse Draco sinalizando para Harry como se fossem velhos amigos.

Babaca! –disse Harry girando nos calcanhares e sumindo de vista.

Por que fez isso, Weasley? –perguntou Draco voltando ao normal.

Porque eu quis. Quem gira a garrafa no lugar do Harry? –perguntou Rony mudando completamente de assunto.

Você, imbecil! –disse Gina sorrindo e piscando para o irmão.

Obrigado pela parte que me toca! –disse Rony rindo e girando a garrafa.

Do lado de fora, Harry buscava encontrar Mione. i "Não preciso ir atrás dela...Rony nem saberia.." /i -pensava Harry voltando a parte movimentada de Hogsmeade. Olhava de um lado para outro e não encontrava Mione em lugar algum. Pensou em desistir e tomar uma bela cerveja amanteigada no 3 Vassouras. Quando ia mudar seu percurso, viu Mione entrando na Dedosdemel completamente sozinha. Harry não estava disposto a agüentar o mau humor de Mione, mas sabia que tinha que cumprir seu desafio ou seria atazanado por Rony até o final de seus dias.


	7. Memories

Capitulo 7 – "Memories"

_ i _

_In this world you tried_

Neste mundo você tentou

_not leaving me alone behind._

Não me deixar sozinho para trás.

_There's no other way._

Não há outro caminho.

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

Eu rezei para os Deuses me deixarem ficar.

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

As memórias aliviam a dor interna,

_now I know why._

Agora eu sei porque._ /i _

Mione estava completamente distraída entre as várias prateleiras de doces da Dedosdemel enquanto ouvia música em seu aparelho de "trouxa", o famoso discman. Enchia a cesta com tudo que via pela frente, pois procurava de todas as formas esquecer o jogo que já estava a angustiando. Sua cabeça estava nas nuvens e acabou nem notado que Harry se encontrava em uma prateleira em frente a sua. Entre doces e boa música, Mione nem notava que sua empolgação era tão grande que chegava a cantar alto demais atraindo a atenção dos curiosos. Harry não pode conter o riso abafado ao se aproximar da garota com cautela para não assustá-la. Chegou mais perto de Mione e lhe deu um leve cutucão no ombro.

HARRY? –berrou Mione sem saber que estava falando alto demais.

Sim..sou eu! – disse Harry apontando para si mesmo.

NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADA! –Mione ainda berrava sem tirar os fones do ouvido.

Ai Merlin... –disse Harry dando um longo suspiro e tirando cuidadosamente os fones do ouvido de Mione. – Assim está melhor!

Por que melhor? –perguntou Mione, em seu tom normal,um pouco confusa.

Você estava falando alto demais! – disse Harry rindo e entregando para Mione os fones de ouvido.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas corarem. De fato, o volume estava muito alto e com certeza sua voz havia ecoado mais alto que o normal.

Que vergonha! –disse Mione abaixando a cabeça.

Isso acontece! – disse Harry ainda rindo. –Você canta bem também!

Tá me zoando? –perguntou Mione enrugando a testa.

Você estava cantando! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Não acredito que paguei isso mico também? –perguntou Mione corando pra valer.

Pagou,mas não foi tão horrível! –disse Harry rindo.

Imagino! Só canto em casa no chuveiro. –disse Mione voltando sua atenção para os doces.

Agora você cantou em público! – disse Harry pegando uma cesta e se servindo de doces.

Ninguém merece! –disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

O que você tava ouvindo? –perguntou Harry curioso.

Hum...- disse Mione colocando sua cesta no chão e colocando o fone no ouvido de Harry. Os dois ficaram muito próximos.

_ i CHORUS:_

_All of my memories keep you near._

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.

_All of my memories keep you near._

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

_You silent whispers, silent tears_

Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas. /i 

Harry começou a ouvir calmamente a música. Nunca soube o gosto musical de Mione e ficou um pouco interessado em saber. Mione mexia os lábios em pequenos sussurros cantando a letra da música totalmente desencanada atraindo a atenção de Harry. O garoto começou a esquecer da música e passou a observar os lábios da amiga.

E aí? Gostou? –perguntou Mione tirando os fones de ouvido acordando Harry do transe.

Bem..hum... digamos que é diferente! É "trouxa"? –perguntou Harry meio sem jeito.

Sim, é! Uma banda muito boa por sinal.- disse Mione desligando o discman. – Se quiser ouvir depois, eu deixo!

Iria adorar! –disse Harry sorrindo.

Ambos se fitaram em silêncio. Harry voltou a encarar os lábios da amiga e Mione começou a encarar os olhos verdes que a pouco tempo havia notado que eram muito bonitos. Sem notar, Mione ligou novamente o discman.

_ i _

_Made me promise I'd try_

Me fez prometer que eu tentaria

_to find my way back in this life._

Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.

_I hope there is a way_

Eu espero que haja um caminho

_to give me a sign you're ok._

Para me dar um sinal de que você esta bem.

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

Lembrando-me de novo que tudo vale a pena

_so I can go on. _

Tanto que eu posso seguir em frente.

_ /i _

Oops.. –disse Mione voltando a si e desligando novamente o discman.

Qual nome dessa música? –perguntou Harry incomodo.

Memories! –respondeu Mione sem jeito.

Hum..legal.. –disse Harry voltando a pegar doces. –É uma banda de vocal feminino, certo?

Certíssimo! Adoro bandas com vocais femininos! –disse Mione ainda mais empolgada.

Hum..você é roqueira então? –perguntou Harry rindo.

Não! Apenas curto a música! –disse Mione sorrindo. –E..essa banda não é de rock.

Hum..interessante! –disse Harry olhando-a.

Muito! –disse Mione virando-se pra ele. – Vou pagar! Você poderia olhar minhas coisas?

Claro! –disse Harry calmamente,

Ok! Já volto! –disse Mione se dirigindo até o balcão.

Harry não sabia o porque, mas começava a se sentir estranho perto de Mione e a música que ouviu não havia ajudado em nada porque era completamente romântica. i "Nunca soube desse lado romântico da Mione. Ela sempre foi tão...fria..." /i O garoto não resistiu e pegou o discman da amiga novamente. O ligou e pôde ouvir o que parecia ser o refrão da música mais uma vez. Harry pôde sentir que a música estava mexendo com sua cabeça.

_ i CHORUS:_

_All of my memories keep you near._

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.

_All of my memories keep you near._

Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.

_You silent whispers, silent tears_

Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas. /i 

Harry pôde ouvir a música até o final e nem se tocou que Mione havia voltado.

Harry, tá tudo bem? –perguntou Mione olhando-o.

Sim..está! –disse Harry dando um pulo. –Desculpe pegar seu discman...queria ouvir as outras músicas.

Ah! Tudo bem! – disse Mione olhando ao redor. Acabou notando que havia algo errado. – Onde estão Gina e Rony?

Sabe que eu não sei! –disse Harry dando de ombros mentindo na cara lavada.

Como você não sabe? –perguntou Mione impaciente. – Eles deveriam estar com a gente.

Eu sei que deveriam, mas...mas.. não estão! –disse Harry pouco convincente.

Sinto cheiro de mentira! –disse Mione fechando a cara.

Não estou mentindo! –disse Harry sem ar.

Então porque está gaguejando?- perguntou Mione cruzando os braços.

Quero ir ao banheiro! –disse Harry juntando as pernas com força. –Muita vontade sabe..muita..você nem imagina.

É! Deve estar quase mijando nas calças, mas você não sai daqui até desembuchar onde Gina e Rony estão! – disse Mione batendo o pé.

Sem chance. Ou teria que dizer a verdade ou inventar outra mentira cabulosa.

Tô esperando! Acho que não seria legal você fazer xixi aqui. –disse Mione ainda séria.

Ok!Ok! –disse Harry coçando o pescoço. – Bom..estou cumprindo meu desafio!

Que desafio? –perguntou Mione confusa.

Depois que você foi embora, a garrafa apontou para Rony e eu. Eu pedi desafio e Rony me falou para eu ir atrás de você. –disse Harry com cautela.

O Rony? – disse Mione ficando com muita raiva.

É! –exclamou Harry desconfiado.

Pois bem, Harry, você já cumpriu seu desafio! –disse Mione pegando suas coisas. –Vá atrás de Gina e Rony! Vejo vocês no castelo!

O que houve,Mione? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Nada,Harry, nada! –disse Mione colocando os fones de ouvido.

Me diz uma coisa! Por que você foi embora? –perguntou Harry parando diante da amiga.

Porque estava farta das asneiras do Malfoy! E ainda por cima você o deixa te ofender. Achei o cúmulo! – disse Mione dando de ombros.

Mas ele b me ofendeu /b e não a você! –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Tá Harry..se você está achando ruim, voltemos pra onde estávamos. –disse Mione mordendo o lábio inferior fixando a atenção em Harry.

Não precisa chegar a tanto! –disse Harry olhando-a.

Ok! Vou andando! – disse Mione girando nos calcanhares e ligando o discman.

Mione..obrigado! –disse Harry subitamente.

Mione não ouvira o que ele dissera. O volume da música voltou ao som máximo o que impedia Mione de ouvir a voz de Harry.

_ i Together in all these memories_

Juntos em todas estas memórias

_I see your smile._

Eu vejo seu sorriso.

_All the memories I hold dear._

Todas as lembranças Eu guardei bem.

_Darling, you know I will love you_

Querido, você sabe que eu amarei você

_until the end of time. /i _

Até o fim do tempo.

Mione! –chamou harry indo até ela.

OI! –disse Mione tampando a boca e tirando os fones. –Oi!

Acho que fui meio ingrato com você...como sempre. –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Já estou acostumada! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso. –Mione só serve para copiar o dever de casa!

Pára com isso! –pediu harry ficando impaciente. –Queria agradecer por ter se importado, pela milésima vez comigo.

Sou sua amiga e faço o que posso. –disse Mione meio fria.

Ok! –disse Harry meio desgostoso.

Não precisa se preocupar, Harry. Se Rony perguntar alguma coisa sobre o seu desafio, direi que você cumpriu direitinho. –disse Mione secamente.

Mione..eu..

Te vejo no castelo! –finalizou Mione colocando os fones de volta e deixando Harry para trás a ver navios.

Harry havia ficado ferrado da vida, mas não sabia o verdadeiro motivo disso. Havia sido sincero com Mione, porque ela ficou tão indiferente? O garoto terminou de pegar os doces sem ao menos olha-los. Pagou e foi embora da Dedosdemel extremamente confuso.

/b N/A: A música que embalou o capítulo foi "Memories" de uma banda maravilhosa que amo muitoooooooooooooooo...Within Temptation. Quem conhece, sabe do que estou falando. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. /b 


	8. Rolando um clima

Capitulo 8 – Rolando um clima.

No final da tarde, todos os alunos já se encontravam em suas aconchegantes Salas Comunais. O vento parecia estar mais forte e gélido, impedindo qualquer tipo de brincadeira nos corredores frios de Hogwarts. As conversas iam e viam, mas nem todas pareciam estar rendendo quanto à de Harry e Rony que se encontravam totalmente distraídos diante da lareira.

Como foi o restante do jogo? –perguntou Harry meio desanimado.

Uma bosta! – disse Rony de mau humor. –Malfoy não parava de rir e queria porque queria beijar minha irmã.

Novidade! –disse Harry sem emoção.

Pois é! Passamos o resto da tarde brigando feito burros. Odiei esse passeio a Hogsmeade. – disse Rony no mesmo tom.

Eu também! –disse Harry ainda sem emoção.

O que há com você? Tá com sono? –perguntou Rony olhando confuso para o amigo.

Um pouco! – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

Hum..então vai dar pra me dizer como foi o desafio com a Mione! –disse Rony mudando totalmente de expressão. Agora parecia bem humorado e empolgado.

Péssimo! –respondeu Harry se endireitando na poltrona. –Não me conformo até agora que você tenha me dado um desafio desses.

Bom...achei que seria uma aproximação entre você e a Mione. –disse Rony dando de ombros.

Aproximação? –indagou Harry acordando para a realidade.- Eu não sei Rony, mas tenho certeza que você deve ter batido com muita força essa sua cabeça para tentar uma "aproximação" entre eu e a Mione. Eu e a Mione nunca seremos um dupla amorosa. Guarde isso bem!

Não sei Harry, mas acho que vocês combinam. – disse Rony dando de ombros.

Combinamos em quê criatura divina? –perguntou Harry impaciente.

Hum..não sei...mas vocês ficam bonitinhos juntos. –respondeu Rony com cautela.

Olha Rony, me desculpe, mas depois dessa..eu vou dormir. –disse Harry levantando.

O que houve entre vocês dois? –perguntou Rony tentando segurar o amigo até que ele contasse tudo o que aconteceu.

Nada! Conversamos, compramos doces, escutamos música...

Música? –perguntou Rony franzindo a testa.

Sim, música no discman dela. –respondeu Harry meio impaciente. - Depois de tudo isso, ela acabou se dando conta que você e a Gina não estavam no mesmo local que a gente e ficou de mal humor. Daí eu contei pra ela que estava cumprindo o desafio que você me fez cumprir. Foi aí que ela ficou mais puta da vida.

Sério? –disse Rony caindo na risada.

Sério! –disse Harry impaciente. – E isso não tem graça!

Lógico que tem, sabe por quê? –perguntou Rony levantando e ficando diante do amigo.

Por que?

Porque Mione estava acreditando que você estava lá por vontade própria. Mione estava pensando que você estava lá pra ficar junto dela. –disse Rony dando um sorriso triunfal.

Não diga besteiras! Mione seria muito tonta se pensasse dessa forma! –disse Harry começando a ficar confuso.

Mas pensou! Me diga, Mione estava toda simpática antes de saber que era um desafio que você estava cumprindo não é? –disse Rony tentando clarear a mente do amigo.

Sim, estava! –disse Harry dando de ombros. – Mas você sabe, até melhor que eu, como Mione é extremamente temperamental.Muda de humor como se muda de cueca.

Idiota! –exclamou Rony dando um longo suspiro. –Olha Harry, não vou te dizer mais nada ok? Mas toma cuidado por que , quem vai acabar com fama de gay é você. Você não é visto com uma garota desde o 5º ano.

Estar com alguém ou não, não faz minha vida completa. Tenho coisas a me preocupar do que ter um relacionamento de verdade agora. –disse Harry voltando a se sentar. – Fui visto com Cho Chang uma vez e, depois disso, ela estava muito feliz por não estar mais comigo.

Vocês não ficaram mais por causa da Mione. –disse Rony olhando-o. – Cho teve ciúmes da Mione.

Não diga asneiras! Mione não provocaria ciúmes nem ..nem..ah! sei lá! –disse Harry irritado.

Mione também disse mais ou menos isso no ano retrasado. –disse Rony lembrando-o. - Harry..deixa de ser gay e vai lá em cima lascar um beijo na Mione.

Mione não está lá em cima! –disse Harry cruzando os braços emburrado.

Hum..isso quer dizer que,se ela tivesse, você iria lá e lascava um beijo nela? –perguntou Rony cutucando o amigo.

Não, babaca! – disse Harry olhando-o feio. –Mione está como sempre ocupada com os livros.

Que bom pra ela! Pelo menos ela não se encontra sozinha como certas pessoas sentadas nessa poltrona chupando o dedo. –insinuou Rony olhando para os pés.

Você já encheu por hoje! Vou me deitar! – disse Harry levantado e rumando até as escadas de mármore.

Boa noite pra você também, seu mal educado! –disse Rony rindo.

Boa! –disse Harry sumindo de vista.

Domingo ensolarado em Hogwarts. Os raios de som tentavam ultrapassar as janelas grossas do castelo procurando aquecer cada cantinho do local. Preguiça, mais muita preguiça. Depois de um sábado cansativo em Hogsmeade, nada como exceder um pouco a hora de acordar. Ao contrário de muitos alunos Mione já se encontrava em pé atolada em dezenas de livros e aquecida pela flamejante lareira. Folheava livros, lia algumas anotações mas sempre acabava se distraindo com alguma coisa. Melhor dizendo, ela se distraía pensando em um certo alguém. Depois de um sábado conturbado, ela não parava de pensar em Harry. Não sabia o porque, mas tinha quase a absoluta certeza que era algum tipo de preocupação. Queria vê-lo, queria se ele estava bem. Não dormiu direito a noite inteira pensando no garoto. Deu um longo suspiro e tentou voltar sua atenção perdida nos livros. Bobagem, lia e pensava em Harry. Mas que coisa era aquilo? Acabou se enfezando e fechando todos os livros e guardando todas as anotações. Guardou tudo na mochila e rumou até a escada de mármore. Subiu lentamente perdida em seus confusos pensamentos. i "Pára com isso Hermione! O que há com você, tá parecendo um elfa..oops..digo..uma lesada..." /i - pensava Hermione ainda subindo as escadas. Absorta em pensamento, nem deu bola quando um certo aluno lhe dera bom dia.

Bom dia! – disse Harry parando na frente da garota. Parecia muito sonolento.

Hermione nem se dera conta que Harry lhe havia dirigido a palavra. Caindo na real, acabou torcendo o pé e deixando alguns livros caírem.

Au! –se queixou Hermione sentando-se na escada.

Não sabia que era tão feio! –disse Harry dando um meio sorriso e sentando ao lado dela. –Machucou?

Não! Foi só um mal jeito, nada mais! –disse Hermione alisando o pé.

Tem certeza? Sua cara não tá boa para ser um simples mal jeito! – disse Harry olhando-a.

Tá tudo bem! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Posso ver? –se ofereceu Harry apontando para o pé.

Mione hesitou. Olhou para o garoto perdida sem saber o que dizer. No final das contas, acabou consentindo com a cabeça.

Ok! Vou girar devagar! –disse Harry se colocando na frente dela e pegando seu pé com cuidado. – Se doer, me avisa!

Tá! – disse Mione franzindo a testa.

Dói? –perguntou Harry girando devagar.

Um pouco! –respondeu Mione torcendo um pouco o rosto.

E agora? –perguntou Harry girando no sentido contrário.

Só um pouco! Não foi nada demais, torção de rotina apenas. –disse Hermione recolhendo a perna e ajeitando as vestes.

Entendo! Cuidado com essas torções então. –disse Harry voltando a se sentar ao seu lado.

Pode deixar! – disse Hermione pegando os livros ao seu redor. – Dormiu bem?

Teria dormido melhor se não estivesse com dor de cabeça! – disse Harry calmamente.

Hum..que triste! –disse Hermione olhando-o. Lembrou-se que passou a noite interia pensando no garoto e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.- Hum..acho que vou deixar esses livros lá no quarto.

Quer ajuda? –perguntou Harry educadamente.

Adoraria! – disse Hermione se apoiando no garoto com a mão sem livros e levantando.

Mione acabou se desequilibrando e Harry levantou rapidamente segurando-a. Haviam ficado cara a cara.

Desculpe...é meu pé! – disse Mione sem jeito.

Eu sei! –disse Harry ainda segurando-a. Os corpos dos dois estavam extremamente colados.

Pois é..agora..hum..você pode me soltar! –disse Mione ainda sem jeito.

Ah! Desculpe! –disse Harry soltando-a sem jeito.

Obrigada! – disse Mione olhando para o chão. –Vou deixar os livros.

Ai amiga...nem se importe..eu levo pra você. –disse Gina parada no topo da escada com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Havia presenciado toda a cena. – Você torceu o pé...não vai conseguir subir mais que isso!

Gina...eu..

Deixa de ser boba! –disse Gina descendo os poucos degraus que as distanciavam. Pegou os livros e mochila de Mione. – Vejo vocês no Salão Principal.

Gina...

A garota sumiu rapidamente de vista. Mione se sentia mais envergonhada que antes e o pior, não conseguia disfarçar.

Gina é sapeca! –comentou Harry olhando para o teto.

Igual ao Rony! –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. – Então...vamos tomar café?

Claro! Estou com fome! –disse Harry sorrindo. –Consegue descer?

Consigo! –disse Mione sorrindo. – Você tem um bom reflexo. Acho que se você não tivesse me segurado, teria quebrado a perna.

É o efeito do quadribol! –disse Harry com uma ponta de orgulho.

Deu pra perceber! –disse Mione dando um sorriso maroto. Acabou deixando Harry envergonhado.

Rumaram até o Salão Principal em silêncio. Havia poucos alunos nos corredores e pouco barulho para a alegria do sr.Filch. Quase cruzando as portas do Salão, foram barrados nada mais, nada menos por Draco Malfoy e sua gangue.

Bom dia meus lindos! –disse Draco em tom de deboche.

Bom dia criatura escrota! –disse Harry no mesmo tom.

Alguém acordou de mau humor! –disse Draco se aproximando dos dois. –Onde estão os Weasley?

Peraí que eu vou ver se eles estão no meu bolso. Peraí! Não vá embora! –disse Harry revirando os bolsos da calça. – Sinto muito desapontá-lo,mas eles não estão no momento.

Idiota! –disse Draco fechando a cara.

O que quer? –perguntou Mione cruzando as regras.

Aproveitar o domingo! – disse Draco colocando as mãos nos bolsos. –Sala Precisa, depois do café! Vejo vocês lá!

Não vamos a lugar algum! –disse Mione curta e grossa. – E não tenha fé que iremos.

Granger...o jogo continua com seu curso normal. Vocês entraram e não sairão até eu terminar com tudo isso. –disse Draco chegando mais preto de Hermione.

Nós terminaremos com isso tudo. Não vamos! –disse Mione seca.

Não vão? –perguntou Draco sorrindo maliciosamente. –Por mim tudo bem! Pansy?

Pansy Parkinson se encontrava encostada na parede esperando apenas o momento de Draco chamá-la. Deu um passo a frente e entregou um monte de papeis muito bem cuidados.

Sabem o que é isso? –perguntou Draco apontando para os papéis.

Não! –disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Hum..menos mal..assim será surpresa para o dia seguinte. –disse Draco sorrindo.

O que quer dizer? –perguntou Harry ficando impaciente.

Hum..vamos dizer que, se eu distribuir esses papéis por todo o colégio amanhã, você não terão mais vida digna de grifinórios.- disse Draco erguendo uma das folhas que dizia: " Conheçam mais sobre o caso explicito e envolvente de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger."

Olha aqui! –disse Harry segurando Draco pelo colarinho. –Se você fizer alguma coisa..

Não faço se continuarem no jogo! – interrompeu-o Draco sorrindo.

Filho da p...- xingou Harry soltando-o.

Solta ele, Harry! –pediu Mione calmamente. –Olha Draco...jogaremos seu tal jogo, mas que essa seja a última vez, ok?

Ok! –disse Draco concordando com a cabeça. – Último e perverso!

Babaca! –disse Harry soltando-o.

Sala Precisa, depois do café! Vejo vocês lá! –disse Draco sorrindo e indo embora com Pansy nos calcanhares.

Mione deu um longo suspiro enquanto Harry procurava se acalmar. Aquela história de jogo estava acabando com a vida deles. Tudo estava indo de mal a pior. Draco e Pansy conversavam animados entre si. Sempre ficavam satisfeitos com a "dureza" dos grifinórios. Eles sempre acabavam cedendo.

Viu como são retardados? Dão uma de durões e sempre acabam jogando! – disse Draco dando um suspiro satisfeito.

Mas eles não cederão mais nenhuma. Você ouviu. É a última vez que eles jogam. –disse Pansy olhando para o garoto.

Será, Pansy? –disse Draco coçando o queixo.

Tenho certeza! –disse Pansy prontamente.

Ok! Mas só que dessa vez eles vão se divertir. Não terão como fugir. –disse Draco dando uma gargalhada maléfica.

Por que não? –perguntou Pansy confusa.

Porque dessa vez...nós ditaremos as regras. Dessa vez, as regras serão claras e sucintas. –disse Draco grifando cada palavra.

E quais serão essas regras? –perguntou Pansy curiosa.

Sem que as regras sejam quebradas...querida Pansy..essa será a rodada que ele guardarão para o resto de suas vidas. –disse Draco parando de andar.- Dessa vez, Pansy..nada de verdade ou desafio. Dessa vez Pansy, é apenas desafio sem um pingo de verdade.

Pansy mal pode conter a excitação. Agora o jogo seria pra valer. Dessa vez, todos estariam sujeitos a cumprir o desafio que lhe fossem oferecidos.


	9. Sem Controle

Capitulo 9 – Sem controle.

O que faremos? Batemos ou saímos correndo? –perguntou Rony olhando descontente para a porta da Sala Precisa.

Entraremos! –disse Mione com firmeza.

Mas onde está Malfoy? Não vejo nenhum sinal dele? –disse Harry olhando ao seu redor.

Nem precisa! Pansy está vindo em nossa direção. –disse Gina olhando atentamente para o final do corredor.

Pansy andava tranqüilamente na direção do quarteto. Continha um belo sorriso nos lábios e guardava cuidadosamente a varinha nas vestes.

Estava esperando vocês? – disse Pansy educadamente.

Nossa...que gentileza a sua, Pansy! –disse Mione sorrindo.

Eu sei ser gentil, Granger.Não sou tão durona como você! –disse Pansy virando-se, agora, para os quatro. –É o mesmo processo da primeira vez que jogamos aqui. Mentalizem uma sala confortável para o nosso jogo.

Ok! –disse os 4 em coro.

Ficaram por um tempinho mentalizando a tal Sala. Mione, Harry, Gina e Rony acordaram de seus pensamentos quando Pansy abriu sorrateiramente a porta.

Sintam-se em casa! –disse Pansy abrindo espaço para eles poderem passar.

Com certeza! – ironizou Rony, sendo o último a entrar.- Até parece que vou me sentir bem com um bando de sonserinos fedidos no mesmo ambiente que eu! Nem se tivesse que dançar a macarena para o ministro da Magia.

Ai Rony..só você mesmo! –disse Gina dando risada do irmão.

Pensei que não viriam! –disse Draco levantando de braços abertos. –Bem vindos a mais um jogo! Sentem-se de forma bem distribuída no círculo, não quero panelinha.

E porque você está exigindo uma coisa dessas, Malfoy? – perguntou Mione cruzando os braços diante dele.

Por que b eu /b dito as regras dessa vez! –disse Draco se dirigindo a um quadro negro que tinha no fundo da sala.

Como assim? Não me lembro de uma coisa absurda dessas! – disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

Então pergunte ao seu amado Potter. Tenho certeza que ele vai refrescar sua memória! –disse Draco olhando secamente para a garota. - Bom..o círculo será dessa forma.. – e agitou a varinha diante do quadro negro. Apareceu um esquema com o nome de cada pessoa naquela sala disposto em círculo. – É assim que o jogo vai funcionar.

Os participantes do jogo teriam que sentar da seguinte forma: Gina, Pansy, Harry,Goyle, Mione, Draco, Rony e Crabbe. Uma bela intercalação de sonserinos e grifinórios.

Agora a regra principal: nenhuma regra poderá será quebrada. Ou faz ou faz! –disse Draco se juntando ao pessoal tirando a garrafa das vestes.

Que coisa mais ridícula! –resmungou Rony. – Não vou fazer nada contra minha vontade!

Então esteja preparado para beijar o Crabbe ou Goyle a força! –disse Draco tranqüilamente. Rony fez uma breve cara de nojo.

Não terá segunda opção se não quiser cumprir a primeira? –perguntou Mione parecendo tensa.

Não sei! Pode até ter, mas vai depender muito da circunstância. –disse Draco sorrindo para a garota. – Hum..estou esquecendo de alguma coisa?

Sim,está! –disse Pansy sorrindo. – O modo de jogar!

Ah! É mesmo! –disse Draco dando um riso zombeteiro. – Nada de verdades nessa rodada. Apenas desafios serão ditos e cumpridos.

Mione levantou no mesmo instante que terminou de ouvir as palavras de Draco. Foi até o garoto extremamente séria.

O que você bebeu hoje, Malfoy? – perguntou Mione ainda séria. –Não vou participar dessa coisa ridícula.

Está com medo de ter que beijar um de seus melhores amigos? –perguntou DRAco aproximando o rosto da garota. – Não se preocupe, Granger. Se você não quiser, estarei disposto a cuidar de você, afinal, nunca beijei uma "sangue-ruim".

Mione sentiu o sangue subir até o cérebro. Percebeu que dessa vez as coisas iriam longe demais, não só pra ela mas para os seus amigos. Rony e Harry haviam se levantando rapidamente para tomar partido de Mione.

Acho que os dois ficaram, com ciúmes! –disse Crabbe rindo.

Calma garotos! – disse Draco sorrindo. – Tô vendo que você é disputada!

Cala a boca! – disse Harry chegando mais perto.

Ao contrario de você! –disse Mione tranqüilamente. – Você não faz o mínimo sucesso.

Faço sim! Principalmente com a Weasley! –disse Draco olhando para Gina descaradamente,

OLHA COMO VOCE SE REFERE A MINHA IRMÃ! –berrou Rony fechando os punhos.

Pare com isso Rony! –disse Mione indo até ele. – Senta aí!

E então, vai desistir Granger? –perguntou Draco girando a garrafa. – Não tenha medo...tenho certeza que esse jogo vai te ajudar em alguma coisa.

Olha aqui, Malfoy...

Vai ou fica? –interrompeu-a Draco.

Mione olhou ao redor. Gina implorava com os olhos para a garota ficar, Rony continuava ferrado da vida com Malfoy e Harry...bom..parecia evitar o olhar da garota. Mione sentiu-se um pouco desapontada com o desprezo do garoto.

Tá..eu fico! –disse Mione meio cabisbaixa.

Ótimo! –disse Draco se endireitando. –Eu começo girando! Prontos?

Para de enrolar e começa essa bosta logo! –disse Gina impaciente.

Sim srta. – disse Draco rindo e girando a garrafa.

b Gina x Mione /b 

Silêncio. Gina percebeu que estava ferrada, assim como Mione que não fazia a menor idéia do que seria proposto.

Hum..como é somente desafio... –disse Gina pensativa. –Mione...beije minha mão.

Peraí..esse é seu desafio? –perguntou Draco indignado.

Percebi que Mione, em todo esse tempo de amizade, nunca havia beijado minha mão. Coisa de mestre sabe? –disse Gina sorrindo ironicamente.

Draco fechou a cara enquanto Mione ia até Gina. A garota beijou rapidamente a mão da garota e logo voltou ao seu lugar com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios. Endireitou-se e sem demora, girou a garrafa.

b Goyle x Rony /b 

Fique sem as calças até o final do jogo! –ordenou Goyle caindo na risada.

Segunda opção? –perguntou Rony começando a corar.

Não! – disse Goyle rindo.

TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!TIRA! –dizia Pansy e Draco em coro.

Isso é injusto! –disse Mione irritada.

Torça para que você não fique sem a saia, Granger, por ter uma língua imensamente grande.

Filho da p...

Não baixa o nível! –pediu Gina interrompendo-a.

Rony levantou-se totalmente encabulado e começou a se desfazer das calças. Ainda continuava frio, mas o garoto fez de tudo para aparentar que nada te afetava.

Bom garoto! – disse Goyle sorrindo satisfeito. – Pode girar, Weasley.

Você tem belas pernas, Weasley! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Desculpe não poder dizer o mesmo! – disse Rony secamente deixando-a a garota encabulada. Girou a garrafa com as calças nas mãos.

b Harry x Crabbe /b 

Acho que alguém se ferrou...- disse Gina caindo na risada.

Crabbe, tire as calças e fique com elas na cabeça até o final do jogo. –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Mione não demorou a cair na risada. A garota que, estava completamente tensa, parecia despejar tudo que sentia em uma risada totalmente descontrolada. Crabbe olhava para Draco desesperado, mas como era de se imaginar, o garoto não fez nada por ele. Crabbe tirou as calças e as colocou na cabeça muito sem coordenação.

Deveria usar isso sempre. Seria um ótimo acessório pra você que adora chamar a atenção. –disse Mione ainda rindo.

Vamos vem quem vai rir daqui a pouco, Granger! –disse Crabbe irritado e girando a garrafa.

b Draco x Goyle /b 

Ah! Estava demorando para chegar minha vez. –disse Draco sorrindo com satisfação. – Troque de lugar com o Potter!

Harry fechou a cara no mesmo instante. Desde o começo de tudo isso, Draco fazia questão em empurrar ele e Mione. Por qual razão se não rolava nada? Goyle levantou rapidamente e puxou Harry para que se levantasse.

Por que você não puxa o seu pai pra ver se ele voa? –perguntou Harry sentando-se ao lado de Mione.

Porque ele é pesado demais pra isso! –disse Rony caindo na risada.

Não..talvez seja como sua mãe que parece um barril! –disse Goyle na mesma hora, fazendo Rony e Gina levantarem.

Limpe a boca..- disse Rony.

Pra falar da nossa mãe. – disse Gina dando um tapa em Goyle.

Senta seu jegue, e fica quieto! –disse Rony dando um tapa em sua cabeça e voltando para seu lugar.

Aff..quantos elogios. –disse Draco sorrindo.

E você não se intrometa. A conversa tá em dupla e não em trio! –disse Rony rispidamente.

10 x0! –disse Gina sorrindo.

Gira a garrafa, Goyle! –ordenou Draco de cara fechada.

Ok! Ok! –disse Goyle girando a garrafa.

b Pansy x Draco /b 

Troque de lugar comigo! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Com prazer, querida amiga! –disse Draco trocando de lugar com Pansy, para a infelicidade de Gina. – Espero que fique contente com minha presença ao seu lado, Weasley. –disse Draco girando a garrafa.

Nem morta! –resmungou Gina cruzando os braços.

b Mione x Rony /b 

Vista as calças! –disse Mione prontamente.

Obrigado! –disse Rony vestindo as calças sem pensar duas vezes.

Nossa! Que amor ao próximo! – disse Draco olhando para Mione. – Por qual dos dois seu coração bate,Granger?

Gire a garrafa, Rony! –pediu Mione sem dar atenção para Draco.

Cuidado ou você pode perder o Potter para a Weasley! –disse Draco ironicamente.

Não ligo! – disse Mione mantendo a calma. Aquilo a afetava?

Mas sabe de uma coisa..

CALE A BOCA! –berrou Rony.

Tá histérico? –perguntou Pansy rindo.

Vá a merda! –disse Rony girando a garrafa.

b Pansy x Gina /b 

Hum..tenho uma coisa muito boa pra você fazer! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

O quê? –disse Gina começando a ficar preocupada.

Peça para o Potter pegar na mão da Granger! –disse Pansy tranqüilamente.

Não farei isso! – disse Gina olhando de Mione para Harry.

Bom..como essa questão é especial, você terá uma segunda opção. – disse Pansy colocando o dedo indicador no queixo. –Peça para a Granger pegar na mão do Harry.

Isso é sacanagem! – disse Gina inconformada.

Não! Isso é iniciativa! Você prefere que os garotos tomem a iniciativa ou as garotas? Escolha!

Gina olhava perdida de Harry para Mione. Não sabia o que fazer pelos dois. Tudo bem que ela apoiava um futuro namoro entre os dois, mas não queria forças as coisas recebendo ordens de uma sonserina. Não sabia realmente o que fazer.

Eu...eu... –disse Gina dando de ombros.

Tudo bem, Gina! – disse Harry entrelaçando as mãos na de Mione. Estava envergonhado, mas tudo teria que ser cumprido ou estariam ferrados.

Silêncio. Até mesmo Draco não sabia o que dizer sobre a cena. Queria rir, mas a risada não estava disposta a sair. Mione sentia que iria morrer naquele instante. Suas mãos suavam e esquentavam com o calor vindo da mão de Harry. Os dois não se olharam em momento algum. O que sentiam estava muito claro. As mãos falavam agora, escondendo os verdadeiros sentimentos do olhar.

Excelente! – disse Pansy sorrindo e quebrando o silêncio.

Só espero que ninguém morra do coração. –disse Draco ainda abalado. – Gire Weasley!

Eu sei que eu tenho que girar, seu babaca! –disse Gina ainda confusa girando a garrafa.

b Crabbe x Harry /b 

Sinto cheiro de vingança pelas calças. –disse Draco caindo na risada.

Você é romântico, Potter? –perguntou Crabbe calmamente.

É desafio e não verdade ou desafio! –respondeu Harry com classe.

Eu ia ser legal com você, mas como você não me deu a devida resposta... –disse Crabbe virando-se para Mione. – Recite um poema para a Granger.

A casa caiu. Mione soltara a mão de Harry no mesmo instante e rumou até a porta. Os amigos se mexeram inquietos, enquanto os sonserinos riam super alto.

Vai embora? –perguntou Draco levantando. –Tá com medo de quê?

Isso é muito ridículo! –disse Mione abrindo a porta.

Bom..espero que você estude bastante...você terá que fazer muito isso daqui pra frente. –disse Draco sorrindo.

Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do aposento. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry foi atrás da garota que mantinha passos rápidos, aparentemente até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Mione..espera! – berrou Harry indo ao encalce da garota.

Me deixa em paz! –pediu Mione sem olhar pra trás.

Espera! – disse Harry correndo mais rápido. Assim que a alcançou, segurou sem braço com cuidado.

Não vai ajudar em nada se você fugir do Malfoy! –disse Harry ofegante.

Estou saindo fora daquele jogo absurdo! Tudo está errado, você não percebe? –perguntou Mione afoita.

Eu sei que tudo está errado, mas temos que ir até o fim! –disse Harry soltando-a.

Desculpe, mas eu não vou participar mais dessa palhaçada. –disse Mione olhando-o. –Se quiser, volte! Não contem mais comigo!

Acho que você está fugindo sabe? –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos. –Fugiu na Casa dos Gritos, quase fugiu na primeira vez que jogamos...e agora foge de novo.

Pense o que quiser e como quiser! –disse Mione dando as costas pra ele e voltando a andar.

Tem medo de mim? –perguntou Harry sem pensar.

Mione parou de andar no mesmo instante. Virou-se para o garoto um pouco indignada, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa. O que ele queria com isso?

Não tenho medo de você! –respondeu Mione com cautela.

Então porque foge de mim? –perguntou Harry indo até ela.

Não fujo de você! Só acho ridículo o que eles fazem a gente passar. –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Mione...quanto mais você agir dessa forma, mais eles vão pensar besteira da gente! Não podemos dar esse gosto a eles. – disse Harry olhando-a fixamente. – Não quero que fique magoada ou se sinta pressionada. Eles não podem provar nada contra a gente!

Mione ficou observando-o por alguns instantes. Harry ainda se mantinha ofegante e sempre molhava os lábios por sentir sede. Aquilo chamou extremamente a atenção de Mione.

Malfoy quer nos atazanar, não entende? Quanto mais você fugir, pior vai ser porque mais jogos ele vai querer fazer! –disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

Harry...entenda a gravidade desse jogo. –disse Mione indo até ele. – Draco não vai sossegar até que nós dois nos... – e parou por alguns instantes.

Até que nós dois? –disse Harry se aproximando da garota por impulso.

Até que a gente se beije, entende? –disse Mione calmamente. – Isso poderia estragar nossa amizade e eu não quero isso.

Entendo, mas.. Mione..eu..- Harry chegava mais perto da garota.

Nem mais nem menos! –disse Mione olhando-o fixamente.- É isso que ele quer!

Eu sei! – disse Harry muito próximo dela. –Vamos voltar, por favor!

Harry..

Por mim? –pediu Harry.

Harry...

Calou-se. Mione não sabia ao certo porque tudo havia ficado mudo, mas logo entendeu quando sentiu algo quente tocar seus lábios. Harry não sabia de onde havia tirado tanta força, mas envolveu Mione em seus braços e a reconfortou em um doce beijo.

Harry..não... –disse Mione voltando a realidade e se afastando dos braços de Harry. –Você ficou louco?

Mione..desculpe..não sei o que deu em mim e...

Eu sei o que deu em você? –disse Mione confusa. – Acho que você está querendo se aparecer. Vá jogar, Harry e já avise ao Draco que, o que ele queria, você já fez.

Mione..eu não fiz por mal! – disse Harry olhando para Mione. Estava arrependido da besteira. –Mil desculpas!

Harry...tá..tudo bem! Agora me deixa em paz! –disse Mione girando nos calcanhares.

Mi...

Harry tentou chamar a garota mais uma vez, mas de nada adiantou. Estava se sentindo extremante culpado e não sabia o que pensar. Com certeza havia perdido a amizade de Mione e não passava nada de reconfortante em sua cabeça naquele momento. Voltou para a Sala Precisa desconsolado, e acabou presenciando algo que seus olhos jurariam nunca ter desejado ver na vida. Draco Malfoy beijava os lábios de Gina Weasley intensamente.


	10. Será Amor?

Capítulo 10 – Será amor?

Já se passaram 3 minutos, Draco. Pode soltar a garota. –disse Pansy olhando atentamente para o casal que se beijava.

Draco soltou Gina extremamente ofegante. Tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, o que deixou Gina extremamente furiosa.

Ainda bem que você não mordeu minha língua, Weasley. Pensei que faria isso! –disse Draco ainda sorrindo.

Faria, mas como eu fui obrigada a cumprir esse desafio, não queria me submeter a mais um beijo que durasse mais de 30 minutos. –disse Gina secamente.

Pensou muito mal! Seria um prazer beijá-la mais do que 3 minutos. –disse Draco indo se sentar, mas a presença de Harry chamou sua atenção. – Bem vindo novamente, Potter!

O que foi isso que eu vi? –perguntou Harry ainda indignado com a cena.

Um beijo! –disse Draco calmamente.

Um beijo forçado! – disse Gina sem emoção.

Foi um desafio que a weasley teve que cumprir. Nada demais! – disse Draco calmamente e voltando ao seu lugar. – Sente-se ao meu lado, Weasley. Não tenha medo. O que eu queria fazer eu já fiz.

Malfoy, você não se enxerga mesmo né? –disse Harry inconformado. –Meu...se fecha girassol!

Ui! Não fala assim que machuca,Potter! –disse Draco olhando ao redor. –Onde está a Granger?

Harry emudeceu e se lembrou da besteira que havia feito há um tempo atrás. Estava encrencado e, Malfoy perguntando dela, não estava ajudando em nada.

Ela não vem! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Por que ela não vem? Ela tem um jogo a cumprir! –disse Draco levantando novamente.

Ela não quer vir, será que dá para respeitar? –pediu Harry ficando impaciente.

Tudo bem...já que é assim! – disse Draco voltando a se sentar. – Pode girar a garrafa, Weasley!

Estou fora! - disse Gina ainda de pé. –Esse jogo já deu o que tinha que dar.

Eu também tô fora. Você desmoralizou minha irmã! –disse Rony levantando.

E eu vim dizer que não vou jogar mais! –disse Harry cruzando os braços.

Vocês são ridículos. Sempre fogem quando o negócio está ficando bom! –disse Draco inconformado.

Acho que todos nós já passamos por ridículos hoje. É melhor parar com isso antes que acabe em confusão. –disse Harry olhando-o friamente.

O que a Granger fez pra te deixar tão emburradinho, hein Potter?– perguntou Draco querendo provocar o garoto.

Ela não fez nada! –respondeu Harry mantendo a classe. – Mione foi inteligente em ter deixado o jogo já que você estava fazendo de tudo pra me jogar em cima dela.

Vai me dizer que não gostou? –perguntou Draco levantando novamente e indo na direção do garoto. –Vai me dizer que você não gostou nenhum um pouco em ter se aproximado da Granger?

Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas... – disse Harry seriamente. – Mione e eu somos b amigos /b será que deu pra entender? Não rola nada!

Não rola nada porque você não quer! Potter, você ainda vai me agradecer por ter dado um impulso na sua relação com a Granger!

Não há relação alguma! Você só está fazendo a gente se afastar! –disse Harry com um aperto inesperado no peito.

Você pensa que me engana, mas não vai conseguir mesmo! –disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente. – i "Deixa Gina..", /i e pegou na mão dela como se fosse algo extremamente normal entre amigos. i "O amor é sempre bem vindo e seria muito legal se fosse minha melhor amiga". /i Harry..tudo está contra você. Ninguém faria isso por outra pessoa se não estivesse apaixonado ou pelo menos atraído.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Já bastava Rony com essas idéias absurdas, agora vinha Draco lhe dizer a mesma coisa. Estava começando a pensar nas coisas e levá-las a sério.

Estou mentindo, Potter? –perguntou Draco deixando de sorrir. Parecia muito sério agora.

Está! –disse Harry incerto. – Você sempre diz asneiras!

Garanto que não sou o único a te alertar sobre isso, mas como a maioria das pessoas dizem, a gente só dá valor quando perde!

O que há com você Malfoy? Por um acaso..

Não, Potter! Não sou apaixonado pela Granger. Pelo menos nisso eu tive salvação. –disse Draco dando um riso abafado. –Aprenda escutar seus amigos, Potter. Eles podem ver o que você não enxerga!

Harry olhou ao redor e encarou o olhar perdido de Rony. O garoto parecia estar concordando com tudo que Malfoy dizia e isso deixou harry ainda mais furioso.

Vou embora antes que perca a cabeça! – disse Harry dando as costas e saindo do aposento.

A verdade dói, Potter! – disse Draco indo até a porta. –Espero que essa verdade não venha à tona tarde demais.

Chega, Draco! –disse Gina dando um pisão em seu pé. O garoto deu um gruído de dor. – Deixe ele em paz, você já atazanou a vida dele e a nossa demais por hoje. E nem chegou à hora do almoço!- disse Gina olhando friamente. –Cale a boca antes de falar.

Sim, srta! –disse Draco alisando o pé.

Vamos embora, Rony! –disse Gina puxando o irmão às pressas.

Vejo você no almoço, gatinha. Adorei seu beijo! –disse Draco sorrindo ironicamente.

Vá a merda, Malfoy! –disse Gina sem olhar pra trás e contornando o corredor.

Ela não vai tomar jeito! Você vai ter que ralar muito para conquistá-la. –disse Pansy se juntando a Draco.

Não quero conquista-la, Pansy. Assim você me ofende! –disse Draco caindo na risada.

Desculpe! – disse Pansy olhando-o fixamente. – Sabe Draco...acho melhor você deixar de bancar o inofensivo e durão. Você está velho demais pra isso.

O que quer dizer? –perguntou Draco confuso.

Não é só o Potter que está ficando apaixonado aqui. Há um certo Malfoy que aprece estar também! – disse Pansy deixando o garoto pra trás.

Hey...volta aqui! –chamou-a Draco sem saber se estava com raiva e se estava preocupado. – Aff! Crabbe! Goyle!

Sim,Malfoy! –disseram os dois em coro se juntando a ele.

Estou com cara de apaixonado? –perguntou Draco disfarçando a preocupação.

Crabbe e Goyle se olharam entre si. Sabiam muito bem o risco que estariam correndo se dessem à resposta errada.

Não! Quem falou uma coisa dessas? –disse Crabbe fazendo cara de "não entendi".

Nãooooooo! Nuncaaaa! Malfoy apaixonado? Quem foi o comediante! –disse Goyle prendendo a respiração.

Bom saber! – disse Draco olhando para os dois e, logo sem seguida, começando a andar.

O Draco tá esquisito né? –disse Crabbe com extrema cautela.

Está sim! –disse Goyle confirmando com a cabeça.

Ambos seguiram Draco rumo ao Salão Principal da Sonserina em silêncio. Draco estava extremamente pensativo. i "Apaixonado...eu? NUNCA!" /i O garoto não estava nem um pouco disposto em assumir o que sentia, pois não tinha certeza de nada disso. Gina era apenas um passatempo, nunca levaria a garota a sério. Ou pelo menos achava que não.

Estou faminto...vamos almoçar? –perguntou Rony apertando a barriga.

Vá você! Estou sem fome! – disse Harry sem emoção.

Harry, estamos diante do Salão Principal, que custa fazer uma boquinha? –perguntou Rony franzindo a testa.

Não estou a fim de fazer uma boquinha! Vá você! Te encontro no Salão Comunal. –disse Harry ainda sem emoção.

Já que insiste! –disse Rony dando de ombros. –Vamos Gina?

Vamos, Rony! –disse Gina olhando atordoada para Harry. Notou que o garoto estava estranho. – Até mais tarde!

Até! –disse Harry dando meia volta e se dirigindo para o lado de fora do castelo.

Harry seguiu seu caminho extremamente cabisbaixo. Seus pensamentos não pareciam estar ajudando em nada, havia perdido a cabeça em ter beijado Mione? i "Foi tão...tão bom.." /i -pensou Harry voltando seus pensamentos no momento em que a beijara. i "Tá, Harry, foi bom sim...mas você não deveria ter feito isso seu idiota. Burrão! /i " Harry sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore. Não fazia Sol, mas ele via na árvore uma oportunidade de ficar invisível. Aprofundou-se em seus pensamentos, pensamentos perdidos no momento em que beijou Mione. Por mais que quisesse apagar aquele momento de sua mente, a cada momento se tornava mais impossível. O rosto de Mione se tornava mais claro e seu coração palpitava por desejar a presença da garota. De repente, começou a ouvir ruídos estranhos vindos de trás da árvore que estava. Pareciam sussurros. i "Sussurros com música?" /i -pensou Harry extremamente confuso. Resolveu ver quem estava atrás da árvore. Seu coração dera um salto ao ver quem era. Mione estava logo atrás de você distraída em pensamentos ouvindo música. A garota rascunhava um pedaço de pergaminho e parecia se sentir da mesma forma que Harry, queria ficar invisível. O garoto não sabia o que fazer. Queria muito puxar assunto,mas tinha absoluta certeza que Mione o iria ignorar. Começou então a luta interior ao embalo da música que Mione podia. Estava nervoso, mas parecia que aquela música estava lhe dando tranqüilidade e confiança.

_** i b Is it true what they say,**_

É verdade o que eles dizem,

_**are we too blind to find a way?**_

Nós somos muito cegos para encontrar o caminho?

_**Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today.**_

Medo do desconhecido ofuscam nossos corações hoje.

_**Come into my world, **_

Venha para dentro do meu mundo,

_**see throught my eyes.**_

Veja através dos meus olhos.

_**Try to understand,**_

Tente entender,

_**don't want to lose what we have**_

Não quero perder o que nós temos.**_ /b /i _**

Mione havia aumentado o volume do discman o que facilitou a audição completa de Harry. O garoto ainda estava lutando consigo mesmo quando acabou virando-se para onde a garota estava. Mione não podia crer no que estava vendo. Harry estava diante de seus olhos e nada poderia fazer contra isso, a não ser levantar e sair correndo.

HARRY..O QUE FAZ AQUI? –perguntou Mione esquecendo que estava com os fones de ouvido.

Vim falar com você! –disse Harry tirando os fones de ouvido da garota. –Posso?

Não te ouvi, desculpe! –disse Mione sem jeito.

Quero falar com você, posso? –perguntou Harry mais uma vez.

Agora não, Harry! Quero ficar sozinha! –disse Mione se endireitando.

Já ficou tempo o bastante sozinha! Agora eu quero falar com você e você vai me ouvir. – disse Harry seriamente.

Desculpe, mas estou ocupada! –disse Mione secamente. Queria que o garoto sumisse da sua frente, por mais que quisesse que ele ficasse.

_** b i We've been dreaming **_

_Nós temos sonhado_

_**but who can deny,**_

_Mas quem pode negar,_

_**it's the best way'of living**_

_Este é o melhor caminho para viver_

_**between the truth and the lies.**_

_Entre a verdade e as mentiras. /b /i _

Harry estava começando a ficar impaciente. Retirou mais uma vez os fones da garota e a olhou no fundo dos olhos. Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Desculpe ser inoportuno, mas preciso falar com você. Poderia ao menos me ouvir? –pediu Harry sério.

Tá! Ok! –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Ok! Agora estamos começando a nos entender! –disse Harry sentando-se de frente para a garota. – Sobre..hum..sobre o que houve hoje..

Foi a pior besteira que você fez na vida! Eu sei! –interrompeu-o Mione.

Não! Até achei que fosse uma puta besteira, mas sinto lhe informar que não foi uma besteira. – disse Harry ficando mais confiante. – Eu não sei Mione, desde que começamos com aquele jogo, me sinto diferente quando estou ao seu lado. Sinto que preciso de você ao meu lado, entende?

Harry...

Sim, um dia você entende! – interrompeu-a Harry. – Mione, eu sei que não devia ter feito uma coisa daquelas. Foi um absurdo eu sei, mas eu queria fazer...queria te beijar..foi um impulso que acabou tomando conta de mim. Só me toquei depois do beijo. Sei que deve estar se passando várias coisas em sua cabeça, mas quero te dizer que...

Que? –disse Mione atenta a tudo que ele falava.

Que eu...o que você está ouvindo? –perguntou Harry desviando o assunto.

Within Temptation! –disse Mione sacudindo a cabeça. – A mesma banda que você ouviu na Dedosdemel.

Essa música é legal! Posso ouvir? –pediu Harry sem jeito.

Claro! –disse Mione lhe entregando os fones de ouvido.

Harry colocou os fones de ouvido e começou a ouvir atentamente a música. Ouvia a música e prestava atenção no jeito gracioso de Mione escrever em seu pergaminho. Queria estar com a garota, mas não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos. Poderia ser uma coisa momentânea e não queria magoar Mione.

_** b i Chorus:**_

_**See who I am,**_

Veja quem eu sou,

_**break through the surface.**_

Quebrado através da superfície.

_**Reach for my hand,**_

Alcance minha mão,

_**lat's show them that we can**_

Deixe me mostrar-lhes que nós podemos

_**free our minds and find a way.**_

Libertar nossos pensamentos e encontrar o caminho.

_**The world is in our hands, **_

O mundo está em nossas mãos,

_**this is not the end**_

Este não é o fim**_. /i /b _**

Hum..essa música também é legal! –disse Harry devolvendo o fone. –Como consegue ouvir discman se não é permitido em Hogwarts?

Nada como um bom feitiço! –disse Mione evitando seu olhar.

Mione..eu gostei de ter te beijado! –disse Harry de repente e de uma só vez assustando a garota.

Harry..você é maluco. Como pode ter gostado? –perguntou Mione indignada

Porque eu acho que ...acho que gosto de você! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Achar não é certeza! –disse Mione olhando-o fixamente. –Acha que pode me beijar por achar que gosta de mim? Não, Harry, não pode. Da próxima vez, procure seu fã clube! –e levantou recolocando os fones. Isso deixou Harry aborrecido.

_** b i Fear is withering the soul**_

A dor está murchando a alma

_**at the point of no return.**_

Num ponto sem retorno.

_**We must be the change**_

Nós devemos ser a mudança

_**we wish to see.**_

Que nós desejamos para enxergar.

_**I'll come into your world, **_

Nós viremos para dentro do seu mundo,

_**see through your eyes.**_

Vendo através dos seus olhos.

_**I'll try to understand,**_

Nós tentaremos entender,

_**before we lose what we have.**_

Antes de nós perdermos o que nós temos.

_** /b /i **_

Você não vai fugir! –disse Harry levantando e parando diante dela. –Procurar meu fã clube, Hermione? Tenha dó! Não tem resposta mais criativa?

Não me aborreça mais por hoje! –pediu Mione trêmula e tirando os fones.

Diga pra mim: você gostou também não foi? –perguntou Harry calmamente.

Harry..me esquece! –pediu Mione ficando nervosa.

Como posso te esquecer se é em você que penso a todo instante? –disse Harry sem pensar.

Mione ficou muda com as palavras do garoto. Sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas, mas sabia que tinha que se manter firme diante do garoto.

Não diga besteiras! –disse Mione engolindo o choro.

Tudo o que eu falo pra você é besteira! Tudo que faço b por /b você é besteira. Minha presença é uma besteira! –disse Harry nervoso.

A única besteira que você fez foi ter me beijado sem ao menos gostar de mim..sem ao menos ter certeza dos seus sentimentos. –disse Mione com cautela.

Tive certeza do que sinto quando te beijei. Tem prova maior? –perguntou Harry ainda nervoso.

Harry..

Tá! Já sei! Olha..não sem nem porque eu vim falar com você para tentar acertar as coisas! –disse Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Você contou para o Rony o que aconteceu? –perguntou Mione um pouco preocupada.

Não! Não tive nem tempo de ir ao banheiro, quanto menos contar para o Rony que beijei a garota que gosto. – disse Harry em um tom irônico.

Para com essa ironia. Eu não gosto! –pediu Mione tirando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

Então me enxerga Hermione. Estou parado diante de você, falando que gostei em ter te beijado, tentando pedir desculpas porque tenho certeza que te ofendi, mas nada disso pra você faz sentido, faz? –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Claro que faz sentido, Harry, mas estamos jogando fora a nossa amizade por causa disso. Vamos esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu e continuar levando nossa vida! –disse Mione sem jeito. –Podemos ainda ser amigos, esquecer do que houve.

Isso é pedir demais! –disse Harry impaciente. –Teremos nossa amizade sim Mione, mas é você que vai acreditar nela.

O que quer dizer? –perguntou Mione confusa.

Não posso continuar sendo amigo da garota que eu gosto! –disse Harry dando-lhe as costas e começando a andar.

Aquilo foi o fim para Mione. Estava sendo tão dura assim? Até quando esconderia o que sentia por Harry? Sentou-se novamente e continuou ouvindo a música extremamente pensativa.

_** b i We just can't stop believing**_

_Nós só não podemos parar de acreditar_

_**because we have to try.**_

_Porque nós temos que tentar._

_**We can rise above**_

_Nós podemos erguer acima_

_**their truth and their lies.**_

_A verdade deles e as mentiras deles. /i b _

Mione levantou subitamente e começou a correr atrás do garoto deixando as coisas para trás. Queria uma certeza...apenas uma certeza.

HARRY! – berrou Mione alcançando-o. –Nossa amizade vai acabar?

Não sei que resposta te dar! –disse Harry sem emoção.

Eu preciso de você! –disse Mione sem pensar.

Eu também preciso, mas não vou conviver com sua incerteza! –disse Harry olhando-a fixamente. – Só espero que, quando você tiver certeza de alguma coisa, não seja tarde demais.

Não quero perder sua amizade! –disse Mione deixando uma fina lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Eu não quero te perder, mas você já deu sua palavra final! –disse Harry extremamente magoado.- Passe bem! – e deu as costas para a garota voltando a andar.

Não dei minha palavra final, só quero que você tenha certeza do que sente por mim e eu por você. Não quero te magoar! –disse Mione parada no mesmo lugar.

Harry parou de andar no mesmo instante. Aquilo que Mione havia acabado de dizer parecia sensato, mas não estava disposto a esperar anos, meses ou semanas para ter certeza do que sentia por ela.

Também não quero te magoar! –disse Harry ainda de costas pra ela.

Então, por Merlin, tenha certeza do que sente. Isso pode ser efeito do jogo. Malfoy nos jogava um pra cima do outro. –disse Mione indo até ele. –Malfoy quer nos separar.

Acho que não! –disse Harry virando-se pra ela. – Malfoy consegue ver o que nós dois não vemos e isso é muita coisa.

O que quer dizer? –perguntou Mione confusa.

Ele sabe que a gente se gosta, só que não descobrimos isso ainda! –disse Harry olhando-a com carinho.

Mas até agora pouco..

Eu disse que gosto de você! Eu sei que disse isso mas, estou tentando descobrir o que realmente sinto por você para quando eu disser que te amo, seja pra valer e não por impulso de momento. – disse Harry interrompendo Mione.

Ok! Eu entendo! –disse Mione abaixando a cabeça.

Acho que precisamos de um tempo pra pensar! –disse Harry calmamente.

É o certo! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso. –Vou buscar minhas coisas. Te vejo por aí!

Ok! –disse Harry dando um meio sorriso.

_** b i I hear their silence**_

Eu ouço o silêncio deles

_**preaching my blame.**_

Pregando minha culpa.

_**Will our strength remain**_

Nossa força permanecerá

_**if their power reigns?**_

Se o poder deles reinar? /b /i 

Mione deu as costas para o garoto e começou a andar no sentido oposto. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando foi pega de surpresa por lábios quentes tomando conta dos seus. Harry havia corrido até a garota e a envolvido em um terno beijo. Mione pareceu não hesitar dessa vez. Envolveu o garoto em seus braços e alisava sua nuca com carinho. Os dois agora haviam se tornado um só.

Não adianta, eu preciso de você! –disse Harry dando um riso abafado.

Mas temos que dar um tempo pra gente! –disse Mione alisando o rosto do garoto.

Tem razão! –disse Harry se afastando de Mione.- Vá pegar suas coisas!

Ok! –disse Mione sem jeito.

Mione e Harry partiram em sentidos opostos. Mione continuava pensativa por não saber o que fazer e Harry queria que esse tempo não durasse por muito tempo. Estava totalmente distraído quando foi acordado por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy que observava o garoto como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Belo beijo, Potter! Quando você vai me pagar pra não abrir a boca pra ninguém! –disse Draco com um largo sorriso nos lábios. –Espero que esse pagamento seja um novo jogo.

b N/A: Música do Within mais uma vez chamada See Who I am. Não sei, tem músicas dessa banda que eu acho muito semelhante a H/H. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. /b 


	11. Mais um serviço de Malfoy

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 11 –Mais um serviço de Malfoy.

Não invente besteiras, Malfoy! Pode contar pra quem quiser, pouco me importa! –disse Harry tentando se manter tranqüilo.

Tem certeza? Acho que a Granger não iria ficar muito feliz em saber que a escola inteira soube do beijo de vocês. –disse Draco cruzando os braços.

Fale o que quiser e como quiser, nada vai me fazer jogar aquela idiotice novamente! –disse Harry rispidamente.

Essa é sua última palavra? –perguntou Draco com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Vá para o inferno! –disse Harry voltando a andar e deixando Draco para trás.

Só não venha me dizer depois que eu não avisei! –resmungou Draco para si mesmo andando em sentido oposto.

Harry rumou totalmente cabisbaixo até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sentia muita dor de cabeça e resolveu passar a tarde de domingo com os olhos pregados em um pesado sono. Isso se conseguisse dormir. A imagem de Mione ainda perturbava seus pensamentos fazendo o garoto parecer extremamente acordado. Entrou no dormitório e se jogou na cama. Fechou os olhos e nada. Virou-se para o outro e nada. Nada de sono e nenhum bocejo. Estava começando a ficar irritado agora com a falta de sono e a dor na cabeça aumentando. Harry tentava desviar seus pensamentos para outra coisa mas de nada adiantava. Ainda pensava em Mione...como ela poderia negar um garoto como ele? i "Eu não sou tão chato assim...ou sou? Nunca fui grosso com ela, ou já fui?" /i - pensava Harry começando a ficar desesperado com a falta de respostas para suas perguntas. Quando mudou novamente de posição totalmente disposto a pregar os olhos, Rony abrira a porta e se assustou ao ver o amigo deitado.

Está tudo bem, Harry? –perguntou Rony fechando a porta.

Adoraria dizer que sim, mas não está! –disse Harry mal humorado.

O que houve? Foi algum pesadelo? –perguntou Rony sentando em sua cama.

Antes fosse! – disse Harry sentando-se. – Parece que estou vivendo um pesadelo de olhos bem abertos.

Sério? Não vai me dizer...não vai me dizer..

Rony,não estou me referindo ao Voldemort! –disse Harry dando um riso mal humorado.

Ai..assim é melhor, não acha? –disse Rony com a cara torcida. Ainda não se acostumara a ouvir "Voldemort".

É melhor sim, mas tem outra coisa que me incomoda! –disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

O quê? –perguntou Rony afoito.

Harry não estava pronto para abrir o jogo com Rony. Tinha um pouco de receio e não sabia se deveria contar tudo a ele. Harry sempre acreditou que Rony fosse apaixonado por Mione e isso o incomodava ainda mais. Não queria magoar o amigo por mais que ele negasse que não gostava dela.

Nada não! –disse Harry tentando fugir do assunto. –Coisa da minha cabeça.

Ah! Não! Pode abrindo o jogo! –disse Rony dando um sorriso maroto.- Tem a ver com a Mione, não é?

Como é? –perguntou Harry assustado.

Só estou perguntando se tem a ver com a Mione. Achei que vocês estavam muito no chamego!- disse Rony ainda sorrindo.

Não fale besteiras! – disse Harry levantando.

Vai me dizer que não? O que foi aquela pegada de mão então? –perguntou Rony indo até ele. –Harry, você pode enganar quem for, mas eu não! Te conheço a anos e nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada irá funcionar.

Rony tinha razão. Poderia enganar quem fosse, mas nunca enganar seu melhor amigo. Harry resolveu então abrir o jogo com o máximo de cautela.

Preciso te contar uma coisa, mas você deve prometer que só fica entre eu e você?- disse Harry com o dedo indicador levantando.

Prometo! –disse Rony sorrindo. –Vai...me conta o que te deixa aflito.

Hermione Granger! –disse Harry calmamente.

Já imaginava! –disse Rony voltando a se sentar. –Acho que malfoy ajudou bastante na aproximação de vocês dois. Uma boa coisa ele fez nessa vida.

Ele insistiu tanto que me fez perder a cabeça! – disse Harry sentando em sua cama diante de Rony.

Como assim? –perguntou Rony confuso.

Beijei a Mione!- disse Harry sem cerimônia.

Como é? Repete, acho que não ouvi direito! –disse Rony com os olhos arregalados.

Beijei a Mione, feliz? –disse Harry dando um sorriso falso.

E como foi? –perguntou Rony curioso.

Maravilhoso! Mione tem os lábios mais perfeitos que já vi na vida! –disse Harry deixando escapar um suspiro.

Acho que alguém aqui está apaixonado! –zombou Rony dando um riso abafado.

Não estou apaixonado! –disse Harry cortando o barato de Rony.

Mas está com cara! Você gosta dela? –perguntou Rony calmamente.

Acho que sim, acho que não! Não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos ainda, mas sei que é com ela que quero ficar, beijar, abraçar. Muito embaçado isso!

Isso já é muita coisa Harry. – disse Rony pensativo. –E Mione, como reagiu ao seu beijo?

Fugiu! Disse que não era certo, que tudo isso poderia estragar nossa amizade...mas no segundo beijo que eu dei ela cedeu. –disse Harry pensativo.

Você deu dois beijos na Mione? –perguntou Rony abobado.

Dei! – respondeu Harry de imediato.

Se arrepende? –perguntou Rony.

Nem um pouco. Pensei que sentiria o maior sentimento de culpa na vida, mas não. Estou super tranqüilo. –respondeu Harry prontamente.

Vai ficar com ela mais vezes? – Rony estava disposto em bombardear o amigo de perguntas.

Não sei! Depende dela, Rony. Quando um não quer dois não beijam! -disse Harry olhando-o. – Mione é certinha demais pra ficar de namorico pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Tenho certeza que ela vai abrir exceção para o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. –disse Rony rindo.

Vai nada! Mione deixou bem claro que nossa amizade vem em primeiro lugar. Não quero forçar nada. Se tiver que rolar, vai rolar. Enquanto não rola eu pelo menos vou ter certeza se gosto dela de verdade ou se foi apenas empolgação por causa do jogo.

É! Tem essa também! Esse jogo foi capaz de tudo! –disse Rony começando a ficar aborrecido. –Draco beijou minha irmã. A coitada nem teve como evitar.

Mas como aconteceu isso? –perguntou Harry curioso.

Crabbe deu o desafio para irmã. O desafio de ficar beijando o Draco sem revidar por 3 minutos. –disse Rony impaciente. –Muito filho da mãe esse Malfoy.

Malfoy está insistindo demais em ficar com sua irmã. Acho que ele paga pau pra ela. –disse Harry pensativo.

Em hipótese alguma Malfoy vai se dar ao luxo de ficar com minha irmã. Ele nos odeia. Talvez ele só a queira por capricho. –disse Rony bravo.

Pode ser! Malfoy seria capaz de tudo de desmoralizar a família Weasley e eu na frente da escola inteira. –disse Harry dando um riso abafado.

Não tenha duvidas! E estaremos ferrados se ele inventar mais um jogo absurdo desses. –disse Rony deitando na cama.

Malfoy me viu beijando Mione. –disse Harry ficando irritado só de lembrar o largo sorriso do garoto.

Péssima notícia essa! – disse Rony levantando subitamente.- O que ele disse?

Propôs outro jogo por seu silêncio. –disse Harry dando de ombros. –Não aceitei é claro,mas...- Harry parou subitamente. Parecia assustado.

Mas? –perguntou Rony confuso com a atitude repentina do garoto.

Preciso falar com Malfoy! –disse Harry levantando subitamente.

Por que? –perguntou Rony confuso levantando também.

Malfoy é capaz de desmoralizar a família Weasley e eu na frente da escola inteira! –disse Harry abrindo a porta.

E o que isso tem a ver? Sabemos disso! –disse Rony seguindo-o.

Malfoy me viu beijando Mione! –disse Harry descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Você não está querendo dizer que..

Que ele vai acabar comigo e com Mione se não jogarmos mais uma vez! –disse Harry afoito saindo da Sala Comunal.

Acha que Malfoy seria capaz de tanto? –perguntou Rony confuso.

Disso e muito mais! –disse Harry olhando o corredor a fundo. Seu coração palpitou mais forte ao ver Mione vindo na direção deles.- Mione, preciso..

Esperava mais de você Harry! –disse Mione parando diante dele de braços cruzados.

Esperava o quê? –perguntou Harry parando de andar extremamente confuso.

i "Eu esperava que Hermione Granger beijasse melhor.." /i -disse Mione parecendo chateada.

O que quer dizer? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Não se faça de desentendido. A escola inteira já sabe que você me beijou e, é claro, que você já fez sua propaganda. –disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Na próxima vez, vou pensar duas vezes antes de chegar perto de você.

Eu não disse nada do que houve entre a gente pra ninguém, exceto pra o Rony. Isso é coisa do Malfoy. Ele me disse que iria contar ...

Malfoy não estava lá quando nos beijamos. –interrompeu-o Mione séria.

Malfoy estava sim e presenciou tudo. Disse que se nós não participássemos de outro jogo, ele contaria tudo. –disse Harry aflito.

Prova! Não acredito em nada do que você diz! –disse Mione decepcionada.

Prefere acreditar na escola inteira do que em mim? –perguntou Harry indignado. – Mione,somos amigos acima de tudo.

Um amigo pode trair o outro sabia? –disse Mione secamente.

Mas nunca iria trair sua confiança. Quem está fazendo isso agora é você! –disse Harry rispidamente.

Mione..cai na real..Harry nunca faria isso com você! –disse Rony entrando na conversa.

Ela tem que preservar a imagem dela de certinha, não se preocupe Rony! –disse Harry decepcionado com a garota.- Tem certeza que vai continuar confiando na escola inteira do que em mim?

Mione parou de chofre. Harry não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com ela, ele nunca havia precisado disso. A garota percebeu que estava de cabeça quente e eu estava passando dos limites em não acreditar no amigo.

Desculpe! –disse Mione olhando para os pés. –Fiquei irritada! Desculpe! –e saiu correndo corredor a fundo.;

Mione..espera..

Deixa Harry! Deixa! Mulheres precisam encontrar outras mulheres para pedirem conselhos neste momento. Fique calmo, depois você conversa com ela. Sua questão agora se chama Draco Malfoy. –disse Rony tentando tranqüilizar o amigo.

Vou estourar a cara dele, juro pra você! –disse harry voltando a andar, só que muito rapidamente.

Cruzaram corredores e nada de Draco Malfoy. Harry e Rony tinham a absoluta certeza que o garoto estava se escondendo deles para se fingir de desentendido depois. Essa atitude só deixou Harry mais ferrado da vida. Ambos agora estavam muito ofegantes e nada de encontrar Draco.

Ele está se escondendo, só pode! –disse Harry ficando ainda mais irritado.

Vamos ver na biblioteca! Ele sempre se esconde lá! – disse Rony tentando acalmar o amigo.

É verdade! Espero que ele esteja lá!

Voltaram a andar rapidamente. Assim que entraram na biblioteca, começaram a procurar Draco a fundo no local. Harry só faltava farejar em busca do garoto, pois seus olhos pareciam duas fendas capazes de matar o primeiro que se atrevesse a olhá-lo. Murmúrios começaram a correr assim que Harry foi visto e de nada isso agradou. Harry ficou mais nervoso com isso.

Ele não está aqui! Vamos embora! –disse Harry dando as costas.

Harry, verdade que você beijou a Hermione?

Harry pôde reconhecer muito bem aquela voz sonhadora e despreocupada. Assim que se virou, pôde confirmar que a dona da voz era Luna Lovegood.

Você viu Malfoy? –perguntou Harry mudando completamente de assunto.

No fundo da biblioteca com um livro de poções na cara! –respondeu Luna apontando para o fundo da biblioteca.

Obrigado! –disse Harry indo até Draco de cabeça quente. Parou na frente do garoto e arrancou o livro de sua mão. – Você quer morrer como? Como dor ou sem dor?


	12. Aceitação de uma Corvinal

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 12- Aceitação de uma Corvinal.

Assim você me ofende, Potter! –disse Draco fingindo surpresa.

Ah! É mesmo? –disse Harry ironicamente. – Vamos ver até quando você vai se sentir ofendido.- e levantou o punho direito na direção do rosto do garoto.

Harry! Não vale a pena! –disse Rony indo segurar o amigo. –Se bater no Draco, vai acabar levando uma detenção feia.

Pare de bancar a Hermione e deixe-me dar pelo menos um soco na cara desse verme! –disse Harry irritado com os dentes cerrados.

Rony tem razão, Harry. Bater no Draco não vai melhorar nada a situação. A escola inteira já sabe e bater no Draco não vai ser a melhor solução, embora seja isso que ele mereça. –disse Luna com sua voz sonhadora e calma.

Harry abaixou o punho com muito custo. Seu maior sonho era arrancar pelo menos uma gota de sangue de Draco, mas seus amigos o chamaram a razão.

Tá! Perdi a cabeça! –disse Harry se recompondo e ainda fitando Draco. –Por que fez isso?

Você deixou! –disse Draco sorrindo.

Não deixei merda nenhuma! –disse Harry cerrando os dentes.

Deixou sim! Você me disse que eu poderia dizer o que quisesse sobre você e Mione. Então...foi isso que eu fiz. Não foi bom pra sua popularidade, Potter? –perguntou Draco ainda sorrindo.

Olha aqui..- disse Harry pegando Draco pelo colarinho. –Acho bom você desfazer isso ou vai ficar feio pro seu lado.

Ai Potter, não me faça rir! – disse Draco caindo na risada. –Eu dei a chance de deixar sua ficha limpa, mas você não quis aceitar outro jogo.

Já lhe disse que esse jogo já tinha dado o que tinha que dar! –disse Harry olhando-o fixamente. –Esqueça! Não haverá mais jogo!

Então sua situação com a Granger vai ficar por isso mesmo! –disse Draco sorrindo. – Sabe..Mione ficou arrasada com tudo isso..ela não ficou nem um pouco feliz...

Sei disso, mas já está tudo resolvido entre eu e ela! –disse Harry tentando manter o nível.

Viu como o amor é lindo? Vocês se entendem como ninguém! – disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Eu espero que você desminta tudo que falou ou..

Ou o quê? Vai me bater?-disse Draco ficando sério. –Só disse o que vi, se doeu o problema é seu.

Seu filho..

Não, Harry! –disse Luna afoita. –Solte-o! É melhor!

Não Luna, só vou soltar ele quando tudo voltar ao normal. –disse Harry rispidamente.

Então vamos ficar eternamente assim e eu não curto homens sabe? –disse Draco esnobe.

Solte ele e vamos embora! –disse Rony calmamente.

Ai que merda! –disse Harry jogando Draco contra a cadeira. –Amanhã eu espero que tudo esteja resolvido ou me pagarás muito caro ouviu, Draco Malfoy.

Sala Precisa depois do jantar de amanhã! –disse Draco se endireitando.

Eu vou embora se não vou fazer besteira! –resmungou Harry para si mesmo abandonando a biblioteca com Luna e Rony nos calcanhares.

Rony e Luna pareciam dois perdidos atrás de Harry que não parecia se importar nem um pouco com a presença dos dois. Fazia tempo que Harry não se sentia assim: irado de verdade. Sentia duas mãos suarem e seu coração palpitar a mil por hora. Vendo que Harry poderia ser capaz de cometer alguma besteira, Rony resolveu puxar assunto.

Harry..fique calmo! Tudo vai acabar bem! –disse Rony alcançando o amigo.- Mione te pediu desculpas e nada mais importa. Ignore Malfoy antes que ele comece a gostar de toda essa situação.

Ele já está gostando, Rony. – disse Harry rispidamente.

Mas seria bom você não dar motivo para ele gostar ainda mais! –disse Rony calmamente.

Olha Rony, mil desculpas, mas eu não estou com cabeça para ficar discutindo isso. –disse Harry parando de andar e fitando o amigo. –Quero ficar sozinho sem ninguém buzinar na minha orelha.

Tá! Desculpe! –disse Rony meio constrangido. –Vou ...hum..

Vamos lá pra fora! – disse Luna rapidamente.

Seria bom! A gente se fala depois, Rony! –disse Harry lhe dando as costas e seguindo seu caminho.

Rony e Luna acabaram em silêncio. Luna estava totalmente confusa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo de fato. Tirou sua varinha das vestes e a colocou atrás da orelha extremamente pensativa. Virou-se para Rony em busca de alguma explicação.

O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Luna ainda pensativa.

É uma longa história! Não vai valer a pena! –disse Rony secamente.

Acho que vai! Se não valesse a pena, Harry não estaria furioso! –disse Luna meio distante.

Olha Luna, você não está no meio da história, então é melhor ficar quieta antes que me irrite! –disse Rony sério.

Bem que sua irmã falou! Você é um baita stressado! –disse Luna começando a andar no sentido oposto ao do garoto.

Eu não sou stressado! –disse Rony se sentindo insultado e indo atrás de Luna.- Apenas me irrito com facilidade.

Depois diz que não é stressado! –disse Luna dando um riso abafado.

E você que parece que não é desse planeta! Vive viajando na maionese! –disse Rony dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Isso se resume em: nada me abala! Não preciso ficar ligada 24 hrs para saber o que ocorre. Prefiro viajar na maionese do que ficar atenta a tudo! –disse Luna com a voz sonhadora de sempre.

Desculpe se te ofendi srta.Lovegood! –disse Rony erguendo as mãos.

Não ofendeu! –disse Luna calmamente.

Me diz...você não fica irritada? – perguntou Rony curioso.

Não vale a pena se irritar! –respondeu Luna com classe.

E se eu tentasse te irritar? –disse Rony com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Seria em vão! –disse Luna calmamente.

Hum...será? –disse Rony ainda sorrindo. –Seu cabelo é de palha sabia? Precisa de um trato.

Diga isso a chata da Granger também! –respondeu Luna com classe.

Como é?- disse Rony de olhos arregalados. –Mione não tem nada a ver com a história!

Eu te falei que seria em vão me irritar! –disse Luna ainda sonhadora.

Cabelo de palha é o seu! Esse loiro esquisito com uma mistura de olhos arregalados e estranhos. Deveria te chamar de Olho Tonto.

Luna parou diante do garoto extremamente séria. Rony pôde acreditar que enfim teria irritado a garota, mas foi um mero engano.

Pode me chamar do que quiser! Não ligo! –disse Luna apertando o nariz do garoto. –Tem certas horas nessa vida que devemos crescer.

Você não cresceu nada! Continua a mesma idiota de sempre! –disse Rony corando com o gesto da garota.

Ao contrário de você que continua o mesmo sem graça de sempre! –disse Luna erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Aiiiiiiii...que bonitinho! –disse Draco alcançado-os. –Lovegood cabelo duro e Weasley pobretão! Casal perfeito!

Pensei que estava na biblioteca fugindo do Harry, Malfoy? –disse Rony mal humorado.

Estava na biblioteca, Weasley, mas vocês estão no corredor que justamente teríamos que passar. Coincidência não?- disse Draco sorrindo ironicamente. –Quais são as novas Lovegood? Tá a fim de participar de um jogo?

Que jogo? –perguntou Luna confusa.

Nenhum jogo! Vamos, Luna! –disse Rony pegando o braço da garota e puxando-a.

Nada sutil, Weasley! –disse Draco indo até eles. –Sabe Lovegood, acho que falta alguém como você no nosso jogo. Você..hum...tem uma áurea muito especial.

Não sabia que virei anjo! –disse Luna secamente. –Com certeza não vou querer te levar para o mau caminho, Malfoy. Fique com seu jogo que eu faço o meu.

Mas será interessante ter sua presença! –disse Draco dando um largo sorriso.

Não! Não é nenhum um pouco interessante esse jogo! Vamos, Luna! –disse Rony voltando a puxá-la.

Deixe a garota ouvir! –disse Draco tranqüilamente. –É verdade ou desafio. Seus amigos estão participando desse jogo...

Estávamos! –interrompeu-o Rony.

Deixa de ser estraga prazer, Weasley! A conversa é em dupla e não em trio! –disse Draco olhando-o secamente.

Rony não havia gostado nenhum pouco da resposta que Draco dera. Soltou o braço de Luna e cruzou os braços querendo intimidar o sonserino.

Como estava dizendo, Potter, Granger e dois Weasleys estão no jogo! Quer participar? Seria um prazer! –disse Draco docemente.

Malfoy..não estamos mais no jogo! –disse Rony sério.

Você com certeza deve ter fugido porque é um baita bundão. Duvido que o restante fuja com a obrigação. –disse Draco rispidamente.

Olha aqui...bundão é sua...

Sem baixo calão! –interrompeu-o Luna.

E então..vai participar ou não? –perguntou Draco.

Ah! Que mal há um joguinho de nada! Eu vou participar! –disse Luna viajando na maionese.

Você ficou maluca! Você não ouviu o que lhe disse? Draco ferrou nossa vida por causa desse jogo! –disse Rony inconformado.

Se você não for jogar, o problema é seu! –disse Luna olhando-o seriamente.

Você acabou de colocar a gente na merda, sua burra. BURRA! – berrou Rony no ouvido da garota. Ficou extremamente irritado e não demorou muito a rumar até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória para comunicar a desgraça.

Fez uma boa escolha Lovegood. Espero você e seus amigos ralés depois do jantar na Sala Precisa! –disse Draco deixando a garota.

Posso levar outra amiga? –perguntou Luna sorrindo.

Não! Só você irá e isso já é o suficiente! –disse Draco andando sem olhar pra trás.

Luna deu um salto de alegria. Estaria participando de algo interessante na escola pela primeira vez. Tamanha alegria pelo simples fato da garota sem pré ser excluída de todos os jogos, conversas e piadas. Rumou até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal com um tremendo sorriso sonhador estampado nos lábios. Enquanto isso, Rony corria corredor a fundo em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Estava ofegante ao dizer a senha e ficou ainda mais ao ver Mione largada na poltrona costumeira com Bichento enroscado em suas pernas.

Mione..eu...preciso...

Calma..- disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Prec..preciso...te dizer...

Então diga! –disse Mione pacientemente. –Sente-se aqui!

Rony se sentou ao lado da garota. Tentava manter a respiração calma, mas de nada adiantava.

Cadê..cadê o Harry? –perguntou Rony.

Descansando! –disse Mione ainda confusa.- Será que você poderia me dizer o que houve?

Estou..estou tentando! –disse Rony voltando ao normal.- Hum...Luna aceitou entrar no jogo.

Que jogo? –perguntou Mione confusa.

MIONE! NÃO SEJA BURRAAAA! O JOGO QUE ENCRENCOU TODOS NÓS! –berrou Rony impaciente.

Mione levantou em um pulo com uma expressão totalmente desacreditada. Fechou o livro que estava lendo, desligou o discman e começou a subir as escadas apressadamente com Rony nos seus calcanhares.

Aonde você vai? –perguntou Rony seguindo-a.

Falar com Harry! –disse Mione batendo na porta do dormitório masculino. –Como ela pôde ser tão burra em ter entrado no jogo do Malfoy.

Malfoy tem um sorriso colgate que encanta até a mais gorda da escola! – disse Rony desapontado.

Não fique triste, você também em um belo sorriso colgate.- disse Mione ainda batendo na porta.

Sem graça!- disse Rony corando levemente.

Ninguém atendia a porta até Mione investir com força nas batidas. Harry abriu a porta extremamente mal humorado e se surpreendeu ao ver Mione diante de seus olhos. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao ver que ela não estava sozinha e sim com Rony.

Que foi? –perguntou Harry endireitando os óculos.

Luna aceitou outra partida de verdade ou desafio! –disse Mione sem pestanejar.


	13. Encurralados Novamente

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 13- Encurralados novamente.

Como é? –disse Harry indignado. –A Luna ficou louca?

Louca é apelido para aquela lesada! –disse Rony fechando a cara.

Não vamos começar com as ofensas, Ronald. Você também é lesado às vezes. –disse Mione séria.

Olha quem fala? Pede pra não ofender e já sai ofendendo! –disse Rony olhando-a fixamente.

Olha..não comecem a brigar,ok? –disse Harry com as mãos erguidas e virando-se para Mione. –O que Malfoy disse a ela?

Rony é quem sabe exatamente! –disse Mione cruzando os braços e virando-se para Rony.

Malfoy ficou em cima dela até que aceitasse participar do jogo. Eu tentei evitar, mas aquele puto desgraçado não deixava eu falar. –disse Rony emburrado.

Puto desgraçado? –disse Mione não acreditava no que ouvia.

Você me entendeu! –disse Rony sem olhar pra ela. – Luna aceitou, talvez por achar que seria a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela faria na vida. –disse Rony fazendo bico.

Vou falar com aquela louca! – disse Harry saindo do dormitório e fechando a porta.

Você está despenteado! –disse Rony apontando para os cabelos de Harry.

Nem com cuspi esse cabelo para quieto! –disse Harry alisando os cabelos. –Vocês vêm comigo?

Claro! –disse Mione na mesma hora. Ambos se fitaram por alguns instantes. Olharam-se de forma diferente.

Não quero ser vela! –disse Rony percebendo o clima.

Cala a boca! –disse Mione lhe olhando com seriedade.

Vamos resolver isso logo, ok? –disse Harry descendo as escadas.

Sim sr.capitão! –disse Rony dando um riso abafado, seguindo Harry com Mione em seus calcanhares.

Atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda com passos apressados e firmes. Rony continuava com sua expressão emburrada enquanto Mione parecia extremamente afoita. Harry apressava os passos como se fosse resolver um assunto de vida ou morte fazendo seus amigos tropeçarem nos pés para acompanhá-lo.

Acho que não vamos achar a Di-Lua! –disse Harry ofegante. –Você sabe pra onde ela foi?

Não faço idéia! –disse Rony ofegante.

Vamos ver no Salão Principal! –sugeriu Mione tirando os cabelos cheios do rosto.

Vamos então! –disse Harry andando mais rápido.

Se for para andar assim, é melhor sair correndo. –disse Rony mal agüentando suas pernas.

Boa idéia! –disse Harry começando a correr.

Ai que ódio! Por que eu abri o bocão? – resmungou Rony saindo correndo atrás de Harry assim como Mione.

Assim que chegaram no Salão Principal viram que Luna não se encontrava no local o que deixou Harry bastante aborrecido.

Vamos ver se ela não está do lado de fora! –disse Mione colocando a mão no ombro do garoto.

É! É uma boa idéia! –disse Harry olhando pra Mione com carinho.

Vamos então! –disse Mione tirando a mão de seu ombro sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem com o olhar do garoto.

Meuuuu..eu ia fazer um comentário, mas é melhor deixar pra depois. Vou embora antes que eu seja obrigado a arranjar uma vela. –disse Rony balançando a cabeça e caminhando para o lado de fora do castelo deixando os dois pra trás.

Vamos..- disse Mione dando o primeiro passo,mas logo foi barrada por Harry.

Temos que esclarecer umas coisas! –disse Harry quase em um sussurro.

Harry..podemos fazer isso depois! –disse Mione aflita.

Quero fazer isso agora! –disse Harry olhando-a firmemente.

Melhor resolvermos o assunto com a Luna, depois conversamos! –disse Mione perdida.

Ok! Estou sendo um pouco apressado! –disse Harry colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

Tudo tem sua hora, Harry! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso. –Vamos atrás do Rony.

Vamos sim! –disse Harry sorrindo.

Rumaram em silêncio para o lado de fora do castelo. Ventava um pouco e à tarde já estava vindo a calhar. A noite caia aos poucos iluminado o gramado com vagas estrelas no céu nublado. Harry e Mione andaram mais alguns passos e logo avistaram Gina e Rony conversando. Pareciam muito afoitos. Ao chegarem mais perto, Mione e Harry viram que Rony batia boca com Luna e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

Não é culpa dela seu ignorante! – disse Gina secamente.

Mas foi ela quem aceitou! –urrou Rony em plenos pulmões.

Gente..calma! –pediu Mione entrando no meio da discussão.

Essa mina é uma lesada! Vai entrar nesse jogo sozinha! –disse Rony olhando para Luna com desprezo.

Luna, porque você aceitou participar? –perguntou Mione educadamente.

Isso não é problema seu, ou é? –disse Luna secamente.

Olha os modos! –disse Harry seriamente. –Você não pensou na gravidade que seria aceitar uma proposta do Malfoy?

Acho que ela estava bêbada quando aceitou participar desse jogo maldito! –disse Rony mal humorado.

Harry, eu aceitei porque quis, se vocês não gostaram, o problema é de vocês. –disse Luna secamente.

Não estou te reconhecendo, Luna! –disse Harry desapontado. –Pensei que fosse mais ajuizada.

Sou ajuizada mas o caso é que não sou a miss popularidade. Não vi mal algum em participar de um jogo com os mais "amados" da escola. –disse Luna ainda muito seca.

Isso não vale a pena! Você se meteu em uma emboscada sem tamanho! –disse Mione cruzando os braços. –Você não precisa ficar rodeada dos populares para se sentir importante. Você tem seu valor, Luna, mesmo que ninguém veja isso.

Não preciso dos seus conselhos! –disse Luna sem olhar pra ela.

Malfoy nos encurralou de novo e tudo por sua causa! –disse Harry sério. Não estava gostando do tom de voz que Luna se dirigia para Mione.

Participem se quiser! Eu vou! Se estiverem incomodados, problema é de vocês. –disse Luna se endireitando.

Você é maluca! Vai enfrentar um jogo maluco sozinha? Agora que você já envolveu a gente, seremos obrigados a jogar novamente. –disse Harry rispidamente. –Pense melhor nas suas resposta,Luna. Isso não foi nada legal!

Já disse e vou repetir: se não quiserem...

Chega, Luna! A merda já foi feita! Agora é você quem escuta! –disse Harry levantando o dedo indicador. Estava perdendo a compostura. – Jogaremos essa partida, mas não invente em participar de outra. Nossa vida tá um caos por causa disso e tenho certeza que você não vai gostar nem um pouco quando começarem a te amolar em público.

O que tem demais na escola inteira saber que você e a Mione se beijaram? –perguntou Luna calmamente fazendo Gina ficar de boca aberta.

Como é? Mione, você não me contou...

Gina, xiu! –pediu Mione um pouco envergonhada. –Luna, não comece a dizer coisas que não são de seu devido conhecimento.

Olha aqui menina metida, não venha você com essas baboseiras de me dizer como agir. –disse Luna fuzilando-a com o olhar.

Olha aqui..

CHEGA! JÁ DEU O QUE TINHA QUE DAR! CHEGA HARRY!CHEGA MIONE! –berrou Rony, assustando todos os presentes. –Já estamos ferrados mesmo, do que vai adiantar brigar? O máximo que podemos fazer é ajudar a Luna.

Ajudar a Luna? –perguntou Gina não acreditando no que ouvia.

Você me entendeu! –disse Rony corando levemente.

Mione e Harry se entreolharam meio chocados. Também não haviam acreditado no que acabara de dizer.

Rony, não podemos jogar novamente! –disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Você que não pode jogar novamente! Mione, você só pensa em você. Não é à toa que foge quando o jogo se torna pesado.

Eu não Fuji coisa nenhuma, só não aceito desaforo. –disse Mione calmamente.

Se não aceitasse desaforo não fugiria por medo de entrar em contradição! –disse Rony secamente.

Mione não gostou nem um pouco da alfinetada de Rony e o olhou friamente.

Sabe de uma coisa! Ronald tem razão! –disse Mione com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Como assim tem razão, Mione? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Vamos ajudar a Luna! –disse Mione virando-se para Luna com um largo sorriso irônico nos lábios. – E espero que Ronald cumpra um desafio para defende-la. Não irei me submeter a isso.

Não preciso de sua ajuda. –disse Luna séria.

Tudo bem,Luna! Só espero que você saiba se virar diante do Malfoy..ele pode se tornar muito encantador diante de seus grandes e belos olhos. –disse Mione ironicamente.

CHEGA HERMIONE GRANGER!- berrou Rony impaciente.

Qual é a sua? –perguntou Harry e Gina em coro.

NÃO GRITE COMIGO, RONALD WEASLEY! –devolveu Mione no mesmo tom.

AGORA QUEM PEDE CHEGA SOU EU! –berrou Harry impaciente. –Será que dá para os dois pararem de brigar?

Sim, basta a Hermione colaborar! – disse Rony olhando-a de canto de olho.

Olha meu querido.. –disse Mione levantando o dedo indicador. –Se não fosse.

Chega! –disse Gina tampando a boca de Mione. –Resumindo a historia..- e virou-se para Harry ainda tampando a boca de Mione.- Jogaremos?

Pelo visto é o que parece! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Não podemos deixar Luna sozinha nessa! –disse Rony meio perdido, mas ainda nervoso.

Ok! Jogaremos! Falarei com o Malfoy que aceitaremos mais outra partida! –disse Gina dando um suspiro desanimador.

Você vai falar com o Malfoy? –perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.

Não tenho medo dele! –disse Gina rapidamente.

Mas deveria! – disse Rony impaciente.

Você tem medo dele porque não passa de um bundão. –disse Gina olhando para o céu estrelado.

Não sou bun...

Bom..acho que nos resolvemos. – interrompeu-o Gina antes que Rony não parasse mais de reclamar.

Sim, com certeza! –disse Harry confirmando com a cabeça.- Enfrentaremos Malfoy amanhã, depois do jantar.

Que péssimo! –disse Gina destampando a boca de Mione.

Hunf! –resmungou Mione largando a turma e entrando no castelo.

Eu falo que Mione é louca e ninguém acredita em mim! –disse Rony olhando a garota se distanciar.

É mal amada! –deixou escapar Luna tampando a própria boca logo em seguida.

Mal amada ela não é, Di-Lua. Harry gosta muito dela. –disse Gina dando um sorriso malicioso.

Vou me deitar! Estou muito cansado! –disse Harry bocejando falsamente e dando as costas para os amigos.

Vai fugir né? –disse Rony com ar de deboche.

Boa noite! –disse Harry acenando para o garoto completamente de costas.

Ele sempre foge desses assuntos! –disse Rony dando um riso abafado.

Bom..o papo tá bom, mas tenho coisas a fazer! Vejo vocês mais tarde! –disse Gina deixando os dois pra trás.

Silêncio. Luna olhava sonhadoramente para o céu como se pudesse entender o que as estrelas pudessem dizer a ela. Rony colocou as mãos em cada bolso e resolveu caminhar discretamente deixando a garota para trás.

Hey!Espera! –disse Luna indo até ele.

Pois não? –disse Rony erguendo uma sobrancelha, parando de andar.

Queria agradecer por ter convencido seu pessoal a participar do jogo. Sei que fiz besteira, mas não conseguiria nada sozinha. –disse Luna com uma voz abafada.

Não precisa agradecer! Nós grifinórios adoramos fazer coisas de bom grado. –disse Rony com um ar de deboche.

E são bem convencidos também, mas adoro eles! –disse Luna olhando para o garoto.

He! Legal! –disse Rony não entendendo o trocadilho. –Que bom que você adora eles, exceto a Mione.

Ah! A Mione não conta! –disse Luna dando de ombros. –E não é o assunto que estou tratando. Estou falando de você!

Ah! Tá! –disse Rony corando levemente. –Tá, mas não gosto que falem de mim.

Bom..posso agradecer pelo menos? –perguntou Luna parando diante dele.

Mas você já agradeceu! –disse Rony confuso.

Não do meu jeito! –disse Luna aproximando-se do garoto e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. –Obrigada!

Rony não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem totalmente e cada fio de cabelo de sua nuca se arrepiar. Poderia dizer algo a ela, mas a garota havia corrido jardim a fundo e já sumia completamente de vista. Rony parecia abobado e desacreditado. Alisou o canto da bochecha como se aquilo fosse coisa de outro planeta. Caindo em si, resolveu se juntar aos amigos dentro do castelo, sem dizer nada do que aconteceu a nenhum deles.


	14. Apenas Seduzindo

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 14- Apenas seduzindo.

A noite caia pesadamente pelos corredores da Hogwarts. O vento leve balançava cuidadosamente as janelas e os archotes aqueciam cada canto da escola. Os alunos se encontravam em peso no Salão Principal conversando ou fazendo seus cansativos deveres. Luna entrou ofegante no local e logo encontrou Gina folheando desanimada as páginas de um grosso livro. Aproximou-se com cautela da garota e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Muito ocupada?- perguntou Luna controlando a respiração.

Se enrolar fosse alguma espécie de ocupação, podemos dizer que estou bastante ocupada! –disse Gina dando um meio sorriso e olhando para a garota logo em seguida. – Você está bem?

Estou! Só dei uma leve corrida! –disse Luna colocando a varinha atrás da orelha. – Me diz uma coisa...Malfoy pega mesmo muito pesado com esse jogo?

Pesado? Nãooooo..magina...ele é tão bonzinho com a gente que manda um de nós tirar as calças só para fazê-lo feliz. –disse Gina ironicamente.

Nossa! Pensei que fosse exagero do Harry e da Mione! –disse Luna arregalando os olhos enormes.

Harry e Mione não forçariam tanto, simplesmente pelo fato deles terem sido os mais prejudicados na história toda.- disse Gina balançando a cabeça. – Eles não mentiriam!

Por isso que são um casal perfeito! –disse Luna dando um longo suspiro.

Peraí!Peraí! Esse suspiro foi porque srta.Di-Lua? –perguntou Gina franzindo a testa desconfiada.

Suspiro pela chata da Granger ter um para perfeito! –disse Luna sonhadoramente.

Me diz...você é a fim do Harry? –perguntou Gina ainda desconfiada.

Nunca gostei! Quer dizer...como amigo sim..mas como par perfeito não.. –disse Luna com o dedo indicador no queixo.

Hum...pensei que rolava um sentimento...- disse Gina rindo.

Rola sim! Os piores sentimentos que existirem! –disse Luna dando risada.

Não vamos forçar! –disse Gina ainda rindo.

Ok! –disse Luna voltando ao normal. –Eu pensei que rolava um sentimento entre você e o Harry.

Bom...já gostei dele...mas isso já passou! Harry está com uma garota melhor que com certeza o entende melhor que ninguém. –disse Gina seriamente.

Acha que eles namoram? –perguntou Luna ficando empolgada.

Se depender do malfoy...sim. –disse Gina contraindo os lábios.

O que tem o Malfoy a ver com isso? –perguntou Luna confusa.

Você verá amanhã, depois do jantar, na Sala Precisa! –disse Gina se espreguiçando.- Por falar em Malfoy, eu preciso falar com aquele traste.

Que traste! –disse Luna dando um longo suspiro e olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

Draco sorria e mostrava seus belos dentes para seus companheiros de mesa. Todos da mesa da Sonserina pareciam muito entretidos, pois riam de algo realmente muito engraçado.

O que quer dizer com isso? –disse Gina confusa olhando seguindo o olhar de Luna.

Draco Malfoy é o traste que toda garota gostaria de passar pelo menos um dia! –disse Luna olhando para o garoto como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. –Não se fala em outra pessoa na Sala Comunal da Corvinal.

As meninas da Corvinal pagam pau para o Malfoy? –perguntou Gina indignada.

Sim, e muito! –respondeu Luna prontamente. – O problema do Malfoy é que ele não é nada simpático. Se fosse um pouco mais simpático, ele seria muito mais bonito.

Por que você está falando isso e dessa forma? –perguntou Gina com uma pontada inexplicável de ciúme com relação a Draco.

Porque ele é o sonho de consumo de metade das garotas dessa escola. –disse Luna calmamente virando-se para Gina.

Ele é seu sonho de consumo, Luna? –perguntou Gina friamente.

Não! Ele não me atrai! Prefiro os mais lesados que nem eu! –disse Luna muito lentamente.- Ele é seu sonho de consumo,Gina?

Claro que não! –disse Gina caindo na real. – Abomino Draco Malfoy e sempre irei abominar.

Então tá! –disse Luna dando de ombros. – Como pretende falar com ele?

Quando ele sair daquela mesa imunda! –disse Gina secamente. Olhava para Draco com certo desgosto e não pôde deixar de lembrar dos beijos que o garoto lhe dera.

Acho que vai demorar! Malfoy está muito entretido com seus capangas! –disse Luna calmamente. – O que você quer falar com ele afinal?

Uma coisa muito séria! –disse Gina vagamente.

Hum...tem a ver com o jogo? –perguntou Luna persistente,

Também! – disse Gina olhando para Luna. – E coisas muito pessoais também!

Hum..então tá! –disse Luna levantando. –Vou me deitar, amanhã temos que acordar cedo e blá..blá..blá..

É verdade, mas não posso ir enquanto Malfoy estiver aqui! –disse Gina voltando a olhar para Draco.

Então tá! –disse Luna guardando a varinha. – Até amanhã!

Até! –disse Gina apoiando o rosto na mão ainda olhando para Draco.

A garota fitava Draco ora com raiva ora com pena. Gina tinha a absoluta certeza de que Draco não era aquele garoto 100 seguro diante dos amigos. Sabia que Draco era fraco e para se manter forte tinha que ter pelo menos 2 idiotas para rodeá-lo como rei. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e, logo em seguida, deu um leve e longo bocejo. Gina, depois de algum tempo, havia capotado em cima do livro aberto. Tinha um sono calmo e uma respiração tranqüila. O Salão Principal estava completamente vazio, exceto por Draco Malfoy. O garoto havia visto a garota desacordada e com certeza não iria perder a chance de importuná-la. Aproximou-se com extrema cautela da garota e começou a observá-la. Parecia ser mais frágil dormindo do que acordada. Draco sentou-se ao lado da garota e, por impulso nem um pouco consciente, afastou os fios ruivos que cobriam o rosto branco e delicado da garota. Por causa de um leve peso na consciência, o garoto resolveu chamá-la, pois com certeza se fosse visto ali ao lado dela seria zoado até a morte.

Hey! Weasley! –disse Draco cutucando a garota. Sua voz mantia o tom frio e arrastado.

Hã? Deixa eu dormir! –resmungou Gina ainda de olhos fechados.

Desculpe, Weasley, mas não vou ser obrigado a aturar essa sua pobreza de dormir em qualquer lugar. Aqui não é sua casa sabia? –disse Draco dando um riso abafado.

Gina assimilou aquele tom de voz. Aquela voz lhe era familiar, mas como o peso do sono era maior, demorou a notar quem era. Ainda de olhos fechados, tentou associar a voz ao seu respectivo dono.

Malfoy! –disse Gina abrindo os olhos e se endireitando em um salto.

Não! Papai Noel! –disse Draco rindo. – Dormiu bem? Ah! Com certeza sim, os Weasleys dormem em qualquer lugar mesmo.

Olha aqui seu moleque idiota...- disse Gina levantando a mão. Queria socar a cara dela.

Nem venha com essas suas delicadezas! –disse Draco segurando seu pulso. –Por que os Weasleys sempre partem para a brutalidade?

Porque é isso que um verme como você merece! Não bastam palavras para fazê-lo ficar na sua, tem que dar um trato pra ver se ele se toca de vez. –disse Gina seriamente.

Não fala assim que machuca! –disse Draco dando um riso abafado. –Espero que com esse cochilo você tenha sonhado comigo e com meu saboroso beijo.

Saboroso? –caçoou Gina. –Mas você se acha pra caramba, hein?

Eu não me acho querida, eu sou! –disse Draco de "boca cheia".

Você baba muito quando beija Malfoy. Você não sabe se usa a língua ou se usa os lábios. – disse Gina rindo.

E você que nem mexe a boca! Parece uma lesada que nunca beijou na vida! – disse Draco rindo.

Não quero discutir isso com você! –disse Gina parando de rir no esmo instante.

Dói caçoar dos outros, não é? –disse Draco dando um meio sorriso.

Cala a boca! –disse Gina fechando o livro e pegando suas coisas. –Antes que eu vá embora tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer!

Diga meu anjo! –disse Draco ironicamente.

Para sua sorte eu, Harry,Mione e Rony..

Irão participar de mais uma rodada de verdade ou desafio! –completou Draco cruzando os braços. – Já sabia!

Aiii..eu te odeio! –disse Gina esperneando.

Quanto mais você me odeia, mais eu me apaixono por você! –disse Draco olhando no fundo dos olhos da garota.

Gina sentiu suas pernas amolecerem no mesmo instante e sua raiva abandonar seu corpo. Draco apaixonado? Conta outra.

Você deveria ser comediante sabia? –disse Gina tentando manter a compostura.

É mesmo? –perguntou Draco rindo.

É! –disse Gina emburrada.

Vou pensar nisso com muito amor e carinho! –disse Draco sorrindo.

Idiota! –disse Gina levantando-se.

Amanhã Sala Preci...

Precisa após o jantar! –completou Gina com um sorriso vitorioso.

Aiii..eu te odeio! –disse Draco imitando Gina mão contendo a gargalhada. Gina corou levemente.

Quanto mais você me odeia, mais eu te ignoro! –disse Gina rispidamente.

Não foi exatamente assim que eu disse! –disse Draco levantando e ficando diante da garota.

Pois é! Mas não tenho falta de criatividade para copar suas falas. –disse Gina cruzando os braços.

Por que você nega que não sente nada por mim! –disse Draco chegando mais perto dela.

Eu não sinto nada por você! Nunca sentiria! –disse Gina tentando manter a calma.

E se eu te beijasse agora, o que faria? –perguntou Draco muito próximo de Gina.

Morderia sua língua e chutaria o lugar onde você sentiria muita dor. –respondeu Gina tentando manter a tranqüilidade. A aproximação de Draco estava começando a deixá-la nervosa.

É mesmo? –disse Draco dando um meio sorriso.

É! –respondeu Gina com firmeza.

Hum...então é melhor eu não chegar muito perto ou a weasley vai me bater. –disse Draco colado no corpo da garota.Gina sentia suas mãos começarem a suar.

Quer sair de perto de mim! –disse Gina fora de si.

Você não é a machona dos Weasleys? Seja forte! –disse Draco passando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Gina.

Eu vou te chutar e você não vai gostar! –disse Gina apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Chuta! Manda ver! –disse Draco roçando seus lábios nos dela.

Gina levantara sua perna em direção a Draco. Seu joelho já estava em posição de ataque, mas não estava conseguindo ir até o fim. Os lábios de Draco faziam seu corpo se manter parado sem condições para se movimentar. Seu coração começava a palpitar e suas bochechas se tornavam mais quentes.

Não vai chutar! –disse Draco com os lábios colados nos dela e a olhando fixamente.

V..vou! –disse Gina a ponto de bala.

Você não vai! –disse Draco com convicção abaixando o joelho da garota. –Você quer que eu te beije e não sabe como lutar contra isso!

Já lhe disse e vou repetir: se você me beijar mordo seus lábios. –disse Gina tremendo de nervoso.

Se você morder, isso só vai aumentar minha vontade de te beijar! –disse Draco alisando a nuca da garota.

Some daqui! –disse Gina se arrepiando com o toque do garoto.

Não irei! –disse Draco virando o pescoço. Iria beijá-la.

Gina não sabia mais o que fazer. Tudo que estava falando parecia atrair mais Draco para junto dela. Estava tentando recuar, mas estava sem saída por causa da mesa. A garota fechou os lábios percebendo que não havia mais solução. Estava esperando os lábios de Draco, mas eles não tocavam os seus.

Sabia que você queria e estava de frescura! –disse Draco afastando-se da garota.

Como é? –disse Gina indignada.

Vai entender essas garotas! –disse Draco olhando-a com extrema vitória. - i Se você me beijar eu mordo seus lábios.. /i -e começou a imitá-la. –eu vi como você quase me mordeu.

Você não presta! –disse Gina caindo na real. Havia feito besteira.

Eu não presto? Você estava a ponto de ceder e depois sou eu que não presto? –disse Draco com um largo sorriso nos lábios. – Vou te dar um conselho, Weasley.. –e chegou mais perto da garota. -..quando tiver duvida do que sente, tente não entrar em contradição.- e deu-lhe as costas deixando-a sozinha no Salão Principal.

Gina não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Estava a ponto de beijar Draco mais uma vez e foi enganada na maior cara lavada. i "Quando tiver duvida do que sente, tente não entrar em contradição.." /i - martelava Gina em pensamentos. A garota começou a se sentir desolada, pois não entendeu as razões de Draco dizer isso a ela. Gostava dele ou não? Gina não sabia responder ao certo, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, Draco a atraia de forma assustadora, deixando-a todas às vezes fora de si. Vendo que estava sozinha no Salão Principal, a garota resolveu rumar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória totalmente perdida em pensamentos. Queria conversar com alguém e só via Mione como opção. Será que ela entenderia?


	15. Um beijo faz toda a diferença

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 15- Um beijo faz toda a diferença.

Mione estava completamente distraída entre seus livros. Folheava suas páginas e fazia anotações fervorosas sob o olhar vigiloso de Harry que lutava contra si mesmo para poder ir até ela. i "Deixa de ser retardado e vai falar com ela." /i -pensava Harry contraindo os dedos nervosos das mãos. A garota fingia não notar a presença do garoto, mas sabia que seu olhar estava vidrado nela. Tentava se enganar de todas as formas possíveis, mas de nada adiantava. Começou então a mexer em sua mochila em busca de algo atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Harry. Mione havia pegado o que aparentemente parecia um outro livro entre vários outros dispostos na mesa em que a garota se encontrava. Não agüentando mais ficar parado apenas olhando, Harry se levantou com extrema cautela e começou a andar vagarosamente até a garota. O garoto não sabia o que pensar ao certo, mas tinha certeza que sua atitude era completamente correta. Sem pensar duas vezes, sentou-se diante da garota atraindo um olhar arregalado como resposta.

Atrapalho? –perguntou Harry apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Não! –disse Mione ainda de olhos arregalados.

Acho que..acho que precisamos conversar. –disse Harry olhando-a fixamente.

É!Eu também acho! –disse Mione se endireitando na cadeira.

Ambos se fitaram em silêncio. Mione sabia que devia belas desculpas ao garoto, mas não sabia por onde começar. Harry muito menos.

Harry...eu queria..hum..queria te pedir desculpas por ter duvidado de você! –disse Mione sem jeito. – Eu fiquei muito irritada na hora...tudo aconteceu tão rápido que cheguei a ponto de não poder mais raciocinar.

Eu fiquei muito chateado por você ter duvidado de mim! Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer entre a gente. –disse Harry tornando-se mais confiante.

Mil desculpas! Não queria que nada disso acontecesse! –disse Mione realmente arrependida.

Tudo bem! Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, mas acho que devo esclarecer algumas coisas. –disse Harry ficando sério assustando Mione.

O que por exemplo? –perguntou Mione assustada.

Nunca diria para a escola interia que você beija mal! –disse Harry dando um meio sorriso. –Diria que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com extrema rapidez. Não poderia ficar vermelha...não na frente dele.

E também não faria minha propaganda! Faria a sua por ser uma garota linda e especial! –disse Harry olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Harry..para com isso! –disse Mione abaixando a cabeça. –Sei que você não falaria calunias de mim, mas não precisa forçar as coisas para me fazer sentir melhor.

Não estou forçando! –disse Harry ainda olhando-a. –Estou falando sério!

Hum..então tente não me deixar envergonhada quando estiver falando sério! –disse Mione dando um riso abafado ainda de cabeça baixa.

Me diz uma coisa... –disse Harry colocando a mão no queixo de Mione fazendo a garota levantar a cabeça. –O que será de nós dois? Ficaremos na mesma ou ficaremos juntos?

Harry, essa é uma pergunta muito difícil de responder! –disse Mione prontamente.

Poderíamos tentar, não acha? –perguntou Harry esperançoso.

Harry, ainda acho que tudo isso que está acontecendo entre a gente é efeito do maldito jogo que Malfoy inventou. –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Não acho que esse jogo seja maldito! –disse Harry alisando o queixo da garota. –Graças ao Malfoy pude perceber que a garota da minha vida sempre esteve ao meu lado.

Harry...- Mione agora corava bruscamente. –Adoraria se tentássemos, mas prefiro que toda essa maré se torne baixa.

Mione, se eu ficar longe de você fico louco! –disse Harry se esticando para ficar mais perto da garota.

Podemos continuar sendo o mesmo que éramos antes! –disse Mione tentando agir com razão.

Será impossível porque nenhuma relação entre melhores amigos se torna a mesma depois de um beijo. Sempre tem aquele receio. Sempre tem aquele medo pra que tudo o que aconteceu não se repita ou à vontade de repetir aumenta ainda mais.- disse Harry alisando seu rosto. –Se eu ficar perto de você e ser apenas seu amigo, minha vontade de te beijar vai aumentar tão rápido que vai ter uma hora que não poderei controlar meus atos.

Eu sei que você vai controlar seus atos. Você não é tão cabeça dura! –disse Mione evitando seu olhar. Seu coração agora batia a mil por hora.

Ai que você se engana! –disse Harry mal contendo um sorriso. –Quem é o garoto mais espalhafatoso que já te colocou em várias encrencas por não controlar seus instintos? Quem é o garoto..

Tá! Eu entendi! –disse Mione selando os lábios de Harry com a mão. –Você é o garoto mais espalhafatoso que conheço sim, e o mais fofo.

Isso significa que você volta atrás no que disse? –perguntou Harry esperançoso.

Não! –disse Mione desanimada. O sorriso de Harry sumiu no mesmo instante. –Não sou garota pra você! Olha pra mim? O que você vê?

Quer mesmo que eu responda? –perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Adoraria! –respondeu Mione calmamente.

Harry, no mesmo instante, dera a volta na mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Mione fazendo a garota se virar pra ele extremamente confusa.

O que você está fazendo? –perguntou Mione confusa.

Preciso responder sua pergunta, mas quero que você ouça a resposta perfeitamente para quando fosse for se deitar sentir remorso em não querer ficar comigo.- disse Harry olhando-a.

Nossa! Assim você me assusta! –disse Mione colocando a mão no peito.

Não irei te assustar! –disse Harry chegando mais perto dela. –Sabe o que vejo quando olho pra você?

Uma nerd idiota que só pensa em estudar! –respondeu Mione com um pouco de mau humor.

Não! Não vejo isso! –disse Harry dando um meio sorriso. –Vejo a garota mais doce, mais prestativa, mais nobre,mais linda,mais invejada,mais inteligente,mais atenciosa,mais carinhosa,mais cuidadosa..quer ouvir mais?- e deu um largo sorriso para a garota que nem sabia onde colocar a cara de tanta vergonha que sentia.

Acho melhor...

Tem belos olhos e lábios muito delicados. Adoraria provar seus lábios nesse momento,somente se minha dama permitir é claro. –disse Harry alisando o dedo indicador delicadamente nos lábios da garota.

Harry..

Posso ou não? –perguntou Harry muito perto da garota. O garoto sentia o peito de Mione arfar.

Aqui não! –disse Mione sem jeito. – Não quero que ninguém apareça do nada e nos pegue. A escola inteira já está no nosso pé e se uma coisa dessas acontecesse, não ajudaria nem um pouco.

E se eu roubasse o beijo? Se alguém pegasse, você poderia me acusar de tarado e aproveitador. –disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.

Tarado e aproveitador?- indagou Mione caindo na risada. –Todo mundo espera muita coisa de você, mas acho que ninguém teria ouvidos para acreditar que Harry Potter, além de apanhador do time de Quadribol, agora exerce a função de tarado e aproveitador.

Do jeito que a maioria gosta de falar mal de mim, daria uma boa noticia no Profeta Diário! –disse harry rindo. –Mione..pára de me enrolar...só quero te dar um beijo.

Harry..não! –disse Mione extremamente confusa. Não queria aceitar sua posição de burra em não deixar o garoto te beijar.

Você preza muito nossa amizade, né? –perguntou harry se afastando mais da garota.

Prezo muito! Tenho medo que tudo isso que esteja acontecendo entre a gente seja uma baita ilusão. Não suportaria sofrer e te ver sofrer. –disse Mione alisando o rosto do garoto.

Eu sei sofrer calado! –disse Harry pegando em sua mão.- Você sabe que eu sei sofrer..

Exatamente! Não quero ver você sofrendo por minha causa. –interrompeu-o Mione. –Quero ver você feliz!

Quer me fazer feliz?- perguntou Harry.

Claro que sim! –disse Mione dando um largo sorriso. –Não suportaria te ver triste.

Me beija! Só assim você me faria feliz por uma noite! –disse Harry firmemente.

Preciso dormir! –disse Mione recolhendo suas coisas e tentando ao máximo fugir de Harry.

Vai fugir mesmo? –perguntou Harry apenas observando a atitude da garota. –Vai me deixar ser infeliz?

Não me faça sentir culpa! –disse Mione fechando a mochila.

Você vai sentir culpa em não ter me beijado. –disse Harry cruzando os braços.

Boa noite,Harry! –disse Mione colocando a mochila nas costas.

Não vou deixar você ir embora tão rápido! –disse Harry segurando-a cuidadosamente pelo pulso e levantando.

Harry...não faça as coisas se tornarem mais difíceis... –disse Mione confusa.

A única pessoa que está complicando as coisas é você! –disse Harry chegando mais perto dela. –Você tem medo de me amar?

Não,não tenho medo te amar! Como teria? –disse Mione com a voz abafada.

Então porque foge de mim? –perguntou Harry parecendo desesperado.

Porque esse não é o melhor momento de ficarmos juntos. –disse Mione tristonha.

E qual seria o melhor momento? –perguntou Harry desapontado.

Você saberá! –respondeu Mione fixando seu olhar nos olhos verdes do garoto.

Ok! –disse Harry cabisbaixo. –Mas isso não me impede de fazer isso!

Harry havia pegado Mione de jeito. Encostou a garota na parede gelada da Sala Comunal e lhe deu um beijo "violento" e ao mesmo tempo dócil. O garoto alisava seus cabelos freneticamente, enquanto Mione correspondia inocentemente o beijo. Mione sabia que era com ele que queria ficar, mas não sabia exatamente os motivos que a faziam fugir dele.

Até quando a gente vai ficar assim? Você foge e eu corro atrás? –perguntou Harry sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Harry..não fala nada...fica quieto..

Fora à vez de Mione beijar o garoto. Havia perdido a razão e não queria que ela voltasse antes de aproveitar os doces lábios do garoto.

Não vai fugir? –perguntou Harry desafiador.

Não chame minha razão, pois ela terá o prazer de me tirar daqui! –disse Mione lhe dando um selinho.

Espero que ela nunca mais venha! –disse Harry voltando a beijá-la com mais intensidade.

Os lábios dos dois se moviam freneticamente como se nunca mais fossem capazes de se desgrudarem. A penumbra caia mais intensamente na Sala Comunal, fazendo os dois se perderem ainda mais entre vários beijos ardentes. O casal havia perdido a noção da realidade, nem notando que o retrato da Mulher Gorda havia acabado de girar, informando que alguém acabara de sair ou acabara de entrar. Passos começaram ecoar dentro do local atraindo o ouvido aguçado de Mione que se desgrudou dos lábios de Harry imediatamente. Ao ver quem era, Harry se afastou imediatamente da garota extremamente encabulado.

Desculpem! Só vim dormir! Podem continuar se beijando! –disse Gina sorrindo.

Bom..eu também vou me deitar! –disse Harry coçando a cabeça sem jeito.

Ah!Harry! Vai deixar a garota desolada? –perguntou Gina dando um largo sorriso malicioso. –Continua beijando cara..tava bonito.

Amanhã tem aula! É melhor irmos dormir mesmo! –disse Mione se endireitando.

Ah! Já que insistem tanto! –disse Gina indo até Harry. –Se eu fosse você, não deixava a gatinha sair não. –e lhe dera alguns tapinhas no ombro.

Deixa a gatinha dormir! Ela está cansada! –disse Harry mal contendo o riso.

Então falou, cara! –disse Gina olhando para Mione que se mantia séria.- Boa noite!

Boa noite! –disse Harry dando uma ultima olhada para Mione, logo em seguida, subiu as escadas de mármore ainda um pouco encabulado.

Vão namorar? –perguntou Gina afoita.

Não inventa! –disse Mione séria.

Tá! Desculpa! –disse Gina parando com as gracinhas e caindo na real. Estava querendo falar com Mione e logo a imagem de Draco malfoy imergiu em sua cabeça.- Hum..queria conversar com você!

Aqui em baixo ou lá em cima! –disse Mione atentamente.

Lá em cima ..não..- disse Gina parando subitamente. –Você divide o quarto com as fofoqueiras de Hogwarts. É melhor aqui em baixo.

Ok! –disse Mione voltando a mesa que estava e sentando-se. – Sobre o que quer conversar?

Hum... –Gina sentou-se diante de Mione. Sentiu suas mãos suarem novamente. –Draco Malfoy!


	16. Surpresa para Mione

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 16- Surpresa para Mione

Draco Malfoy? –indagou Mione não acreditando no que ouvia.

Sim! Draco Malfoy! –disse Gina dando um longo suspiro. – Ele não sai do meu pé!

Talvez porque ele esteja..

Não diga isso! Draco Malfoy nunca estaria a fim de mim! –disse Gina interrompendo Mione.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza? –perguntou Mione erguendo uma sobrancelha. –Acho que, se ele não estivesse a fim de você, não investiria tanto no toque de seus lábios. – e deu um largo sorriso.

Não me venha com essas! –disse Gina dando um leve soco na mesa. – Draco só está fazendo isso pra me intimidar, assim como para intimidar meu irmão.

Por que ele intimidaria seu irmão? –perguntou Mione pensativa.

Porque ele quer ver o Rony completamente fora de si! Malfoy não nos suporta. Ele só está me tratando como prêmio na mão dele. –disse Gina começando a bater os pés no chão.

Se Malfoy está te tratando como uma espécie de "prêmio", porque você se deixa levar no jogo dele sendo que não gosta de ser esse "tal" prêmio? Acho que você tem todo o direito a hesitar contra as investidas dele.- disse Mione calmamente.

Gina emudeceu. Ficou olhando para os olhos castanhos da amiga sem dar uma única palavra. Tentou "mastigar" tudo que ela disse, mas em sua cabeça parecia tudo um absurdo. Se tudo não passa de um absurdo, porque estaria entrando de graça no jogo de Malfoy?

Não vai me dar uma resposta?- perguntou Mione olhando-a fixamente.

Mione, eu não tenho saída contra as investidas do Draco. – disse Gina meio sem jeito.

Ter saída você tem, mas vai ser complicado agir se você já o chama de b Draco /b .- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Mione...o que você está insinuando? –perguntou Gina começando a corar.

Não estou insinuando nada. Estou apenas dizendo a verdade! – disse Mione esticando mais o pescoço da garota. –Me responde com sinceridade, você gosta das investidas do Malfoy, não gosta?

Gina emudeceu novamente. Suas bochechas começaram a atingir um vermelho tomate totalmente incontrolável. Sabia que Draco era lindo de morrer, mas estar gostando das investidas dele seria demais?

Eu não gos...não gosto do que ele faz comigo! –disse Gina tropeçando nas palavras.

Então por que não revida? –insistiu Mione.

Hermione, pára com isso! –disse Gina desviando o olhar para a mesa.

Só quero a resposta! –disse Mione firmemente.- Por que você não revida?

Isso não tem resposta! –disse Gina rapidamente.

Já que não tem resposta...você tem mais algo a me dizer sobre Draco Malfoy? –perguntou Mione cruzando os braços.

Só mais uma! –disse Gina estendo o dedo indicador.- Dra..digo..Malfoy me disse uma coisa que não gostei.

O que ele disse? Que você beija bem? –disse Mione rindo.

Não sua besta! –disse Gina fazendo uma careta. –Ele disse bem assim: quando tiver duvida do que sente, tente não entrar em contradição...

Mione não pôde conter o sorriso, fazendo Gina ficar mais perdida do que já estava.

Ele tentou te seduzir de novo? –perguntou Mione tranqüilamente.

Infelizmente! –disse Gina fazendo bico.

Hum..você revidou? –perguntou Mione com o dedo indicador no queixo.

Não dava! A mesa estava atrás de mim e eu não tinha pra onde fugir! –disse Gina perdendo o controle das palavras.

Isso é desculpa pra boi dormir! –disse Mione mal se contendo. –Você tinha como fugir sim, você tinha como sair de lá sim sra. Você quem não quis.

Não é verdade! –disse Gina começando a ficar emburrada.

Então me diga..- disse Mione olhando-a fixamente. –O que levaria Malfoy a dizer uma coisa dessas pra você?

Porque ele é maluco! –disse Gina rapidamente.

Não! Porque ele está a fim e você também! –disse Mione destacando cada palavra.- Mas os dois são incapazes de admitir a verdade.

Aquilo havia "quebrado as pernas" de Gina. Ela esperava ouvir qualquer coisa menos aquilo.

Isso é bobagem! –disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Se você acredita na bobagem, problema é seu! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Nem em sonhos em poderia ficar com o Malfoy! –disse Gina pensativa,

Mais do que já ficaram? –disse Mione caindo na risada. – Não sei como a Pansy ainda não se manifestou.

Isola! –disse Gina batendo três vezes na mesa.- Putz..não quero ver o Draco nem pintado de ouro na minha frente.

Desculpe desapontá-la, mas graças a Luna, você o verá amanhã. Belo, lindo e solteiro! –disse Mione mal humorada.

A Luna não teve culpa! –disse Gina defendendo a garota. –Ela só é meio lesada para ver maldade nas coisas.

Deveria começar a deixar de ser lesada. – disse Mione bufando longo em seguida.- Nem quero ver o que será de nossas cabeças amanhã.

Apenas tiradas do próprio corpo! –disse Gina dando um riso sem graça. –Não quero nem ver o que ele vai fazer com a coitada da Di-Lua.

Mas eu vou querer ver!- disse Mione com um sorriso nos lábios.

Como você é má! –disse Gina rindo e balançando a cabeça.

Assim ela aprende a não se meter onde não deve! –disse Mione dando um longo bocejo. –Acho melhor a gente se deitar.- e levantou.- Tem mais alguma coisa pra perguntar?

Não! Chega de falar naquela peste! –disse Gina levantando também.

Se precisar..é só chamar! –disse Mione começando a subir a escada de mármore.

Pode ter certeza que vou precisar! –disse Gina dando um largo sorriso.

Rony e Harry foram os primeiros a levantarem. Os corredores ainda se mantinham desertos, exceto pelos dois amigos que andavam rapidamente em direção ao Corujal. Rony seguia Harry meio desentendido. O amigo o havia acordado sem meras explicações.

Harry...o que você vai fazer no Corujal? –perguntou Rony sonolento.

Será que vou mandar alguma coruja...hum..será? –zombou Harry com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Sem graça! –disse Rony emburrado. –Eu sei que o Corujal serve para mandar corujas.

Sério? Se você não tivesse me falado hein...- disse Harry rindo e entrando no Corujal.

Besta! –disse Rony seguindo o amigo.- Pra quem você vai mandar uma coruja?

Para uma loja em Hogsmeade! –disse Harry tirando um pedaço de pergaminho das veste.

Uma loja em Hogsmeade? –perguntou Rony desentendido.- A essa hora da manhã?

É um caso urgente! –disse Harry pegando o tinteiro e a pena.

Hum..odeio quando você faz mistério! –disse Rony indo até a janela e observando os terrenos da escola. –Hoje está mais quente que ontem.

Ainda bem! –disse Harry escrevendo rapidamente.

Espero que não chova! –disse Rony voltando sua atenção para Harry. –Tem coisa mais desagradável que chuva?

Tem! – disse Harry dobrando e pergaminho e indo em busca de Edwiges.- Jogar verdade ou desafio com o povo da Sonserina.

Não venha com reclamações! Foi por causa disso que você conseguiu dar umas bitoquinhas na Mione. –disse Rony caindo na risada.

E foi por causa disso que a escola inteira está sabendo! –disse Harry amarrando o pergaminho em sua coruja rapidamente.

Vai ser bom pra você! – disse Rony dando de ombros.

Nem tanto! Ou eu serei visto como galinha ou como um loser que quer aparecer com uma notícia dessas. –disse Harry indo até a janela e liberando Edwiges.

Que praticidade,hein? –disse Rony observando Edwiges sumir de vista. –Ensaiou a noite inteira para liberar sua coruja com estrema rapidez?

Talvez! –disse Harry dando um suspiro aliviado.

O que você está aprontando? –perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.

Você verá! –disse Harry consultando o relógio. – Vamos tomar café. Agüentar o Snape hoje não vai ser fácil.

Não acredito até agora que consegui NOM'S suficientes para cursar Poções.- disse Rony pensativo.

Nem eu! – disse Harry abandonando o corujal. – Acho que ele nos odeia ainda mais por isso.

Rumaram sem pressa até o Salão Principal. Assim que chegaram, deram de cara com Mione entre diversos livros e com um prato de mingau próximo ao corpo. Parecia bastante tensa.

Bom dia flor do dia! –disse Harry sorridente fazendo a garota corar.

Flor do dia? Que coisa mais brega! –disse Rony sentando indignado.

Foi o melhor que arranjei! –disse Harry rindo e sentando-se diante de Mione.

Bom dia, Harry..Rony..- disse Mione ainda corada e com sua atenção nos livros.

Mal começou o dia e você já está assim? –disse Rony com um ar desprezível.

Ao contrário de você, estou preocupada com meus NIEM'S.- disse Mione sem olhá-lo.

Acho que não deveria se preocupar tanto! Você tirou nota máxima em todos os NOM'S.- disse Rony dando pouca importância.

Talvez não devesse me preocupar tanto se fosse relaxada como fosse! –disse Mione erguendo a cabeça e fitando o amigo friamente. –O que você espera do seu futuro, Ronald?

Nada! Vou continuar sendo pobre e não é o NIEM'S que vai mudar isso! –disse Rony meio cabisbaixo.

Garanto que se você tivesse um pouco de força de vontade, não se queixaria tanto das coisas. Nada vem de graça, Ronald. –disse Mione dando um suspiro mal humorado.

Você fala isso porque é rica! –disse Rony rispidamente.

Não sou rica! –disse Mione friamente.

Mas tem boa vida! –disse Rony começando a aumentar o tom da voz.

Ah!Não! Não comecem! –disse Harry erguendo as mãos e olhando para ambos. –O dia está belo, o céu está azul e os pássaros cantam lá fora.

Harry, acho que a Mione não está te fazendo bem. Daqui a pouco você vira poeta. –disse Rony abobalhado.

Não exagera! –disse Harry ficando sem jeito e olhando para Mione. –Você está muito tensa, Mione!

O motivo da minha tensão é muito simples: estamos quase no final de outubro. –disse Mione se recompondo.

E? –perguntou Harry desentendido.

Como e?- disse Mione indignada.

O semestre está acabando, falta um mês e meio para as férias, estamos acabando nosso último ano na escola... – disse Mione calmamente. – e, é claro, estamos perto dos NIEM'S.

Você é muito afoita! Os NIEM'S estão super longe..- disse Rony de boca cheia.

É assim que uma mente lesada pensa. Tudo está longe! –disse Mione esnobemente.

Não gostei do lesada! –disse Rony erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Que seja! –disse Mione voltando a olhar para Harry.- Estamos a ponto de nos formar.

Harry havia caído na real. Depois de sete anos em Hogwarts, não estava conseguindo digerir a idéia de que a partir do ano que vem ficaria preso todos os dias do ano na casa dos Dursleys. Começou a não gostar nem um pouco do assunto.

Isso quer dizer que estamos velhos! –disse Rony do nada.

Quer uma bengala, Sr.Weasley?- zombou Mione.

Como se a srta. Granger fosse muito nova, né? –disse Rony ironicamente.

Desculpe decepcioná-lo, mas você é mais velho que eu! –disse Mione com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Questão de meses! –disse Rony mal humorado.

Mas continua sendo o mais velho! –disse Mione vitoriosamente, fazendo Rony corar de raiva.- Bom meninos..o papo tá bom..mas vou deixar esses livros na biblioteca.

Não! –disse Harry de repente, assustando a garota e Rony ao mesmo tempo.- Quero dizer..depois você leva!

É melhor eu levar agora! Não quero carregar peso para a aula do Snape. Peso já basta ele.- disse Mione ajeitando as coisas.

Depois você leva!- disse Harry parando a garota. –Eu te ajudo!

É impressão minha ou você está aprontando alguma coisa? –perguntou Mione erguendo uma sobrancelha extremamente desconfiada.

Eu? Aprontar? Nunca! –disse Harry ironicamente. –O que é aprontar?

Besta! –disse Mione dando um sorriso maroto. –Se você for me ajudar, é melhor irmos agora! – e levantou.

Sabe o que é...

Harry fora interrompido pela chegada de diversas corujas no Salão Principal. O garoto mal pode conter o sorriso quando um delicado ramalhete de rosas vermelhas dentro de uma bela cesta pousou diante de Mione. A garota havia ficado sem reação e corou bruscamente.

Pois não? –indagou Mione para a coruja esperando alguma resposta.

Flores? Hum..flores..- disse Rony rindo e olhando para Harry.- Olha a Mione que boyzinha! Recebendo flores, né safadona?

Isso não tem graça, Ronald. –disse Mione ainda olhando para a coruja.

Não vai ver quem te mandou? –perguntou Harry tentando manter a postura de surpreso.

Isso não é pra mim! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Claro que é! –disse Rony olhando-a.

Os alunos do Salão Principal voltaram a atenção para Mione e suas flores misteriosas. Todos ansiavam pela hora da garota pegar o cartão pregado a cesta para saber quem mandara.

Dever ser zoação! –disse Parvati baixinho para Lilá.- Quem mandaria flores para Hermione Granger? – e deu um risinho maldoso juntamente com a amiga.

Não vai abrir? –perguntou Gina se juntando a eles assim que o ramalhete chegara.

Mione ainda olhava para a cesta completamente perdida em pensamentos. Resolveu tocá-la com extrema cautela e retirou o cartão que havia preso nela.

Quem mandou? –perguntou Gina afoita.

É! Quem mandou! –perguntou Harry fazendo cara de desentendido.

Eu não abri o cartão ainda! –disse Mione mostrando o cartão lacrado para os dois.

Abre logo! –disse Gina afoita.

Mione abriu o cartão lentamente. Ao ver a caligrafia do cartão, percebeu que aquela letra lhe parecia muito familiar. Começou a ler calmamente boquiabrindo-se a cada palavra que lia.

_ i "Querida Mione,_

_Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto._

_Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui._

_Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto._

_Seu silencioso sussurro silenciosas lágrimas._

_Juntos em todas estas memórias_

_Eu vejo seu sorriso._

_Todas as lembranças eu guardei bem. _

_Querida, você sabe que eu amarei você_

_Até o fim do tempo._

_Tenho certeza que você conhece essa música. Podemos dizer que é nossa primeira trilha sonora. Espero que goste do ramalhete, pois é uma das melhores formas de mostrar o quanto você é importante em minha vida. Tente não corar,pois a escola inteira vai estar olhando pra você. Toda escola estará olhando para a garota mais linda do mundo._

_Com amor,_

_Harry J. Potter." /i _

Mione tentou, em vão, não corar com as palavras que o garoto escrevera. Harry sorria discretamente para a ela muito satisfeito com o efeito que queria causar.

E então?- perguntou Gina na expectativa.

É anônima! –mentiu Mione na cara lavada.

Quem foi o loser que fez isso? –perguntou Rony balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Com certeza alguém que me queria ver envergonhada! –disse Mione ajeitando o cartão.

Que coisa não? –disse Rony sorrindo sonsamente.

Mione não pôde evitar a vontade de encarar aqueles belos olhos verdes que a fitavam com bastante carinho. Antes que pudesse dizer ou emitir alguma coisa, a sineta havia acabado de tocar informando que as aulas do dia iriam começar. Os alunos levantaram em massa e logo rumaram para suas respectivas aulas ainda de olho em Mione e no ramalhete misterioso. A garota tinha certeza que seria o assunto do dia.

Vou andando! –disse Rony levantando e pegando a mochila. –Vamos Gina?

Vamos! –disse Gina ainda olhando para as rosas encantada.

Mione esperou Rony e Gina se afastarem para poder trocar algumas palavras com o garoto. Assim que deixaram o local, Mione desatou a falar.

Você ficou maluco? –perguntou Mione mostrando indignação.

Pensei que iria gostar! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

É claro que gostei seu bobo, mas você não deveria ter feito isso no meio da escola inteira. Isso é vergonhoso.- disse Mione meio sem jeito.

Demonstrar amor é vergonhoso? –perguntou Harry serio.

Ai! Não entenda errado! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso. –Foi lindo seu gesto, mas deveria ter me poupado.

Hum..sei..- disse Harry erguendo uma sobrancelha. –Fala logo que não gostou!

Eu amei, Harry James Potter! –disse Mione apertando carinhosamente seu nariz.- Me surpreendeu!

Eu sei! Sou surpreendente! –disse Harry estufando o peito.

Metido! –disse Mione balançando a cabeça.- Obrigada! Amei as flores!

Amou mesmo? –perguntou Harry olhando-a fixamente.

Sim, amei! –disse Mione cheirando as rosas.- Foi o gesto mais fofo que alguém fez por mim. Obrigada mesmo!

Prova que gostou então! –disse Harry fazendo bico.

Como você quer que eu prove? –perguntou Mione confusa.

Me dá um beijinho! –disse Harry todo manhoso.

Ah! Bebê! –disse Mione olhando-o com carinho. –Só um! – e lhe deu um selinho rápido.

Só isso? –perguntou Harry de braços estendidos.

Sim! –disse Mione colocando a mochila nas costas e pegando a cesta de flores. – Vamos andando ou nos atrasaremos!

Ok! –disse Harry levantando e ajudando a garota levar o material.


	17. Presos mais uma vez na Sala Precisa

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 17- Presos mais uma vez na Sala Precisa.

As aulas do dia foram completamente maçantes e cansativas. Em todas as aulas que os sétimanistas tiveram, todos foram submetidos a testes e revisões que, de acordo com os professores, ajudariam bastante no resultado dos NIEM'S. Ao saírem da sala, Harry e Rony não poderiam deixar de notar o quanto Hermione estava calada. A garota carregava os livros e o ramalhete de flores com extrema dificuldade e sempre se mantia atrás dos garotos como se não quisesse andar junto a eles. Sabendo que algo estava errado, Harry resolveu se dirigir à garota, deixando Rony seguir seu caminho sozinho.

Você está legal? –perguntou Harry andando ao lado da garota.

Estou sim! –respondeu Mione cabisbaixa. A garota mantia os olhos fixos no chão.

Não parece! –disse Harry procurando seu olhar. –Deixa eu te ajudar! –e pegou os livros que continha nas mãos dela.

Obrigada! –disse Mione dando um sorriso nem um pouco animante.

Tem certeza que você se sente bem? Você não está com uma aparência boa! –insistiu Harry se sentindo perdido.

Eu tô legal, apenas preocupada! –disse Mione erguendo lentamente a cabeça.

Preocupada com o NIEM'S? –perguntou Harry já tendo a certeza da resposta.

Também! – disse Mione fixando sua atenção nas flores.

Então..o que mais te preocupa? –perguntou Harry calmamente.

Daqui a alguns meses não estaremos mais aqui em Hogwarts. Cada um vai estar seguindo sua vida! –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Bom..se for isso que está te deixando preocupada, eu vou tentar te animar! –disse Harry parando na frente de Mione, impedindo-a de andar. –Você vai ficar na sua casa, com seus pais. Eu vou ficar em casa, com os Dursleys. Não acha que estou em situação pior?

Não é essa a questão,Harry. – disse Mione olhando fixamente.- Cada um de nós vai seguir seu rumo.Podemos até continuar nos falando, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Estaremos mais independentes para fazer nossas escolhas, pra viver nossas vidas...estaremos independentes pra quase tudo.

Mione, tenta não pensar nisso agora se não vou acabar desanimando também! –disse Harry dando um meio sorriso. – Vamos deixar pra pensar nisso na nossa formatura,ok? Acho que seria bem mais saudável, já que o NIEM'S também está te dando dor de cabeça.

É..você tem razão! –disse Mione dando outro suspiro, mais desanimador do que o anterior. –É melhor não pensar nisso agora..é menos uma preocupação.

E alem do mais, está longe para o fim das aulas! –disse voltando a caminhar ao lado dela.

Estamos quase nas férias de Dezembro. –alertou Mione caminhando com ele.

Mas tá longe para as de Julho! –disse Harry calmamente.- Relaxa! Tudo vai acabar bem!

Ok! Vou tentar seguir seu conselho e relaxar! –disse Mione sorrindo.

Assim que se fala! –disse Harry em um tom de voz animante.

Ok! Vamos jantar que a gente ganha mais! –disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

Peraí! Você falou jantar? –perguntou Harry balançando a cabeça.

Sim, jantar! –disse Mione parecendo confusa com a atitude do garoto.

Putz...não creio que vamos ter que aturar o Malfoy antes de dormir! –disse Harry ficando desanimado.

Relaxa! Tudo vai acabar bem! –disse Mione imitando a fala de Harry.

Tá me zoando, né? –perguntou Harry enrugando a testa.

Só estou tentando te animar, já que você mudou de humor tão rapidamente. –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Tá! Ok! Tudo vai acabar bem! –disse Harry entre risos.

Assim que se fala! –disse Mione mal contendo o riso.

Me zoou mesmo! –disse Harry chacoalhando a cabeça.

Só quis ajudar! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Ajudou bastante! –disse Harry olhando-a.

Entraram no Salão Principal extremamente cheio e ao passarem pela mesa da Grifinória, as garotas mal puderam conter os olhares invejosos no ramalhete de flores que Mione recebera de "ninguém". Parvati cochichava fervorosamente com Lilá que mostrava claramente suas duvidas sobre o buquê de "ninguém" e um grande despeito por não ter recebido um buquê na vida. Sentaram-se juntamente com Gina e Rony que pareciam muito tensos.

Que silêncio! –disse Mione sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

Você queria o quê? –perguntou Gina um pouco grossa. –Daqui a pouco vamos ter que agüentar aquele bosta do Malfoy enchendo o saco.

É só revidar! –disse Mione dando um sorriso malicioso fazendo as bochechas de Gina rosarem.

Eu tô até sem apetite! –disse Rony com um grande prato de comida diante de seus olhos completamente intocável.

Nossa! Que milagre é esse! –zombou Mione dando um riso abafado. –Ronald Weasley não querer comer? Essa é nova!

Olha aqui, para a sua informação..

Não! Brigas agora não! –disse Harry tampando os ouvidos. –Será que vocês poderiam parar com essas discussões? Isso enche o saco!

Ambos coraram levemente.

Diga isso a sua amada que sempre me alfineta pra me provocar! –disse Rony emburrado.

Fora à vez de Harry corar.

Amada? Hum..que intimidade! –zombou Gina sorrindo maliciosamente.

Tá! Chega! –pediu Harry tirando as mãos do ouvido. – Vamos comer em paz!

Sim,sr.- disse Rony brincando com a comida.

Malfoy não para de olhar pra cá! –disse Mione discretamente.- Parece um bobo alegre, pois não pára de sorrir.

É lógico que ele vai ficar mostrando aqueles dentes sebosos. A gente tá lascado na mão dele. –resmungou Rony.

Nem tanto, porque eu acho que ditaremos as regras hoje! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Que Merlin te ouça! – disse Gina erguendo as mãos para o teto. – Só assim para amenizar a chatice do jogo.

Vamos torcer pra que isso aconteça! –disse Mione calmamente, ainda olhando para Draco. –Apesar de que ele deve estar aprontando alguma para que nada fique em nosso favor! Malfoy pode ser loiro, mas não é tão burro como achamos que ele seja.

Só espero que ele não tente desmoralizar a Di-Lua! –disse gina dando um longo suspiro.

Se ele fizer isso, tenho certeza que vai ajudar do que atrapalhar! –disse Mione dando atenção para Gina.- Luna é uma lesada, tudo faria bem a ela.

Não fala assim dela! –disse Rony erguendo o indicador. Mione não pôde conter a surpresa.

Com licença! –disse Mione dando um riso abafado. –Está defendendo a Luna,agora?

Não estou defendendo ninguém.- disse Rony corando. – Só acho que seria injusto Malfoy zoar ela.

Bom..eu acho que você e a Luna deveriam dar as mãos. Ambos são lesados. –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Olha aqui.,.

TÁ!TÁ!TÁ!TÁ! –disse Harry rapidamente.- Pedi para não brigarem!

Então beija logo a Mione pra ver se ela fica de boca fechada! –trovejou Rony impaciente.

Pára com essas indiretas infantis, Ronald! –disse Mione não perdendo a postura.

Infantis...infantis...hunf. –resmungou Rony voltando sua atenção para o prato.

Malfoy levantou! Isso significa que temos que ir atrás dele! –disse Harry franzindo a testa.

Ele que espere! Não estou com a mínima pressa! –disse Gina tomando um longo gole de suco de abóbora.

Apoiado! –disse Rony batendo o punho nervosamente na mesa.

Mas sem quebrar a mesa, Ronald! –disse Mione sem olhar pra ele.

Calma,Ronald, muita calma! Não perca o pouco de paciência que lhe resta. –murmurou Rony para si mesmo.

Luna Lovegood, que havia terminado de jantar, não demorou muito a se juntar ao quarteto. Parecia mais sonhadora do que antes e tinha uma expressão de "nada irá me abalar" estampada em seu rosto. Sentou-se ao lado de Gina, prestando bastante atenção ao movimento de Draco e sua turma.

Vamos agora? –perguntou luna a Gina.

Daqui a pouco! –disse Gina calmamente. –Não estamos com pressa!

Como não está com pressa?- perguntou Luna colocando as mãos na cintura. –Vai ser divertido!

Divertido?- perguntou Mione mal se contendo em risos. –Você não tem idéia pra onde você está rindo...

Não perguntei a você! –disse Luna rispidamente.

Eu disse pra que tem ouvidos! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso triunfal.

Luna silenciou disfarçando não ter se importando com resposta de Mione. Acabou observando Harry e Rony esperando que eles dissessem algo ou se movimentassem indicando que iriam ao encontro de Malfoy. Mas nada disso aconteceu. O quarteto estava mais preocupado em enrolar do que sair rapidamente do local atrás de Draco.

Draco não pôde notar a indiferença deles. Estava parado diante da porta do Salão Principal observando os grifinórios. O garoto não sabia se deveria ou não ir até eles.

O que está esperando,Draco? –perguntou Pansy seguindo o olhar do garoto.

Os palhaços da Grifinória levantarem o traseiro daquela mesa! –disse Draco cruzando os braços.

Eles não vão levantar agora! É melhor irmos na frente! –disse Pansy pegando no braço do garoto.

Calma,Pansy! Deixa eu intimidar mais um pouquinho! –disse Draco de olhos fixos no quarteto.

Ela não pára de olhar pra cá, Gina! –cochichou Luna nem um pouco discretamente. Assim que notou a atitude de Luna, Draco não pôde conter um sorriso desdenhoso para as duas.

Deixa esse tapado olhar! Olhar não arranca pedaço! –disse Gina dando de ombros.

Draco continuava a olhar firmemente para as duas. Sentindo a pressão do garoto, Gina mal pôde conter a curiosidade de fitar aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos. Assim que percebeu que seu olhar fora correspondido, Draco dera um largo sorriso de satisfação e, como resposta, deu uma piscadela a ela e abandou o Salão Principal.

Ai! Que moleque idiota! –disse Gina mal contendo tom da voz.

Quem é idiota? –perguntou Luna perdida.

Quem você acha! –disse Gina levantando involuntariamente. –Vamos logo jogar essa droga. Preciso dormir cedo!

Você tem razão! Ainda tenho deveres pra fazer! –disse Mione afastando o prato de si.- Quanto mais cedo formos, logo voltaremos.

Com certeza! –disse Gina olhando para Rony que não parecia muito satisfeito com a atitude dela. –Levanta esse traseiro gordo daí, ou eu vou dar uma bica nele.

Harry,Mione e Luna caíram na risada enquanto Rony corava bruscamente e levantava sem jeito.

Você poderia ter sido mais simpática! –disse Rony sério.

E você deveria ser mais ativo do que lesado! –disse Gina olhando-o friamente.

Tá! Vamos andando então! –disse Harry ajudando Mione com as coisas.

Ai! Vai ser super legal! –disse Luna batendo palmas.

Você também! Pára de ser lesada! –disse uma Gina stressada.

Nossa! Desculpa! –disse Luna abaixando a cabeça.

Luna, é impressão minha ou você está achando que vamos para um parque de diversões ou coisa do tipo? – perguntou Rony com as mãos nos bolsos.

Bom..diversão eu sei que vai ser...- disse Luna pensativa.

Mal sabe ela que diversão é essa! –disse Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente.

É mesmo! –disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

Fizeram um longo trajeto até a Sala Precisa com passos lentos e calmos. Assim que viraram o corredor, viram Draco Malfoy de braços cruzados diante da porta.

Bem vindos, mais uma vez! –disse Draco abrindo os braços.

Deixa de ser babaca e vamos logo começar a palhaçada! –disse Harry secamente.

Está mal humorado,Potter? –perguntou Draco calmamente. – Não vejo razoes para o seu stress.

Mas eu vejo! –disse Harry sério.

Belas flores,Granger! – disse Draco virando-se para a garota. –Nunca imaginei que o Potter fosse romântico.

Não foi ele quem me deu! –disse Mione firmemente.

Você não me engana,Granger! Você pode ter enganado, por exemplo, a Lovegood. Lesada que nem ela..não existe igual. Ah! Existe sim! O Ronald Weasley.- disse Draco caindo na risada.

Muito engraçadinho! –disse Rony seriamente.

Eu sei que sou! –disse Draco dando um suspiro satisfeito.- Vamos entrar?

Você ainda tem duvidas? –perguntou Harry impaciente.

Granger, dê um jeito no seu amado. Ele anda muito stressado! –disse Draco indo até a garota.- que tal um beijinho pra ver se melhora o humor dele?

Não enche o saco,Malfoy! –disse Mione se afastando do garoto.

Hum..garanto que o Potter não vai ficar com ciúmes! –disse Draco pegando um fio do cabelo da garota.- Até que são macios!

Tira a mão dela! –disse Harry puxando o braço do garoto.

Depois vocês me dizem que não tem nada um com o outro! –disse Draco dando um riso abafado,se afastando de Mione e virando-se para Harry. –Não vou tirar a Granger de você! Não tenho gosto pra isso!

Olha aqui..

Não,Harry! Não vale a pena! –disse Mione segurando o braço de Harry.

Vamos entrar logo nessa joça! –disse Gina com raiva. Havia sentido uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver como Draco tratou Mione.

A srta. quem manda! –disse Draco virando-se para a porta.

Todos que estavam no corredor se viraram para a porta da Sala Precisa se concentrando e desejando um lugar ideal para praticar um jogo. Assim que Draco tomara a iniciativa abrindo a porta, o restante o seguiu sem pestanejar.

Bom..a pergunta que não quer calar: como jogaremos dessa vez? –perguntou Mione depositando suas coisas em uma mesa.

Da mesma forma de sempre ou a Lovegood vai ficar perdida! –disse Draco se sentando confortavelmente em uma almofada.- Anão ser que..

Não! Tá bom assim! –interrompeu-o Gina com uma mão estendida. –Chega de fazer teatro com essas coisas.

Não estou fazendo teatro, Weasleyzinha, só estou querendo ser simpático. –disse Draco dando um largo sorriso.

Você não tem nada de simpático. Pode morrer tentando, mas nunca vai conseguir. –disse Gina sentando-se longe de Draco.

Não tente fugir tanto, pois sempre consigo o que quero! –disse Draco calmamente.

É mesmo? –zombou Gina caindo na risada.- Vamos ver se vai conseguir dessa vez.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco da atitude da garota. Resolveu dar o troco no momento em que todos se encontrassem devidamente sentados.

Hum...acho que vou mudar um pouco o jogo! –disse Draco com um dedo no queixo.

Não vai mudar merda nenhuma! –disse Rony entre dentes.

Quem manda aqui sou eu,Weasley pobre! Só fale quando eu te chamar! –disse Draco seriamente.

Rony fechou os punhos nervosamente no mesmo instante. Não estava gostando nem um pouco de ver Draco pensativo em suas idéias nada legais.

Vamos fazer um jogo somente com verdades hoje! Se a pessoa negar a responder, cumpre o desafio! –disse Draco olhando para cada pessoa que estava na sala.

Assim vai ser fácil! –exclamou Luna.

Não vai ser nada fácil! –disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Se a pessoa negar a responder, ela paga o desafio que lhe for mandado. Se uma pessoa afirmar que faria tal ato proposto, ele terá que cumprir na mesma hora.

Isso é um absurdo! –exclamou Mione olhando seriamente para Draco. –Se algum de nós dissermos que comemos aranha- Rony fez cara de nojo. – teremos que comer aranhas na sua frente pra provar que é verdade?

Exatamente! –disse Draco tirando a garrafa das vestes.

Absurdo! Absurdo! –disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

Você pode fugir se quiser! –disse Draco apontando para a porta.

Não vou fugir! –disse Mione seriamente.

Então, já que a presença da Granger é garantida, quem começa girando a garrafa?

Eu começo! –disse Harry tirando a garrafa das mãos de Draco.


	18. O veneno da serpente

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 18- O veneno da serpente.

Pensando bem..acho que não gostei dessa minha proposta de jogo! –disse Draco tirando a garrafa das mãos de Harry bruscamente.

Como não? –perguntou Harry enrugando a testa.

Não vai ter graça nenhuma porque vocês iriam mentir! –disse Draco olhando para cada grifinório. –Não haverá graça se todas as respostas forem negativas.

Você tá chamando a gente de mentiroso? –perguntou Rony boquiaberto.

Acho que isso é papel da Sonserina e não da Grifinória. –disse Gina de cara fechada.

Não estou chamando ninguém de mentiroso, apenas estou dizendo que todos dessa sala darão respostas negativas..e que graça teria? Nenhuma,Weasleyzinha.

Então qual é a proposta de jogo? –perguntou Mione olhando furtivamente para Draco.

Verdade ou desafio normal! –respondeu Draco sem pestanejar.- Ou só desafios.

Desculpe, mas se for somente desafios eu tô fora. –disse Rony emburrado. –Não estou a fim de ficar sem as calças novamente.

E nem eu com as calças na cabeça! –disse Crabbe fechando a cara gorda.

Ai..como vocês reclamam! –suspirou Pansy.

Não foi você que ficou sem as calças! –trovejou Rony.

Ainda bem! Prefiro ver os homens sem as calças.- disse Pansy dando um sorriso irônico.

Bom..o que vocês escolhem? –perguntou Draco passando a garrafa de uma mão para a outra.

Verdade ou desafio! –disseram Gina e Mione em coro.

Sabe..pensando bem..quem merece dar uma resposta definitiva é nossa anfitriã. –disse Draco virando-se para Luna que só observava as atitudes dos colegas. –Verdade ou desafio, ou somente desafio?

Mione percebeu que dali não sairia coisa boa. Cerrou os olhos e começou a murmurar coisas para si mesma como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. Rony e Harry se entreolharam nervosos, enquanto Draco observava fixamente Luna que mantia seu olhar sonhador de sempre.

Estou esperando sua resposta! –disse Draco achando que a garota não escutara nada do que ele disse.

Hum..eu não sei! É tão complicado! –disse Luna colocando o dedo indicador no queixo.

Sabe,Malfoy, eu acho que somos nós que ditamos as regras agora. –disse Harry de braços cruzados.

Não quando gente de outras casas se ofereceram tão docemente para participar do jogo. –disse Draco com um sorriso triunfante. –Potter, temos que ajudar na harmonia das Casas.

Filho da mãe! –disse Rony fechando os punhos.

Demorou para dizer a resposta,Lovegood. –disse Pansy olhando firmemente para a garota, a fim de intimidar.

Acho que os desafios seriam supimpas! –disse Luna olhando para Draco.

Supimpas?- exclamou Mione desacreditada.- Olha a gíria da garota!

O assunto é um diálogo,Granger, e não um triálogo. –disse Draco sem olhar pra ela. –Fale quando for requisitada.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de raiva.

E então?- insistiu Draco. –Desafios você escolhe?

Sim, eu escolho! –disse uma Luna empolgada. –Não estou a fim de expor minhas verdades nessa sala.

Assim que se fala! –disse Draco se endireitando. –Potter,pode girar!

Com prazer! –disse Harry entre dentes, tirando a garrafa da mão de Draco ignorância.

b Pansy x Crabbe /b 

Pega leve,tá? –pediu Crabbe tremendo na base.

Parece que você domesticou muito bem o elefantinho. –zombou Rony tampando a boca impedindo que uma gargalhada ecoasse.- Tá até tremendo.

Se eu fosse você, não começava a zombar dos outros. –disse Pansy olhando-o friamente. –O feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro.

He..he..he..- resmungou Rony fechando a cara no mesmo instante.

Hum..escreva na lousa: "eu odeio o Harry Potter" 20 vezes. –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Ele sabe escrever por um acaso? –perguntou Draco enrugando a testa.

Hum..não pensei nisso! –disse Pansy dando um sorriso amarelo. –Só 10 vezes já basta.

Harry mal pode conter o riso ao ver Crabbe pegando o giz meio desengonçado e começando a escrever na lousa. Crabbe era tão burro que mal sabia escrever o nome do garoto.

Nossa,Crabbe, assim você vai longe! –zombou Hermione caindo na risada.

Passado algum tempo, Crabbe terminou a tarefa e se juntou aos demais. Harry e Mione riam sem preocupação ao ver o término do serviço do garoto: "Eu odeio Reri Poter."

Isso que é saber escrever! –disse Mione mal se contendo.

Harry com "R", "I" e com um "T", isso foi demais! –disse Harry rindo.

Tá! Chega de zombação! Vocês sabiam o risco que Crabbe correria ao escrever. Ele não sabe escrever! –disse Draco rindo do amigo.

Jura? –disse Rony rolando de rir.

Idiota! –disse Draco secamente.- Gira a garrafa Crabbe,ou você é incapaz de fazer isso também?

Crabbe apenas chacoalhou a cabeça de forma tosca e girou a garrafa.

b Gina x Harry /b 

Escreva na lousa: O Draco Malfoy é gay! 10 vezes! –disse Gina sem pestanejar. Draco não gostou nem um pouco da idéia.

Com prazer! –disse Harry sem pestanejar, indo até a lousa e começando a escrever.

Muito engraçadinha! –disse Draco sério.

Obrigada, eu já sabia! –disse Gina sorrindo.

Olha Crabbe, é assim que se escreve.. –disse Harry olhando para Crabbe. –Devagar hein? O D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y É G-A-Y.

É bem capaz dele escrever gay assim: G-U-E-I!- soletrou Mione rindo.

Mais um é puxa saco do outro mesmo,hein? –disse Draco desgostoso.

Tá com ciúmes? –perguntou Harry se juntando novamente a roda.

Eu? Ciúmes de você com a "sangue-ruim"? –disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada. –Nunca! Vocês se merecem!

Que bom que sabe! –disse Harry girando a garrafa.

b Luna x Mione /b 

Essa vai ser boa! –comentou Draco para Pansy.

Mione olhou firmemente para Luna sem perder a postura. Luna parecia pensativa, mas analisava calmamente a situação.

Escreva na lousa: Eu amo e admiro a Luna. –disse Luna dando um sorriso triunfante.

Eu me nego a fazer isso! –disse Mione cruzando os braços.

Você sempre se nega a fazer as coisas,Granger.- disse Draco estalando os dedos. –Não seja chata, vai ficar tão bonitinho.

Idiota! –resmungou Mione olhando para Luna. –Quantas vezes?

15! –disse Luna sem pestanejar.

Hunf! –resmungou Mione indo até a lousa pisando firme.

Luna mal pôde conter o sorrisinho lesado de sempre. Estava sentindo extremo prazer em ver Mione escrevendo algo que ela não sentia. Draco e Pansy riam entre si, enquanto Harry observava a mão ligeira de Mione escrevendo.

Terminei! –disse a garota jogando o giz.

Mais já? –disse Draco surpreso.

Se você souber contar, sinta-se à vontade! –disse Mione sentando mal humorada e girando a garrafa.

b Goyle x Draco /b 

Dê um beijo no rosto da Granger! –disse Goyle com rapidez.

Como é? –indagou Draco não acreditando no que ouvia.

Olha a solidariedade com pessoas "sangues- ruins"! –disse Goyle sorrindo.

Mione se contorceu de raiva enquanto Draco mantia o rosto sem expressão alguma. Harry sentiu as bochechas de seu rosto queimarem de ciúmes enquanto Gina se mexia desconfortavelmente na almofada. Estava com ciúmes também? Isso ela não saberia! Assim que Draco chegou perto do rosto de Mione, Gina cerrou os olhos como se não quisesse ver aquela cena. Sua expressão de incomodo acabou chamando a atenção de Pansy que acabou sorrindo para os companheiros.

Sem babar! –disse Mione de cara feia.

Eu não babo! Pode perguntar para a Weasley! –disse Draco de cara feia. Acabou dando um beijo rápido no rosto da garota. – Você me paga por essa, Goyle.

Ela não é tão feia assim! –disse Goyle sorrindo.

A coisa vai ficar feia pro seu lado se não calar a boca! –disse Draco girando a garrafa mal humorado.

b Pansy x Rony /b 

Tô lascado! –comentou Rony com as mãos no rosto.

Nem tanto! –disse Pansy olhando para todos os componentes a sua volta.- Troque de lugar com a Weasley!

Rony não havia entendido muito bem a proposta de Pansy. Percorreu os olhos até onde Gina estava sentada e se deu conta que ela estava ao lado de Luna. Rony mal pôde conter sua cara de nojo ao olhar pra garota.

Ainda está aí? –perguntou Pansy olhando para o garoto.

Não! Estou voando!- disse Rony trocando de lugar com Gina, extremamente mal humorado.

Calma Weasley, ela não é tão feia assim!- zombou Draco.

Não! Magina! –disse Goyle rindo. –Só um pouco torta.

E tosca! –completou Crabbe rindo também.

Tá! Tá! –disse Rony girando a garrafa.

b Harry x Pansy /b 

Demorou pra chegar sua vez! –disse Harry estalando os dedos.

Pois é! –disse Pansy percebendo que estava enrascada.

Dê um selinho no Crabbe! –disse Harry sem pestanejar.

Não vou fazer isso! –disse Pansy cruzando os braços.

Ah! Vai! –disse Draco confirmando juntamente com a cabeça. –Eu tive que beijar o rosto da Granger contra minha vontade. Você vai dar um selinho no Crabbe, sim.

Pansy estava perdida. Ou dava o selinho ou seria linchada lá mesmo. Olhou duas vezes para Crabbe e não gostou nem um pouco do que via. Fez uma extrema cara de nojo.

Não adianta fazer cara de nojo! –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Não pedi sua opinião! –disse Pansy secamente.

Demorou pra beijar! –disse Luna com os olhos brilhando.- É só um selinho! Imagine se fosse de língua?

Por um lado, Luna tinha razão. Mas isso não significava nada diante da situação que ela foi posta.

Demorou!Demorou! –disse Rony empolgado.

Sinta-se feliz Crabbe! Você vai receber o seu primeiro beijo! –disse Gina caindo na risada.

Pansy se aproximou vagarosamente de Crabbe, ainda mantendo a cara de nojo.

feche os olhinhos, Crabbe! –disse Gina ainda rindo.

Sinta os lábios quentes de sua amada! –disse Rony rindo junto com a irmã.

Crabbe fechou os olhos ficando com a cara ainda mais grotesca. Pansy parecia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Tentando resistir ao máximo o mau hálito do garoto, deu um rápido selinho em Crabbe.

que cena mais meiga! Faltou tirar uma foto! –disse Gina rindo com gosto.

Sem graça! –disse Pansy voltando ao seu lugar de cara amarrada.

Pelo menos não foi o Weasley,Pansy. Veja o lado positivo da coisa! –disse Draco rindo.

Nem sei qual dos dois é pior! –disse Pansy girando a garrafa.

b Draco x Luna /b 

Ahá! –disse um Draco vitorioso. –Pegue na mão do Weasley.

É impressão minha ou você só tem os mesmo desafios? –perguntou Mione com uma sobrancelha erguida.

É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes? –perguntou Draco secamente.

É impressão minha ou você só fala besteira? –perguntou Mione cruzando os braços.

É impressão minha ou você não cala a boca! –trovejou Draco impaciente.

É impressão minha ou..

Chega de rec repete! –disse Harry olhando para ambos.

Ah! Cala a boca você também! –disse Draco impaciente. – Anda! Pegue na mão dele.

Luna não sabia como reagir. Rony mantinha sua atenção pressa no teto, fingindo que nada daquilo era com ele. Estava tão compenetrado que acabou levando um susto quando Luna pegou desajeitada sua mão.

Hum..rolou um clima! – zombou Goyle sorrindo.

Agora o Weasley desencalha! –disse Crabbe rindo.

Tá convencido só porque recebeu seu primeiro beijo! –disse Rony rispidamente.

Dá para girar a garrafa, ou a emoção é tão grande que nem consegue mover a outra mão? –perguntou Pansy olhando para Luna.

Ah! Desculpe! –disse Luna girando desajeitada a garrafa, sem soltar a mão de Rony.

b Draco x Gina /b 

Draco,antes de dizer alguma coisa, fixou seus olhos frios na garota por alguns instantes. Gina sentiu suas bochechas corarem de leve, mas procurou disfarçar o máximo que pôde.

Dê um beijo no Potter! –disse Draco sem pestanejar.

Gina não pôde acreditar no que acabar de ouvir. Jurava que seria obrigada a beijá-lo como sempre, mas beijar o Harry?

Não posso fazer isso! –disse Gina olhando-o fixamente. –Harry é comprometido com a Mione.

E daí? –disse Draco dando de ombros. – Eles não me assumiram nada,ainda.- e sorriu. –Acho que a Granger nem vai ligar!

Gina ficou extremamente perdida. Olhava de um lado pro outro em busca de ajuda, mas parecia que ninguém estava disposto a ajudá-la.

Tem segunda opção? –perguntou Gina sem jeito.

Tem, mas é claro que tem! –disse Draco como se fosse um velho amigo de Gina. –Ou você beija o Potter ou beija o Malfoy!- e deu um largo sorriso.


	19. Surpreendidos

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 19- Surpreendidos.

Gina olhava para Harry e depois desviava a atenção para Draco. Estava perdida e não teria como fugir. Se beijasse Harry, estaria traindo a confiança de Mione. Se beijasse Malfoy, estaria dando a ele o gostinho de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez. A garota não sabia o que pensar. Estava em um beco sem saída.

Demorou para escolher,Weasley! –disse Draco olhando-a friamente. –Acho que os lábios do Potter devem ser um atrativo pra você, mas a Granger não vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

Não sou traíra! –disse Gina de cara fechada.

Então porque demora tanto em dar a devida resposta, sendo que ela é tão óbvia? –disse Draco sorrindo.

Até parece que vou beijar você! –disse Gina secamente.

Vai beijar o Potter então? –disse Draco caindo na risada e virando-se para Mione. – Você deveria escolher melhor suas amizades!

Não enche,Malfoy! –disse Mione sem olhar pra ele.

E então,Weasley? Potter ou Malfoy? –perguntou Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Gina deu um longo suspiro de desgosto.

Vai Gina...beija o Malfoy. Ele não é tão feio assim! –disse Luna empolgada.

Se todos não estivessem naquela sala, Gina seria capaz de voar no pescoço de Luna sem nenhum pingo de pena.

Nossa...até a monga me apóia! –disse Draco estufando o peito.

Não estou te apoiando! Só não quero ver uma certa Granger de mau humor, ao ver outra garota beijar seu amado. –disse Luna calmamente.

Nem se incomode com isso viu,Luna? –disse Mione antipática.

Então quer dizer que a Gina pode beijar o Harry? –perguntou Luna dando um meio sorriso.

Ele não é nada meu! –disse Mione rispidamente. Harry não gostou nem um pouco da frieza da garota com relação a ele.

Vamos parar de ladainha? –pediu Pansy erguendo as mãos. –Weasley, Potter ou Malfoy?

Nenhum dos dois! –disse Gina firmemente.

Nenhum dos dois? –disse Draco indignado. –Você está querendo a ser submetida à coisa pior?

Nada é pior do que beijar um porco da Sonserina e o ficante da minha melhor amiga.- disse Gina pegando a garrafa.

Você não vai girar! –disse Draco puxando a garrafa das mãos dela.- Cumpra seu desafio assim como os outros.

Não vou cumprir esse desafio! –disse Gina puxando a garrafa das mãos dele.

Vai sim,porque até segunda opção você teve! –disse Draco puxando a garrafa.

Grande segunda opção. É a mesma coisa de ter que ser enforcada! –disse Gina puxando a garrafa de volta.

Você diz isso porque está na frente de seus amigos. Se estivéssemos a sós..você não hesitaria em cumprir o desafio. –disse Draco pegando a garrafa.

Eu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca mais te beijaria! –disse Gina ficando nervosa e puxando a garrafa bruscamente.

Ah é? –exclamou Draco desistindo da garrafa e olhando-a fixamente.

É! –respondeu Gina abraçando a garrafa totalmente séria. Todos da sala acompanhavam a discussão extremamente confusos.

Bom..já que você fez o juramento...você não vai poder quebrá-lo.- disse Draco fingindo tristeza, deixando Gina confusa.

Exatamente! –disse Gina colocando a garrafa no centro da roda.

Mas eu não fiz juramento algum! –disse Draco puxando a garota para si.

Mione tampou a boca com as mãos enquanto Harry arregalou os olhos. Rony mostrava sua extrema fúria enquanto Luna se divertia com a cena. Os Sonserinos não mostravam nem um pingo de surpresa, já que imaginavam que Draco tomaria a iniciativa. Gina agora se encontrava nos braços fortes do garoto. Os lábios de ambos se moviam fervorosamente e intensamente. Em pensamentos, Gina não acreditava que se encontrava novamente ali, presa ao garoto. Queria sair..queria revidar..mas seu corpo estava preso ao dele de forma inexplicável. Draco saboreou os últimos instantes beijando a garota, soltando-a extremamente ofegante.

Pensei que havia jurado que nunca mais me beijaria! –zombou Draco olhando-a.

Você quem me beijou, otário! –disse Gina limpando os lábios na cara lavada. –Você me dá nojo!

Sério? –disse Draco entre risos.- Acho que não foi b bem /b isso que eu notei. Você parecia realmente a fim de me beijar.

Ai! CALA A BOCA! –berrou Gina impaciente e voltando a se sentar na roda.

Eu já lhe disse e não me custa repetir: tenha certeza dos seus sentimentos antes de entrar em contradição. –disse Draco dando um meio sorriso e se sentando.

Gina não gostou nem um pouco do que ele dissera. Cruzou os braços extremamente mal humorada, evitando encarar o olhar das pessoas que a cercavam. Evitava, principalmente, o olhar de Mione que, ao ouvir a fala de Malfoy, olhou para a garota sem a mínima surpresa. Tentando fingir que nada aconteceu, Gina girou a garrafa em completo silêncio.

b Rony x Harry /b 

Lá vai o desafio de bicha! –resmungou Draco olhando para as mãos.

Desculpe, mas o desafio não é pra você! –disse Rony calmamente.- Hum..que desafio para o Harry..

Espero que não me faça abaixar as calças! –disse Harry sorrindo.

Não irei fazer isso! –disse Rony olhando-o atentamente.- Pode ser uma pergunta?

Pergunta não! –disse Draco imediatamente.

Então Harry..como eu e você, você e eu estávamos falando..- disse Rony apontando para Harry. -...pode ser uma pergunta?

Pode! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Rony se endireitou sem soltar a mão de Luna. Olhou para o amigo extremamente sério, fazendo Harry não desejar mais a pergunta.

Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções com a Mione? –perguntou Rony deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

Que pergunta de velho! –zombou Gina caindo na risada.

Mas é importante! –disse Rony tranqüilamente.- Pode responder!

Errr..- Harry ajeitou os óculos percebendo que Mione ficara com vergonha.-Bom..não sei como começar!

Pelo começou, uai –disse Rony interessado.- Vai pedir em namoro, vai investir até que ela se convença que você gosta dela..coisas desse tipo..

Acho que ela não dá muita importância pra mim e para meus sentimentos.- disse Harry dando de ombros. –Estou tentando investir, mas ela não me abre espaço.

Hum..você a pediria em namoro então? –perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.

Sem pestanejar! –respondeu Harry prontamente.

Obrigado pela resposta! –disse Rony sorrindo e olhando para Mione, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.- Acho que ela entendeu a mensagem!

Assim espero! –disse Harry girando a garrafa.

b Mione x Gina /b 

Pega leve tá? –pediu Gina sem jeito ao notar o olhar brilhante da amiga.

Vou tentar! –disse Mione calmamente. – Diga 10 coisas que você odeia no Malfoy?

Por que você tem que me envolver? –perguntou Draco sério.

Porque você é o assunto da vez! –disse Mione calmamente. –Pode começar!

Só 10? –indagou Gina balançando a cabeça. –Isso é muito pouco!

Depois te dou a oportunidade de você dizer mais 10! –disse Mione totalmente compreensiva.

Ok! –disse Gina se endireitando. –Ele é: chato,insuportável,intragável,narigudo,babão,verme,nojento,mentiroso,aproveitador e sonserino. Tem coisa pior em ser sonserino?

Sim! Ser grifinório e se achar o máximo pensando que beija bem sendo que baba tanto quanto eu. –disse Draco caindo na risada deixando-a corada.

Então, Mione, satisfeita? –perguntou Gina segurando os nervos.

Sim, muito! –afirmou Mione juntamente com a cabeça.

Que bom! –disse Gina entre dentes e girando a garrafa.

b Pansy x Luna /b 

Ai! –resmungou Rony abaixando a cabeça.

Dê um beijo no rosto do Weasley! –disse Pansy rapidamente como se já tivesse planejado tudo.

Ai! –resmungou Rony mais uma vez colocando a mão na testa.

Luna virou-se para o garoto com seus olhos extremamente saltados. Ainda segurava a mão do garoto quando lhe deu um beijo delicado no rosto, fazendo-o corar.

Vocês fazem um belo casal, sabia? –disse Draco sorrindo. –Vou investir no futuro de vocês.

Não diga asneira! –disse Luna girando a garrafa.

Vai me dizer que não gostou? Tá na hora de desencalhar,Lovegood! –disse Draco chacoalhando as mãos.

Farei isso mas não com o Rony! –disse Luna sonhadoramente.

b Crabbe x Rony /b 

Vocês enfeitiçaram essa garrafa! –disse Rony desconfiado.

Não! A sorte está simplesmente ao seu lado! –disse Crabbe estalando os dedos.

Ainda bem não é Weasley? –perguntou Draco tranqüilamente.- Uma vez na vida é bom ter um pouco de sorte.

Não esse tipo de sorte. –disse Rony começando a ficar mal humorado.

Ok..vamos ao seu desafio! –disse Crabbe sorrindo maliciosamente. – Quero que você fique beijando a bochecha da Luna por incansáveis 3 minutos.

Rony ficou estático, não sabia que atitude tomar. Mal pôde conter a expressão de nojo, mas fazer o quê se todo mundo daquela sala havia cumprido desafios horrendos? Ajoelhou-se diante da garota e começou a dar beijos desengonçados na bochecha dela. Rony a cada instante corava mais.

Sem soltar a mão,viu? –disse Crabbe quando Rony soltou a mão da garota sem perceber.

Bem lembrado! –disse Draco apoiando o amigo juntamente com um aceno de cabeça.

Passados os três minutos, Rony se endireitou com as bochechas completamente rosadas. Draco mão pôde conter a risada, pois adorava zoar com os Weasley da melhor forma possível.

Foi bom! –perguntou ele apoiando a mãos no queixo.

Vem provar? –desafio Rony encarando-o.

Desculpe, mas não mexo com garotas alheias! –disse Draco triunfante.

Babaca! –disse Rony girando a garrafa. Notava-se que suas mãos tremiam.

Olha só..a Lovegood deixou nosso querido Weasley desconcertado.- zombou Pansy olhando para a mão do garoto.

Rony tentou se conter, mas acabou mostrando o dedo do meio pra garota.

Nada simpático, Weasley! –disse Draco balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Não sou simpático! – disse Rony rispidamente.

Isso não é novidade! –disse Goyle rindo.

b Harry x Mione /b 

Ambos se fitaram em um silêncio incomodo atraindo o olhar de Malfoy.

É um desafio pra ver quem pisca primeiro! –disse Draco abafado um riso.

Cala a boca! –ambos disseram em coro.

Desculpa aí! –disse Draco alisando seus cabelos atraindo o olhar discreto de Gina.

Pode ser uma pergunta? –disse Harry olhando para Mione fixamente.

i "Quer namorara comigo?" /i - disse Draco, fazendo uma imitação grotesca de Harry.

Pode! –consentiu Mione juntamente com a cabeça.

Pensando bem..vou te dar um desafio prazeroso. –disse Harry coçando o queixo. –Dê um beliscão no Malfoy e segure por 3 minutos.

Hey..tá virando festa? –perguntou Malfoy confuso.

É o desafio e acabou! –disse Harry sorrindo triunfante.

Pega leve hein? –disse Draco para Mione, que se aproximou do garoto e começou a beliscá-lo sem nenhuma pena.

Calma..tá doendo! –disse Draco querendo desviar do beliscão.

Que eu saiba...você é o machão da Sonserina. Isso quer dizer que você não sente dor! –disse Mione segurando firmemente.

Eu vou ficar marcado assim! –disse Draco com uma extrema expressão de dor.

Vai nada! Vai ficar bonitinho! –disse Mione apertando a bochecha do garoto e continuando a beliscá-lo.

Passados os três dolorosos minutos, Mione o soltou com extrema satisfação. Parecia ter se vingado de tudo que ele já havia feito com seus amigos.

Ai se ficar roxo.. –disse Draco massageando o braço.

Do jeito que você é branquelo...vai ficar praticamente preto! –zombou Harry dando risada.

Gente..acho melhor irmos andando! Já passa das nove! –disse Mione consultando o relógio.

Nossa..a razão lhe veio a mente,Granger! –perguntou Pansy ironicamente.

Pois é! Pelo menos ela existe em mim! –disse Mione levantando e indo pegar suas coisas.

Mione tem razão! Não tô a fim de levar detenção! –disse Rony soltando a mão de Luna sem pensar duas vezes e limpando-a nas vestes.

Nem eu! –disse Gina levantando em um salto.

Como vocês são bundões! –disse Draco inconformado.

Antes bundões do que medroso por natureza! – zombou Harry indo ajudar Mione.

Tá! – disse Draco levantando e indo até eles. –Vocês vão jogar novamente não vão?

Malfoy..acho que esse jogo já saturou o bastante! –disse Mione colocando a mochila nas costas.

Hoje não foi tão pesado assim...foi mais divertido que os outros. –disse Draco em um tom de voz diferente do normal.

Isso é verdade, mas não quero jogar de novo! –disse Mione calmamente.

É Malfoy..já deu o que tinha que dar!- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Ok então! –disse Draco enrugando a sobrancelha. –Vamos então?

Vamos sim! –disse Mione abrindo a porta e saindo com Harry nos calcanhares

Assim que todos saíram, Draco fechou cautelosamente a porta da Sala Precisa. Estava estranho. Sua expressão não estava nem um pouco irônica ou zombeteira. Parecia triste.

Foi um prazer jogar com vocês! –mentiu Mione com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Não precisa mentir,Granger! –disse Draco sério.

Tô falando sério! –insistiu Mione na mentira.

Tá! Vou fingir que acredito! –disse Draco mal humorado.

Eu também vou fingir que acredito!

Uma voz completamente familiar soou nas costas do grupo. Mione sentiu suas pernas perderem suas estribeiras enquanto Rony começou a murmurar coisas para si mesmo. Os sonserinos fizeram uma cara de inabaláveis, pensando que não seriam nem um pouco afetados.

Vocês...pra minha sala... b agora /b -disse Snape com sua voz fria de sempre.

Até a gente? –perguntou Draco apontando para si mesmo e seus amigos.

Sim..até vocês! –disse Snape dando as costas para o grupo e caminhando até as Masmorras com passos firmes.

Estamos ferrados! –comentou Rony de cara amarrada e seguindo o professor.

Preparem-se para a detenção! –disse Mione preocupada.

Vai ser uma bela detenção! –disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

O grupo seguiu o professor completamente em silêncio. Estavam temorosos com o que viria a seguir. Com certeza o professor Snape não seria piedoso com nenhum deles.


	20. A Bomba da vez

_Encurralados pelo Destino._

Capítulo 20-**A bomba da vez.**

Assim que chegaram na porta da sala do professor Snape, o grupo não deixou de trocar olhares relativamente nervosos. Draco parecia estar confiante,pois esbanjava um sorriso de orelha a orelha nem um pouco preocupante, mesmo seu olhar mostrando outro tipo de sentimento.

-Seu eu você, não sorriria tanto! -disse Snape friamente abrindo a porta de sua sala. Draco murchou rapidinho.

Os 9 entraram na sala fria de Snape ainda mantendo um forte e desconcertante silêncio. Assim que todo mundo entrou, Snape fechou a porta bruscamente seguindo, logo depois, até sua mesa. Sentou-se diante do grupo, olhando-os com extrema frieza e um pouco de duvida.

-Expliquem-se! -pediu Snape sem pestanejar.

Entreolharam-se novamente. Quem iria começar o falatório? Depois de matutarem entre si, os olhares se voltaram em Mione que não estava nem um pouco a fim de explicar algo que relativamente estava envolvida sem opção.

-Srta.Granger? -exclamou Snape percebendo os olhares pousados na garota.

-Professor..eu não sei como explicar tudo isso. -disse Mione tentando controlar o nervosismo.

-Não sabe? Acho que você foi à escolhida para limpar a "barra" de seus amiguinhos! -disse Snape ironicamente.- Pra sua informação, não tenho tempo a perder com vocês, então exijo uma explicação coerente e sucinta.

-Então peça essa explicação ao Malfoy. Ele que pode te explicar melhor.- disse Mione em um tom desafiador.

-Malfoy? -disse Snape, olhando agora para o garoto. -Explique-se!

Draco sentiu um profundo ódio de Mione naquele instante. A única coisa que ele queria, naquele instante, era escapulir com a barra completamente limpa.

-Não tenho o que dizer, professor Snape! -disse Draco dando de ombros.

-Vocês não vão mesmo me dizer o que estavam fazendo na Sala Precisa fora de hora?- perguntou Snape olhando para cada pessoa presente na sala. -Não vão me explicar a "formalidade" como estavam se tratando no corredor de Hogwarts?

-Estávamos conversando! -disse Gina do nada.

-Conversando sobre o quê, srta Weasley? -perguntou Snape olhando-a friamente. -Que eu saiba grifinórios e sonserino discutem e não conversam.

-Isso foi no seu tempo!- zombou Rony, tampando a boca logo em seguida.

-No meu tempo? -repetiu Snape mordendo o lábio inferior. -Então quer dizer que vocês são amigos agora?

-Não exagera! -disse Pansy ajeitando os cabelos.

-ENTAO QUE DIABOS VOCES ESTAVAM FAZENDO NA SALA PRECISA FORA DE HORA? -trovejou Snape batendo as mãos na mesa.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, completamente assustados com a atitude de Snape. Perceberam que se, não dessem uma devida explicação, ficariam ainda mais encrencados.


	21. Detenção desagradável

Encurralados pelo Destino.

Capítulo 21-Detenção desagradável. 

As aulas do dia seguinte foram praticamente insuportáveis. Harry não conseguia manter sua atenção em absolutamente nada, assim como Rony que sempre cochilava quando tinha alguma oportunidade. Hermione procurava se manter ereta e atenciosa na cadeira, mas a lembrança da noite passada não a animava nem um pouco. Assim que a sineta tocou informando a hora do almoço, Harry,Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros a abandonarem a sala do profº Binns. Pareciam exaustos e nem um pouco dispostos a conversar. Poderiam se manter dessa forma, se um grande tumulto no Saguão de Entrada não tivesse chamado as atenções dos três.

- O que será que tem de bom? -comentou Harry com a testa franzida. - Será nossa detenção exposta para todos verem?

- Snape não chegaria a tanto! -disse Mione, se apavorando com a idéia.

- Somos um "exemplo" de união entre as casa. -disse Harry dando um riso sarcástico.

- Não! Ainda falta alguém da Lufa-Lufa se juntar a nós! -disse Mione sorrindo.

- Nem brinca com isso! A Di-Lua já deu muito trabalho, imagine se um lesado da Lufa entrasse no jogo? Estaríamos ferrados!

- Nem tanto! Os sonserinos são piores! -disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

- Ouvi "sonserinos" ou é impressão minha? -disse uma voz fria atrás deles. Sem duvida era Draco Malfoy.

- Sim, estávamos falando de vocês! -disse Mione sem pestanejar e colocando as mãos no ombro de Rony.- Tá conseguindo ver alguma coisa?

- Ainda não! Tem um monte de cabeção na minha frente! -disse Rony na ponta dos pés tentando enxergar o quadro de avisos.

- Por que estava falando da gente? -perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.

- Não fique aborrecido,Malfoy, só fizemos comentários idiotas sobre pessoas idiotas! -disse Mione olhando-o friamente.

- Olha aqui sua "sangue-ruim"...

- Êpa!Êpa! Sem troca de elogios! -disse Harry puxando Mione pra junto dele. -Estávamos em paz, antes de você chegar.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião,Potter! -disse Draco com rispidez.

- Eu disse para quem tem ouvidos! -disse Harry dando um sorriso irônico.

Naquele instante,Rony virou-se para os amigos com uma expressão completamente animadora, deixando os presentes extremamente confusos.

- O que foi,Rony?- perguntou Mione dando de ombros.

- Vai ter festa! Uma festona! -disse Rony dando saltos de alegria.

- É! Pobre fica alegre com qualquer coisa que envolva comida e bebida. Olha só a alegria...- comentou Draco rindo e apontando para Rony.

- Festa? Festa do quê? -perguntou Harry se animando.

- Halloween!- respondeu Rony o mais rápido que pôde.

- Que máximo! -disse Mione dando um sorriso animador.

- Ficou empolgado mesmo,hein!- disse Harry sorrindo abobado para o amigo.

- Tenho que desencalhar meu amigo! -disse Rony dando um sorriso maroto.

- Ah! Por que não falou antes,Weasley! -perguntou Draco dando um passo a frente. -Posso falar com a Lovegood se quiser!

- Se toca,paspalhão! -disse Rony empurrando o ombro de Draco. -Pode ficar com ela se quiser!

- Já tenho outros planos para resolver minha solteirisse! -disse Draco estufando o peito.

- E qual é esse plano? -perguntou Rony curioso.

- Você ainda tem duvidas, cunhado! -disse Draco caindo na gargalhada.

Rony não gostou nem um pouco do "cunhado", fechando a cara no mesmo instante. Cerrou os punhos e olhava para Draco com extrema fúria. Percebendo a atitude do amigo, Mione segurou seu braço e o puxou para longe deles.

- Vamos almoçar? -perguntou Mione sorrindo alegremente para Rony. O garoto enrugou a testa não entendendo nada.

- Vamos! -respondeu Rony mal humorado.

- Quero ver com que dinheiro você vai comprar a fantasia! -disse Draco falando para as costas de Rony, já que o trio começou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal.- Achei linda aquela veste a rigor do quarto ano. Poderia ir de mosqueteiro!- e gargalhou muito alto.

- Não liga! -disse Mione, ainda colada no braço do garoto. -Não liga!

- Como não vou ligar? -perguntou Rony dando de ombros. - Não tenho fantasia!

- Isso a gente dá um jeito! Tem uma loja em Hogsmeade que vende fantasias maravilhosas, com certeza encontraremos uma em conta pra você. -disse Mione amigavelmente e sentando-se.

- Duvido! Tudo deve ser uma fortuna! -disse Rony,sentando-se desanimado.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora! -disse Mione servindo suco de abóbora para os garotos.

- Como não pensar nisso agora? -perguntou Rony,indignado.- Falta uma semana para o fim do mês.

- Daremos um jeito em uma semana! -disse Mione colocando um ponto final na história.

Começaram a comer em silêncio, quando a profª Minerva se aproximou de onde eles estavam. Os três levantaram a cabeça já sabendo a razão que a teria trago até eles. Minerva mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior e trazia na mão uma série de envelopes bem segurados em sua mão trêmula.

- Suas detenções! -disse Minerva entregando para cada um deles seu respectivo envelope.

- Cumpriremos no mesmo dia? -perguntou Hermione, com cautela.

- Não! -respondeu Minerva com altivez.- Nesses envelopes se encontram os locais da detenção,o horário e com quem cumprirão. Profº Snape quem redigiu os pergaminhos, apenas vim entregá-los.

- Obrigado! -agradeceu Harry.

- Cuidado na próxima vez! O profº Snape ficou realmente furioso. -disse Minerva apertando as mãos nervosamente.

- Ele não liga pra gente! -disse Rony de boca cheia.

- Ele apenas liga com seus alunos, que passaram a se misturar com o resto da escola. -disse Harry com classe.

- Que seja,Potter! Mais cautela na próxima vez! -disse Minerva firmemente.

- Pode deixar! -disseram os três em coro, vendo a professora voltar a mesa dos professores.

- Hunf! -resmungou Rony abrindo seu envelope. Soltou um guincho desanimador ao ver sua detenção.

- O que houve? -perguntou Mione assustada.

- O que houve?- repetiu Rony impaciente.- Detenção às 20 hrs, na sala de troféus com o Filch,amanhã! Tem coisa pior?

- Estou começando a acreditar que Filch sente algo muito especial por você.- brincou Harry abrindo seu envelope.- Olha o meu: hoje, às 20 hrs, nas masmorras com Snape. Acho que eu ganhei!

- É! Prefiro ficar com Filch e seu sentimento oprimido por mim! -disse Rony rindo e dando atenção para Mione.- E você?

- Hoje, às 20 hrs, nas estufa com a profª Sprout. -disse Mione desanimada.

- Sortuda! -disseram ambos em coro.

- Nem tão sortuda assim! Minha detenção é com a Luna, não se esqueçam disso! -lembrou Mione dobrando o envelope.- Perdi o apetite!

- O que você tem tanto contra a Luna? -perguntou Rony curioso.

- Não sei explicar, mas nossas idéias não batem! -disse Mione olhando-o atentamente.- Ela é lesada demais,boba...

- Tá! Entendi! -disse Rony confirmando juntamente com a cabeça.

- Hum..cadê a Gina? -perguntou Mione olhando ao redor.

- Sei lá! Nem falei com ela ainda hoje!- disse Rony dando de ombros e voltando a comer.

- Que dia será a detenção dela?- perguntou Mione pra si mesma, dando um gole no suco.

- Provavelmente amanhã que nem eu! -disse Rony prontamente, olhando-a de esguela.

- É verdade! Ela vai enfrentar a Pansy! - disse Mione balançando negativamente.

- Pois é! -disse Rony dando um longo gole no suco.

Depois de terem enchido a barriga e conversarem um pouco, os alunos seguiram para suas respectivas salas, já que a sineta havia informado o inicio das aulas da tarde. Mione iria para sua aula de Aritmancia enquanto os garotos, desanimados o bastante, rumavam para a sala da profª Sibila.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? -disse Rony, assim que se colocaram confortavelmente em uma mesa, distante da professora.

- Pode! -disse Harry largando a mochila em cima da mesa.

- Mione?- Rony sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo.

- O que tem ela? -perguntou Harry se fazendo de desentendido.

- Você sabe muito bem o que tem ela.- disse Rony dando um sorriso maroto.- Sua chance é nessa festa que vai ter!

- Chance de quê? -perguntou Harry sem olhar para ele.

- De ficar com ela de vez,cabeção.-disse Rony dando um tapa camarada na nuca de Harry.- A fila anda,sabia?

- Você tá dizendo que, se eu não correr atrás, Mione vai dar bola pra outro?- perguntou Harry espantando.

- Estamos no sétimo ano! O último ano onde todo mundo está desesperado pra beijar na boca, inclusive eu, e garanto que Mione não vai querer chupar o dedo. - disse Rony entre risos.

- Será? -perguntou Harry franzindo a testa.

- Tenho certeza! Absoluta! Pensou se você der azar e o Krum resolve fazer uma visitinha aqui em Hogwarts?- insinuou Rony, apenas pra ver a reação do amigo.

- Isola! -disse Harry batendo três vezes na madeira.- Se Krum aparecer aqui, não tenho a mínima chance de ficar com a Mione.

- Eu sei! Por isso que você deve encurralar a garota de vez, antes que venha algum espertinho e tire ela de você.- disse Rony atenciosamente.

- Vou pensar nesse assunto com cautela! -disse Harry pegando os livros, notando a presença sonhadora da professora de adivinhação tomar conta da sala.

Eram quase 20 hrs quando Harry e Hermione caminharam rumo a suas devidas detenções. Ambos estavam em silêncio quando Mione resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Bom..te deixo aqui! Tenho que ir pra fora do castelo! -disse Mione apontando para o jardim escuro da escola.

- Ok! A gente se vê depois então! -disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Ok! Boa sorte na sua detenção! Sei que vai precisar! -disse Mione dando um sorriso amigável.

- Vou mesmo! -disse Harry chegando mais perto da garota.- Boa sorte pra você também. Aturar a Luna não vai ser nada fácil.

- Não tenha duvidas!- disse Mione dando um riso nervoso.- Vamos andando ou chegaremos atrasados.

- E se eu chegar atrasado, tô lascado! -disse Harry sorrindo. -Até mais! - e roubou um selinho da garota.

- Até! -sorriu Mione totalmente sem graça.

Harry seguiu caminho até as Masmorras, onde acabou encontrando Draco extremamente mal humorado no meio do caminho.

Ninguém merece cumprir detenção com você,Potter! –disse Draco olhando-o friamente.

Ninguém mandou inventar essa história de verdade ou desafio! Agora güenta!- disse Harry com firmeza.

Agora "güenta"..hunf! –resmungou Draco super mal humorado.

Entraram na sala fria e escura do professor Snape. O local estava silencioso e incrivelmente abafado. Snape se encontrava em sua mesa, olhando atentamente para os dois que acabaram de chegar.

Pensei que viriam atrasados, como sempre! –disse Snape, olhando-os friamente.

Ambos não disseram nada. Sabiam que a detenção não seria nada boa e não ajudariam em nada se retrucassem algo que o professor dissesse.

Bom..pensei em "jogar" verdade ou desafio com vocês.. - ironizou Snape, mal contendo um sorriso.- ... mas achei que, limpar meus armários, estripar alguns animais e ajeitar todas as carteiras não seria nada mal.

Faremos faxina? –perguntou Draco, não gostando nem um pouco da idéia.

Exatamente! –disse Snape tirando uma garrafa das vestes. – Se quiserem ajeitar e "brincar" ao mesmo tempo...irei me divertir. –disse Snape levantando calmamente.- As coisas que usarão estão à direita de vocês. Nada de varinhas! Farão na raça!

Isso é brincadeira! –comentou Harry, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Não se incomode tanto, Potter! –disse Snape olhando-o fixamente.- Poderia ser pior! Como vocês queriam b tanto /b uma união entre as casas, vamos começar com uma amigável faxina! O que estão esperando? Vocês só sairão daqui quanto estiver tudo limpo.

Harry já sabia que eles só sairiam dali quando o professor estivesse satisfeito. Resolveu então pegar o espanador e começar o mais rápido possível. Draco ainda relutava contra si mesmo, mas resolveu fazer sua parte, embora com muito custo. O professor os observava com uma expressão de prazer, embora não se sentisse feliz em ver dois alunos de casas opostas trabalharem juntos.

Vou deixá-los a sós! –disse Snape se dirigindo até a porta aberta das Masmorras.- Voltarei daqui à 1 hora. Quero ver tudo arrumado!

Harry e Draco apenas olharam para o professor sem dizer nada. Snape deixou os dois entre baldes, vassouras e espanadores parecendo não dar a mínima pra eles. Assim que a porta se fechou, Draco não pôde conter a língua.

Deixe meu pai saber disso!

Você só pensa no seu pai, por isso que é um bunda mole! –disse Harry entre risos.

Não sou bunda mole!- retrucou Draco, torcendo um pano dentro do balde.

Ah! É sim! –disse Harry ainda rindo.

Tá! Cala a boca! –disse Draco limpando as carteiras.- Potter..posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Late! –disse Harry espanando o armário de Snape com cuidado.

Olha como você fala comigo! –disse Draco olhando-o seriamente.

Tá! Vou ser mais gentil! Mia! –Harry ria com extrema vontade, deixando Draco totalmente desconcertado.

Idiota! –disse Draco chegando mais perto dele. –Quero te perguntar uma coisa?

Pergunte! –disse Harry dando de ombros. Queria se mostrar indiferente, mas estava louco pra saber o que Draco queria dizer.

Draco estava inseguro de si mesmo. Por que faria perguntas ao garoto que ele mais odiava na vida?

Hum..é...

Fala logo, Malfoy!- disse Harry virando-se pra ele.

Jogaremos outra vez?- perguntou Draco batendo a mão na testa. Sabia que não era aquilo que iria perguntar.

Claro! Principalmente se tiver detenção como essa! –disse Harry ironicamente.

Tô falando sério! –disse Draco impaciente.

Bom...ter outro jogo pode até ter, mas não na Sala Precisa.- disse Harry pensativo.

Na festa de Halloween! Todo mundo vai estar distraído com a festa e nem vão notar nossa ausência. – disse Draco com os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

Vou pensar no seu caso! –disse Harry dando as costas para o garoto.

Quase uma hora de depois, Harry e Draco se encontravam exaustos largados nas cadeiras limpas com bastante esforço. Não havia sinal do professor Snape e Harry pensou seriamente em largar tudo e ir embora.

Vou andando! –disse Harry levantando.

Vai! Talvez você receba outra detenção no meio do caminho! –disse Draco indiferente.

Estraga prazer é a mãe hein? –disse Harry voltando a se sentar.- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Late! –disse Draco com extremo prazer.

Por que você investe tanto na Gina? –perguntou Harry sem pestanejar.

Draco parou de chofre. Ninguém havia feito essa pergunta pra ele. O garoto achou uma baita invasão de privacidade.

É proibido beijar agora? –zombou Draco.

Sim, principalmente se for uma b Weasley /b ! –enfatizou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios. –Você é a fim dela e não admite nem a pau.

Da mesma forma que você não admite que é a fim da Granger! –retrucou Draco no mesmo nível.

Eu e Hermione não vem ao caso agora! –disse Harry dando de ombros. –Quem vem ao caso agora é você e a Gina!

Não estou disposto a falar da minha vida pessoal! –disse Draco sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Mas comentar da vida dos outros, está sempre disposto né?- Harry o olhou com uma ponta de desprezo.- Você gosta da Gina e não admite porque é bundão!

Não sou bundão! –disse Draco, levantando irritado.

Prova!- Harry o desafiava com as palavras e com o olhar.

Draco não sabia se fugia ou se dizia alguma coisa. Torceu internamente para que Snape voltasse.

Tô esperando o machão do Malfoy provar! –insistiu Harry medindo as próprias mãos.

Olha aqui, Potter, não sinto nada pela Weasley..é apenas ..apenas..-

Apenas?- Harry erguia a sobrancelha, se divertindo com a cena.

Hum..como posso dizer...- Draco procurava enrolar do jeito que podia.

Atração? –arriscou Harry coçando o queixo.

Harry nunca iria conseguir explicar a reação de Draco naquele momento. O garoto corou bruscamente, parecendo Rony quando ficava encabulado. Harry não sabia se ria ou se continuava com a postura de desinteressado.

Vamos mudar..vamos mudar de assunto?- disse Draco sem ar.

Não mesmo! Pode me explicar essa atração pela pequena Weasley! –disse Harry ficando em pé, cara a cara com Malfoy.

Também estou disposto a ouvir! –disse Snape parado diante da porta.-Esperava mais de você, sr.Malfoy! Seus pais vão ficar muito orgulhosos em saber que seu filho está "a fim" da srta.Weasley.

Draco poderia estrangular Snape e Harry a qualquer momento. Estava enrascado mais do que antes. Que desculpa daria?


	22. Preparativos

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 22- Preparativos.**

Muito interessante estes sentimentos vindo de você, sr.Malfoy! Tem algo a me dizer?- perguntou Snape mordendo o lábio inferior.

Nada, professor! –disse Draco, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

Tem certeza?-insistiu o professor rondando Draco.

Absoluta! –disse Draco com pouca convicção.

Hum..interessante... – disse Snape sentando em sua escrivaninha, de olho em Harry e em Draco.- Interessante você dizer o que sente para o Potter e não para mim, que sou seu professor e responsável.

Escapou! –disse Draco sem pensar.

Escapou?- disse Snape com um ar de indignação.- Acho que você estava bastante à vontade contando isso ao Potter!

Não estava! Ele me forçou a dizer! –disse Draco apontando para Harry na maior cara de pau.

Eu? Eu não forcei nada! Você que abriu o jogo! –disse Harry enrugando a testa.

Não abri jogo nenhum...você me ameaçou com a vassoura! –disse Draco tentando se safar.

Ameacei com a vassoura? Deixa de ser ridículo! –disse Harry caindo na gargalhada.- Se você não admite seus sentimentos, o problema é seu e não meu.

Não sinto nada pela Weasley! –disse Draco indiferente.- Ela é apenas mais b uma /b .

Como? –indagou Harry como se não tivesse ouvido direito.- Mais b uma /b ?

Você me entendeu! –disse Draco bufando de raiva.- Posso ir dormir?

Pode, sr.Malfoy, mas cuidado pra que sua visão apaixonada não embace seu caminho até o dormitório.- disse Snape com uma ponta de ironia.

Harry abafou o riso da maneira que fosse, enquanto Draco não se conformava com o que acabara de ouvir. i "Visão apaixonada?" /i - repetiu em sua mente. Deu as costas para os dois e saiu da sala com uma aparência extremamente emburrada. Vendo que acabaria sobrando para seu lado, Harry não demorou a se adiantar para o professor.

Tô liberado?- pergunto Harry calmamente.

Não! –disse o professor olhando o garoto firmemente. –Quero saber que historia é essa do sr.Malfoy com a srta.Weasley.

Harry mal pode conte a surpresa. Por que o professor iria querer saber daquilo?

Não tenho nada a declarar! –se apressou Harry a dizer.- Pergunte a eles!

Sempre querendo colocar a culpa em alguém...- disse Snape balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O sr.está muito interessado no que não é da minha conta! –respondeu Harry sem pestanejar. Sentiu os olhos negros e frios de Snape pesaram com mais força sobre ele.

Nossa! Pela primeira vez escuto você dizer que algum assunto não é da sua conta! –zombou Snape com gosto.- Onde está o estrelismo, sr.Potter?

Peraí! Deixa eu ver se tá no meu bolso! –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos como se estivesse a procura de algo.

Quer mais uma noite de detenção,Potter? –perguntou Snape friamente e totalmente desgostoso com a atitude do garoto.

Se o sr. me der licença, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui! –disse Harry dando as costas para o professor indo até a porta.

50 pontos a menos para Grifinória,Potter! –disse Snape em um tom de desafio.

Ótimo! –disse o garoto fechando a porta na cara do professor e seguindo seu rumo a Torre da Grifinória.

Pareciam que tinha marcado para se encontrarem, pois assim que Harry cruzou o retrato da Mulher Gorda, Mione entrou logo em seguida com uma aparência cansativa e ao mesmo tempo debochada. Assim que se deparou com Harry diante de seus olhos, mal pode conter um riso repentino. Harry olhou para a garota totalmente desentendido.

Pelo visto sua detenção foi ótima! –disse Harry assustado.

Ótima?- repetiu Mione ainda rindo.- Foi bizarra! Também...cumprir detenção com a Luna...não tem coisa mais bizarra.

O que aconteceu pra você estar rindo dessa forma? –perguntou Harry totalmente curioso.

Mione parecia que se revezava em tomar fôlego e em continuar rindo, embora parecesse louca para contar algo realmente interessante.

Lu...Luna...está..a fim...está a fim do Rony! –disse Mione dando uma gargalhada escandalosa.

Harry não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.Luna a fim do Rony? Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Você tá me zoando! –disse Harry desacreditado.

Adoraria estar zoando...- Mione tomara fôlego.- ...mas é a mais pura verdade. Luna e eu estávamos arrumando alguns vasos quando ela tocou no assunto. Estava pesando seriamente em convocar todo mundo pra outro jogo pra ver se beijava o Rony. Pobre Rony..mal sabe o que o aguarda. Ainda prefiro Padma Patil.

Nossa..quem diria.Não esperava isso da Luna! –disse Harry balançando a cabeça indignado.

Nem eu! – disse Mione olhando-o.- Ela parece estar gostando muito dele.

Rony não vai ficar feliz em saber disso. Ele abomina a Luna.- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Não conta nada pra ele,ok?- pediu Mione seria.

Não vou contar! –disse Harry dando de ombros.- Não entendo porque ela falou isso pra você e não pra a Gina.

Boa pergunta! –disse Mione enrugando a testa.- Foi à mesma coisa que pensei, mas tenho quase a certeza que ela fez isso pois sabia que eu ia acabar te contando. Resultado: você contaria para o Rony.

Me diz uma coisa: essa festa de Halloween...temos que ir atrás de par?

Não! Vai ser uma festa "livre". Você vai com quem quiser, vai dar no mesmo de qualquer jeito. –disse Mione desinibida.

Ah!Tá! Menos mal! –disse Harry respirando aliviado.

Você acha que a Luna o convidaria? –perguntou Mione mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sei lá..do jeito que ela é louca...vai saber?- disse Harry mal contendo um riso.

Tadinho! Vou sentir muito por ele! –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.- Vou me deitar!

Eu também..estou exausto.. –disse Harry alisando os cabelos bagunçados. Aquele gesto encantava Mione.

O que você tem que fazer ao lado do Malfoy? –perguntou Mione subindo as escadas.

Limpar a sala do seboso! –disse Harry sem pestanejar.- Amanhã vou acordar todo dolorido.

Meus pêsames! –disse Mione dando um sorriso consolador.- A gente se vê amanhã então! Boa noite!

Boa noite! –disse Harry parado no topo da escada e esperando a garota desaparecer de vista.

A última semana do mês de outubro passou com extrema rapidez. Todos os alunos mal podiam esperar pela festa que os aguardavam. Comentários sempre eram ouvidos a quilômetros de distância saindo da boca de algum aluno. Isso, ao invéz de ajudar, estava atrapalhando Rony. O garoto estava entregue aos nervos, pois não tinha fantasia alguma para ir a festa. Nada havia melhorado depois da detenção que havia cumprido. Lustrar troféus ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle não era nada agradável, principalmente quando eles começaram a zoar com sua cara espalhando para o colégio inteiro que a mão do garoto desmunhecava.

Ignora eles! –dizia Mione no dia da festa.- Ignora!

Você diz isso porque não é com você! –vociferou Rony ajeitando a mochila nas costas.- Não é a sua masculinidade que está sendo atingida.

Ainda bem, porque seria meio estranho uma Hermione masculina. –disse Mione abafando o riso.

Isso não tem graça! –disse Rony mal humorado.

Rony, aprenda uma coisa: quando esses tipos de coisa acontecerem..ignora...não vale a pena dar trela pra isso. Quanto mais você se importar, mais eles vão te zoar.

EU ESTOU SENDO CHAMADO DE GAY PELA ESCOLA INTEIRA!-berrou Rony no meio do corredor, atraindo a atenção de quem passava. –Juro pra você...que se não fosse pelo Harry..te agarrava pra mostrar que não sou gay.

Se você fizesse isso, te juro, você ficaria sem seus dentes. –disse Mione séria.

Você leva tudo a sério! –resmungou Rony de cara fechada.- Onde está o Harry?

Foi buscar um negócio! –disse Mione dando um longo gole em seu suco de abóbora.

Hum...que negócio?- perguntou Rony fitando-a.

Você logo irá saber! –disse Mione calmamente.

Qual vai ser sua fantasia?- perguntou Rony ainda olhando-a.

Não vou dizer! –respondeu Mione sem demora.

Você e esses seus suspenses desagradáveis. Espero que nada disso envolva Vitor Krum.- disse Rony secamente.

Que bom que você lembrou dele...faz tempo que não converso com ele..-disse Mione pensativa.

Você ainda matinha contato com ele? –perguntou Rony desacreditado.

E por que não manteria? –perguntou Mione.

Porque você tá quase namorando o Harry. –disse Rony rispidamente.

Não confunda amizade com namoro! –disse Mione séria. –Vitor é meu amigo, assim como o Harry.

Harry já é seu amigo intimo...

Vamos mudar de assunto?- interrompeu-o Mione sem dó.

Ok! –disse Rony mal humorado.

Mas não havia assunto para tratar. Mione e Rony permaneceram em silêncio esperando a chegada de Harry. Ambos comiam sossegadamente, quando Harry se juntou a eles com um embrulho nas mãos.

Demorou hein? –disse Mione com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

A coruja mal agüentava com ela mesma! –disse o garoto sentando ao seu lado.

Hum..trouxe? –perguntou Mione atraindo o olhar curioso de Rony.

Demorou mais trouxe! –disse Harry depositando o embrulho na mesa.- E aí Rony..conseguiu uma fantasia?

Não! Você acha que alguém como eu iria arranjar uma fantasia? –disse Rony ficando cabisbaixo.

Mione e Harry se entreolharam. Sabiam que o que estavam fazendo não ajudava nem um pouco o ego do amigo, mas não queriam que ele se sentisse diferente dos outros.

Rony..temos uma coisa pra você! –disse Mione olhando amigavelmente para ele.

Ah! Não! Nem vem! –reclamou Rony.

Pára com isso! –disse Harry estendendo o embrulho até o garoto.- Pra você! Se recusar, estará nos ofendendo.

Rony parou de chofre. Olhava para os dois completamente desentendido. Não havia razões para ele ganhar presentes. Ainda não era Natal. Abriu cuidadosamente o pacote para não chamar a atenção, embora isso fosse impossível, pois ele era o alvo da semana. Ao ver o conteúdo do pacote, mal pôde conter um sorriso de felicidade.

Pô...valeu..- disse Rony, com suas orelhas extremamente vermelhas..

Gostou? –perguntou Mione empolgada.

Adorei! Valeu mesmo!- disse Rony em um tom agradecido.

Assim você nos deixa feliz! –disse Harry puxando um prato de comida para si.

Mas vocês não deveriam ter feito isso! Deve ter custado a maior grana. –disse Rony olhando para os dois abobado.

A gente fez "vaquinha". –disse Mione sorrindo.- Rachamos o valor!

Eu comprei uma pra mim também...deixei lá em cima. –disse Harry com a voz engrolada.

Você gastou dinheiro à toa comigo. Você ainda tinha sua fantasia pra comprar! –disse Rony cruzando os braços.

Não reclama! Fizemos de bom grado! –disse Harry olhando-o seriamente.

Tá..não vou reclamar! –disse Rony voltando sua atenção para o pacote.

Bom mesmo! –disse Mione com veemência.

Harry continuou a saborear seu jantar em silêncio, enquanto Mione começara a ler um livro aparentemente "trouxa" na visão de Rony. Rony ainda apreciava suas vestes e tinha a absoluta certeza que iria abalar na festa e acabar com essa fama de gay imediatamente. O Salão não demorou muito a se esvaziar, pois os alunos não viam a hora da festa começar. Harry,Rony e Mione também não demoraram a se dirigir aos dormitórios para se ajeitarem para a festa.


	23. O início da festa

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 23- O início da festa.**

Passadas algumas horas, todos os alunos (do quarto ano pra cima), já se encontravam fantasiados e conversando eufóricos pelos corredores ou até mesmo dentro de suas Salas Comunais. A festa já rolava solta, embora muita gente esperasse os amigos ou até mesmo seus parceiros para poderem rumar ao fervoroso Salão Principal. Harry e Rony já estavam devidamente trajados esperando Gina e Mione descerem para poderem ir juntos a festa.

Por que as mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar? –perguntou Rony consultando o relógio.- Parece que já passou uma eternidade!

Tem que ter muita calma nessa hora! – disse Harry sentado no braço da poltrona.- Basta ter calma!

Passados 15 minutos, Mione e Gina desceram as escadas conversando alegremente. Gina trajava uma fantasia que fez Rony dar um salto de susto. Nunca havia visto aquilo na vida.

Gina...que roupa é essa? –perguntou Rony apontando para as vestes da irmã.

Minha fantasia, bobão! –disse Gina dando um tapa na testa do garoto.- Pedita!

Não..é Pedrita! –disse Mione rindo.

Isso aí que ela disse! –disse Gina confirmando com a cabeça.

Você está com um osso nos cabelos! –disse Rony espantando.

Ai..como você é quadrado meu caro irmão! –disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

Você não vai sair assim! Não com essa roupa curta! –disse Rony voltando a seriedade.

Me polpe, Rony! Tô bem crescidinha já! –disse Gina batendo o pé.

Mione...você tá levando minha irmã para o mau caminho?- perguntou o garoto virando-se pra ela.

Ela pediu ajuda, apenas dei e ela gostou! Não posso fazer nada! –disse Mione calmamente.

Gina..você poderia ter colocado uma roupa mais comportada como a da Mione... –disse Rony olhando para a irmã.

A Mione é totalmente diferente de mim! – disse Gina começando a ficar emburrada.

Mas isso não vem ao caso! –disse Rony sério.- Vá se trocar ou você não irá para a festa.

Gina sentiu a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo. Estava se sentindo perfeitamente bem com a fantasia, será que era impossível seu irmão entender isso? A garota não estava disposta em tirar a fantasia para corresponder um capricho de seu irmão ciumento.

Vão vocês na frente! Encontro vocês depois! –disse Gina dando uma piscadela discreta para Mione.

Ok! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Por que você fez minha irmã vestir aquilo? –perguntou Rony, assim que sua irmã desapareceu de vista.

Ela quis e eu não posso fazer nada! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Gostei da sua fantasia,Mione! Você está uma bruxinha extremamente simpática.- disse Harry medindo a garota.

E estava. Mione estava com seus cabelos lisos e sedosos, como no Baile de Inverno. Vestia roupas pretas e bem criativas e tinha um belo chapéu de bruxa na cabeça. Seu traje se resumia em uma bruxa simpática e "trouxa" sem nenhuma verruga ou nariz grande.

Gina poderia muito ter se vestido assim! –disse Rony ainda de mau humor.

Gina e eu somos muito diferentes pra isso! –disse Mione ficando de saco cheio.

Rony..já deu o que tinha que dar..deixa ela em paz! –disse Harry de saco cheio.

Hunf! É por que não é sua irmã! –disse Rony de braços cruzados.

Inclusive...essa fantasia de pirata ficou um máximo em você. –disse Mione mudando de assunto com a mesma rapidez de um raio.

Você achou é? –perguntou Rony mudando totalmente de expressão e ficando completamente pomposo.

Achei! –disse Mione sorrindo aliviada para Harry.

Vamos então?- perguntou Harry.

Vamos! Depois desse elogio, vou pra qualquer lugar! –disse Rony dando um passo a frente.

Não gostou da minha fantasia? –perguntou Harry para Mione.

Tá com ciúmes? –perguntou Mione com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Não..eu só achei que merecia um elogio também...- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Adorei sua fantasia de Zorro! –disse Mione apertando o passo e deixando o garoto para trás com alguma expectativa.

Caminharam tagarelando em direção ao Salão Principal que já estava lotado. As 4 mesas haviam desaparecido. O ambiente lembrava muito ao Baile de Inverno presenciado 3 anos atrás, exceto pela decoração bruxesca que dominava o ambiente. A musica rolava solta e parecia que ninguém estava muito interessado em respeitar algum tipo de regra. Assim que passaram pela porta, Luna Lovegood se juntou ao trio sem meras explicações.

A festa tá bombando, não acham? –perguntou Luna aos três.

A gente acabou de chegar...nem sabemos o que tá rolando..- disse Harry dando de ombros. Acabou lembrando da queda que a garota tinha por Rony.

Eu vou tomar alguma coisa! –disse Rony se dirigindo para a mesa de bebidas.

Por que você não vai com ele,Luna! –disse Mione olhando-a firmemente.

Ah! Claro! –disse Luna sonhadoramente e indo atrás do garoto.

Que roupa é essa a dela? –perguntou Harry abafando o riso e sentando-se na mesa mais próxima.

Boa pergunta! –disse Mione medindo a garota a distancia.

Luna estava com um traje muito estranho. Uma mistura de panos que lembravam roupas de elfos domésticos e roupas um pouco clássicas. Que diabos era aquilo? A garota ainda mantinha os olhos esbugalhados sem um pingo de maquiagem e os cabelos de palha de sempre. Mione e Harry não eram os únicos a olharem para a garota com uma certa confusão. Alguém sempre virava o pescoço para dar uma olhada torta para a garota que nem se importava.

Que roupa é aquela? –perguntou Gina se juntando a Harry e Mione.

É isso que estamos tentando adivinhar! –disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

A cada dia que passa a Di-Lua me decepciona! –disse Gina dando um longo suspiro. Ainda mantinha as veste que deixar Rony ferrado da vida. –Cadê o Rony?

Na mesa de bebidas! Acho que vai ter alguém bêbado e descontrolado daqui a pouco! –disse Mione dando um riso desgostoso.

Só assim pra ele beijar a Lovegood! –disse Draco calmamente por trás de Gina.- Adorei suas vestes,srta Weasley.

A garota sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Agora entendia perfeitamente as razões de Rony implicar com sua roupa. Estava se sentindo a vontade demais com a fantasia, que nem havia se lembrado do seu pior pesadelo: Draco Malfoy.

Obrigada! –disse Gina quase sem voz. Suas bochechas queimavam com furor.

Você está vestido do quê? –perguntou Mione medindo o garoto.

Padre! –respondeu o garoto sem pestanejar. –Sou um perfeito símbolo de pureza e bondade.- e estufou o peito esperando que fosse aprovado.

Pureza e bondade!- repetiu Harry caindo na gargalhada.- Tá,Malfoy! A gente acredita nessa!

Menos mal! –disse Draco olhando descaradamente para as pernas de Gina.- Onde está o Weasley?

Bebendo! –disse Mione calmamente.

Nada melhor para ele se liberar de vez! O gay Weasley espalhando purpurina por todo Salão Principal.

Desculpe, mas eu acho que isso é com você! –disse Gina enfezada.

Aí que você está enganada...- disse Draco se aproximando do ouvido da garota.- ...sei muito bem que não sou gay e ninguém melhor para comprovar isso do que você.

Gina ficou escarlate. Estava torcendo para que Harry e Mione não tivessem ouvido o que o garoto acabara de dizer. Embora torcesse por isso, ambos fingiam muito bem que ela e Draco não existiam.

Quer que eu mostre de novo que não sou gay? Adoraria provar isso pra você! –disse Draco ainda em seu ouvido.

Você não me deve nada,Malfoy! Vá procurar outra pessoa para encher o saco. Garanto que Pansy Parkinson anseia por seus lábios.- disse Gina ironicamente.

Imagino que nem tanto quanto você! –disse Draco alisando sua nuca, fazendo a garota estremecer.

Tire suas mãos imundas de cima de mim! –disse Gina desviando de Draco e levantando. – Vou beber também! –e saiu andando com passos firmes.

Isso que é padre! –zombou Harry entre risos.

Que fantasia é a sua Potter? Padre também? –perguntou Draco ocupando o lugar de Gina.

Não! Mesmo que dissesse qual é minha fantasia, você não iria entender. Fica por isso mesmo! –disse Harry esnobe.

Já imaginava que fosse coisa de "trouxa"..- disse Draco virando-se para Mione.- Granger...desculpe..mas você não está fantasiada!

Claro que estou! –disse Mione olhando-o friamente.

Claro que não! Você está vestida de você mesma. Bruxa! –disse Draco caindo na gargalhada e saindo da mesa deixando uma Mione irritada.

Idiota! –resmungou Mione mais pra si mesma, do que para Harry ouvir.

Não fique emburrada! Você tá uma gracinha! –disse Harry chegando mais perto da garota.

Só você acha isso! –disse Mione cruzando os braços.

Você queria que mais alguém achasse isso além de mim?-perguntou Harry com uma ponta de ciúmes.

Mione ficou calada deixando Harry completamente assustado.

Claro que não! –disse Mione sorrindo para o garoto. Harry respirou aliviado.- Vamos dançar?

Não sei dançar! –disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

Você aprende! –disse Mione levantando e estendendo a mão.- Me acompanha?

Mais é claro! – disse Harry pegando a mão da garota e se dirigindo ao meio do Salão com ela.

Gina foi ao encontro do irmão que continha vários copos vazios ao seu redor. A garota ficou assombrada com a rapidez do irmão em entornar tudo tão rapidamente.

Rony..acho melhor você parar com isso! –disse Gina tirando um copo da mão do irmão.

Calma...calma..maninha..tá tudo lindoooooooo...- disse Rony dando saltos pegando o copo de volta e tomando a bebida em um gole só.

Você já tá falando que nem bêbado! –disse Gina desaprovando a atitude do irmão.

NOSSAAAAAA..QUE FANTASIA IRADA...DÁ UMA VOLTINHA...- berrou Rony atraindo os olhares mais próximos deles.

Cala a boca e pára de beber que nem idiota! –disse Gina vermelha mais emburrada.

Muito louca sua fantasia não é não, Luna? –perguntou Rony apoiando-se no ombro da garota.

Bem legal! –disse Luna olhando para a amiga sem saber como agir.

Tá linda! Maravilhosa! –disse Rony partindo para a garrafa diante de seus olhos.

Pára com isso, Rony, ou eu vou contar pra mamãe! –disse Gina tirando a garrafa de suas mãos.

Oops...sem stress maninha..sem stress...curte a vida que tudo fica a pampa...- disse Rony erguendo o dedo indicador e o médio ao mesmo tempo.- Paz e amor!

Dá onde ele tirou isso?- perguntou Luna assustada.

"Trouxas"! –disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Esse vai acabar que nem meu pai.

Vamos dançar,Luna. Tô louco pra rodar a banca! –disse Rony pegando nos braços da garota e simulando uma dança.

Acho que eu deveria ter ouvido Malfoy, daqui a pouco ele espalha purpurina nesse Salão.- disse Gina indignada.

Vamos! Só vai dar "nóis". –disse Rony arrastando Luna para o meio do Salão.

Gina ficou observando o irmão e Luna no meio da galera. Rony pulava descontrolado enquanto Luna não sabia exatamente como agir. Estava perdida e,para não se sentir tão deslocada, começou a agir que nem o garoto assustando ainda mais Gina.

Eles se merecem! –resmungou Gina pra si mesma indo para o outro lado do Salão.- Preciso de um banheiro.

Antes que pudesse pensar na oportunidade de ir ao banheiro, a garota sentiu uma mão pesada fechar sua boca e dois braços fortes segurarem os seus. Sentia que estava sendo arrastada para algum lugar, mas não sabia exatamente pra onde. Seus olhos foram cerrados também e isso resultava na falta de oportunidade de ver quem estava fazendo isso. Não via nada e não podia gritar. Voltou a enxergar alguma coisa quando foi deixada num recinto fechado. Não dava pra enxergar nada, mas tocando as paredes, percebeu que estava trancada no armário de vassouras sem saber as razões para estar ali.


	24. Apenas irresistível

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 24-Apenas irresistível. **

A festa rolava solta no Salão Principal. Os alunos dançavam,comiam e bebiam sem o mínimo de extravagância. Mione e Harry se divertiam a bessa no meio do Salão, sem se importar nem um pouco com os olhares curiosos que pairavam sob os dois.

Mione...tô cansado..- Harry estava ofegante de tanto pular ao lado da garota.

Você não vai querer parar agora, né? –perguntou Mione bastante agitada.

Só quero beber alguma coisa! Tem como?- pediu Harry gentilmente.

Ah! Tudo bem então! –disse Mione dando de ombros e parando de pular.- Vamos beber o que?

Qualquer coisa...estou morrendo de calor e sede. O que vier já está de bom tamanho. –disse Harry parando diante da enorme mesa de bebidas.- O que você quer?

Hum...aceito a cerveja amanteigada. –disse Mione apontando para um copo cheio.

Vou beber o mesmo também! –disse Harry pegando dois copos e entregando um para Mione. –Quer sentar?

Seria bom! –disse Mione com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Mas antes que pudessem se sentar, sentiram um enorme peso pairar sobre as costas dos dois. Rony se segurava nos amigos e mal conseguia falar de tão bêbado que estava.

Rony..você tá legal? –perguntou Mione assustada.

T...tô ótimo...- Rony realmente mal conseguia falar.- E..e vocês? Já beijaram?

Mione corou ligeiramente.

Isso não é da sua conta,curioso. –disse Harry tranqüilamente.- Acho melhor você se sentar!

Que nada! – disse Rony dando uma gargalhada. –Você acha que vou abandonar a festa agora que tá bombando? Nããããããããooooo! Vou dançar até me acabar.

Não sei o que dizer! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Nem eu! –disse Rony olhando ao seu redor. –Cadê a gatinha da Luna?

Mione havia caído na risada. Por aquela ela não esperava.

Luna? Gatinha? –disse Mione ainda rindo. – Realmente estou percebendo do que a bebida é capaz.

Bom..vejo vocês depois! –disse Rony avistando Luna na multidão e se juntando a ela.

Louco! A cada ano que passa, o Rony está mais louco. –disse Mione se movendo a uma mesa próxima.

Ele só quer curtir! –disse Harry calmamente.

Curtir bêbado? Acho que ele não vai gostar nem um pouco de ser recordado de suas atitudes repentinas causadas por excesso de álcool. Acho que aquele papo de ser "gay" subiu muito a cabeça dele. –disse Mione tomando, logo em seguida, um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Ele só está defendendo a masculinidade dele! –disse Harry dando de ombros. –Isso é mal?

Acho que ele não precisa recorrer a Luna para se sentir mais...hum..mais b macho. /b -disse Mione entre risos.- Tem garotas mais bonitinhas nessa festa.

Já que você está dizendo...nem vou discutir contigo. –disse Harry sorrindo.

Do outro lado do Salão, Crabbe e Goyle discutiam algo extremamente interessante com Draco Malfoy. O garoto mantinha a testa franzida e parecia não entender muito bem o que os balofos queriam. Não muito distante dali, Mione pôde ver que o assunto parecia estar extremamente interessante.

Crabbe e Goyle, poderiam repetir o que está havendo? –perguntou Draco com um dedo no queixo.- Poderiam falar com a boca e não com as banhas?

Draco...tem algo muito estranho acontecendo no armário de vassouras.- disse Crabbe cruzando os braços gordos.

Algo que realmente irá te interessar! –disse Goyle com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco deu uma longa olhada pelo Salão Principal. Parecia disposto a adivinhar o que eles queriam mostrar.

Não acho que deve ser tão interessante! –disse Draco um pouco desentendido.- Weasley está bêbado no meio do Salão com a Lovegood e Potter e Granger estão dispostos a assumir o caso. O que há de tão interessante o armário de vassouras?

Não iremos dizer! É surpresa! –disseram ambos em coro.

Pansy sabe disso? –perguntou Draco franzindo a testa.

Não! Se ela soubesse, ela não aprovaria! –disse Goyle sem pestanejar.

Ok, então! Vamos ver o que há de tão importante no armário de vassouras.- disse Draco escondendo a curiosidade.

Os três rumaram em silêncio até o armário de vassouras, sob o olhar curioso de Mione. A garota esperou os três sumirem de vista para fazer seu devido comentário.

Eles estão aprontando! –disse Mione olhando para Harry.- E isso não é bom!

Deixa eles pra lá! –disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.- Eles vão acabar se ferrando mesmo. Hoje..só quero curtir a festa...com você.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha. Abaixou a cabeça lentamente procurando manter a atenção no copo vazio de cerveja amanteigada. A garota ficou ainda mais desesperada quando Harry levantou e se ajoelhou diante dela.

Pára com isso! –disse Mione tentando disfarçar a vergonha com os cabelos.

A srta.poderia me conceder o prazer desta dança? –perguntou Harry segurando uma mão de Mione.

As músicas agitadas pararam de tocar por um instante e uma música romântica começou a tomar conta do ambiente. Casais começaram a se formar tão rapidamente que fez o Salão se tornar mais vazio.

E então?- insistiu Harry dando um beijo delicado em sua mão.

Tudo bem, nobre cavalheiro! –disse Mione um pouco envergonhada.

Harry ainda segurava a mão de Mione quando a mesma se levantou. Rumaram para o meio dos alunos e se juntaram corpo a corpo no embalo da canção. Mal puderam conter o riso ao ver Rony entrelaçado com Luna. Ao ver a expressão dos amigos, Rony mal pôde conter uma sinalização positiva a Harry que dera um riso abafado colando seu rosto no de Mione.

Ele parece feliz! –disse Harry sorrindo.

Ele tá bêbado! –respondeu Mione séria.- Ele vai acabar fazendo besteira isso sim!

Bêbado ou não, tenho certeza que a Luna não vai deixar passar uma chance como essa! –disse Harry calmamente.

Isso é fato! –disse Mione alisando a nuca do garoto por impulso.

Vamos esquecer os dois por alguns minutos, ok? –sugeriu Harry sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ok! –respondeu Mione no mesmo tom.

Vai..qual é o problema? –perguntou Draco na frente do armário de vassouras.

Abre! –disseram os dois em uníssono.

Draco olhou desconfiado para os dois, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta por pura curiosidade. Ao ver a porta aberta diante de si, viu que o ambiente estava escuro e em silêncio. O garoto estava pronto para retrucar, mas na teve chance ao se ver empurrado e trancafiado no armário escuro.

Vejo você mais tarde, Draco. –disse Goyle rindo por trás da porta.

VOCÊS FICARAM LOUCOS? DÁ PRA ME TIRAREM DAQUI?- berrou Draco golpeado a porta.

Peça ajuda para Gina Weasley! –disse Crabbe rindo o mesmo tanto que Goyle.

Draco não entendeu a piada. O que Gina Weasley tinha haver com tudo aquilo? Pensou..pensou..e nenhuma resposta lhe coube. Estava ferrado da vida e estava mais preocupado em uma vingança para os dois ao saber o que Gina Weasley teria haver com isso. A única luz que batia dentro do armário era a luz dos corredores e ainda era muito pouco. Resolveu se sentar pra ver se o tempo passava mais rápido.

Aqui está ocupado! –disse uma voz atrás dele.

Draco dera um pulo. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

Weasley? –perguntou Draco confuso.

Sim, sou eu! –disse Gina levantando e procurando o olhar do garoto no escuro.- Sabia que isso era uma armação sua. Agora que já se divertiu, abra essa maldita porta e me deixe sair.

Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Desculpe decepcioná-la.- disse Draco prontamente.

Nossa...não tem nada a ver com isso?- ironizou Gina aproximando-se do garoto. – Engraçado você estar no mesmo lugar que eu.

Crabbe e Goyle me empurraram até aqui! –disse Draco encostando-se na parede.

E você quer que eu acredite? –perguntou Gina muito séria.- Não sei como você tem desculpas pra tudo.

Sou experiente! –disse Draco calmamente.

Experiente em fazer m...

Olha o linguajar Weasley. Ah! Esqueci! Você é pobre, então pode usar. –zombou Draco dando risada.

Idiota!- disse Gina voltando a se sentar.

Sabe...estou até gostando disso aqui. Quando estiver fora daqui, vou dar um prêmio para Crabbe e Goyle por terem uma idéia extremamente brilhante.- disse Draco todo pomposo.- Pelo menos uma vez na vida eles pensaram.

E depois diz que não está envolvido nessa tramóia. –resmungou Gina olhando para os pés.

E não estou! Vou começar a me envolver agora! –disse Draco olhando para Gina.- Sabe..até que você é jeitosinha sem as vestes de Hogwarts.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, mas não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. Resolveu permanecer calada.

É...dá pra quebrar um galho! –Draco agora examinava a garota dos pés a cabeça. Percebeu que a garota tremia um pouco de frio.- Sente frio?

Não! É apenas sua presença que causa esse efeito. –respondeu Gina mantendo seu olhar fixo no chão.

Isso quer dizer que posso te esquentar? –perguntou Draco se aproximando dela.

Claro que não! Não te dei liberdade! –disse Gina olhando-o furiosamente.

Hum...temos uma longa noite presos aqui! – disse Draco sentando-se ao seu lado.

Quer calar a boca...estou ficando com dor de cabeça...- disse Gina dando as costas para o garoto.

Quanto mais você se fizer de difícil, mais eu vou correr atrás. –disse Draco rindo, passando as mãos frias nas costas da garota.- Caramba...tem sarda até aqui.

Porque você não vai ver se tem sarda na sua bun...

Por isso que eu falo que pobre é uma desgraça!- exclamou Draco caindo na risada.- Sabe...você fica mais sexy bravinha...já te disseram isso?

Já te disseram que você fica péssimo na pose de xavequeiro?- disse Gina secamente.

Eu não estou te xavecando, apenas estou dizendo algumas verdades! –disse Draco alisando, mais uma vez, as costas da garota. Sentiu, por um momento, a garota estremecer.

Abre essa droga de armário! –disse Gina tentando ser indiferente.

Se eu tivesse a chave...- Draco dera um longo suspiro de fingido pesar.

Droga! –disse Gina batendo os pés no chão.

Você reclama de barriga cheia...- disse Draco descendo as mãos até os braços da garota.

Por que você não vai alisar a sua vovozinha? –perguntou Gina virando-se bruscamente pra ele. Levou um baita susto ao ver que seu rosto não estava muito distante do de Draco.

Porque prefiro você! – e tascou-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Gina perdera a noção de espaço. Estava perdida mais uma vez nos lábios quentes do garoto que jurava odiar mais do que tudo nessa vida. Queria recuar..queria lhe dar um tapa na cara...mas seu corpo não podia...não queria..

Pára! Me larga! –pediu Gina se esquivando do garoto.

Não vou para, porque sei que você quer mais. –disse Draco envolvendo Gina fortemente em seus braços.- Quanto mais você pedir pra eu para, mais eu vou continuar..- e voltou a beijá-la ardentemente.

Pára! Por favor...- dizia Gina cedendo ao garoto.

Não vou parar..já disse...- disse Draco investindo ainda mais.- Não estou saciado ainda. Aproveita!

Eu...eu...- Gina não sabia o que fazer. Juntou-se mais ao garoto a ponto de perder a cabeça.

Quer que eu pare? –perguntou Draco afastando-se dela, ao ver que suas investidas estavam dando certo.

Gina buscava os olhos frios do garoto na escuridão. Ela sabia muito bem o que responder.

Continua! – fora à vez de Gina selar os lábios de Draco com um ardente beijo.

Sentindo uma certa ponta de triunfo, Draco tentava agradar a garota das melhores maneiras possíveis. Gina não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo, mas não estava nem um pouco interessada em largar o sonserino e deixá-lo partir.

Ainda sente frio? –perguntou Draco beijando seu pescoço.

Nem..nem um pouco! –disse Gina alisando a nuca do garoto.

Selaram mais um longo e ardente beijo. A situação que poderia levá-los a loucura, acabou sendo interrompida por uma luz forte vinda da porta do armário. Harry e Mione, juntamente com Crabbe e Goyle, estavam parados diante da porta estupefatos com a cena que acabaram de presenciar.


	25. Hormônios a flor da pele

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 25- Hormônios a flor da pele.**

Gina e Draco descolaram os lábios rapidamente para poderem ver quem os interrompia de forma aparentemente desagradável. Gina mal pôde conter o susto ao ver Mione e Harry olhando-os boquiabertos. Sentiu,imediatamente, suas bochechas corarem. Draco tentou manter a postura de indiferente e tratou a cena como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sabia que é bom bater antes de entrar?- perguntou Draco ajeitando as vestes.

Nós sabíamos dessa regra, mas ela não cabe em uma situação onde Draco Malfoy esteja envolvido. –respondeu Mione que tinha os braços cruzados.

Muita gentileza de sua parte! – disse Draco dando um sorriso amarelo.- Perderam alguma coisa aqui?

Gina Weasley! –disse Harry sem pestanejar.

Acho que, ao invéz de você vir até aqui atrás da Gina, você deveria estar aproveitando a festa com a Granger. – Draco olhava para ambos tranqüilamente.

Rony não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que a irmã dele, estava presa com você dentro do armário de vassouras. –disse Mione severamente.

Isso não é da conta do Weasley! –disse Draco levantando pomposamente.- O cara está tão bêbado que não pode consigo mesmo.

Mas isso não garante que ele não saiba de nada no dia seguinte! –disse Mione olhando-o seriamente.- Você sabe melhor que ninguém que nada escapa dos ouvidos alheios nessa escola.

Granger...não se meta onde não é chamada! –disse Draco indo em sua direção.- O clima estava bom e vocês estragaram tudo.

Problema é seu se você não sabe lidar com situações que nunca irão ao seu favor. –Mione entrara no armário e puxara Gina.- Vamos pra festa!

Vocês vão contar pra alguém? – Draco agora parecia um pouco preocupado.

Isso te aflige? –perguntou harry começando se divertir com a situação.

Nem um pouco! Podem contar se quiser! –disse Draco dando pouca importância.

Até mesmo para o profº Snape e para seu pai?- perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.

Draco parou de chofre. A situação parecia estar indo um pouco longe demais.

Vocês fariam isso?- perguntou o garoto com uma ponta de preocupação.

Ah! Não duvide! –disse Harry sem pestanejar.

Vocês farão isso de verdade? –perguntou Gina, ainda entrelaçada nos braços de Mione.

Gina..

Meu pai me mataria! Mione..não conte..não deixe que o Harry conte...aconteceu de repente...não tivemos culpa...

Calma Gina..- Mione a olhava com grande apreensão.

Como você quer que eu tenha calma se vocês vão contar o que viram para merlin e o mundo?- perguntou Gina se soltando de braço de Mione.- Se você fizer isso Hermione, nunca mais olho na sua cara.

Isso não é hora para ameaças! –disse Mione sem perder a pose.

Você acha que estou brincando né? – perguntou Gina séria.

Não! –respondeu Mione rapidamente.

Então não há motivos de você abrir esse seu bocão. –disse Gina muito brava com a amiga.- Você e sua mania de contar pros outros tudo que vê pra ganhar vantagem.

Nunca fiz isso..

Não me venha com essas,Hermione "certinha" Granger! –ironizou Gina.

Só estava tentando ajudar! –disse Mione começando a ficar com raiva.

Mas não está ajudando em nada em querer contar aos nossos pais o que aconteceu nesse maldito armário! –disse Gina aborrecida.

Gina...tenha calma...não vamos contar..- disse Harry tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Porque vocês falam uma coisa pra mim e pra ela, outra totalmente diferente? –perguntou Draco se apoiando em Crabbe.- Isso é injusto!

Não me venha falar de injustiças agora, Malfoy! –disse Harry olhando-o secamente.

Tá..vamos fazer um acordo?- sugeriu Draco se aproximando mais de Harry e Mione.- Vocês não falam nada do que viram...

Olha..por respeito a Gina..não vamos contar nada! – disse Mione instantaneamente.

Mas nem pense que faremos isso por você! Se você pisar na bola mais uma vez...a gente conta! –disse Harry com o dedo indicador no peito de Draco.- entendeu?

Claro! –disse Draco se sentindo mais tranqüilo.

Vamos voltar pra festa! –disse Mione calmamente.

Vamos sim! –disse Harry olhando pela ultima vez Draco e seguindo Gina e Mione.

Draco esperou até que os três sumissem de vista para explodir contra Crabbe e Goyle.

Vocês planejam esse troço e não seguram a "sangue-ruim" e o Potter fede?- perguntou Draco indignado.- No que vocês estavam pensando?

A Granger estava atenta aos nossos movimentos...estava atenta..ameaçou a gente com a varinha...- Crabbe tremia nas bases.

E como sempre, o bundão cagou de medo e cedeu as ameaças da garota de cabelo duro! –disse Draco balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Eu só não dou um soco em cada um de vocês, porque tive a chance de aproveitar o tanto que eu queria. Mas anotem isso...

Draco parou de falar ao avistar Crabbe e Goyle fuçando desesperadamente os bolsos das vestes. Não conteve o riso ao ver o quanto os dois eram perfeitos babacas.

O fato de eu dizer "anotem isso", foi uma redundância! Não é pra anotar de fato em um papel e sim guardar na mente, mas duvido muito que vocês guardem o que vou dizer neste momento.

Guardaremos! –disseram ambos em coro.

Vai ter vingança! –disse Draco com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.- Granger e Potter mal perdem por esperar...eles vão se dar muito mal na minha mão.

Mas eles podem contar o que viram! –disse Goyle dando de ombros.

Não vão contar! A Weasley está no meio da história. Granger não vai perder a amiga nem a pau.- disse Draco satisfeito consigo mesmo.

É! Você tem razão! –disse Crabbe balançando a cabeça nervosamente.

Então vamos a festa! Vai saber se minha vingança não sai hoje mesmo. –disse Draco sorridente começando a caminhar.

Crabbe e Goyle seguiram Draco tropeçando nos pés. Mantinham um forte silêncio e Draco aprecia agradecer por isso, pois pensava em como colocar Mione e Harry em suas mãos.

A festa no Salão Principal rolava solta. A música parecia estar tocando cada vez mais alto e diversos casais se encontravam dispersos pelo local. Mione, Harry e Gina ocupavam agora uma mesa um pouco distante das demais. Bebiam e trocavam olhares nervosos. Gina estava preparada para ouvir alguma reclamação, mas parecia que Mione, e até mesmo Harry,não estavam dispostos a comentar nada.

Vocês não vão curtir a festa? –perguntou Gina, se arriscando.

Já curtimos o suficiente! –disse Mione sem olhá-la.

Hum...- Gina agora dava atenção para a "pista" de dança. Viu seu irmão pulando feito louco na multidão.- Rony parece estar aproveitando mais a festa do que nós.

Você aproveitou a festa também! –disse Mione ainda sem encará-la.

Hum...- Gina tentava controlar os nervos. A ultima coisa que queria era discutir com Mione.

Vou pegar mais bebida...vocês querem? –perguntou Harry com cautela.

Não, obrigada! –disse Mione com a voz abafada.

Harry deu uma última olhada para Gina e Mione e logo se afastou em direção a mesa das bebidas. As duas ainda mantinham o silêncio inquebrável.

Tô esperando o sermão! Estou com sono e preciso dormir! – disse Gina querendo provocar a amiga.

Não vou dar sermão! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Então porque está com essa cara mal humorada? –perguntou Gina.

É a única que tenho! –respondeu Mione displicente.

Tô vendo! – disse Gina brincando com o guardanapo que estava na mesa.

Se você acha que vou contar aos seus pais, pode desencanar. Não irei contar nada! Você faz o que bem entender! –disse Mione olhando-a firmemente.

Que dócil! Mas acho que não é isso que você quer fazer! –disse Gina um pouco irônica.

Você acha que quero contar? –perguntou Mione incrédula.

Sim! Você quer contar para me "proteger" do Malfoy! Porque o Malfoy pode ser perigoso pra mim..e coisas do tipo. – disse Gina aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

Gina...você faz o que bem entender da sua vida. Se você acha que ficar com Draco é certo, o que posso fazer?

Me apoiar e não ficar com essa cara de bosta! –disse Gina extremamente brava.- Sabe qual é seu problema?

Gina..eu não quero discutir com você! –disse Mione seriamente.

Eu também não quero discutir, mas acho que você precisa ouvir umas coisinhas. –disse Gina tentando controlar seus ânimos.

Que tipo de coisinhas? – perguntou Mione com a voz trêmula.

Você deveria parar de ter medo das coisas. Você deveria arriscar mais, sabe? – Gina agora parecia mais calma.- Você acha que não tive medo em ceder aos beijos do Malfoy?

Não faço idéia! –disse Mione indiferente.

Tive e muito! – respondeu Gina.- Mas cedi, porque queria arriscar..queria provar. E sabe o melhor de tudo isso?

Não! –disse Mione olhando-a atentamente.

Não me arrependo de nada! –disse Gina tamborilando os dedos na mesa.- E digo que foi bom!

Você é louca! –disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Não sou louca! Apenas aproveito a vida! Se você continuar assim Mione, vai ficar pra "titia". –disse Gina levantando.- Harry não vai te suportar por muito tempo.

Mione não acreditava no que ouvia. Não acreditava ainda, que tudo que ouvia vinha da boca de Gina. Uma leve mágoa começou a tomar conta de seu peito, fazendo Mione se sentir extremamente triste.

Você bebeu, não é? –perguntou Mione dando um falso riso.

Não! Estou com minha sanidade perfeita e no lugar! –disse Gina olhando Mione com desprezo. –Você me magoou agora!

Magoei como? –perguntou Mione impaciente.

Em querer abrir esse seu bocão! –finalizou Gina fuzilando Mione com o olhar. – Acho que está mais do que na hora de você guardar as coisas pra si!

Não vou discutir com você! –disse Mione bufando de raiva.

Nem eu, sabe? Não vale a pena conversar e até mesmo discutir com uma pessoa como você. – disse Gina ajeitando os cabelos. –Boa noite! – e deu as costas para Mione abandonando o Salão Principal.

Mione ficou extremamente chateada com a atitude da amiga. Ficou se perguntando onde havia errado dessa vez. Ficou parada ali mesmo perdida em pensamentos esperando Harry voltar. A garota teve a ligeira impressão de que o garoto a havia esquecido e resolveu vasculhar o local em sua busca somente com o olhar. Se sentiu pior ainda ao ver que Harry conversava animadamente com Parvati Patil. Uma onde de fúria e ciúmes tomou subitamente seu corpo. Estava a ponto de perder a cabeça quando se juntou a eles.

Você me esqueceu? –perguntou Mione lascando um beijo em Harry. Parvati não pôde disfarçar a cara de desgosto.

Cla..claro que não..- Harry estava surpreso com a atitude repentina da garota.

Hum..pensei que tivesse...- Mione dava selinhos carinhosos no garoto.

Mione..er...

Que foi? –perguntou Mione sorrindo.- Quer que eu pare?

Não..não é isso..é que...- disse Harry apontando para Parvati.

Ah! Você aqui! –disse Mione fingindo surpresa.- Desculpe, Parvati!

Tudo bem,Hermione! Já estava de saída! –disse Parvati completamente desgostosa.

Que isso...fique aqui conosco.. –disse Mione fazendo carinho nas costas de Harry, fazendo o garoto sentir leves arrepios.

Não..já vou indo..- disse Parvati dando um sorriso amarelo e deixando os dois a sós.

Oferecida! – resmungou Mione baixinho.

Como? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Nada,lindinho! –disse Mione virando-se para o garoto.- Tô com sede!

Aqui estão as bebidas! –disse Harry erguendo dois copos.

Não é sede disso.. –disse Mione juntando seu corpo para mais perto do de Harry.- É sede disso..- e o beijou de forma ardente, pegando-o mais uma vez de surpresa.

Nossa..- Harry havia ficado ofegante com o beijo da garota.

Gostou? –perguntou Mione alisando sua nuca.

Claro! –disse Harry abraçando-a carinhosamente. –Quero de novo!

Já que insiste! – Mione voltou a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade da primeira vez.

É ISSO AÊÊÊÊÊÊ...UHÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ...- berrou Rony no meio da multidão. Os olhares logo foram atraídos para onde Harry e Mione estavam.

Por que você é tão inconveniente? –perguntou Luna rindo.

Porque estou bêbado! –disse Rony gargalhando.

Vamos pra outro lugar? –sugeriu Harry com os lábios colados aos de Mione.

Mione hesitou, mas cedeu envergonhada o convite.

Eles vão namorar longe dos curiosos agora! –disse Rony parando de dançar e indo se sentar.- Tô cansado!

Quer alguma coisa? –perguntou Luna sonhadoramente.

Uma bebida bem gelada! Estou morrendo de calor. –disse Rony alisando os cabelos ruivos, fazendo Luna se derreter.

Já volto! – disse Luna em um tom eficiente. Não demorou muito em trazer a bebida que o garoto queria.

Hum..tá bem gelada..- Rony entornou tudo em um gole só, fazendo Luna arregalar ainda mais seus olhos esbugalhados.- Sabe..nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida..

Tô vendo! –disse Luna sentando-se ao seu lado.

Há..Mione e Harry.. sozinhos..- Rony agora ria sozinho e com muito gosto.- Não vai prestar...

Deixe-os! Você que deveria parar de beber! –disse Luna séria.

Eu tô ótimo! Me sinto lindo...- disse Rony abraçando a si mesmo.- Eu me amo sabia?

Hum..interessante..- disse Luna desgostosa.

Amo..amo...amo..- disse Rony apertando os braços com mais força entre si. –Você se ama?

Sim! –disse Luna ficando impaciente. Não estava nem um pouco contente em ter um bêbado ao seu lado.

Isso é bom...muito bom...- disse Rony passando um braço nas costas de Luna. – Você fica mais bonita no escuro sabia?

Luna não sabia se ria da piada ou se metia à mão na cara dele.

E você fica mais intragável quando está bêbado! –disse Luna sorrindo sonsamente.

Eu fico lindo quando estou bêbado! –disse Rony caindo na risada e enrolando os fios de cabelo de Luna com os dedos.- Seu cabelo é mal cuidado hein?

Garanto que o da Mione é pior! –respondeu Luna séria.

Rony caiu na gargalhada. Luna se sentiu muito satisfeita.

Mione não se cuida...mas Harry gosta dela e é isso que importa! –disse Rony ainda rindo.

Pois é! –disse Luna dando um longo suspiro.- Vou me deitar!

Não! Não se vááááááááááááá! –disse Rony em uma voz chorosa. –Me faz companhia...não me deixe...

Tá! Tá bom! –disse Luna apoiando uma mão em cada ombro do garoto. – A partir dessa hora, você não irá beber mais!

Nem quero! Estou suficientemente feliz! –disse Rony voltando a se abraçar.

Louco! – resmungou Luna cruzando os braços e cruzando as pernas.

Pernas bonitas! –elogiou Rony meio zonzo.

São seus olhos! –disse Luna sem olhar pra ele.

Tô falando sério! –disse Rony,segurando seu queixo e virando o rosto de Luna pra ele.- Não leva a sério à palavra de bêbado não?

Pior que não! –disse Luna caindo na risada.

E se esse bêbado perdesse a noção do tempo e fizesse algo que possivelmente você não iria gostar?- perguntou Rony alisando seu queixo.

Bateria nele ou sairia correndo na mesma hora! –respondeu Luna prontamente.

Vou arriscar então!

Luna não teve chance alguma de retrucar ou de mostrar sua indignação. Rony havia selado os lábios da garota com um beijo longo e com um super cheiro de bebida. Mesmo estando incomodada com o cheiro, Luna não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha do garoto e aproveitou junto com ele.

Vai me bater? –perguntou Rony olhando-a atentamente.

Deveria! Mas não vou fazer isso! –disse Luna dando um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Beleza! –disse Rony voltando a beijá-la.

Aos poucos, o Salão Principal se tornava cada vez mais vazio. As pessoas estavam exaustas e o que mais queriam naquele instante era adormecer e relaxar seus corpos exaustos. Rony e Luna permaneceram por um longo tempo entre beijos e risadas, atraindo o olhar abobado de Draco que mal conteve seu sorriso cheio de malícia. Longo tempo depois, cada aluno se encontrava em sua aconchegante Sala Comunal , mesmo alguns deles estarem fora de suas camas fazendo uma espécie de "festa particular."

Rony fora um dos últimos a chegar no dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Poderia ter chegado mais cedo, se não estivesse tombando nos próprios pés. Levou um baita susto ao ver que seus companheiros de quarto já estavam em um sono extremamente pesado. Bastava apenas notar os roncos altos e exagerados de Neville. Começou a se desfazer de suas roupas ao notar que alguém estava faltando no quarto. Sua visão, embora um pouco embalada e cansada, notou que Harry não estava no quarto.


	26. Correio matinal

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 26- Correio matinal.**

O último domingo de outubro foi aproveitado da melhor forma possível: dormindo. Os corredores se encontravam vazios e poucas pessoas se encontravam perdidas nos jardins da escola. Mesmo estando cansadas, sabiam muito bem que tinham coisas para contar. No dormitório da Grifinória a situação não poderia ser diferente,exceto para Rony, que fora despertado por uma forte dor de cabeça. Abriu um olho por vez mal sabendo onde estava. Apoiou as mãos na cabeça e sentou-se na cama vagarosamente. Não demorou a se espreguiçar pomposamente e olhar ao redor para ver se alguém já havia acordado. Mal pôde conter o susto ao ver Harry jogado em sua cama de qualquer jeito, ainda com as vestes da noite passada. O garoto estava deitado feito pedra e mantia a boca aberta na cama. Sorrindo e mal enxergando os pés, Rony foi até o amigo e o cutucou cautelosamente.

-Hã?- Harry não abriu os olhos e permaneceu imóvel.

-É..pelo que estou vendo..Mione deve ter cansado você...- disse Rony para si mesmo começando a sorrir da situação do amigo.- Hey...garanhão...acorda.

Harry abriu os olhos cheio de sono. A claridade da manhã já tomava conta do quarto, impedindo a visão do garoto.

-Bom dia..peraí..ou será boa tarde..- Rony consultou rapidamente o relógio.- Ah! Não...é bom dia!

-Será que eu poderia dormir? -perguntou Harry com os olhos semi-abertos.

-Hum..hoje é Domingo..um belo dia pra ficar lá fora. -disse Rony alisando os cabelos.

-Não quando se está com dor de cabeça, sono e cansaço. -disse Harry afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

-Hum...soninho..cansaço...Mione te deu uma canseira foi? -perguntou Rony maliciosamente.

Harry não respondeu. Rony teve a ligeira impressão que o amigo caíra novamente no sono.

-Responda? -disse Rony cutucando as costas de Harry.

-Mione e eu ficamos a noite inteira acordados. Ela inventou de ver o pôr-do-sol. Estava quase capotando de sono ao lado dela, mas queria vê-la feliz. -disse Harry com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Não é possível que você e a Mione tenham ficado a noite inteira acordados só pra ver o pôr- do- sol? -disse Rony desconfiado.

-Bom...rolou uns beijos mas...nada de mais. Nada que tenha saído da conta sr.Weasley. -disse Harry virando-se pra ele.

-Sei...tá querendo me enganar né? - perguntou Rony de braços cruzados.

-Nem um pouco! E mesmo que tivesse rolado algo acima do controle...eu não te contaria! -disse Harry, dando um longo bocejo em seguida.

-É mesmo? Grande amigo você é! -disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

-Obrigado! -disse Harry ajeitando os óculos e olhando melhor para o amigo.- Que cara de ressaca é essa?

-Sei lá! Ainda não me olhei no espelho! -disse Rony alisando o rosto.

-Deveria! Tá horrível! - disse Harry levantando e indo até o seu malão em busca de vestes.- Nunca vi você beber tanto!

-Sei lá o que deu em mim! Talvez seja o clima festivo do nosso ultimo ano! -disse Rony indo até o espelho mais próximo e analisando a própria face.- É..realmente..estou acabado de feio!

-Como sempre foi! -disse Harry caindo na risada.

-Tá me chamando de feio? -perguntou Rony ainda olhando para o espelho.

-Se a carapuça serviu...- Harry ainda ria puxando a primeira roupa que via na frente.

-Idiota! -disse Rony indo até sua cama, pegando um travesseiro e jogando no amigo.- Será que ninguém desse quarto vai acordar hoje?

-Aparentemente...acho que não. -disse Harry dando de ombros.- Pelo menos..não o Neville!

-Isso é fato! -disse Rony rindo.- Bom..vou tomar uma ducha pra tirar essa cara de ressaca.

-Isso é bom! -disse Harry voltando a se sentar em sua cama.- enquanto você toma um banho, eu tiro um outro cochilo.

-Hum..só até eu tomar banho hein? -advertiu Rony com o dedo indicador em pé.

-Beleza! -disse Harry se ajeitando confortavelmente na cama e largando as roupas de lado.

Gina e Luna se encontravam no Salão Principal tendo uma conversa extremamente animante. Nada poderia negar que elas estariam falando sobre a festa que rolou na noite passada, assim como a escola inteira.

-Não creio que meu irmão te beijou! Isso é uma piada! -disse Gina rindo.

-É verdade! - afirmou Luna com veemência. -Tudo bem que ele estava bêbado, mas o que importa é que ele me beijou.

-Há! Ninguém merece,Luna! - disse Gina ainda rindo. - eu adoraria ter visto a cena, mas voltei para o quarto muito cedo!

-Por que? -perguntou Luna colocando a varinha atrás da orelha.

-Briguei com a Mione! -disse Gina com a voz abafada.

-Hum...foi muito sério? -perguntou Luna olhando-a com atenção.

-Nem lembro direito, mas tenho certeza que falei algo um tanto quanto chato. Sou bocuda e você disso. Falo demais da conta! -disse Gina cruzando os braços.

-Eu soube que ela e o Harry ficaram a noite inteira acordados. Um absurdo! -disse Luna sonhadoramente.

-Você tá falando sério? Mione? Fora da cama depois do horário? Mentira! -disse Gina desacreditada.

-Foi o que ouvi! Da mesma forma que você não acredita em mim...eu não acredito em você. -disse Luna calmamente.

-Ai Luna..eu acredito em você. Meu irmão estava bêbado. Não duvido que ele tenha feito isso mesmo! -disse Gina balançando a cabeça.- Mas é impossível acreditar que Hermione Granger esteve fora da cama fora de horário.

-Ela sempre fez isso juntamente com Harry e Rony.- disse Luna.

-Mas foi diferente. Foi caso de vida ou morte. O que você tá me falando agora é de Harry e Hermione apenas. - disse Gina olhando-a atentamente.

-Eu ouvi. Não sei se é verdade! -disse Luna dando de ombros.

-E nem saberemos. Estou brigada com ela. -disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

-Você acha que está brigada com ela. É diferente. -disse Luna tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

-Hum...sei.- resmungou Gina. Naquele instante, Mione havia entrado no Salão Principal. Sentou-se afastada de Gina e Luna.

-Ih! Acho que você tem razão! -disse Luna olhando para Mione.- Ela deve estar furiosa.

-Eu não vou falar com ela. Me nego! -disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Quem começou a briga? -perguntou Luna.

-Hum..não lembro..mas acho que fui eu! -disse Gina pensativa.

-E por que? -perguntou Luna erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Gina emudeceu. Não falaria pra ela as razões da leve discussão entre ela e Mione. Não queria que a escola inteira descobrisse o que havia rolado entre ela e Draco no armário de vassouras.

-Porque..hum..não sei como te explicar...mas..- Gina procurava a resposta mais mentirosa.- Porque ela nunca se arrisca com nada. Sempre fica tendo a imagem de perfeitinha.

-Isso te incomoda?

-Luna..deixa de ser chata. Nada na Mione me incomoda. Ela tem a vida dela e eu tenho a minha.- Gina olhava agora emburrada para onde Mione estava.- Se ela realmente passou a noite acordada com o Harry, porque ela está tão tranqüila e descansada? Por que ela ainda vem pra mesa do café da manhã com um baita livro de tira colo?

-Disfarce! Belo disfarce! -disse Luna voltando a olhar para Mione.

-Perfeccionismo, isso sim! -disse Gina emburrada. - Aí vem o seu príncipe!

Luna olhou para a porta do Salão Principal totalmente envergonhada. Rony e Harry vinham na direção das garotas conversando distraidamente. Como se estivesse no encalce dos garotos, Draco e companhia entraram ao mesmo tempo que os garotos.

-Ninguém merece ver esse Malfoy logo de manhã! -disse Rony sentando-se diante de Gina. A garota corou levemente com o comentário.

-Veremos ele até o final do ano! -disse Harry sentando ao seu lado.- tenha calma..falta pouco..

-Hum..ninguém merece! - disse Rony puxando um prato de mingau pra si.

-Bom dia meninas, antes de qualquer coisa! -disse Harry olhando-as. Gina estava vermelha e Luna fitava Rony com uma ponta de esperança. Harry não entendeu absolutamente nada.

-Bom dia! - responderam ambas em uníssono.

-Gostaram da festa? -perguntou Harry pegando uma torrada com geléia,

-Adoramos! -disse Luna começando a ficar empolgada.- Principalmente a parte em que o Ro...

Gina havia dado um belo beliscão na garota, fazendo-a hesitar.

-Principalmente a parte em que o Hagrid começou a dançar. -disse Gina sorrindo falsamente.

-Pensei que vocês iam falar meu nome.- Rony olhava para cada uma delas sem entender nada.

-Engano seu, maninho lindo. -disse Gina dando um sorriso amarelo.

-Hum..sei..- resmungou Rony voltando a comer.

-Er...vocês viram a Mione? -perguntou Harry.

-Final da mesa a sua esquerda! -disse Gina rapidamente.

-E por que ela está lá? -perguntou Harry olhando para Mione.

-Porque nós discutimos ontem! -disse Gina voltando a ficar emburrada.

-Sério? Que mal! -disse Harry calmamente ainda olhando para Mione. Estava esperando uma chance para chamá-la.

-Péssimo! -disse Gina séria.

-Vocês mulheres..inventam cada frescura pra brigarem...- disse Rony calmamente.

-Querido Ronald Weasley, não fale sobre um assunto que você nem sabe o real motivo.- disse Gina olhando-o.

-Poderia me contar! -disse Rony sorrindo.

-Nem se implorasse! -disse Gina secamente.

-Nossa! Que grossa! -zombou Rony colocando as mãos na cintura. -Cuidado se não eu mordo!

-Idiota! Não é à toa que te chamam de gay. -disse Gina sem pensar.

-Mas ele não é gay..ele simplesmente..

-Tá Luna! Tá! -disse Gina impaciente.

-Obrigado,Luna! -disse Rony tomando um longo gole de suco de abóbora.

Harry ainda tentava, em vão, chamar a atenção de Mione. A garota se mantinha compenetrada no grande livro que lia e comia vagarosamente sem olhar ao redor.

-Não adianta! Ela não vai olhar! - disse Rony impassional.

-Tô vendo! -disse Harry voltando a atenção para os amigos.

-Quando ela está lendo então...é praticamente impossível...- disse Rony.

-É verdade! -disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.- Bom..vou ir lá falar com ela, antes que eu leve um xingão.

-Vai lá! A gente se fala depois! -encorajou Rony.

-Beleza! -disse Harry sorrindo.

Mas antes que pudesse levantar da cadeira, o Salão Principal foi invadido por 5 corujas,que rumaram diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Mione,Harry,Rony,Gina e Luna receberam as corujas e tiraram um pequeno envelope que havia amarrado em cada uma delas. Com o envelope em mãos, os 5 leram o recado em silêncio.

-Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? - indagou Gina por cima do envelope.

-Que mensagem você recebeu? -perguntou Rony tentando pegar o recado da irmã.

-Nada de mais! Diz assim: i "Eu sei tudo sobre a noite passada! Se quiser abafar o caso, esteja as 20 hrs na árvore mais distante do lago." /i - Gina lera com uma voz extremamente clara.

-O meu diz a mesma coisa! -disse Harry com a testa enrugada.

-O meu também! - disse Rony boquiaberto.

-Isso é coisa do puto do Malfoy! -disse Rony batendo o punho na mesa.

-Ele está distraído demais! Acho que não é coisa dele! -disse Gina dando de ombros e guardando o papel.

-Malfoy normalmente estaria curioso, assim como o Salão Principal inteiro está. Ninguém recebe cartas aos Domingos e, por incrível que pareça, somente nós recebemos. Incrível não? -disse Mione ironicamente, juntando-se a eles. Gina sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

-Claro que se recebe cartas aos Domingos! - afirmou Gina.

-Sim, mas não diretamente no Salão Principal.- disse Mione cética.

-Bom..antes que vocês comecem a brigar...vamos perguntar a ele.- sugeriu Harry com o bilhete nas mãos.

-Ele não vai dizer nada! -disse Mione sentando ao seu lado.- Típico dele!

-Se você for perguntar, é melhor ir agora. Ele está saindo da mesa! -disse Luna apontando para a trupe da Sonserina.

-Vamos todos juntos ou vocês preferem..

-Vá você e o Rony! - sugeriu Gina sem pestanejar.

-Ok! -disse Harry levantando, assim como Rony.

Seguiram Malfoy até a saída do Salão Principal. Caminharam sorrateiramente até estarem distantes da vista do restante da escola. Draco ria satisfatoriamente de alguma coisa que Pansy havia acabado de dizer. Perdendo a paciência com a ironia do garoto, Harry não hesitou em chamá-lo.

-Potter? Logo cedo? -indagou Draco parando de andar.- Você não vive sem mim! Sempre me perseguindo. Desculpe decepcioná-lo,Potter, mas gosto de mulher.

-Não é o que parece! Sempre anda com Crabbe e Goyle atrás de você...vai saber né? Talvez você jogue para os dois lados. -disse Harry se aproximando dele, juntamente com Rony nos calcanhares.

-Sempre grosso! -disse Draco abafando uma risada desdenhosa.

-Pra você ver! -disse Harry esticando o bilhete.- O que significa isso?

-Isso o quê? -perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.

-Não se faça de tolo! - disse Rony estalando os dedos.- Você sabe muito bem o que é isso!

-Posso ler? -perguntou Draco calmamente.

-Ainda é falso! Ai...deixa eu quebrar a cara dele vai...- disse Rony partindo pra cima de Draco, mas foi impedindo por Harry no mesmo instante.

-Tome! -disse Harry estendendo o papel.

Draco passou um longo tempo examinando o recado com seus olhos frios. Não expressava nada. Não expressava tranqüilidade nem culpa. Parecia que estava lendo algo altamente curioso e que precisava decifrar cada palavra do papel.

-E então? -perguntou Harry sério.

-E então o quê? - repetiu Draco devolvendo o papel.

-Você não está envolvido nisso? -perguntou Harry.

-Mesmo se tivesse, não diria! -disse Draco sorrindo.

-Você está pedindo pra apanhar mesmo, né? -disse Rony enfurecido.

-Vocês não sabem ler não? -perguntou Draco olhando para Harry e depois para Rony.- Aqui está dizendo, "às 20 hrs na árvore mais distante do lago".. só assim vocês saberão quem está envolvido.

-Fingido! -disse Harry amassando o papel com gosto.

-Ai..ai..você é quem sabe Potter. -disse Draco ajeitando as vestes. -Pelo que diz no bilhete, vocês devem ter feito coisas horrendas ontem à noite. A pessoa que mandou este recado ainda está sendo bondosa em oferecer ajuda em abafar o caso.

-Não me venha com essas! Quem está por trás disso? -insistiu Harry ficando irritado.

-Às 20 hrs na árvore mais distante do lago! - finalizou Draco olhando-o atentamente.

/font 


	27. Maldita pergunta

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 27- Maldita pergunta.**

Era exatamente 20:45 da noite quando Harry,Rony,Gina e Mione se dirigiram a árvore mais distante do lago. Os quatro pareciam um pouco tensos e receosos, mas nada os impedia de querer saber quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo.

Vocês não acham que chegamos cedo demais? –perguntou Mione de braços cruzados.

Acho que não! Somente assim poderemos ver algum movimento estranho.- disse Harry com veemência.

Mas e se for uma armação? –perguntou Mione seriamente.

Estaremos ferrados antes das 21 hrs.- disse Rony olhando-a atentamente.

Sem sombra de duvidas! –disse Harry, começando a olhar ao redor.- Não há ninguém aqui!

E mesmo se tivesse, nunca saberíamos! A visão daqui é completamente fechada por mato. Mesmo que alguém do castelo saísse apenas para dar uma olhadinha, nunca nos veriam aqui. –disse Gina indo até Harry.

Isso é fato! –disse Harry ficando na ponta dos pés. – Isso me faz acreditar que não é nenhuma armação ou o lugar marcado seria bem visível.

A pessoa quer ficar na moita! –disse Mione olhando para o relógio nervosamente.- Não quer ser vista também!

Coisa de Draco Malfoy! –resmungou Rony sentando no chão.

Você ainda tem duvidas disso?- perguntou Gina enrugando a testa.

Nenhuma! –disse Rony desgostoso.

Que horas são, Mione? –perguntou Harry.

20:50! –respondeu Mione sem pestanejar.

Falta pouco pra gente saber quem é o autor dessa palhaçada! –disse Gina sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

Acho que estou ouvindo passos! –disse Rony levantando-se subitamente.

Ficaram em silêncio. Cada um deles prestava atenção aos passos que vinham longe da clareira diante do lago. Mione não pôde esconder a decepção ao ver que havia acabado de chegar.

Olá! –disse Luna sonhadoramente.- Demorei?

Não! – disse Gina gentilmente.

Pelo visto você também recebeu a carta, não é? –perguntou Mione desgostosa.

Pois é! Acho que estou me tornando importante como vocês. –disse Luna dando um largo sorriso, ignorando o tom de voz de Mione.

Acho que isso não é sinal de...

Não começa Mione! –disse Rony olhando-a seriamente.- Não começa!

Mais passos foram ouvidos ao longe, só que dessa vez, o ruído parecia vir de várias pessoas. O quinteto ficou em silêncio com a audição extremamente aguçada. Quem se aproximava falava muito baixo, um som quase inaudível.

Quem será?- perguntou Mione saindo de trás da árvore. Não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver quem se aproximava.

Quem é, Mione?- perguntou Harry olhando-a atentamente.

Adivinhem só! –disse Mione dando uma risada irônica.

Draco Malfoy e companhia se juntaram a eles com largos sorrisos nos lábios. Rony sentiu cada canto de seu rosto se contraírem de fúria. Quase partiu pra cima de Draco, mas foi logo impedido por Gina.

Sabia que isso era coisa sua! –disse Harry seriamente.

Se sabia, por que veio? –perguntou Draco medindo-o da cabeça aos pés.- Que eu me lembre, você não suporta minha presença.

E não suporto! Só vim pra ter certeza! –disse Harry emburrado.

Hum..seus amigos pensaram da mesma forma? –disse Draco olhando para os outros.- Garanto que não!

E nem é da sua conta o que a gente achou ou deixamos de deixar. –disse Rony com os punhos cerrados.

Olhe..nem vou discutir com pessoas que estão de ressaca! Não quero me estressar. –disse Draco olhando para as mãos.

Virou bicha louca agora para admirar as unhas? –zombou Harry dando uma gostosa risada.

E se virei? Garanto que vai ficar feliz, pois somente assim daria bola pra você, Potter! –disse Draco sem emoção.

Será que dá pra vocês pararem de discutir? –disse Mione olhando de Draco para Harry.

Se o seu amado me deixar falar...eu até poderia deixar de discutir! –disse Draco olhando-a friamente.

A gente só que entender o por que das cartas e do encontro. Só isso! –disse Gina evitando olhá-lo.

Hum..chegou onde eu queria, Weasley! –disse Draco estufando o peito.

"Eu sei o que vocês fizeram na noite passada"...que coisa mais antiquada para se dizer, Malfoy. Não havia algo mais criativo?- perguntou Rony de cara fechada.

Havia sim, mas só com essa chamada que atrairia vocês até aqui. E pelo visto deu muito certo. –disse Draco dando um riso irônico.

Ok! Já estamos aqui! Diga logo o que você quer da gente! –disse Mione cruzando os braços.

Você ainda tem duvidas, minha querida Granger...- os olhos do garoto brilhavam na escuridão.

Não! Não..não..não! Você tá pensando em..

Rony mal pôde terminar o que iria dizer, pois Draco havia tirado a garrafa de sempre de dentro das vestes.

Tô fora! Vou dormir! –disse Mione batendo em retirada.

É uma pena! Tenho certeza que sua mãe ficaria muito infeliz em saber que a filha dela deixou de se dedicar à magia e resolveu estudar o corpo humano.- disse Draco girando a garrafa nas mãos.

Mione parou de andar no mesmo instante. Virou-se e mal conteve o olhar de fúria.

Adoraria sua companhia esta noite! –disse Draco com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Mione apenas chacoalhou a cabeleira e voltou a se juntar com os amigos em silêncio.

Só com chantagem as coisas funcionam nessa roda! –disse Draco com um fingido ar de pesar.- E aí? Mais alguma objeção?

Se não jogarmos o que você fará?- perguntou Gina seriamente.

Hum..bom...a verdade, não é?- disse Draco dando de ombros.- A escola vai saber que você me agarrou inocentemente no armário de vassouras e que formulou esse plano habilmente e..

COMO É?- indagou Gina inconformada.- Que eu saiba, foi você que aprontou comigo e não eu com você!

E quem vai acreditar em você? Você muda de namorado como muda de roupa, queridinha! – disse Pansy mal contendo um risinho.

Olha aqui sua bochecha de buldogue velho..

Foi apenas um elogio. Não se doa por pouco, lindinha! –disse Pansy ainda rindo.

Como eu estava falando...- prosseguiu Draco.- A escola também vai saber que Mione estava bolinando Harry Potter no corredor de Hogwarts.

Isso não é verdade! –disse Harry indo pra cima de Draco.

Prova! – desafiou Draco olhando-o furtivamente.

Vamos parar com a palhaçada e vamos jogar logo..tô ansiosa...- disse Luna dando saltinhos.

Lesada! –resmungou Mione impaciente voltando sua atenção para Draco.- Bom..se não jogarmos, você só pretende fazer isso? Contar pra escola inteira o que não fizemos?

Não, Granger! Irei contar o que vocês fizeram! –corrigiu-a Draco.

Ah! Claro! Você vai contar aquilo que você nem viu e que acredita! –disse Mione caindo na risada.- Se toca, Malfoy, esse jogo tá mais do que ultrapassado.

Concordo com ela! –disse Rony rindo também.

Dois lesados! –disse Draco rindo.

Desculpe, mas a lesada aqui é a Luna! –disse Mione apontando pra ela.

Olha aqui sua baranga de cabelo duro..

Baranga de cabelo duro? Nossa Lovegood...só de pensar que eu menosprezava sua inteligência.- disse Draco rindo.

Qual vai ser o objetivo desse jogo?- perguntou Gina emburrada. Ainda não havia digerido a calunia de Pansy.

O objetivo é claro: contar a verdade sobre os fatos de ontem e, talvez, repetir a dose. –disse Draco dando uma piscadela logo sem seguida.

Isso inclui as suas verdades? –perguntou Mione cética.

Eu não minto,Granger, só omito. –respondeu Draco com classe.- E aí? Aceitam? Está uma noite bonita, um belo luar..

Desde quando você se preocupa com a noite e com o luar?- perguntou Gina dando um riso abafado.

Pergunte a si mesma, garanto que terá a resposta! – disse Draco olhando-a fixamente.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas corarem bruscamente e desviou rapidamente o olhar do garoto.

Vocês estão demorando demais! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! –disse Draco colocando a garrafa no grama.- É claro que poderemos retratar outras coisas, não só a festa.

Ah! Claro! Finjo que acredito! –disse Mione cética.

Não precisa disso,Granger! Poderia aproveitar a oportunidade do jogo e perguntar a cor da sua calcinha. –disse Draco caindo na risada logo em seguida.

Olha como você fala com ela! –disse Harry passando um braço nas costas de Mione.

Não fico com baba dos outros, principalmente se for a sua! –disse Draco esnobe.

Saiba que a baba dele é muito boa, tá? –disse Mione passando o braço na cintura de Harry.

Olha o nível da conversa! A gente veio pra jogar e não pra discutir quem tem a baba mais gostosa. –disse Pansy com cara de nojo.

Isso é fato! – disse Draco concordando juntamente com a cabeça.- Vamos começar ou vocês vão b amarelar como sempre? /b 

Olha aqui mané...ninguém aqui amarela não, beleza?- disse Rony sério.

Não é o que parece! –disse Draco rindo.

Quer saber? Me dá essa merda de garrafa! Eu giro essa bagaça! –disse Rony sentando e pegando a garrafa.

Viu como é bom pirraçar o Weasley? Ele é o primeiro a ceder! – zombou Draco sentando.- É bom intercalar! Fica mais interessante!

Desse jeito está ótimo! –retorquiu Harry, sentando-se.

Já que diz! –disse Draco dando pouca importância.- Vamos Weasley, a garrafa é toda sua!

He he he! Babaca! –disse Rony girando a garrafa.

b Mione x Pansy /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Mione.

Verdade! – disse Pansy com veemência.

Quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos com relação a Draco Malfoy? –perguntou Mione sem pestanejar.

Pansy engasgou-se e Gina sentiu uma certa raiva repentina de Mione. Por que ela tinha que perguntar aquilo? A única coisa que se passava na cabeça da garota era: uma possível vingança.

Draco é meu amigo..nada mais! –disse Pansy tentando se recompor.

Eu perguntei sobre seus sentimentos e não o que ele é de você!- disse Mione seriamente fazendo Pansy corar.

Eu gosto do Draco..- disse Pansy olhando-a.- Como amigo! O que sinto por ele é carinho e nada mais que isso. Ele é como um irmão!

Me engana que eu gosto! –disse Rony caindo na risada.

Irmão?- repetiu Mione cética.- Tá! Se assim o diz, quem sou eu para questionar!

Ainda bem que sabe! –disse Pansy dando um sorriso amarelo e girando a garrafa.

b Draco x Rony /b 

Verdade ou desafio, Weasleyzinho?- perguntou Draco rindo.

Verdade! –disse Rony fechando a cara no mesmo instante.

É verdade que você deu uns "pega" na Lovegood ontem à noite? –Draco sorria maliciosamente.

Não que eu me lembre! –disse Rony confuso. De fato, não se lembrava de muita coisa da noite passada e só de pensar na possibilidade de ter beijado Luna, aquilo lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Ah! Beijou sim! Finnigan me disse! –disse Draco caindo da risada.- Mas já que você não lembra, nada melhor do que perguntar a Lovegood.

Luna sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Beijou ou não beijou? –perguntou Draco.

Talvez você possa perguntar isso, Malfoy, se a garrafa estiver apontando pra você e pra ela.- disse Harry sorrindo.- Rony, pode girar mais uma vez!

A pergunta não foi respondida! – disse Draco sério.

Ele já deu a resposta! Ele não se lembra! –disse Harry calmamente.

Ele lembra, só que não quer falar! –disse Draco apontando para Rony.

Encolha esse seu dedo indicador, Malfoy! –disse Rony ficando irritado.

Não tenho medo de apontar para um bruxo e ter uma verruga no meu dedo, afinal, você é um traidor do próprio sangue.- disse Draco esnobe.

Olha como você fala comigo, loiro aguado de farmácia.- disse Rony, ameaçando se levantar.

CHEGA! MAIS QUE SACO! – disse Mione levantando. – Se continuar com essa palhaçada, vou-me embora.

Pelo visto, você não cuidou nadinha bem dela, Potter! –zombou Draco de braços cruzados.

Não se meta onde não é chamado! – avisou Harry.

Tá! Sem gritos! Tô calmo! –disse Rony respirando fundo e girando a garrafa.

b Luna x Mione /b 

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Luna.

Verdade! –disse Mione impaciente.

É verdade que você agarrou o Harry no corredor da escola? –perguntou Luna, com os olhos extremamente saltados.

Se eu tivesse agarrado o Harry, não seria no corredor da escola pra todo mundo ver e ficar sabendo no dia seguinte.- respondeu Mione com classe.

Ela preza muito a moralidade pessoal! –disse Pansy rindo.

E quem garante que, de fato, você não estava no corredor com o Harry?- insistiu Luna sem pestanejar.

Infelizmente, Luna, é uma pergunta por pessoa! –disse Mione dando um riso irônico e girando a garrafa logo em seguida.

b Gina x Draco b/ 

Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Gina.

Verdade, Weasley! –disse Draco calmamente.

Responda com toda a sinceridade que há em você, ok?- disse Gina olhando-o fixamente. Draco começou a sentir um frio inexplicável no estômago. Um frio que sentia a semanas e que não sabia de onde vinha.

Tá! –disse Draco tentando dar pouca importância.

Você já amou alguém de verdade nessa vida? Amar a ponto de perder o sono e querer estar com essa pessoa todo o tempo?- perguntou Gina séria.

Todas as atenções se viraram para um Draco que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Nunca havia sido questionado sobre sua vida amorosa e isso o havia deixado um pouco assustado. Tentando procurar alguma saída, Draco olhava para cada rosto que se prendia nele. Não sabia de fato que resposta dar.

Por que você quer saber isso?- perguntou Draco dando um pigarro.

Acho que você não é completamente frio, só isso! –disse Gina olhando-o calorosamente.

Draco engoliu em seco. Que resposta daria aquela pergunta aparentemente sem resposta. Pela primeira vez, havia se enrolado em seu próprio jogo.


	28. Contra a parede

Encurralados pelo Destino.

Capítulo 28- Contra a parede. 

Estamos esperando a resposta,Malfoy! –disse Rony olhando-o atentamente.

Na minha vida pessoal quem cuida sou eu e não devo satisfação alguma a vocês! –disse Draco friamente e colocando a mão na garrafa a ponto de girá-la.

É apenas um jogo,Malfoy! –disse Gina puxando a garrafa da mão de Draco.- Merecemos uma resposta descente, assim como já te demos várias respostas que não eram de sua conta.

Draco engoliu em seco. Percebeu que não adiantaria ficar retardando o jogo.

Não é da sua conta se já me apaixonei de verdade ou não! Isso mudaria em alguma coisa? –perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.

Mudaria em muita coisa e explicaria suas atitudes da ultima semana! –disse Gina com veemência.

Hum..não sei que atitudes mas tudo bem! –disse Draco dando um riso abafado.- Escute, no dia em que eu me apaixonar de verdade essa pessoa vai acabar sabendo. Não vou precisar confirmar nada através de um jogo. É muito claro!

Claro? Você não muda em nada! –disse Gina incrédula.

Ah! Não me menospreze, Weasley! – disse Draco caindo na risada.- Você não sabe do que um Malfoy apaixonado é capaz!

Então me diga do que ele é capaz! – Gina havia cruzado os braços e mantido a postura ereta. Queria ir até o fim.

Você já sabe do que ele é capaz,Weasley! –disse Draco mudando totalmente de expressão. Agora estava muito sério.

Acho que não! –disse Gina começando a tremer na base.

Acha que não?- Draco mal conteve o riso.- Como você se faz de ingênua, Weasley. Não sabe, mesmo?

Não..não sei...- disse Gina incerta.

Bom..se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou te dizer! – finalizou Draco olhando-a fixamente.- Poderia me dar a garrafa?

Cla..claro! –Gina lhe entregou a garrafa e, por um breve instante, as mãos de ambos se tocaram.

Espero que esteja satisfeita com a resposta embaraçosa que você me fez! –disse Draco girando a garrafa.

Não comece a se doer por tão pouco! Eu poderia muito bem fazer uma pergunta pior.- disse Gina calmamente.

b Crabbe x Harry /b 

Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Crabbe com a sua cara redonda brilhando de prazer.

Verdade! –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Quando você vai chutar a Granger e partir pra outra. Garanto que a Weasley quer dar uns "pega" em você! – disse Crabbe caindo na risada.

Que pergunta mais inútil,Crabbe! –disse Draco emburrado.

Não fique com ciúmes, Draco. Só quero saber se a barra tá limpa pra você.

Idiota! –disse Draco entre dentes.

Ai..ai..ai..- Harry deu um longo suspiro.- Não vou "chutar" a Hermione! Satisfeito?

Você ficaria com a Weasley?- perguntou Crabbe com o olhar direcionado em Draco.

Gina tem suas opções e eu tenho as minhas! –finalizou Harry girando a garrafa logo em seguida.

Aí Draco..tá com a barra limpa! Pode investir! –disse Crabbe lhe dando um cutucão com o cotovelo.

Imbecil! Aconselho você a calar esse bocão antes que eu te soque em praça publica.- disse Draco irritado.

Tá! Só queria ajudar! –disse Crabbe dando de ombros e fincando na dele.

Dispenso sua ajuda! –disse Draco mal humorado.

Harry se divertia muito com a discussão dos dois. Esperou até que eles se calassem para poder girar a garrafa.

b Goyle x Luna /b 

Até que enfim chegou minha vez! –Luna começou a bater palmas de alegria.

Ninguém merece! –disse Draco caindo na risada.- Vocês deveriam ser assim..mais animados sabe?

A diferença é que nós pensamos e Luna nasceu sem cérebro. –disse Mione com veemência.

Nossa...será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você poderia calar sua matraca?- perguntou Luna olhando-a sonhadoramente.

Claro! Não vale a pena desperdiçar saliva com você! –disse Mione virando a cara.

Com certeza você não iria desperdiçar saliva com a Lovegood e sim com o Potter! Esse é o seu serviço favorito atualmente.

Cala a boca, Malfoy! –disse Mione, não dando a mínima importância para o que ele falou.

Será que poderia fazer minha pergunta? –pediu Goyle com as mãos erguidas.

Claro balofo! Sinta-se à vontade! –disse Rony, fazendo uma grotesca reverencia.

Goyle fitou o garoto com extremo desprazer. Pigarreou e voltou sua atenção para Luna.

Já que o Weasley não pôde esclarecer o que houve na noite passada, tenho certeza que você poderá esclarecer para nós.- disse Goyle alisando a grande pança.

Esclarecer o quê?- disse Luna fingindo estar desentendida.

Vocês ficaram ontem à noite ou não?- Goyle foi direto ao assunto, fazendo Draco dar um largo sorriso.

Luna colocou, desajeitada, a varinha atrás da orelha. A garota não sabia se confirmava ou se desmentia. Sabia que foi maravilhoso ter ficado com o garoto ontem à noite, mas a situação se complicava porque o garoto não se lembrava de nada.

Por que vocês insistem nisso? A Di-Lua e eu não ficamos ontem à noite! –disse Rony despreocupado.

Isso é o que acusa sua mente retardada e bloqueada! – zombou Draco abafando o riso.

Diga-nos Lovegood! – Pansy tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ficamos! –afirmou Luna tranqüilamente, para o desespero de Rony.

Deixa de ser mentirosa! Nunca beijaria você!- disse Rony completamente assustado.

Não era o que parecia ontem à noite! –disse Luna de olhos arregalados.

Eu estava bêbado! Quem garante que você não me agarrou?- perguntou Rony seriamente.

Muito pelo contrario! Você elogiou minhas pernas! –disse Luna começando a ficar irritada.

EU? NUNCA!- disse Rony surpreso.- Você nem tem pernas bonitas!

Mas você me disse que eu tinha! Até me perguntou se eu não levava a sério à palavra de um bêbado.- disse Luna aborrecida.

Que xaveco mais mal feito, Weasley! Até eu faria melhor! –disse Draco caindo na risada. Todos estavam se divertindo com a cena, inclusive Mione.

Você não deveria ter levado a sério à palavra de um bêbado. – disse Rony mordendo o lábio inferior.- Você acabou se aproveitando da situação!

Não me aproveitei de nada! – disse Luna tirando a varinha de trás da orelha furiosamente.- i _"E se esse bêbado perdesse a noção do tempo e fizesse algo que possivelmente você não iria gostar?"_ /i Essas foram suas palavras antes de me beijar!

Rony ficou estático por alguns minutos. Forçava sua mente a se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas nada estava claro. i "Não..é absurdo...eu não teria agarrado a Di-Lua nem em condições normais..." /i - pensou Rony com uma ponta de desespero no peito.

Eu tenho certeza que não te beijei! Tenho certeza! –disse Rony –perdido.

Mas beijou, eu vi! – afirmou Draco voltando a ficar sério.- Não nego que você estava tri bêbado, mas parecia estar gostando de beijar a Lovegood.

EU NÃO BEIJEI ESSA GAROTA! VOCÊS ESTÃO MENTINDO! NÃO ACHEI MINHA BOCA NO LIXO NÃO! – berrou Rony com a raiva a flor da pele.

Se você não lembra, não podemos fazer nada por você, Weasley! –disse Draco dando de ombros.

Como se você se importasse! –disse Rony indiferente.

Quer saber...vou-me embora! –disse Luna levantando. Estava completamente chateada.

Não liga pra ele não, fica aí com a gente! –disse Draco em um tom camarada, atraindo a atenção de Gina mais uma vez.

Não! Cansei da palhaçada! –disse Luna ajeitando as vestes. – Tenham uma boa noite!

Boa noite! –disse Pansy rindo.- Só você mesmo Weasley! Isso foi uma atitude completamente canalha.

Você magoou a garota! –disse Gina seriamente.

Só magoou? Desmoralizou! –afirmou Draco seriamente.

Eu não lembro de ter beijado ela...não lembro...- Rony continuava a tentar se lembrar de algo, mas não estava dando muito certo.

Você não deveria ter agido daquela forma.- disse Mione, atraindo a atenção dos presentes.- Você foi frio! Cruel! Como sempre! Deveria ter respeitado, afinal, você não tem moral alguma de retrucar o que a Luna havia acabado de afirmar.

O que quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Rony confuso.

Você estava bêbado! São poucos os bêbados que conseguem se lembrar o que fizeram quando estavam com um estado alterado de consciência. E você já é irresponsável e isso não ajuda em muita coisa.

Mione..não complica! – disse Gina secamente.

Mais do que já está complicado? – Mione deu um riso abafado e virou a cara para a garota.

Um desconfortável silêncio começou a tomar conta do local. Rony se sacudia pra frente para trás, com certeza tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido entre ele e Luna na noite passada. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy ainda riam da cena que acabaram de presenciar, enquanto Draco fitava sem emoção o chão. Gina mal pôde esconder a curiosidade em saber o que o garoto estava pensando.

Não vai ter mais jogo?- perguntou Harry, quebrando o silêncio.

Claro que vai! – disse Draco voltando a si.- Quem vai girar a garrafa no lugar da Luna?

Goyle! – disse Mione prontamente.- Nada mais justo do que ele girar a garrafa!

Eu ouvi bem ou você chamou a Luna de Luna?- perguntou Gina com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Não! Falei Lovegood! –disse Draco confuso.

Falou Luna! Eu ouvi também! –confirmou Harry.

Ah! Que seja! Tudo se refere a mesma pessoa! Dane-se! –disse Draco mal humorado.- Gira a garrafa, Goyle!

Não para Draco Malfoy que sempre se refere a "minoria" pelo sobrenome! –disse Rony secamente.

Tá se doendo? – perguntou Draco secamente.

Claro que ele não está! É apenas estranho ouvir você chamara alguém pelo primeiro nome! Só isso! –interviu Gina.

Hum..sei! –disse Draco desconfiado.

Gina manteve a atenção ainda presa em Draco. A garota sabia que ele estava muito diferente, mas não sabia como. Resolveu voltar sua atenção ao jogo.

b Rony x Mione /b 

Verdade ou desafio?- disse Rony sem emoção.

Verdade! –disse Mione calmamente.

Por que você e minha irmã brigaram?- perguntou Rony sem pestanejar.

Em questão de segundos, o olhar de Gina e Mione se cruzaram furtivamente. Rony não sabia o que havia acontecido entre ela e Draco e, se soubesse, não ficaria nem um pouco feliz. Gina começou a temer a resposta de Mione mais que tudo.

Nós não brigamos! De onde você tirou isso?- perguntou Mione fingindo inocência.

Ah! Você se senta longe da gente no Salão Principal. Você e Gina ficam se alfinetando feito duas retardadas. Vocês só podem ter brigado. Vivem grudadas!

Não aconteceu nada! Tá tudo bem! –disse Mione dando um sorriso amarelo.

Tá tudo bem mesmo?- insistiu Rony muito desconfiado.

Sim, está! –disse Mione começando a ficar irritada.

Menos mal! – disse Rony com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tinha quase certeza que Mione estava mentindo pra ele.

Mione continuou com o sorriso amarelo nos lábios e, sem demora, girou a garrafa.

b Harry x Gina /b 

Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Harry calmamente.

Verdade! –disse Gina sem pestanejar.

Por que você e a Mione mal estão se olhando na cara se está tudo bem entre vocês?

De novo esse assunto! –Gina não pode conter a irritação.

Por que vocês não assumem logo que estão brigadas? Palhaçada! –disse Draco sorrindo.

Não estamos brigadas! –disse Gina querendo colocar um ponto final na história o mais rápido possível.

Provem então! –desafiou Draco dando uma piscadela para Gina.

Como?- perguntou Gina enfezada.

Dêem um abraço! – sugeriu Draco calmamente.

Mione e Gina se entreolharam. Ainda estavam uma com raiva da outra e a situação não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

Sem demora! –disse Rony cutucando Gina com o cotovelo.

A garota levantou sem jeito, esperando que Mione fizesse o mesmo. Para seu desespero, Mione continuou sentada.

Vamos Mione! Em nome da amizade! –disse Draco encorajando-a.

Mione deu um longo muxoxo e se levantou. Ficou parada esperando alguma reação de Gina.

Cadê o abraço?- disse Pansy rindo.

Mione e Gina entortaram a cara no mesmo instante. Ambas eram muito orgulhosas para assumirem seus atos.

Andem! Não temos a noite toda! –disse Harry olhando para o relógio. Levou um susto ao ver que quase passavam das 22 hrs.

Como se estivessem querendo derrotar uma força interior, Gina e Mione se abraçaram secamente e rapidamente. Logo estavam sentadas em seus respectivos lugares com expressões furiosas.

Tão grandinhas e tão encrenqueiras! –disse Draco sorrindo.

Você cala a sua boca! –pediu Gina tentando manter a calma.

Desculpa aí! –disse Draco rindo.

Malfoy, são quase 22 hrs. É melhor voltarmos para o castelo.- disse Harry em um tom amigável.

Mas já? Nem parece! –disse Draco surpreso. Queria continuar alí.

Eu concordo com o Harry! Não quero pagar outra detenção! –disse Mione, decidida.

Bom..acho que não temos mais nada para esclarecer aqui! Podem ir! –disse Draco. Os presentes ficaram surpresos com a calma do garoto.

Boa noite! –disse Mione e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Boa! –respondeu Draco ainda sentado no chão.

Rony e Gina foram os próximos a levantar. Querendo entender as atitudes de Malfoy, Gina tentou enrolar da melhor forma que podia, mas estava sendo vigiada por seu irmão que fazia questão em esperá-la.

Pode ir, Rony! Vou logo atrás! – disse Gina inocentemente.

Bom..já que insiste em ignorar a Mione, vou na frente! – disse Rony dando de ombros.

Gina mal conteve um suspiro aliviado. Só restava agora se livrar de Pansy,Crabbe e Goyle. A tarefa não foi muito difícil, porque os três se tocaram e logo foram embora. Só restava Gina e Draco naquela escuridão.

Bom..vou andando! –disse Draco pegando a garrafa e guardando-a nas vestes.

Não! –Gina cerrou a boca com as mãos. Como poderia estar sendo tão tola, a ponto de esperar por Draco Malfoy.

Não?- repetiu Draco levantando e limpando as vestes.

Quero dizer...hum...- Gina não sabia o que dizer.

Vai querer me xingar! – disse Draco dando um suspiro desanimador.

Depois daquele suspiro, Gina se sentiu mais auto- confiante para continuar. Queria falar com ele. Queria entender... entender tudo que estava acontecendo entre ela e ele.

Quero conversar com você! – disse Gina se endireitando.

Sobre o que?- disse Draco ficando um pouco assustado com a atitude da garota.

Você e eu!

_N/A: font color "red" i b **se espreguiçando na cadeira** /b _

_Demorei muito para postar? Espero que não! Eu tinha muita coisa para tratar nesse capítulo, não é à toa que ele ficou muito grande. Acho que vai ter gente pulando partes para poder ler mais rápido..rs.._

O que posso dizer? Essa fic está rumando para seu capítulo final, mas ainda tem coisas muito boas para acontecer. Draco e Gina e uma delas. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Amei escrevê-lo.

_Cerridwen e Morgana agradecem a atenção de todos vocês em ler essa fic! Obrigada pelos comentários, pelos elogios e pelos momentos de desespero para saber o que acontece no próximo capítulo._

_Vocês são importantes! Muito importantes!_

_Quem não entendeu nada sobre Morgana e Cerridwen..rs..é mais uma loucura dessa velha louca. São as duas pessoas que trabalham no meu cérebro buscando o melhor para a história. Tomei a liberdade de nomear essas vozinhas na minha cabeça. Quem sabe das minhas origens vai saber o pq de tudo isso!_

_Beijos na pontinha do nariz de cada um de vocês!_

_Um caminhão de cócegas na barriga de cada um de vocês!_

_Muito doce em suas vidas com direito a pizza no final de semana!_

_Até a próxima! /i /font _


	29. Doce e Amargo

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 29- Doce e amargo.**

Draco hesitou. Estava começando a ficar assustado com o atrevimento dela.

Desculpe falar logo assim...na lata..mas preciso colocar tudo a limpo. Preciso entender certas atitudes suas.

Que atitudes?- perguntou Draco se endireitando.

Você sabe a quais atitudes eu me refiro.- disse Gina olhando-o atentamente. Queria ver se suas palavras surtiam algum efeito em Draco.

Você tem alguma urgência para querer tratar sobre esse assunto? –perguntou Draco. Queria escapar das garras dela.

Tenho! As aulas estão acabando e eu não posso deixar momentos satisfatórios para fazer você jogar limpo comigo.

Draco tentou aparentar conforto na presença da garota, mas sentia que sua compostura estava cedendo a uma contradição de seus atos.

Fale o que quer então! –disse Draco dando de ombros. Estava meio aflito.

Quero saber o que você quer de mim? Por que você joga tão baixo comigo? Por que me seduz e me provoca? Por que...

Uma pergunta por vez! –interrompeu-a Draco levantando uma mão, como se estivesse pedindo por uma pausa.

Ok! Então..por que você fica fazendo esses joguinhos de sedução comigo?- perguntou Gina um pouco atordoada.

Eu não faço nenhum joguinho de sedução! Apenas faço o que é certo, porque tenho quase certeza que voe é a fim de mim. – disse Draco dando uma risadinha falsa.

Convencido! Se você faz isso, é porque é a fim de mim também! –retrucou Gina batendo um pé.

Weasley, não é porque metade da escola deseja ficar com você que eu também vou desejar isso.- mentiu Draco seriamente.- Eu sei que metade dos garotos da escola tem você como sonho de consumo, mas você pra mim é mais que isso. É um trunfo!

Trunfo? –perguntou Gina confusa.

Sim, um trunfo! –repetiu Draco.- De todas as garotas que fiquei, você era a mais improvável de todas elas que cairiam aos meus encantos. Então, resolvi tentar...e consegui. Você cedeu e isso é um trunfo para a minha vida inteira.

Você me considera um trunfo na sua vida?- perguntou Gina, parecendo muito magoada.

Sim...um belo trunfo. Ninguém daria a 'cara tapa' em acreditar que te beijei. – disse Draco dando um sorriso enviesado.- Ou que você teria me beijado.

Eu pensei que você fosse menos baixo! –disse Gina seriamente. Sentia uma imensa bola se formar na sua garganta. Sentia que a qualquer momento iria explodir.

Guarde uma coisa com você: eu sou da Sonserina. Só tenho apenas amor próprio nada mais que isso. – disse Draco sentindo cada pedaço de seu corpo tremer sem explicação.

Você não tem amor próprio. Você nem sabe o que está dizendo. – disse Gina sem pensar.

Então, o que eu quero dizer? Hein? Me diga?- perguntou Draco dando um passo a frente.

Não sei o que você quer dizer, mas tenho certeza que não é isso. – disse Gina engolindo seco.- Sabe o que você é pra mim?

O que?- perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.

Você é um perdedor. Um fracassado que nunca amou e nunca vai amar alguém de verdade. Você vai passar sua vida inteira na lama, sofrendo assim como todas as pessoas que você fez sofrer. – disse Gina com a voz abafada.

Isso é uma maldição? Está jorrando uma maldição em mim?- perguntou Draco calorosamente.

Isso nem chega perto de uma maldição que jorraria em você! Isso ainda é muito pouco! –disse Gina tentando ser fria, mesmo sabendo que era impossível.

Tem mais alguma coisa pra me perguntar?- perguntou Draco calmamente.

Por que você não admite que gosta um pouco de mim? – perguntou Gina afoita.

Draco sentiu seu estômago dar mil voltas seguidas. Gostar dela? Isso não passava pela cabeça dele, quer dizer, pensar nela era quase uma atividade diária, mas gostar dela?

Me responda! – ordenou Gina seriamente.

Esse tipo de pergunta não merece uma resposta! – disse Draco secamente.

Por que não?- perguntou Gina confusa.

Porque é a pergunta mais tosca que já ouvi na minha vida!- afirmou Draco desviando o olhar da garota.

Se for tosca, porque não me diz isso olhando pra mim? Olhando nos meus olhos? – desafiou Gina aborrecida.

Draco chegou mais perto da garota. Podia ver cada sarda de seu rosto iluminada pelo Luar. Podia sentir o hálito quente da garota. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-la, mas tinha que manter a compostura.

Vamos! Diga que é tosca! – continuou Gina desafiando o garoto.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco se fixaram nos olhos castanhos da garota. Gina sentiu algo diferente naquele olhar. Sentiu que aquele olhar...aquele olhar não estava frio como sempre. Tinha calor. Calor humano tinha naquele olhar.

Você tá me enrolando! –Gina sentia cada pedaço de seu corpo estremecer com a presença do garoto.

Antes de eu dizer o que você quer que eu tanto diga, por que você me fez aquela pergunta? – disse Draco em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Porque queria saber se você já tinha se apaixonado uma vez na vida! –respondeu a garota sem pestanejar, sentindo suas mãos suarem.

Sinto muito em lhe informar, mas já estou apaixonado faz algum tempinho.- disse Draco se afastando um pouco dela.

Gina sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jorrado em sua cabeça. As palavras queriam sair de sua boca, mas parecia que estava travada.

O gato comeu a sua língua? –zombou Draco dando um meio sorriso.

N..não! – respondeu Gina gaguejando.

Então..o que te surpreendeu?- perguntou Draco colocando as mãos no bolso.

Nunca esperei que fosse ouvir você dizer que estava apaixonado.- disse Gina parecendo preocupada. Queria que fosse ela..queria que fosse ela..

Draco Malfoy e suas surpresas! –disse o garoto mal contendo o risinho desdenhoso.- Feliz com a resposta descente?

Muito! – respondeu Gina tirando os cabelos dos olhos.- Agora não fuja...você me deve uma afirmação!

Ah!É! –disse Draco voltando a se aproximar dela.- Você quer que eu diga o quanto a sua pergunta foi tosca, não é?

É! – Gina estava convicta disso.

Já disse! – disse Draco caindo na risada.

Olhando nos meus olhos! – disse Gina irritada.

Draco deu um longo suspiro e começou a encarar a garota no fundo dos olhos. Gina sentiu um forte arrepio tomar conta de sua espinha.

Sua pergunta foi muito tosca,Weasley! – Draco a encarava com um certo fervor.

Cretino! – resmungou Gina inconformada.

Você esperava que resposta?- perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.

Esperava um xingamento! – mentiu Gina chacoalhando a cabeça.

Ou talvez...isso...

Draco enquadrou a garota na árvore mais próxima e selou seus lábios com um quente e carinhoso beijo. Gina se sentia a cada dia incapaz de não ceder aos encantos do garoto. Cedia aos seus beijos sem pestanejar. Não queria largá-lo. Queria ficar ali...talvez pra sempre...

Por que você faz isso comigo?- perguntou Gina amolecida com o tal beijo.

Porque...

Draco fitou a garota por instantes. Sentia seu coração bater forte pela primeira vez em sua vida. Começou a não se sentir confortável com a situação e se afastou da garota.

O que houve? –perguntou Gina confusa.

Nada! Preciso ir! –disse Draco se ajeitando e começando a andar.

Você faz o serviço e vai me deixar aqui, a ver navios?- perguntou Gina indo atrás dele.

Olhe..não sei se você já reparou na gravidade disso, mas não podemos continuar com isso. Eu não posso continuar com isso! – disse Draco parando de andar e fitando-a.

Por que não pode? –perguntou Gina indo até ele.

Não é óbvio? – Draco deu de ombros. Estava impaciente.

Não! Não é óbvio! – disse Gina negando juntamente com a cabeça.

Não podemos ficar juntos!- disse Draco sem pensar, com a mão na testa.

Gina parou estupefata. Não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir!

Você quer ficar comigo? –perguntou Gina com um pouco de esperança.

A questão é: nossos pais deixariam a gente ficar junto?- disse Draco alisando nervosamente a testa.

Como era difícil cair na real. Gina se sentiu e um beco sem saída.

Draco..eu só preciso saber de uma coisa...só uma coisinha...- disse Gina agarrando as vestes do garoto.

O que você quer saber?- perguntou Draco sério.

Se você sente algo por mim! Não posso ficar na incerteza!- disse Gina dando de ombros, quase se dando de por vencida.

Eu não posso responder nada! Nada mesmo! – disse Draco dando de ombros.- Não quero te iludir com falsas esperanças!

Se você gosta de mim, não vai se importar em lutar junto comigo para ficarmos juntos.- Gina estava decidida

Como é?- disso Draco confuso.

Eu gosto de você! Eu não durmo porque penso em você! Nesses últimos dias, a minha vontade era te dar imensos tapas na cara, mas sou incapaz disso porque você me conquistou.- os olhos de Gina gora estavam repletos de lágrimas.

Você é maluca em me dizer isso! Só pode ter bebido! –disse Draco lhe dando as costas e voltando a andar.

Eu sei que você sente o mesmo, mas é muito covarde para admitir! –disse Gina, ainda para na escuridão com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Draco parou de andar. Seu ego estava entrando em um sério conflito.

Admita! Vamos! – insistiu Gina.- Aceita isso que está dentro de você!

Draco alisou, mais uma vez, a testa nervosamente.

Eu vou ser obrigada e fazer você enxergar?- perguntou Gina engolindo o choro.

Draco não respondeu e voltou a andar.

Cretino! –disse Gina chutando o ar. – Isso não vai ficar assim..não vai mesmo..- e resolveu seguir o garoto.

Gina saiu correndo em direção ao garoto que se encontrava prestes a entrar no castelo. Segurou-o pelo braço e sentiu uma súbita força tomar conta de seu corpo. Sem hesitar, beijou os lábios quentes de Draco Malfoy.

Poderiam ser minutos para quem os vissem, mas para eles seriam horas. Estavam se beijando loucamente na calada da noite sob o testemunho do luar.

Fala que gosta de mim..anda.admita..- Gina provocava o garoto com beijos ainda mais ardentes.- Não seja covarde..anda..

Draco apenas cedia sem dar resposta alguma. Estava aproveitando o momento.

Vamos...diga...diga..- Gina investia com toda a força que tinha. Draco não reagia, se mantinha forte.- Por que você não quer assumir? Hein?

Draco ofegou e consegui se desvencilhar dos beijos quentes da garota. Respirou fundo e procurou o olhar da garota.

Eu não posso assumir nada! Você não percebe que já está sofrendo? Que já sente medo se eu te renegar? – disse Draco olhando-a fixamente.

Não tenho medo de mais nada, porque sei que você me pertence e que eu te pertenço.- disse Gina voltando a beijá-lo.

Só isso não basta! –disse Draco se desviando dela mais uma vez.

Por que não basta? –perguntou Gina confusa.

Mesmo que eu goste de você e você de mim, nunca poderíamos fica juntos.- disse Draco, entristecendo.

Por que não? Basta você querer! Só isso! –disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.

Você é esperançosa demais! Se ficarmos juntos, não viveremos em paz!- disse Draco em um tom desanimador.

Basta você querer! –disse Gina alisando seu rosto.

Não basta somente minha boa vontade! –disse Draco tirando a mão de Gina de sua face.

O primeiro passo de tudo isso, é você admitir que gosta de mim!- disse Gina com firmeza.

Essa afirmação eu nunca poderei te dar por completo! – disse Draco lhe dando um beijo delicado no rosto.- Entenda! Isso vai se tornar um pesadelo entre nós dois. Desculpe pela decepção, mas não podemos ficar juntos mesmo eu dizendo ou não que gosto de você.- e recomeçou a andar sumindo na escuridão. Uma fina lágrima percorreu as linhas de seu rosto discretamente. Nunca havia sentindo aquilo. Começou a se amaldiçoar por se sentir tão fraco.

Gina ficou parada no mesmo lugar observando o garoto sumir de vista. Sentia que um pedaço de si mesma tinha sido levada com ele. Sentia-se vazia, acabada. Acreditou tanto na possibilidade de tê-lo em seus braços que nem ao menos se deu conta das oposições que sofreriam. Rumou até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sentindo que uma metade de si havia morrido.

_ b **N/A:** i font color "red" **enxugando os olhos com lencinho de seda( que coisa de bicha louca..rs..imagine acenando com o lencinho em punhos..mais bicha ainda..rs..) ** /b _

_Nossa..que capítulo mais romântico esse não? Eu tive que arranjar muita inspiração. Muita mesmo! Primeiro porque Draco não é um docinho..mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Deu muito trabalho para escreve-lo. Pela primeira fez, um capítulo somente D/G! AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Espero que os fãs de D/G tenham gostado._

_Bom..fico por aqui! Tem bolo no forno e não posso deixar queimar!_

_Obrigada pelos comentários lindos e calorosos que vocês deixam aqui! Valeu mesmo pela atenção!_

_Beijos adocicados para vocês!_

_Cócegas nas barriguinhas de vocês!_

_Um abraço bem apertado!_

Fuiiiiiii! /i /font 


	30. Doloroso Desabafo

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 30- Doloroso Desabafo.**

Diante da lareira se encontrava Harry e Mione que conversavam animadamente entre beijos e selinhos. A Sala Comunal da Grifinória já estava vazia e apenas os dois estavam no local.

-Me diz a verdade: você e a Gina brigaram, não foi?- perguntou Harry alisando os cabelos da garota.

-Hum..podemos dizer que..mais ou menos. - disse Mione deitada no colo do garoto.- Nos desentendemos.

-Posso saber o por quê?- perguntou Harry calmamente.

Mione ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Não queria abrir o jogo, pois sabia que ficaria envergonhada.

-Besteira! Coisa de menina! -mentiu Mione tranqüilamente.

-Não parecia ser besteira! Vocês estavam quase se tratando a ponta pés!- disse Harry. Estava meio desentendido.

-Você sabe como eu e Gina somos orgulhosas. Nós duas fazemos uma simples briga, virar uma luta de boxe.- disse Mione dando um falso riso.

-Hum..entendo! - disse Harry com a testa franzida.

-Fico feliz que possa entender..- disse Mione ficando sob os joelhos e olhando para Harry atentamente.

-Que foi?- perguntou o garoto ficando sem jeito.

-Estou apenas te olhando, só isso! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.- É crime?

-Não!- disse Harry dando de ombros.

-Pensei que fosse! -disse Mione chegando mais perto do garoto.- Sabe..nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer com a gente.

-Nem eu! - disse Harry sorrindo.- Mas estou muito feliz por isto estar acontecendo. Me sinto feliz..como nunca.

-Sério?- perguntou Mione mal contendo a alegria.

-Sério! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.- Você é a melhor coisa na minha vida. Não sei como pude viver sem ter você esse tempo todo.

-Assim você me faz sentir a garota mais especial do mundo, e nem sei se mereço tudo isso.- disse Mione pegando em uma de suas mãos.

-Você merece isso é muito mais! Sabe por quê?- disse Harry contornando seus lábios com o dedo.

-Por que?- perguntou Mione curiosa.

-Porque você é a garota que sempre quis ter nessa vida!- respondeu Harry, com um olhar extremamente apaixonado.

Os olhos de Mione encheram-se de lágrimas naquele instante. Sentia-se feliz por ouvir algo daquele tipo pela primeira vez em sua vida.

-Você também é tudo que eu sempre quis ter nessa vida! -disse Mione deixando escorrer uma lágrima de seus olhos.

-Sei que pode ser cedo pra te dizer isso mas...- Harry se endireitou na poltrona de forma que ficasse na mesma altura de Mione.

-Mas?- insistiu Mione curiosa.

Harry coçou a nuca. Estava se sentindo envergonhado.

-Te amo! - disse Harry com uma voz abafada.

Mione dera um salto da poltrona. Parecia que seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca.

-Como?- Mione estava com a voz trêmula.

-Nossa! Te assustei tanto assim?- perguntou Harry, surpreso com a atitude da garota.

-U..um pouco! -disse Mione nervosamente.- Sabe..é que nunca um garoto falou isso pra mim e não esperava ouvir isso de você.

-Então se acostume, pois direi isso todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos e todos os segundos.- disse Harry se levantando e parando diante dela.

-Não vai ficar muito melado, não? - perguntou Mione com um dedo no queixo.

-Talvez! Mas pelo que li no meu manual, as mulheres gostam de romantismo excessivo.- disse Harry sorrindo.

-Como é? Seu manual?- perguntou Mione confusa.

-Bom..na verdade são três..- disse Harry debochado.

-Três? Nossa! -disse Mione tampando a boca.

-Sim! O primeiro é: "Como entender uma mulher em 100 lições", o segundo é: "Como conquistar uma mulher sem dar vexame!" e o terceiro é: "Como beijar sua amada sem babar muito e sem deixar a desejar". - Harry mau continha a risada.

-Uau! Precisou até de um manual para não babar? -disse Mione caindo na risada.

-E deu certo não? Você mesma disse que minha baba é gostosa.- disse Harry rindo.

-É mesmo..- Mione agora gargalhava.- Mas não precisava de tantos manuais. Não é tão complicado lidar com as mulheres. Basta ser sensível com elas e prestativo.

-Só é complicado saber lidar com aquela que a gente realmente gosta. - disse Harry parando de rir. - É complicado você tentar entrar no jogo dela.

-Foi tão complicado assim?- perguntou Mione.

-Confesso que foi! Você não é nem um pouco transparente com seus sentimentos. Sempre achei que você gostasse do Rony..pela implicância que você tem com ele.

-Dele eu já desisti de implicar. Muitas vezes não se pode tentar concertar o que já está errado. Rony é esse caso.- disse Mione enrugando a testa.

-Mas eu pensei..

-Pensou completamente errado! - interrompeu-o Mione.- Eu implicava com o Rony, mas me dedicava a você.

Harry ficou em silêncio observando a garota. Começou a se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

-Tá tarde, Harry! Acho melhor nos deitarmos! -disse Mione consultando o relógio.

-Isso é fato! -disse Harry calmamente.- Mas não quero ir embora sem o meu presente.

-Que presente?- perguntou Mione confusa.

-Esse!

Harry a puxou por um longo e apaixonado beijo. Alisava o rosto da garota com extrema cautela, como se a garota fosse se desmanchar ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Estavam extremamente envolvidos no beijo, quando ouviram o barulho de alguém entrando na Sala Comunal.

-Podem continuar! Só vim dormir! - Gina havia acabado de entrar no local e estava com o rosto vermelho e inchado. Isso atraiu a atenção de Harry e Mione.

-Você está bem?- perguntou Harry instantes depois de ter parado de beijar Mione.

-Estou! - disse Gina fungando o nariz.- Desculpe atrapalhar vocês. Podem continuar! Apenas preciso dormir!- e subiu as escadas sem olhar pra trás.

Harry e Mione ficaram observando a garota sumir de vista. Sem mais nem menos, Mione começou a ficar inquieta.

-Harry, vou falar com ela! -disse Mione com veemência.

-Acho que ela precisa conversar! -disse Harry meio perdido.

-E é melhor que seja agora, antes que o Rony descubra que ela estava chorando.- disse Mione ainda inquieta.

-Você tem razão! -apoiou Harry.

-Bom..a gente se vê então! Boa noite! -disse Mione lhe dando um selinho.

-Bo noite e sonhe comigo! -disse Harry retribuindo o selinho.

-Pode deixar! - disse Mione sorrindo e subindo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Passados alguns minutos, Mione abrira a porta do dormitório e avistou Gina jogada na cama aos prantos. A garota tinha a absoluta clareza de sua situação com Gina, mas sentia uma imensa vontade de ajudá-la. Entrou sorrateiramente, andou a passos mudos e se aproximou dela, que soluçava baixo entre os travesseiros.

-Gina?

-Vai embora! - Gina tinha a voz abafada. Mione teve a certeza que ela estava chorando.

-Só quero saber se você precisa conversar. Só isso! -disse Mione séria.

-Não quero conversar! Apenas quero ficar sozinha! -disse gina friamente.

-Ok! Só queria tentar ajudar! Boa noite! -disse Mione o mais friamente que pôde. Abriu a porta do quarto com brutalidade, mas foi apreendida pelo chamado de Gina.

-Espera! - a garota enxugava o rosto com as costas das mãos. Mantinha a cabeça baixa.- Desculpe te tratar assim! Desculpe ter sido grossa com você na festa! Desculpe por tudo! Sou uma tapada mesmo!

Mione soltou no mesmo instante a maçaneta da porta. Virou-se para Gina, mas apenas viu seu contorno na escuridão.

-Tudo bem! Já passou! -disse Mione balançando a cabeça e chegando mais perto dela.- O que aconteceu?

-Uma coisa que eu nunca esperei que fosse acontecer! -disse Gina se endireitando e olhando para Mione.

-E o que aconteceu?- perguntou Mione sentando na cama de Gina.

Gina engoliu seco. Sabia que contar o que sentia para Mione, seria se colocar diante de uma forca. Resolveu arriscar, pois precisa desabafar com alguém. Esse alguém só poderia ser ela.

-Draco..Draco Malfoy! -disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

-O que ele fez com você?- perguntou Mione de olhos arregalados.

-Me conquistou! Me fez ...- Gina parou por alguns instantes.- Me fez me apaixonar por ele.

Agora fora a vez de Mione engolir seco. Ela estava louca?

-Gina, você tem noção da gravidade disso?- perguntou Mione estupefata.

-Você acha que não? - perguntou Gina olhando-a atentamente.- Mione..eu nunca senti isso por ninguém.

-E o Harry?- arriscou Mione.

-Aquilo foi coisa de criança..- disse Gina indiferente.- O que sinto pelo Draco é mais forte...parece ser uma coisa compulsiva. Um sentimento vicioso...

-Gina eu..

-Parece que meu coração vai explodir toda vez que penso nele...

-Gina..

-Parece que vou morrer de amor sem ao menos provar a excelência desse sentimento..

-Gina...

-Parece..

-Você quer parar de me interromper? -perguntou Mione, irritada.

-Desculpe! - disse Gina se contendo.- Mas é isso o que sinto. E sabe o que é pior?

-Seus pais descobrirem o que você sente por ele?- arriscou Mione.

-Isso é uma conseqüência. Uma conseqüência que pode acabar de vez com minha vida.

-Não vamos fazer com que as coisas se tornem impossíveis. Você apenas se apaixonou pela pessoa errada. -disse Mione dando de ombros.- Pode ser uma ilusão, por causa do jogo.

-Queria acreditar que fosse uma ilusão, mas eu não disse o que é pior ainda.

-Então me diga! -disse Mione calmamente.

-Ele parece sentir o mesmo! -disse Gina. Seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

-Ele parece sentir o mesmo. Isso não confirma nada! -disse Mione seriamente.

-Você não estava lá pra ver como ele me olhava. Você não estava lá pra ouvir o que ele dizia e como ele dizia. Mione..ele me fez acreditar que..

-Gina..isso pode ser uma armação dele.

-Se isso foi uma armação, eu caí perfeitamente nela. Draco deve se sentir feliz agora. - disse Gina em um tom indiferente.

-É amiga..você realmente está gostando dele. Até o chama pelo nome agora.

-Ai...não sei o que vai ser da minha vida agora. Não vejo a hora das aulas acabarem. Vou fazer de tudo pra esquecer esse garoto. - Gina alisava nervosamente a testa.

-Eu não sei como te ajudar. - Mione estava perdida. Realmente não sabia o que fazer.

-Eu sei que você não sabe, porque ninguém saberia. -disse Gina compreensiva.- É complicado! Me odeio por sentir isso.

-Gina, se você disse que ele sente o mesmo..

-Ele não quer assumir, porque sabe que tudo vai acabar contra a gente. Ele sabe que , se ficarmos juntos, ninguém vai ser a favor.- a voz de Gina agora entoava o desespero.

-Ainda bem que ele tem noção disso. -disse Mione, dando um longo suspiro.- Gina, a melhor coisa que você e ele tem que fazer é ter certeza desse sentimento. Malfoy passou o jogo inteiro te seduzindo, te impondo limites. Talvez isso seja "fogo de palha".

-É..pode ser...- disse Gina pensativa.- Talvez esteja dando muita importância pra isso, mas é impossível não se importar.

-Entendo! É só você não se deixar abalar! Se Malfoy disse que vocês não podem ficar juntos, isso pode ser um indício que ele também queira ficar com você.

-Você acha isso?- perguntou Gina. Uma ponta de esperança começou a crescer em seu peito.

-E por que não? -Mione deu de ombros.- O melhor remédio pra isso é o tempo. Só o tempo irá mostrar se vocês se merecem e devem ficar juntos. Se Malfoy não quis assumir nada é porque ele tem seus motivos. E nem preciso dizer quais são, né?

-Não! Só o pai dele diz por mil motivos. -disse Gina dando um riso abafado.

-Então! Tenha calma! Oportunidades vocês terão! -disse Mione dando um sorriso amigável.- Agora..você vai dormir, mas antes, vai lavar esse rosto. Ainda bem que não posso vê-lo direito, pois tenho certeza que vou levar um susto.

-Sem graça! -disse Gina rindo.- Obrigada por me ouvir!

-Que isso! -disse Mione se endireitando.- Não posso negar que você tem um péssimo mau gosto, mas...

-Harry foi um mau gosto? -perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não! Essa foi a sua escolha mais inteligente, por que o resto...hunf! -disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

-Boba! -disse Gina rindo.

-Bom..agora vou dormir! Estou com sono e amanhã começa a ralação de novo.

-É verdade! -disse Gina calmamente. Estava se sentindo mais leve.

-Boa noite! - disse Mione levantando e caminhando até a porta.

-Boa noite! -disse Gina dando um longo bocejo.

-Antes de ir, nada de chorar! Isso vai deixar seus olhos enormes iguais aos da Sibila!

-Vou cuidar disso, pode deixar! -disse Gina sorrindo.

-Ok! Bons sonhos! -disse Mione saindo do quarto, deixando Gina sozinha na escuridão do quarto.

Gina mal pode parar de pensar em Draco. Sentia um desejo profundo de estar com ele, mas sabia que esse dia estava longe de chegar. Depois de lavar o rosto, afundou-se nos travesseiros com uma única esperança no peito: um dia provaria daquele amor.

_ font color "red" i b N/A: **olhando para o texto pronto** /b _

_Nossa! Até eu estou meio "assim" com este capítulo! Não sei porque, mas estou! _

_Olha eu aqui de novo para tristeza de alguns e felicidade de outros (felicidade?). Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, mas confesso que já fiz melhores (melhores?). Não tenho muito o que dizer, somente devo agradecer aos comentáriossssssssss...simmmmmmmm..aos comentáriossssssssssssssssss. Valeu mesmo pelo apoio de vocês e pela paciência. Não é todo mundo que tem a "santa" paciência em ler essa abóbora podre (minha fic). _

_Espero que estejam todos bens e mesmo se não estiverem, espero que seja apenas um momento ruim!_

_Eu adoro vocês! Demais mesmo!_

_Acho que é só! Hum..que triste! Estou sem criatividade no momento!_

_Um alerta: acho que vocês terão somente mais 10 capítulos dessa fic. (não se joguem, prometo acabar essa abóbora podre logo)._

_Beijos estalados nas bochechas rosadinhas que vocês tem!_

_Um caminhão de cócegas em suas barriguinhas (não importa se ela esteja fora de forma ou não)!_

_Muitos doces, balas e salgadinhos! (tá de regime? Eu não!..rs..)_

_Eu e minhas outras Luas agradecemos a leitura dessa fic! /font /i _


	31. A Oradora

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 31- A Oradora**

Os meses se passaram sem grandes novidades. A quantidade de tarefas aumentava a cada dia e a carga horária, embora diminuta, parecia que duravam décadas. Os sétimanistas estavam muito cansados de tudo isso, mas somente uma coisa os mantiam em alerta: a formatura que se aproximava. Deixando para trás as tentativas frustrantes de irem bem nos NIEM'S, os alunos estavam afoitos em busca de detalhes para fazerem a sua última estadia em Hogwarts inesquecível.

Nossa! Ainda bem que o NIEM'S já era! Não agüentava mais estudar! –disse Rony saltitante no corredor.- Só de pensar que não vou ter mais que estudar..isso me deixa muito feliz.

Mione se manteve em silêncio. Era assim que a garota se manteve durante semanas seguidas, deixando Harry um pouco preocupado.

De fato, o peso dos NIEM'S não existem mais e isso já é um grande alívio. –comentou Harry observando Mione pelo canto do olho.

Verdade! Agora posso respirar sem culpa! Últimas semanas em Hogwarts..isso não é um máximo?

É..hum...

Rony, será que você poderia deixar de ser mala? Estamos falando do nosso último ano em Hogwarts, será que você não entende?- disse Mione secamente.- Cada um vai seguir seu rumo agora, Ronald. A brincadeira acabou! Seja bem vindo à vida adulta! Espero que você não se mantenha vagabundo pro resto da vida.

O que você quer dizer? Tá me dizendo que não tenho futuro? –perguntou Rony surpreso.

Se você continuar pensando dessa forma, o único emprego que você vai conseguir é de "esquentador de sofá". – respondeu Mione com classe.

Você é tão alto confiante, parece até que está empregada! –disse Rony com uma certa ironia na voz.- Até agora, não sei o que você quer ser depois que acabar seu ano em Hogwarts.

Tenho várias opções, já que minhas notas me ajudam muito! –disse Mione em um tom zombador.

Cuidado para não cuspir muito alto! – disse Rony indiferente.

Estou tomando esse cuidado, Ronald! Avisou Mione calmamente.- Agora só te peço uma coisa: para de fazer indiferença, ok?

Mas o que eu tô fazendo dessa vez? –perguntou Rony olhando para Harry.

Harry não soube o que responder. Não queria ficar nem a favor e nem contra nenhum dos dois. Preferiu não se envolver.

Obrigado! – disse Rony irônico. Estava enfezado com Mione.- Me diz, no que eu estou sendo indiferente?

Você sabe muito bem, Ronald!- disse Mione olhando-o com desprezo.- Espero que na formatura e na colação de grau você não tenha uma atitude como essas.

Eu só vou ao baile porque é de graça! A colação custa uma fortuna! -resmungou Rony, ficando de mau humor.

Ainda bem! Não quero aspirar o mesmo ar que você, Weasley! –disse uma voz arrastada em sua nuca.

Nossa! Você ainda existe? –zombou Rony.

Depois da última conversa que teve com Gina, Draco havia parado com qualquer tentativa de jogo e sempre tentava passar despercebido pela escola. Sua atitude era considerada estranha, porém, relevante.

Sentiu saudades? –perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.

Nenhuma! – disse Rony dando de ombros. – Era melhor quando você estava calado. Não senti sua falta!

Ainda bem! Seria uma humilhação ter que depender de um pobre para aparecer. –disse Draco pomposo.- Preparados para a formatura?

O baile você quer dizer.- corrigiu-o Mione.

Claro, Granger! –disse Draco aborrecido.- Vai ser uma pena não ter nosso amigo Weasley na colação de grau.

Pois é? Vou terminar meu ano feliz sem ter que olhar pra sua cara.- disse Rony cruzando os braços.

Isso é sinal de pobreza! –zombou Draco rindo.- Sabe..até que foi bom conviver com vocês. Vocês são muitos tortos!

E você é muito narigudo. Acho melhor você sair de perto de mim, pois você toma todo meu oxigênio. – zombou Mione.

Draco olhou para a garota friamente. Mione se abanava como se estivesse realmente com falta de ar.

Se você nos permite, temos que guardar nossas coisas lá em cima! –disse Harry tentando ser o mais educado possível.

Ah! Sim! Potter! Vá e não volte tão cedo! –disse Draco secamente.

Calma, Malfoy! Ainda temos um baile e uma colação. Somente depois disso, terei o prazer em não te ver mais. –disse Harry dando um suspiro aliviado.

Não vejo a hora desse ano terminar! Não agüento mais olhar pra vocês três. –disse Draco com cara de nojo.

E ainda continua parado olhando para nós! –disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Se não fizesse tanta questão de nossa presença, por que passou os 7 anos de sua vida nos perseguindo?

Isso não é da sua conta! –disse Draco ajeitando a mochila nas costas. –Preciso ir! Vai ter reunião na Sala Comunal. Se eu fosse vocês, não demoraria tanto assim.

Por que você sempre foge do assunto? –perguntou Harry olhando-o atentamente.

Porque não vou me envolver em um assunto de baixo calão. –respondeu Draco com pouca convicção.- Se me permitem, tenho mais o que fazer!- deu as costas e saiu andando em direção as Masmorras.

Idiota! –resmungou Rony observando-o sumir de vista.

Vamos deixar os elogios para depois, afinal, temos uma reunião para ir. E de acordo com você mesmo, falta muito pouco para se livrar de Hogwarts. –disse Mione calmamente. Rony sentiu seu sangue subir até a cabeça.

Caminharam calmamente até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ao passarem pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, viram todos os alunos do sétimo ano, inclusive a profª McGonagall, concentrados por toda a Sala. Harry,Mione e Rony se juntaram juntamente com Neville e Simas.

O que será que ela vai falar? – cochichou Simas.

Sei lá! Só espero que não seja bronca! – Neville estremeceu só de pensar na bronca que poderia tomar da professora Minerva.

Deve ser algo sobre a formatura e a colação, afinal, os exames acabaram de acabar. Não tem mais nada a se fazer em Hogwarts. –disse Rony sob o olhar raivoso de Mione.

Os murmúrios continuavam no local e parou no mesmo instante em que a professora erguera suas mãos pedindo atenção. A Sala não demorou a se afundar em um silêncio. Aos poucos, os olhares agora se mantinham presos na professora.

Como sabem, o ano letivo de vocês já deve ser considerado por terminado.- começou Minerva com sua voz autoritária de sempre.- E devo informá-los que a parte mais importante desse ano letivo e a formação de vocês.

Vai ter festa, não vai? –perguntou Lilá ofegante.

Sim, terá! Vocês terão um belíssimo baile de formatura! – disse Minerva, parecendo empolgada.

Imagine a professora soltando a franga no baile de formatura e pulando no colo do Dumbledore, pedindo uma bitoquinha. –comentou Simas baixinho, somente para que Neville e Rony ouvissem.

Bizarro! –disse Neville meio apavorado.

Continuando, o baile vai ser antes da colação como já havia informado a carta que mando a todos vocês antes do ano letivo começar. Lá está tudo explicado de maneira sucinta de tal forma que eu não precise repetir.

Professora?- chamou-a Parvati.

Diga!

O vestido..hum..é qualquer um? –perguntou a garota tão ofegante quanto Lilá.

Depende do que você quer dizer com "qualquer um". – disse Minerva dando de ombros.- Espero não ver nenhuma menina da Grifinória vestida de macaca chita no baile de formatura. Isso me envergonharia profundamente.

Parvati e Lilá mal puderam esconder os olhares maldosos em direção de Mione. A garota nem percebeu o olhar. Estava com toda sua atenção fixa em Minerva.

Ah! Pode ficar tranqüila professora! Se eu chegar a ver uma garota de macaca chita, não permito que esse "ser" compareça no baile. –disse Parvati amigavelmente.

Só espero que você não seja uma delas! – disse Minerva calmamente, fazendo a garota corar levemente.

O que será que ela quis dizer? –perguntou Parvati a Lilá.

Sei lá! –disse Lilá dando de ombros.

Prosseguindo: a colação de grau será na noite seguinte do baile de vocês. Vocês terão tempo suficiente para dormir!

Professora, pode haver pessoas de ressaca nesse dia. –disse Simas decidido.

Espero que você não me decepcione e não seja um desses bêbados loucos que tomam conta da escola.- disse Minerva. Rony sentiu suas orelhas corarem de vergonha.- Vou falar agora da decoração. Faremos algo diferente esse ano. Deixaremos a decoração na mão dos alunos. A melhor decoração ganha 250 pontos para sua casa.

Murmúrios voltaram a tomar conta do local. Uns concordavam e outros discordavam, inclusive Mione.

Até na formatura vai ter essa coisa de rivalidade entre as casas?- disse a garota fechando a cara.

Como se isso te preocupasse! – chicoteou Rony.

Hunf! – resmungou Mione mal humorada, virando a cara para o garoto.

...espero que consigamos esses 250 pontos, seria muito importante para Grifinória.- disse Minerva dando um sorriso enviesado.- Hum..será que tenho mais algo a dizer?

Os convites! –disse Mione com a mão no ar.

Certo! Obrigada srta. Granger! Vocês terão que fazer uma lista de convidados e entregarem a mim 3 dias antes da colação.

Vamos ter que pagar não é?- perguntou Rony, se preparando para receber uma péssima resposta.

Claro que não, sr.Weasley! –respondeu Minerva.- Nunca cobramos pela presença dos pais e amigos de vocês.

Mas a colação sim? –insistiu Rony.

Nem a colação, sr.Weasley! –disse Minerva, notando que Rony se sentia mais aliviado.- Tenho certeza que, se cobrássemos algo, isso seria a primeira coisa escrita na carta que você recebe todos os anos.

Ok! Obrigado! – disse Rony muito mais feliz.

Mais alguma coisa? – Minerva olhava para cada aluno, que se deixavam intimidar por aquele olhar.

Os horários e as datas continuam sendo as mesmas que estavam na carta,certo?- perguntou Simas.

Sim, continuam as mesmas. Não sofreu nenhuma mudança! –respondeu Minerva imediatamente.- Espero que na colação nenhum de vocês cheguem atrasados.

Fale com o Neville! –disse Dino sorrindo para o amigo.

O sr.Longbotton não vai me decepcionar logo na colação de grau. Pelo menos é isso que eu espero!

Po..pode...deixar..pro..professora.- gaguejou Neville, corando dos pés a cabeça.

Sei que posso contar com você, sr.Longbotton! –disse Minerva examinando-o com um olhar penetrante. Neville sentiu suas pernas começarem a tremer de nervoso.- Bom..é só isso! Vocês estão dispensados, exceto a srta. Granger.

Mione sentiu seus pés grudarem no chão. Todos os olhares se viraram pra ela de forma curiosa. Intimamente, ela queria sumir dali.

Hum..quanta importância! – zombou Rony rindo.- Vejo você mais tarde!

Idiota!- retrucou Mione.

Vejo você lá fora! Vou estar nos jardins te esperando.- disse Harry docemente, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Ok! –disse Mione dando um sorriso nervoso.

Vai dar tudo certo! –disse Harry tentando fazer a garota se sentir menos nervosa.

Assim espero! –Mione sentia suas mãos suarem agora.

A Sala se esvaziou para sorte e desespero de Mione. Sua cabeça matutava em busca de algo que tenha feito de errado, mas nada surgia em sua mente. Começou a sentir um embrulho desagradável no estômago.

Eu poderia muito bem falar isso diante de seus colegas de classe, mas preferi falar com você a sós.- disse Minerva em um tom de voz completamente amigável.

Entendo! –disse Mione mal contendo o nervosismo na voz.- Fiz algo errado?

Não! – respondeu Minerva sem pestanejar.

Então?- Mione tentava manter a compostura.

Tenho que lhe dar os parabéns! – Minerva a olhava sem piscar.

Por que?- perguntou Mione surpresa.

Porque você foi escolhida a melhor aluna do ano! – disse Minerva lhe entregando um pergaminho muito bem cuidado.

Mione parecia que iria vomitar. Melhor aluna? A garota achava isso completamente impossível.

Eu não poderia saber disso diante da escola? –perguntou Mione pegando o envelope sem jeito.

Poderia, mas você não teria tempo para fazer um discurso! Aí não teria nexo algum! –disse Minerva observando-a atentamente.

Discurso? –Mione engoliu seco.

Sim! Você é a melhor aluna do ano, portanto, você é a oradora.

Mione se afundou na poltrona mais próxima. Oradora? Não sabias as razões, mas se sentia completamente incapaz de fazer um discurso.

Mas...professora..eu...fazer discurso..

Você tem plena capacidade para isso! –disse Minerva se endireitando e pegando suas coisas.- Espero que seu discurso seja tão brilhante quanto sua desenvoltura em aula. Conto com você!

Mas professora..

Você tem uma semana para fazer esse discurso. Boa sorte! – finalizou Minerva deixando uma Mione desolada na poltrona.

_**N/A: indignada**_

_Esse foi o pior! Pior capítulo! Tudo por culpa da Morgana. Ela que escreveu esse capítulo. Ai que ódio! Ele não está tão ruim, mas também não está tão bom. Esse capítulo ficou sem graça, ficou a cara da Morggy. De qualquer forma, esse capítulo precisava de narração, afinal, é formatura! Tem uns diálogos espalhados, mas tá maçante. Podem assumir..rs.._

_Não sei ainda se faço a formatura e depois a colação. Se faço só a colação. Se faço jogo.Hum..a inspiração vai vir com o tempo. Mas não vou deixar mais a Morggy tocar nessa fic._

_Beijos estalados na bochecha de cada um de vocês!_

_Um balde de água fria na cabeça de todos que quase dormiram nesse capítulo!_

_Um café para dar ânimo de ler outras fics que merecem mais valor que essa!_

_ pegando a vassoura e indo bater na Morggy _


	32. Pedido de desculpas

Encurralados pelo Destino.

**Capítulo 32- Pedido de desculpas.**

Mione passou os dias totalmente perdida com uma pena e um pedaço enorme de pergaminho nos braços em busca de alguma inspiração para seu discurso. Para sua infelicidade, nada de criativo surgia em sua mente, o que a deixava mais estressada e de completo mau humor. Os amigos aprovaram totalmente a escolha de Minerva, mas alguns deixaram muito a desejar abalando um pouco a auto confiança da garota.

Mione, vai dar tudo certo! Você vai estar brilhante como sempre! –apoiou Harry, que sempre tentava ajudar a garota da melhor forma que conseguia.

Faltam apenas 2 dias para eu entregar esse discurso e não me sinto capaz de fazer isso. – Mione alisava a testa nervosamente. Seria capaz de arranca-la se pudesse.- Olha só Harry, pergaminho em branco. EM BRANCO!

Se ficar nervosa, aí que você não vai conseguir escrever nada mesmo.- disse Harry alisando o ombro da garota.- Tenha calma! Respire fundo!

Mione largou a pena e o pergaminho de qualquer forma na mesa e tentou respirar o mais fundo que conseguia. Estava tensa. Sabia perfeitamente que, quando se sentia tensa, não conseguia fazer nada direito.

Se sente melhor? – perguntou Harry calmamente.

Como me sentirei calma, Harry! Faltam dois dias..dois dias..- Mione tinha uma ponta de desespero na voz.

Xiu! Calma! Relaxa! Você vai conseguir..- disse o garoto alisando seu rosto com carinho.

Estou perdida! Por que ela tinha que escolher a mim?- perguntou-se Mione desesperada.

Porque você é linda...- Harry lhe dera um selinho carinhoso.- ... maravilhosa...- outro selinho. - inteligente..- outro selinho.- e capaz.

Hunf! –resmungou Mione, mal contendo um sorriso nos lábios.- Acha mesmo isso?

Claro que acho! – concordou Harry lhe dando outro selinho.- Não vou continuar a enumerar suas qualidades porque passaríamos a noite inteira nisso e você tem um discurso para fazer.

AI! Nem me lembre! –disse Mione dando, logo em seguida, um suspiro desanimado.

Vai! Vamos começar de novo! – disse Harry ajeitando a pena e o pergaminho diante dela.- Tem alguma idéia em como começar?

Claro que não! Se tivesse alguma idéia, já teria feito isso a muito tempo.- disse Hermione alisando o pergaminho em branco.

Que tal você começar por: "Queridos alunos, pais e professores.." – sugeriu Harry.

Mione o olhou de uma forma desentendida, mas logo escreveu o que o garoto acabara de dizer. De alguma forma, ela concordava que aquilo seria um bom começo para seu discurso.

Hum..e aí? Não sei! –disse Mione olhando para o pergaminho perdida.

Muita calma! A solução agora é tentar encontrar palavras profundas! –disse Harry parando pensativo.

Tô vendo que vou ser apedrejada antes mesmo de começar a falar. –resmungou Mione cruzando os braços com o olhar ainda fixo no pergaminho.

Mione, ainda estamos em uma bela tarde de terça-feira. Tenha calma que a coisa flui! – disse Harry tentando acalma-la mais uma vez.

Mas..

Antes mesmo que Mione pudesse completar o que ia dizer, o retrato de Mulher Gorda tinha acabado de girar. Rony caminhava na direção deles de cara amarrada. Sentou junto a eles sem dizer uma palavra se quer.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou Harry com cautela. Já bastava Mione estressada, agora Rony?

Nada! Nunca acontece nada! –disse Rony emburrado.

Como não aconteceu nada? – perguntou Mione desentendida.- Você entra com a cara super amarrada e nos diz que não aconteceu nada? Me polpe, Ronald.

O que eu fiz pra você já?- perguntou Rony exaltado.

Nada! –respondeu Mione voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho.

Hum..sei! –disse Rony olhando-a desconfiado.

Rony..o que que tá pegando? –insistiu Harry olhando para o amigo.

Ninguém quer ir comigo ao baile! Só isso! –disse Rony cruzando os braços.

Hum..então é isso! –disse Harry chacoalhando a cabeça.

É! É isso! –disse Rony, virando-se de repente para Mione.- Mione..eu sou..hum..você me acha muito feio?

Fora o único momento que fizera Mione rir durante esses últimos dias.

Rony..você ..bom..não é feio. – Mione tentava se conter, mas parecia rir a cada vez mais.

Não! Pela sua risadinha apenas tosco, torto, ridículo. –disse Rony mais emburrado.

É você quem está se desmerecendo agora! –disse Mione estendendo uma das mãos.

Eu sabia que poderia contar com você! –disse Rony secamente.

Rony, é sério. Você não é feio, apenas não cuida do visual. Você é muito relaxado e isso, na maioria das vezes, não atrai uma garota do tipo que você gosta.- disse Mione se ajeitando na cadeira.

Do tipo que ele gosta? –perguntou Harry desentendido.

Sim, do tipo que ele gosta! – disse Mione erguendo uma sobrancelha.- Bonitinha, jeitosinha,gostosinha, arrumadinha e fofinha.

Harry começou a ouvir, deixando Rony completamente envergonhado.

Não é bem assim,Mione. – Rony tentou disfarçar.

É bem assim,Rony! E isso explica muito bem a forma como você tratou e trata a Luna até hoje. Você passa por ela como se fosse um lixo. Como se ela fosse invisível.- disse Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Você nem gosta da Luna! Nem sei por que você está falando nela.- disse Rony bancando o indiferente.

A meses eu estou pra te dizer isso, mas não tive oportunidade. – Mione agora estava muito séria.- Não achei nem um pouco legal a forma como você a tratou naquele último jogo. Ela ficou chateada, muitíssimo chateada!

Como você sabe? –perguntou Rony.

Gina em contou!- respondeu Mione sem pestanejar.- Rony de fato você a beijou, só que não se lembrou de nada porque estava muito bêbado.

Até você? –perguntou Rony inconformado.- Até você acredita nessa mentira que o Malfoy inventou?

Rony...todo mundo viu. Não foi só o Malfoy. –disse Mione calmamente.- Você deve desculpas a alguém!

Não me faça sentir remorso. Odeio isso! –disse Rony desviando o olhar.

Odeia porque sabe que deve pedir desculpas. – Mione agora parecia analisar o garoto.- Rony, não custa nada.Você magoou uma pessoa que tão cedo vai te ver, afinal, sua estadia em Hogwarts acaba nesse Domingo.

E você estava muito feliz com isso! – completou Harry, deixando Rony sem saída.

Rony parou por alguns instantes olhando de um para outro. Sem saber as razoes, sentiu o peso da culpa se alojar em seu estômago.

Garanto que, se você pedir desculpas a Luna, você vai conseguir arranjar um par rapidinho. –disse Mione amigavelmente.

Isso é praga? –perguntou Rony dando um meio sorriso.

Uma praga positiva! –respondeu Mione.- Vá Rony! Você sabe muito bem o que fazer.

E tira essa cara amarrada ou vai assustar a garota. – Harry sorria para o garoto.

Como se eu já não assustasse ninguém normalmente.- disse Rony levantando e ajeitando as vestes.

Boa sorte! –disse Mione com o dedo polegar estendido.

Valeu!

Rony os deixou pensando no que iria dizer a Luna. Pedir desculpas não era seu forte, principalmente para a garota que ele mais queria distância nessa vida. Queria mesmo distância? Rony passou a se perguntar isso o caminho inteiro em busca da garota. O peso que tinha no estômago parecia aumentar a cada passada que dava no corredor. Ao chegar em uma das escadas, deu de cara com Luna e Gina sentadas a alguns degraus abaixo conversando. Seria capaz de vomitar se não tivesse se esforçando em pensar em outras coisas. Chegou até elas lentamente para não dispersar nem uma e nem outra. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção das duas.

Oi Rony! – cumprimentou Gina sorrindo.

Oi! –disse Rony começando a corar.

Não sabia que minha presença te deixava tão nervoso. –zombou Gina dando uma risadinha abafada.

Idiota! –disse Rony sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais. – Oi..oi Luna!

A garota não respondeu. Ainda mantia uma certa magoa do garoto.

Hum..acho que tem duas pessoas aqui querendo conversar! –disse Gina olhando de Luna para Rony.

Você já foi convidada para o baile, Gina? –perguntou Rony tentando desviar o assunto.

Nossa! Como você é um irmão preocupado! –zombou Gina rindo ainda mais.- Não fui convidada ainda! Ainda!

Quem vê pensa, você é muito importante né? –disse Rony ironicamente.

Eu sempre sou convidada a alguma coisa! – disse Gina com orgulho.- Questão de tempo, meu querido irmão.

Convencida! –resmungou Rony.

Agora..antes que eu fique de vela..vou deixar vocês a sós.- disse Gina levantando.- Beijinhos!- e subiu as escadas deixando os dois para trás.

Em um súbito movimento, Luna fizera o mesmo. Havia guardado a edição do Pasquim (Rony chegou a notar) na bolsa e se levantara subitamente dando as costas para o garoto.

Espera! –pediu Rony segurando seu braço.

Meu tempo é precioso! –disse Luna ainda de costa pra ele.

Preci..preciso falar com..com você! –disse Rony ainda segurando-a.

Falar o quê? –perguntou Luna, virando-se pra ele. Não estava com os olhos sonhadores de sempre. Seus olhos mostravam muita mágoa.

Queria conversar sobre...- Rony pigarreou.- sobre o último jogo.

Vai me dizer o que agora? Que te agarrei? Que te amarrei na cama em um ato sadomazoquista. – perguntou Luna descendo os degraus para ficar na altura do garoto.

Não! Não quero dizer nada disso! –disse Rony calmamente.

Rony, você me magoou muito! Muito mesmo! Me senti a mais nojenta das espécies vivas nessa Terra. –disse Luna inconformada.

Eu sei que te fiz sentir mal..

Mal? – Luna deu um riso zombeteiro.- Você me deixou péssima. Me fez chorar rios de lágrimas por você.

Rony parou por alguns instantes pensativo. Estava digerindo o que a garota havia acabado de dizer.

Como assim eu fiz você chorar rios de lágrimas? –perguntou Rony. Estava se sentindo muito mais culpado.

Luna balançou a cabeleira totalmente impaciente.

Será que você não enxerga? – perguntou Luna chegando mais perto dele.- Eu pensei que eu era a lesada, mas creio que estava redondamente enganada.

O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Rony confuso.

Não sou eu que vou explicar o que eu quero dizer! –disse Luna calmamente.

Luna, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelas coisas horríveis que te falei. Queria te pedir desculpas pelas atitudes que eu tive nesses últimos meses.

Depois que inventaram a desculpa..- Luna começou a fitar o chão.

Eu estou sendo sincero, se você não quer acreditar o problema é seu. –disse Rony começando a ficar emburrado.

É difícil acreditar! – confirmou Luna.

Então não posso fazer nada. Minha parte eu já fiz..

Rony..suas desculpas não reparam o modo como você me tratou durante esses meses. – interrompeu-o Luna. – Você fez o que fez porque sempre se achou um máximo. Um ícone. Desculpe te decepcionar, mas nessa escola já possui pessoas que preenchem esses atributos.

Eu nunca me achei um ícone!

Mas queria ser como um! –disse Luna dando de ombros.- Por acreditar ser um ícone ou o garoto mais popular da escola, você fez pouco caso de mim. Por que o sr.popularidade olharia para o bagaço da Corvinal?

Não é bem assim que funciona, Luna..

É BEM ASSIM QUE FUNCIONA! – disse Luna aumentando o tom de voz e colocando seu dedo indicador no peito do garoto de forma a empurrá-lo. – Você é um cego, um burro, um lesado...VOCÊ É COMO EU!

Rony se enroscou nos degraus da escada e caiu com tudo de bunda no chão. Luna ficou parada olhando-o sem reação alguma.

Pronto! Se você queria me ver no chão, conseguiu! –disse Rony abrindo os braços e rindo de si mesmo. Luna mal pôde conter um sorriso.

Eu não queria te ver no chão..não dessa forma. – disse Luna indo na direção dele e estendendo a mão.- Queria apenas que você se sentisse como eu me sentia.

Sei que fui muito injusto com você. Não deveria ter te tratado daquela forma. Fui grosso, rude e mau caráter. – disse Rony pegando na mão da garota e fazendo impulso para levantar.- Só queria suas desculpas!

Você acredita que, de fato, nos beijamos? –perguntou Luna com a testa enrugada.

Sim, acredito! – respondeu Rony sem pestanejar.

Então me sinto mais leve! –disse Luna dando um meio sorriso.- Está perdoado!

Rony deu um longo suspiro aliviado. Uma súbita sensação de conforto tomou conta de seu corpo.

Fico feliz com isso! Muito feliz! –disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

Promete que nunca mais vai me menosprezar?- perguntou Luna.

Prometo! Palavra de mestre! –disse Rony sorridente.

Menos mal! –disse Luna voltando a ter o olhar sonhador de sempre.- Vou andando?

Me diz uma coisa...

Se for do meu alcance! –disse Luna dando de ombros.

Você já foi convidada para ir ao baile de formatura? –perguntou Rony, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Eu? – disse Luna surpresa.- Eu não! Quem convidaria a Di-Lua?

Eu! –respondeu Rony.- Eu convidaria!

Fora à vez de Luna se enroscar. Não havia sentido o degrau atrás de si e acabou caindo sentada.

Au! Essa doeu! –disse Luna de olhos fechados.

Imagino! –disse Rony estendendo a mão pra ela. –E aí? Aceita?

Bom..eu..- Luna pegou a mão do garoto fazendo impulso para levantar. Ficaram cara a cara.

Você? –insistiu Rony alisando os cabelos de palha da garota.

Ah! Eu aceito! –disse Luna corando bruscamente.

Beleza! – comemorou Rony lhe dando um beijo no rosto por impulso.

Não imaginava que fosse ficar tão feliz! –disse Luna sem jeito.

Quer coisa melhor do que dois lesados juntos? –perguntou Rony apertando seu nariz.

Dois populares? –sugeriu Luna.

Que nada! Dois lesados é bem melhor! –disse Rony rindo.

É verdade! Tenho que concordar! –disse Luna chacoalhando a cabeça.

Bom..preciso ir andando! Tenho que ver se recebi minha roupa para usar sexta. – disse Rony.

Ok! –concordou Luna.

Te vejo por aí! –disse Rony lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Beleza! – vibrou Luna completamente desajeitada, caindo sob o degrau de novo.

Cuidado! –disse Rony caindo na risada.

Normal! –disse Luna se levantando e acenando para o garoto.

Rony subiu as escadas rapidamente mal contendo a alegria. Cantarolava pelos corredores como se algo magnífico tivesse acontecido. Estava tão distraído que não pôde enxergar um pequeno fio no caminho. Um fio que fez o garoto tropeçar com tudo no chão.

Caramba! Quem foi o filho da p...

Fui eu! – disse Draco saindo de um canto sorrateiramente.

Só poderia ser você para estragar meu dia! –resmungou Rony ainda no chão.- O que você quer?

Quero falar com você! Seriamente! Sem demora! –disse Draco friamente.

Rony levantou calmamente do chão. O que o garoto queria afinal?

_**N/A: morrendo de sono**_

_É madrugada e cá estou eu terminado esse capítulo. Meus olhinhos ardem, mas não pude conter minhas mãozinhas que formigavam querendo escrever um novo capítulo. Será que isso é efeito de final de fan fic? Espero que não, afinal, quero escrever outras fics._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada mais uma vez aos comentários lindos que vocês deixam aqui. A cada palavra de otimismo me sinto mais confiante em escrever. Valeu mesmo! Queria presenteá-los, mas por enquanto vocês ficam com minha fic. Pode ser?..rs.._

_Bom..preciso urgentemente dormir! A casa está em silêncio e só dá eu "a coruja" madrugando. Que coisa feia!_

_Beijos na pontinha do nariz de cada um!_

_Um caminhão de cócegas na barriga de vocês!_

_Boa leitura!_

_E até a próxima! _


	33. Inconformismo

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 33-Inconformismo.**

- Fala logo o que você quer! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! -disse Rony se levantando e se endireitando.

- Bom...como eu também não tenho todo o tempo do mundo...hum..vou direto ao assunto...- disse Draco aproximando-se de Rony.- Quero falar sobre sua irmã.

- O que que tem ela? - perguntou Rony ficando mal humorado.

- Quero falar sobre ela e sobre...hum...- Draco o olhava firmemente. Não queria perder nenhum tipo das reações que Rony poderia expressar.- Eu!

Rony se engasgou. Não havia entendido o trocadilho.

- Você e minha irmã? O que tem a ver você e minha irmã? -perguntou Rony limpando a garganta.

- Tudo a ver! -respondeu Draco sem pestanejar.

- Então se explique melhor, pois eu não estou entendendo nada.- disse Rony fitando-o com atenção.

- Eu gosto dela e ela gosta de mim! - disse Draco observando-o.

Rony ficou estático. Não havia apurado direito o que Draco acabara de dizer. Estava desacreditado.

- Poderia repetir?- pediu Rony com a voz trêmula.

- Com prazer! Gina e eu nos gostamos! - repetiu Draco calmamamente.- Quer que eu separe as sílabas?

- Você deve estar maluco, minha irmã nunca se encantaria por você. Você vive nos menosprezando, nos colocando no chão e agora vem com essa? - disse Rony dando um riso irônico.- Não me venha com essa ladainha,Malfoy. Não tente usar minha irmã para seus plano imundos.

- Não estou tentando usar sua irmã para planos imundos. Acho que todo mundo tem que crescer um dia, não acha? -perguntou Draco se enconstando na parede.

- Você não cresce Malfoy, apenas regride. - respondeu Rony.

- Bom..se saber da verdade não te faz feliz, não posso fazer nada. Queria acertar as contas com você primeiro, antes de enfrentar a massa maior de sua família.- disse Draco se endireitando.

Rony estava a ponto de perder a cabeça. Não estava acreditando, ainda, no que estava ouvindo.

- Você pretende falar com meus pais sobre seus sentimentos falsos pela Gina? - zombou Rony.- Não me faça rir.

- Não é para rir! -disse Draco olhando-o friamente.- Se você não acredita que eu goste realmente da sua irmã, problema é seu. Só devo satisfações a ela. É com ela que vou ficar e não com você.

- Olha aqui seu moleque desgraçado!- Rony estava bastante irritado. Atracou Draco na parede segurando-o pelo colarinho.- Fique longe da minha irmã!

Draco mal conteve o riso. Estava satisfeitíssimo com a atitude de Rony.

- Olha meu querido cunhado, tem que exigir meu afastamento é a Gina e ão você! - disse Draco.

Rony parecia abobabo. Ele havia chamado a "Weasley" de "Gina".

- Você deve estar tirando uma onda com a minha cara não é? -perguntou Rony segurando-o fortemente.

- Se estivesse, nem falaria com você. Cataria sua irmã escondido como sempre!- respondeu Draco com classe.

- Cataria minha irmã escondido? VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO! - Rony empurrou Draco contudo na parede, fazendo-o bater a cabeça.

- Você acha que todos os beijos e todas as indiretas que dei a ela foi em vão?- perguntou Draco alisando a cabeça.- Eu não brinco em serviço, Weasley.

- Não é o que está parecendo! -disse Rony fitando-o com muita raiva.- E vou te dizer pela última vez: fica longe da minha irmã!

- Peça isso a ela. Peça a ela pra ficar longe de mim! - disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Não envolva minha irmã nas suas babaquices! -disse Rony apontando o dedo indicador na face do garoto.- Você não merece uma garota como ela...não merece mesmo.

Draco se afastou da parede e começou a analisar Rony com extrema cautela. Parecia pensativo, procurando formular uma digna resposta.

- Sabe Weasley...acho que..Potter e a Granger não te ensinam as coisas direito.- disse Draco coçando o queixo.- Infelizmente, não podemos escolher as pessoas que podem se tornar donas do nosso "coraçãozinho". Tenho certeza que você passou anos da sua vida acreditando que a Granger era o amor da sua vida, sendo que seu coração bate mais forte pela Lovegood.

- Não venha com dramatismo,Malfoy. Isso não combina com você. - disse Rony ficando desconfortável com a situação.

- Você está falando com o rei da dramatização. Não lembra do hipogrifo? -disse Draco mal contendo o riso.

- Hunf! - resmungou Rony batendo o pé.- E o que isso tem a ver?

- De fato nada, só estava clareando sua mente. -disse Draco começando a andar em volta de Rony.- Sabe Weasley, eu passei minha vida inteira acreditando que eu era apaixonado pela Pansy, mas fora uma mera ilusão. Uma ilusão das grandes.

- E você acha que vou acreditar nisso? -perguntou Rony dando um riso abafado.

- Deveria! Mas não vou implorar pra você acreditar em mim.- Draco ainda rodeava Rony.

- Então...

Draco parou diante de Rony. Seus olhos frios se prendiam nos olhos do garoto, fazendo Rony temer a hora que nasceu. Percebeu que Draco estava diferente...mas não sabia em que...

- Eu gosto muito da sua irmã, você querendo ou não. Eu tive que tapear ela, dizendo que não sentia nada, pois sabia que você e sua família, assim como a minha, não facilitariam nada para nós dois.- disse Draco olhando-o. Seus olhos agora trasmitiam um brilho inexplicável.- Mas quero te dizer uma coisa, Weasley: eu já desisti de muitas coisas nessa vida, mas não vou desistir da sua irmã.

Rony não sabia o que dizer, mas acreditava cegamente que sua irmã estava sendo vítima de tudo aquilo.

- Como você pode falar essas coisas, sendo que nada é verdade? - perguntou Rony.

- Você não está vestindo minha pele para saber como eu estou me sentindo. Eu tenho apenas 4 dias pra ficar ao lado da sua irmã...depois disso...só o tempo irá nos guiar...- disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Andou lendo livro de romances? Você está muito inspirado...- zombou Rony caindo na risada. Isso deixou Draco extremamente irritado.

- Não brinque com isso, entendeu?- fora a vez de Draco encurralar Rony na parede. Estava com muita raiva.- Não quero que zombe de mim, princialmene quando estou sendo sincero. Eu até pensei em conversar com a Granger sabe? Mas preferi falar com você que é o mais cabeça dura da família Weasley.

- Fica longe da minha irmã! - disse Rony tentando sair do encalço de Draco.

- Isso é uma amaeça? -perguntou Draco dando um meio sorriso.

- SIM! É UMA AMEAÇA! SE VOCÊ CHEGAR MAIS PERTO DA MINHA IRMÃ, ACABO COM VOCÊ!- urrou Rony vermelho de raiva.

- Então acabe comigo agora, pois não vou desitir da sua irmã. Nem por você e nem por ninguém. Entendeu?- perguntou Draco soltando-o.

Foi como flash. Antes de perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Draco só setia seu nariz sangrar furiosamente. Ao olhar para Rony, viu o garoto com o punho erguido.

- Aconselho você ficar longe da Gina, garanto que o braço dos meus outros irmãos são mais fortes pra acabar com você. -disse Rony ainda com o punho erguido.

- Estou morrendo de medo! - disse Draco ironicamente, colocando um pedaço do manto negro do uniforme no nariz para tentar estancar o sangue.

- Você tá avisado! Completamente avisado! -ameaçou Rony chegando mais perto de Draco.

- E você tá avisado que não vou desitir dela. Não vou! - disse Draco com veêmencia.

- Não me faça te socar aqui nesse corredor...- Rony estava impaciente e alisava a testa nervosamente.

- Soca! Se você quer mesmo que fique longe da Gina, soca. Garanto que ela não vaificar feliz com isso.- desafiou Draco.

Rony estava a ponto de bala. Queria quebrar a cara de Malfoy e fazê-lo engolir tudo que ele dissera.

- Vamos! Honre sua maninha! -disse Draco ironicamente. Seu nariz ainda sangrava sem parar.

- Não me faça voar pra cima de você...

- Eu amo sua irmã! Engula isso! -disse Draco com veêmencia.

Rony perdera a cabeça. Voou pra cima de Draco sem demora alguma. Ambos começaram a trocar socos no meio do corredor, até serem impedidos por alunos da Grifinória que saiam do Salão Principal.

- Hey! Rony...tá maluco? -perguntou Simas puxando o garoto.

- Eu quero quebrar esse maluco! Esse desgraçado! -disse Rony completamente fora de si.

- Calma! Violência não leva a nada, cara! -disse Dino fazendo de tudo para o garoto se manter longe de Draco.

- Me solta! Deixa eu quebrar a cara dele! -Rony tentava de todas as formas ir pra cima de Draco, mas Simas e Neville tentavam segurar o garoto de todas as formas.

- Já quebrou! O que mais você vai querer quebrar? -perguntou Neville confuso.- Você quebrou o nariz dele.

- E quase perdi o meu também...- disse Rony irritado.

- Sabe, Weasley, não vou perder meu tempo com suas infantilidades.- disse Draco se levantando.

- Vai pra enfermaria, Malfoy. Se nariz está horrível! -disse Parvati olhando-o com cara de nojo.

- Espero que isso não faça a gente perder o baile sexta feira.- disse Lilá emburrada.

- Cala a boca! -disse Rony mal humorado.

- Te vejo por aí! -disse Draco dando um meio sorriso e rumando para a enfermaria.

- Sim..te vejo pra terminar de quebrar essa sua cara branca...filho da p...- resmungou Rony se soltando dos amigos.

- Calma! Chega! Se a Minerva aparecer aqui, vai ralhar com você! -disse Dino calmamente.

Rony estava fulo da vida. Ficou observando Draco sumir de vista para poder ser soltado por completo.

- O que rolou aqui? -perguntou Simas desentendido.

- Nada! Não rolou nada! -disse Rony furioso, deixando os grifinórios pra trás e rumando até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória com seus colegas em seu encalce.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa? -perguntou Harry de cabeça baixa na mesa.

- Sim..muita coisa. Olha só: i "Queridos pais, alunos e professores...estamos reunidos aqui para celebrarmos juntos..." /i Harry..isso aqui está péssimo! -disse Mione rasgando o milésimo pergaminho e tacando na lixeira.

- Hum...você não quer se distrair com outra coisa não? Podemos tentar fazer algo mais tarde! -disse Harry olhando-a.

- Harry..eu preciso fazer isso...meus pais vão estar aqui. Eles ficaram super felizes em saber que sou a oradora da turma. Ficaria lisonjeada se eles sentissem orgulho de mim se eu falasse coisas sensatas em publico.

- Mas você irá falar coisas sensatas em público. Você vai ver!- disse Harry começando a recolher as coisas dela. - Agora...me dá um espacinho vai? Preciso de carinho!

Mione desatou a rir. Achava muito fofo quando Harry começava a fazer manha.

- Quer carinho é? -perguntou Mione rindo.

- Claro! Você passou mais tempo dando carinho pro pergaminho do que pra mim. Não seja má! Só quero um cafuné na cabeça! -disse Harry fazendo cara de abandonado.

- Tá! Deita aqui nas minhas pernas! - disse Mione ajeitando a saia para que Harry se deitasse.

- Ah! Agora sim! Agora me sinto mais importante que um pergaminho! -disse Harry rindo.

- Mas você é mais importante que um pergaminho querido! -disse Mione sorrindo e alisando seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Ai! Acho que vou dormir aqui mesmo! -disse Harry contornando com o dedo o joelho de Mione.

- Não faça isso! -disse Mione tirando a mão do garoto.

- Por que?- perguntou ele assustado.

- Tenho arrepio no joelho! -disse Mione corando.

- AH! Desculpe! -disse Harry sorrindo sem jeito.

Naquele instante, Gina Weasley se juntou ao casal com uma certa animção. Havia deixado Mione e Harry sozinhos, pois não queria segurar vela, mas resolveu voltar pois não agüentava ficar muito tempo sozinha.

- Interrompo?- perguntou Gina com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Não! -respondeu Mione ainda alisando os cabelos de Harry.- Que sorriso é esse?

- Não tive a chance de te contar porque você estava muito estressada por causa do discurso e..

- Ainda estou, mas pode falar. Estou de folga.- interrompeu-a Mione.

- Ok! - continou Gina como se não tivesse sido interrompida.- Vou ao baile?

- Jura? Que legal! - disse Mione sorrindo.- Com quem você vai?

- Com o Dino! -disse Gina perdendo um pouco do estusiasmo.

- Você e o Dino vão acabar casando isso sim! - afirmou Harry de olhos fechados.

Gina e Mione se entreolharam discretamente. Ficaram em silêncio atraindo a atenção de Harry.

- Falei merda? -perguntou Harry abrindo os olhos.

- Não! Não falou não! -disse Mione cerrando os olhos do garoto.

- AH! Vocês ficaram quietas...- disse Harry voltando a alisar o joelho da garota sem notar. Mione se contorceu freneticamente.

- Que foi, Mione?- perguntou Gina rindo.

- Tenho arrepio no joelho...e nas pernas...- disse Mione corando.

- Pelo visto você é uma garota "arrepiante".- disse Gina rindo.

- Não..não exagera...- Mione corara bruscamente.

- Será que não é? -perguntou Gina sentando ao lado de Mione.

- Não...não sou...- afirmou Mione entre dentes.

- O que você acha, Harry? -perguntou Gina.

- Mione deve ser uma garota quente, isso sim.- respondeu Harry de olhos cerrados.

Mione não sabia onde enfiar a cara. parou de alisar os cabelos de Harry e puxou o pergaminho mais próximo.

- Tenho que continuar sabe...- disse Mione indo até ao encalce da pena, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Rony.

- O que houve?- perguntou Gina olhando para o irmão.

- O que houve? Você me pergunta o que houve?- Rony se aproximou bruscamente da garota derrubando tudo que via pela frente.

- Olha o estress...- disse Harry abrindo os olhos.- Nossa...você apanhou da Luna?

Mione não conteve o riso. Só de imaginar Luna dando um sarrafo em Rony... uma cena totalmente bizarra.

- Não! Não apanhei não. Mais bati do que apanhei! -disse Rony olhando para Gina furtivamente.

- Caramba! A Luna é tão forte assim? -zombou Harry sentando.

- Cac.. Harry...eu briguei com o Malfoy merda! -disse Rony furioso.- E por culpa sua! - e apontou para Gina.

- Minha? -perguntou Ginadesentendida.

-Sim...sua! - afirmou Rony.- Que história é essa de vocÊ estar com casinmho com o Malfoy.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Estava perdida.

- Da onde você tirou isso? -perguntou Gina tentando manter a compostura.

- Da onde b ele /b tirou isso. - disse Rony emburrado.- Você nunca teria um caso com ele...teria?

- Cla..claro que não! -disse Gina com a voz trêmula.- Da onde o Malfoy tirou isso?

- Ele me disse! Veio com umas historinhas nada agrdáveis pra cima de mim. - disse Rony ainda olhando-a.

- Que tipo de histórias, Rony? - perguntou Mione olhando para Gina discretamente.

- Ah! Umas coisas sem noção! -disse Rony alisando a testa.- Mas nada que não tenha se resolvido. Agora o desgraçado está com o anriz quebrado na enfermaria.

- Como é? Você quebrou o nariz do Draco? -perguntou Gina surpresa.

Ao perceber o olhar de Rony, Gina percebeu que havia falado besteira.

- Eu ouvi bem ou você o chamou de Draco? -perguntou Rony com a testa enrugada.

- Eu? Chamar o narigudo do Malfoy de Draco? Nunca maninho! -disse Gina tentando ser branda.

- Ela disse Draco não foi? -perguntou Rony a Mione e Harry.

- Nem tava prestando atenção! -disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Mione? -Rony olhava para a garota querendo intimidá-la.

- Ela o chamou de Malfoy, seu surdo! -disse Mione indiferente.

- Mentira! Foi Draco..eu ouvi! -afimou Parvati, juntamente com Lilá.

- Eu sabia..sabia...- disse Rony chacoalhando a cabeça.- Agora você vai negar que está de "casinho" com ele?

- Não estou de "casinho" com ele!- repondeu Gina.

- Ah! Não? Engraçado...vocês viraram tão amigos a ponto de um chamar o outro pelo primeiro nome? -perguntou Rony.

Foi um balde de água fria. Gina não esperava por essa.

- Rony..essas coisas acontecem. Quantas vezes eu não já chamei o Draco de Draco? -perguntou Mione tentando safar Gina.

- Aqui o caso é diferente! Que eu saiba não é você que está beijando ele as escondidas...ou é? -perguntou Rony dando um riso abafado.

- Eu não estou beijando o Malfoy as escondidas...- disse Gina ficando irritada.- E se tivesse, isso não seria problema seu.

- Então assume que está de "casinho" com ele? -insistiu Rony.

Gina não respondeu. Ficou quieta olhando para os pés.

- Esperava mais de você, maninha traidora. - Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente ligeiramente decepcionado. Deu as costas e rumou para o dormitório masculino.

Gina sentiu seus olhos serem possuídos por pesadas lágrimas que custavam se segurar. Silenciosamente, seu rosto sardento ficara recoberto pelas finas lágrimas. Parte da turma do 7º ano, ficou olhando a cena.

- A festa acabou! Subam antes que eu tire pontos de vocês! -disse Mione levantando emburrada.

- Deveria tirar pontos dela isso sim! - acusou Lilá de mal humor.

- Ah! Não enche o saco! -disse Mione indo até Gina.- Tenha calma!

- Eu...eu preciso sair...preciso...- Gina saiu do encalce da amiga e rumou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Onde será que ela vai? -perguntou Harry um pouco confuso com os fatos.

- Se eu não me engano, ela vai atrás do Draco Malfoy.- finalizou Mione com grande pezar.

_**N/A: suspiro**_

_Nossa...quanta rivalidade não da Morgana isso. Morgana a mal amada..huahuahuahuahauhauahuahuahuahuahuahua._

_Bem...olhando para os dedos da mão para tristeza de vocês eu acho (não tenho certeza) acho que vou extrapolar os 10 capítulos. Talvez tenha mais que 10, ainda não tenho certeza. Draco e Gina tá fazendo o negócio crescer. Hunf! Que ódio! Mas não é nada certo ainda!_

_Bom..agradeço como sempre a atenção de vocês por sempre lerem essa fic cheia de teias de aranha e borrada com doce de abóbora. Sinceramente...deixa pra lá...vou fazer considerações só no último capítulo dessa fic._

_Obrigada as cometários! Obrigada as pessoas fofas que entraram na comunindade da minha fic (Karkaroff...você é muito mal...falou que ia parar de ler minha fic..( )._

_Bom..é só isso! Agora que meu pc tá bom, a probabilidade é de eu postar mais rápido._

_Beijos na ponta do nariz de todos! Amo vocês!_


	34. Entendidos

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 34-Entendidos**

Gina deixou os amigos para trás sem dizer uma única palavrinha sequer. Não sabia se estava chateada ou muito brava com a atitude do irmão. Seus olhos lacrimejavam com extrema furia, fazendo a garota ficar um pouco mais nervosa. Não queria dar uma de manteiga derretida...não agora. Sabia que teria que ser forte. Muito forte. Cortou os corredores com extrema pressa, até chegar a porta de enfermaria.A porta estava entrea aberta e Gina pôde ver que Madame Pomfrey estava completamente ocupada com algum aluno. Murmurava coisas extremamente mau humorada, para nenhuma surpresa de Gina.

- Meninos! Hunf! Será que vocês nunca vão crescer não? -perguntou Madame Pomfrey emburrada.

- Hum..crescer crescemos..só que, em algum deles, o crescimento só ocorre na altura, porque na cabeça...- disse Draco abanando a cabeça.- Au! Isso dói!

- Deveria ter pensando antes de se meter em encrenca! -disse Madame Pomfrey tentando ser cautelosa com o nariz de Draco.-Pronto! O sangue já estancou! Agora tome essa poção para restaurar seu nariz. E sem fazer cara feia! -Madame Pomfrey lhe entregou um cálice com o conteúdo estranhamente verde.

-Eca! Isso parece vômito! -Draco fizera cara feia ao ver o conteúdo do cálice.

- Pense sempre nisso quando resolver deixar alguém quebrar seu nariz.- respondeu Madame Pomfrey pegando suas coisas.- Tome e fique aí deitado! Nem se atreva a levantar!

-Tá!..- respondeu Draco, mirando o conteúdo do cálice. Disfarçadamente, deu uma tremidinha mostrando o quanto estava sentido nojo da bebida.

- Não tente me enrolar! Ande! Tome! - ordenou Madame Pomfrey.

Draco dera a tremidinha mais uma vez e, sem notar, segurou a ponta do nariz.

- AUUUUU!- berrou Draco soltando o anriz na mesa hora.

- Torça para que seu nariz não comece a sangrar novamente...- disse Madame Pomfrey cruzando os braços.

Draco não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão nem um pouco satisfeita. Queria esganar Madame Pomfrey. Olhou mais uma vez pra bebida, mas parou de súbito ao ver que um par de olhos castanhos o mirava com extrema atenção.

- Anda! Beba! - Madame Pomfrey estava começando a ficar mais impaciente do que já estava.

- ...tá...vou beber!- disse Draco ainda encarando os olhos castanhos, que agora pareciam mais brilhantes que o comum. Ao ver que o garoto havia notado sua presença, Gina se escondeu o mais rápido que pôde.

- Então bebe! Tá me enrolando por quê? -perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco engoliu o líquido em um gole só. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao sentir que a bebida alcançava seu estômago.

- Bom menino! Agora tente dormir! Pode ser um pouco..hum..desconfortável as sensações que você terá..- disse Madame Pomfrey tirando o cálice de suas mãos.

- Hunf! Imagino! - disse Draco mau humorado.

Madame Pomfrey largou o garoto de lado bufando palavras silenciosamente para si mesma. Esperando que a enfermeira se afastasse o suficiente, Draco não hesitou em procurar os olhos castanhos que estavam compenetrados nos seus olhos cinzentos e frios. Não havia ninguém. Aproveitando a distração de Madame Pomfrey, o garoto saiu da enfermaria tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Não demorou a encontrar Gina Weasley encolhida no canto da parede. Não se contendo de curiosiade, o garoto não hesitou em ir ao seu encontro.

- Como vai,Weasley? - Draco se aproximava a passos lentos da garota.

Gina não soube disfarçar. Não gostou nem um pouco do i "Weasley" /i .

- Interrompo seus pensamentos? -perguntou Draco parando na frente dela de braços cruzados.

- Não! - respondeu Gina sem pestanejar.

- Então...o que fazia me olhando na enfermaria? -perguntou Draco com sua habitual voz arrastada.

- Queria ter certeza que você estaria lá. Queria falar com você! -disse Gina encarando-o.

Draco passou alguns minutos encarando a garota. O silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente.

- E o que quer falar comigo? -perguntou Draco, ficando inseguro.

- Quero saber se meu irmão foi falar com você! -disse Gina encarando-o firmemente.

- Há! - Draco não hesitou em dar uma risadinha irônica.- Seu irmão é um cabeça dura que não sabe o que fala.

- E o que ele falou? -perguntou Gina.

- Basicamente...eu que fui falar com ele e não ele comigo! -afirmou Draco colocando as mãos no bolso.

Gina arregalou os olhos mostrando grande surpresa.

- E o que queria com ele? - perguntou a garota.

- Queria falar ..hum...sobre eu e você. - respondeu Draco calmamente.

- Como assim você e eu? - disse Gina alterando um pouco o tom da voz.

- Você e eu...apenas isso..nada mais que isso. - disse Draco olhando-a atentamente.- Pelo visto isso te assombra.

- Isso não me assombra nem um pouco! - disse Gina insegura.

- Então porque venho tirar satisfações comigo? -perguntou Draco.

- Porque eu tenho o direito de saber o que você queria com meu irmão. - respondeu Gina.

- Hum..no caso..você quer saber o que ele queria comigo, não é?

- É!

- Então...hum...lembra da nossa última conversa?

Como não lembraria. Gina ruminava aquela conversa sempre que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Claro que lembro, mas não quero falar dela.- disse Gina demonstrando um pouco de mágoa.

- Eu também não quero. - disse Draco.

- Então o que isso tem a ver? -perguntou Gina com uma nota de pânico na voz. A última coisa que ela queria, era que Rony soubesse da conversa inteira.

- Queria saber se ele aprovava um relacionamento entre nós dois, mas ele foi contra e quebrou meu nariz. - disse Draco simplóriamente.

De fato, Gina não esperava aquilo e ficou ainda mais surpresa.

- E...hum..o que ele falou? -perguntou Gina temendo a resposta.

- Disse que é pra eu ficar longe de você. Ele não acreditou em nenhuma palavra que eu disse. Alegou que, meus sentimentos por você eram falsos.- disse Draco com a voz abafada.

- Você ficou maluco em falar com meu irmão...maluco...- afirmou Gina colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- E por onde começaríamos? Se escondendo de todo mundo? - perguntou Draco.

- Draco..eu não sei porque você está falando isso se nem a certeza do que você sente por mim eu tive.- os olhos de Gina voltaram a lacrimejar furiosamente.

- Não poderia! Você sabe que eu não poderia! - disse Draco olhando-a firmemente.

- Então porque faz isso? Está tentando me iludir, não é? Aquele jogo não foi o bastante...você tem que se divertir mais..muito mais...- uma fina lágrima escapou dos olhos de Gina.- Olha Draco..me deixa em paz...

- Eu não poderia te deixar em paz se já coloquei minha cabeça na forca. Não posso te deixar em paz agora...não posso...- Draco chegou mais perto da garota.

- Pára com a cena de bom moço. Isso não cola, i Malfoy /i .- disse Gina enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.- Não quero mais...acho que já deu o que tinha que dar..

- Sabe...eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de você não. Já que quer assim, assim será. Por mim...quero que você se dane...- Draco dera as costas para a garota e saiu andando rumo a enfermaria.

- Ah! Mas você não vai fugir de mim mesmo seu covarde! -disse Gina correndo atrás dele.- Volta aqui!

- Ah! Fala com meu dedo! - disse Draco mostrando o dedo indicador pra ela.

- Não me faça quebrar esse dedo...- disse Gina parando em sua frente e segurando seu dedo.

- Quebra! Seu irmão quebrou meu nariz, não duvido nada que você quebre meu dedo.- disse Draco dando de ombros.

Os dois se fitaram com extrema raiva. A vontade de Gina era de dar um tapa na cara dele.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? -perguntou Gina com grande pesar.

Draco não sabia o que responder. Subitamente, sua mão chegou ao alcance do rosto da garota.

- Não sei o que dizer...- disse o garoto com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Por que você fica fazendo pose de forte, sendo que você não é?- perguntou Gina chegando mais perto do garoto.

- Não sou um palhaço pra virar piada.- respondeu Draco alisando seu rosto delicadamente.

- Será que nunca vou poder ficar com você? -perguntou Gina apoiando sua cabeça no peito do garoto.

- Nunca poderemos ficar juntos...- disse Draco com a voz abafada, agora alisando seus cabelos.

- É...eu sei...- disse Gina abraçando o garoto.- O que você disse ao meu irmão?

- Eu já lhe disse o básico..o que mais quer saber? -perguntou Draco se afastando um pouco dela.

- Por que ele duvidou dos seus sentimentos por mim? -perguntou Gina olhando-o.

- Porque ele acredita que nenhum Malfoy é capaz de amar alguém de verdade. - respondeu Draco encarando-a.

Gina emudeceu. Seu cérebro parecia ter parado de trabalhar, pois estava estática diante do garoto. Parecia até que não estava respirando.

- Pelo visto nem você acredita, né? -perguntou Draco um pouco decepcionado.

- Eu...eu...hum..não sei o que dizer...eu..eu não esperava...- disse Gina com a voz trêmula.

- É..já imaginava...- disse Draco dando um longo suspiro.

- Hum...você me ama de verdade é? - perguntou Gina duvidosa.

- Ainda tem duvidas? -disse Draco simplóriamente.

Gina não soube de onde veio a tal força que tomou conta de seu corpo que a fez pular no pescoço de Draco e lhe tascar um beijo nos lábios. O garoto não pôde deixar de aproveitar o beijo com força total.

- Você sabia que você me deixa louca.?..Hein? Sabia? - disse Gina com os lábios colados nos dele.

- Não imaginava que fosse tanto. - disse Draco voltando a beijar furiosamente.

- Mas enlouquece...muito..demais...- disse Gina alisando sua nuca.

- Já que você está dizendo...- disse Draco dando um meio sorriso e encostando a garota na parede.

Os dois pareciam que não iriam se desgrudar. Estavam sedentos um do outro.

- Seus beijos...- disse Gina colando seu corpo no do garoto.- ..me fascinam..

- É mesmo é? - perguntou Draco ironicamente, beijando seu pescoço.

- Sim..é...você me deixa louca...- disse Gina dando uma leve tremida em resposta aos beijos de Draco.- Garoto malvado! Muito malvado!

- Eu não sou tão mal assim...- disse Draco afastando seus cabelos do ombro.- Apenas..hum..como posso dizer...

- Não diga! Apenas faça! - Gina puxou o garoto pela gravata e voltou a beijá-lo ardentemente.

- Exigente você, não? - disse Draco tomando fôlego.

- Sim..e muito...- disse Gina alisando o tórax do garoto.- Hum..quadribol te faz bem hein?

- Agora que você percebeu? - Draco caiu na risada.

- Eu não reparava em você antes, querido. - disse Gina lhe roubando um selinho.

- Mas eu reparava em você! Reparei como você estava ficando gostosinha. Antes parecia uma rata esuqelética.- disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Ah! É? Rata esquelética?- disse Gina fingindo seriedade.- Falou o negão saradão! Desculpa aê!

Draco mal conteve o riso. Ele nunca tivera um prazer como esse. Nunca deu uma risada com vontade.

- Negão saradão foi f...- disse Draco tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Gina admirava o garoto. Sentia-se extremamente feliz.

- Que foi? - perguntou Draco parando de rir no mesmo instante.

- Nunca pensei que fosse ver você rir com vontade um dia. -disse Gina alisando seu rosto com carinho.

- Guarda segredo tá? -disse Draco passando o dedo ligeiramente em seu nariz.

- Pode deixar! -disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.

- Olha que eu vou confiar hein? - disse Draco sorrindo.

- Pode confiar...- disse Gina voltando a beijá-lo, só que com mais calma.

Poderiam passar o resto de tempo se beijando. Gina acariciava o garoto com extrema cautela, tendo seus toques retribuídos com doces e molhados beijos.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? -sussurrou Draco em seu ouvido.

- Conta! - consentiu Gina perdida nos braços do garoto.

- Promete guardar segredo?- disse Draco enrugando a testa.

- Claro! - disse Gina roçando seu nariz no dele.

- AUU! - disse Draco colocando imediatamente a mão no rosto.

- Que foi? - perguntou Gina ficando assustada.

- Meu nariz! - disse Draco ainda com a mão no rosto.

- Ai! Desculpe! - disse Gina balançando as mãos nervosamente.- Vem..vamos voltar pra enfermaria.

Draco apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Os efeitos do líquido que havia tomado estava começando a fazer efeito. Gina entrou o mais rápido que pôde na enfermaria. Colocou o garoto em uma cama vazia e ficou fitando-o muito preocupada.

- Quer que eu chame ...

- Não..não precisa..- disse Draco ainda com a mão no rosto.- Só preciso dormir...eu acho..

- Tá! Então deita aí e fica quieto! - disse Gina colocando as mãos em cada ombro dele fazendo-o deitar.- Bom..é melhor você dormir então. Te vejo mais tarde!

- Não! Você vai ficar aqui! - disse Draco puxando-a de volta.- Deita aqui do meu lado!

Gina corou bruscamente.

- Eu? Deitar..com você? -perguntou a garota sem jeito.

- Deixa de ser boba! - disse Draco fazendo-a sentar.

- Mas.. e se alguém aparecer? - disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Ligue o foda-se e seja feliz! -disse Draco tentando sorrir.

Gina sorriu para o garoto. Tinha certeza que estava vivenciando um sonho. Não podia crer que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Deitou ao lado do garoto confortavelmente e, sentindo as mãos do garoto alisar seus cabelos, não demorou a adormecer junto com ele.

**N/A: friooooooooooo..muito friooooooooooooo**

Merlin! Acho que esse capítulo ficou pequeno! olhando parao texto, mas nã tinha assunto pra colocar nele. Hunf! Minha imaginção está ficando escassa. Hunf! Ninguém merece.

Bom..não tenho muito o que dizer. Só espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Sei que estou escrevendo muito D/G, mas é porque ainda não surgiu nada adequado para os outros shippers.

Obrigada aos comentários de vocês! Amo lê-los! Isso me deixa mais confiante! Sério mesmo! Não acreditam? Como vocês acham que eu cheguei até o capítulo 34? Hein?Hein? Hunf!

Beijos estalados na bochecha de cada um! Pode ser com gosto de chocolate branco? olhando para os dedos lambuzados..ah! pode sim!

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	35. Perdidos de amor

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 35- Perdidos de amor.**

Mione se encontrava debruçada entre a habitual pena o habitual pergaminho na vazia Sala Comunal da Grifinória. A sua frente estava mais de 10 pergaminhos amassados e jogados certeiramente na lareira.

- Eu não consigo..não consigo...- dizia Mione pra si mesma amassando o 11º pergaminho e jogando-o na lareira.

Jogado em cima de uma grande almofada estava Bichento, que nem ligava para a dona. Tinha um sono calmo e tranqüilo.

- Ai que inveja! - disse Mione olhando para o gato e mordendo o lábio inferior.- Tá! Mione...você consegue!

Nervosamente, Mione tirou seu discman da mochila e colocou os fones apressadamente nos ouvidos. Tinha em mente que um pouco de música não faria mal a sua inspiração. Com o discman ligado, a garota voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho.

i "Queridos pais, alunos e professores. Tenho o prazer em ser a oradora do sétimo ano e dizer o quanto todos esses anos foram ótimos pra mim. ..." /i 

A garota amassou mais uma vez o pergaminho.

- Saco! Saco! Saco! - disse Mione tirando os fones de ouvido.- Cadê essa nhaca de inspiração?

Mione fitou a mesa fazendo o máximo de esforço para não roer as unhas. Seus pés batiam nervosamente no chão e sentia que estava a ponto de desistir. i "Será que dá tempo de desistir?" /i - pensou Mione ficando aflita. Tentando ficar mais calma, puxou mais um pedaço de pergaminho e o alisou calmamente. Respirou fundo e começou a escrever novamente.

i " Queridos presentes, não posso conter a honra ..." /i 

- Conter o que Mione? Conter o que?- a garota bufava de raiva. Estava com a paciência esgotada. Seu mal humor poderia ter ficado pior, pois começou a ouvir passos na escada.- Há! Deve ser algum safado querendo dar uma escapulida! - resmungou Mione levantando, pronta para dar uma imensa bronca.

A Sala Comunal estava um pouco escura e Mione não pôde reconhecer a silhueta di recém chegado. Tentou enxergar, ams era um pouco em vão.

- Pode subir! Isso não é hora de ficar vagando por aqui! - ordenou Mione impaciente.

- Não sabia que um simples discurso te deixaria com extremo mal humor! - zombou Harry saindo da escuridão.

- Ah! É você! - disse Mione voltando a se sentar.

- Fico lisonjeado com sua alegria em me ver! - disse Harry indo até ela.

- Ai! Desculpe! Estou uma pilha de nervos! - disse Mione alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Tô vendo! - disse Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não saiu nada, acredita? - disse Mione tristemente.

- Acredito! Oh! Se acredito! - disse Harry confirmando juntamente com a cabeça.- Mione, porque você não vai dormir...descansar a cabeça...isso vai te fazer bem!- sugeriu Harry olhando-a atentamente.

- Não consigo! Eu tenho que entregar esse discurso para a profª McGonagall revisar!- disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

- Tem que ser amanhã? -perguntou Harry.

- Quanto mais cedo melhor! - respondeu Mione puxando um novo pergaminho.

- Ok! Vamos lá! -disse Harry puxando o pergaminho das mãos da garota.

- O que você vai fazer? -perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Te ajudar! - respondeu Harry molhando a pena no tinteiro.

- Hum..sei...- Mione não podia esconder o medo que começou a possuí-la de repente.

- Vamos lá! Tem algum verso ou poema que você goste? - perguntou Harry ajeitando os óculos.

- Por que a pergunta? - Mione não pôde esconder a surpresa.

- Sei lá...isso pode ajudar...- disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Harry...eu estou um poço de nervos..não vou conseguir me lembrar de nada agora! - disse Mione alisando a testa nervosamente mais uma vez.

- Ok então! - disse Harry se afastando do pergaminho. - Pense em algo desse tipo..acho que isso vai ajudar.

- Tá! Vou pensar! - disse Mione enrugando a testa completamente pensativa.

- Mas não agora! Amanhã! Amanhã! - pediu Harry pegando em uma de suas mãos.- Tenha calma! Sem pressa!

- Olha só quem fala? O garoto mais devagar que conheço.- disse Mione dando um sorriso sem vontade.

- Sem comentários! - disse Harry rindo.- Vem cá! Deixa eu te fazer uma massagem!

- Jura que você vai fazer isso? - Mione agradecia com o olhar.

- Juro! Agora vira! - pediu Harry.

Mione dera as costas para o garoto e tirou os cabelos castanhos de seu alcance. Logo estava perdida nas sensações de extremo conforto que estava sentindo.

- Você seria um ótimo massagista, sabia? -disse Mione de olhos fechados.

- É mesmo? -perguntou Harry.

- Sim..você tem a pegada forte. - respondeu Mione.- Vai mais pra direita...tá doendo.

- Mione...você é a pessoa mais estressada que conheço. Nunca vi! - disse Harry rindo.

- Estressada, apressada e descontente.- disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

- Hum..- disse Harry parando a massagem e alisando as costas de Mione. A garota deu uma tremida em resposta.

- Isso dá arrepio! - disse Mione entre risos.

- Caramba! Você tem bastante arrepio hein? -disse Harry, agora alisando sua nuca.

- Po..pois é!- Mione deu outra tremidinha.

- Você está muito tensa! Precisa relaxar! - disse Harry alisando seus braços e beijando sua nuca.

- Assim você me tira da razão! - disse Mione se contorcendo.

- Desculpe! - disse Harry parando com as carícias e voltando a fazer massagem.

- Ok! - disse Mione voltando ao normal.- Você convidou seus tios para a colação de grau?

- Não!- disse Harry calmamente.- Eles nunca viriam aqui!

- Por que não tenta? Seria interessante!- disse Mione cerrando os olhos novamente.

Harry parou a massagem imediatamente. Realmente seria interessante ver os Dursleys na sua colação de grau. Sabia que seria hilário.

- É! Poderia tentar, mas não garanto nada.- disse Harry voltando a fazer massagem.

- Não custa nada! - disse Mione pegando a mão de Harry e guiando para onde doía.- Aqui! Aqui dói!

- Você se importaria em tirar esse manto? -perguntou Harry.

- Não! Claro que não!- Mione tirou o manto do uniforme calmamente.

- Ok! Assim fica melhor! - disse Harry massageando onde doía.

- Ai!..dói...- reclamou Mione em um sussurro.

- Ninguém manda ser estressada...- disse Harry afastando um pouco do ombro o colete e a camisa dela.

- Quer que eu tire o colete? - perguntou Mione na inocência.

- Se quiser! - disse Harry dando de ombros.

Mione tirou o colete lentamente. Harry não sabia como explicar, mas achou aquela cena muito apreciativa.

- Pronto! Agora dá pra fazer sua massagem perfeitamente! - disse Mione colocando o colete na mesa.

- Verdade! - disse Harry voltando a alisar sua nuca.- Você é cheirosa...muito cheirosa...- e dera um beijo em sua nuca por impulso fazendo Mione tremer mais uma vez.

- Que bom que acha isso! - disse Mione sorrindo sem jeito.

- Muito cheirosa...- disse Harry segurando as mãos de Mione e beijando sua nuca cuidadosamente.

Mione não sabia o que fazer. Queria sair dali, mas estava gostando das investidas de Harry.

- Eu não resisto a você sabia? - disse Harry sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ah..sei...- Mione não sabia o que dizer.

- Não resisto..simplesmente não resisto..- disse Harry virando Mione pra ele e, sem demora, beijou a garota ardentemente.

- Que afoito! - disse Mione surpresa.

- Já disse! Não resisto a você! - disse Harry beijando o pescoço de Mione e alisando a cintura dela.

Mione não sabia se queria fugir ou se queria continuar. Estava sentindo novas sensações que nunca havia sentido antes. Queria ficar, mas a razão chamava sua atenção, mas toda vez era deixada de lado a cada investida de Harry.

- Põe a mão em mim...não mordo! - disse Harry colocando as mãos de Mione em seu tórax.

- Sabe o que é...é que..

- É que nada! Deixa de ser boba! - interrompeu-a Harry beijando apaixonadamente.- Te amo! Te amo muito!

- Eu também! Eu também! - disse Mione perdendo a cabeça e alisando as costas do garoto.

Harry olhou carinhosamente para Mione. Alisou seu rosto e lhe deu o beijo mais doce que nunca dera na vida. A garota alisava sua nuca com extremo carinho.

- Harry...promete que não vai me largar? - perguntou Mione baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Prometo! Não sou tosco pra fazer isso! - disse Harry desatando o nó da gravata da garota.

- Não quero ficar sem você..não quero...- Mione colou seu corpo no de Harry. Queria sentir o garoto perto de si.

- Eu também não...- Harry a beijava como se fosse a última vez que faria isso em sua vida.

- Bom saber disso..muito bom..- disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Mione e Harry estavam loucos de amor. A Sala Comunal estava ajudando no requinte. Completamente vazia.Sem sinal de ninguém. Isso fazia Mione ficar um pouco mais despreocupada. Harry parecia estar completamente sossegado, pois não parava de investir pra cima de Mione.

- Merlin!...

- Não! Meu nome é Harry! - interrompeu-a Harry dando uma gostosa risada.

- Idiota! - disse Mione rindo também e corando levemente.

- Você disse o nome errado uai...- disse Harry alisando suas costas.

- Hunf! - Mione selou seus lábios quentes nos do garoto.

Inesperadamente, Harry desceu a mão no primeiro botão da camisa de Mione. A garota estava tão concetrada no beijo que nem notou a mão do garoto.

- Só assim pra você parar de pensar nesse discurso né? -perguntou Harry maliciosamente.

- Talvez...não sei...- disse Mione dando leves mordidinhas nos lábios do garoto que desabotoava o segundo botão da sua camisa.

Como se estivessem em outro mundo, Harry e Mione não notaram que o retrato da Mulher Gorda havia acabado de girar. Gina parou estupefata diante da cena que estava presenciando. Ela não sabia se interompia ou se passava reto.

- Harry..melhor não...- sussurrou Mione.

- Desculpe! - disse Harry lhe dando carinhosos selinhos.

Gina abafou o riso. Nunca esperou pegar os dois em uma cena tão quente. Sem pensar duas vezes na cena impagável que veria, Gina derrubou sua pulseira com tudo no chão. Mione se afastou de Harry o mais rápido que pôde.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou Mione se ajeitando.

- Eu! - respondeu Gina com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.- Desculpem! É que minha pulseira caiu! - e foi até o chão pegar a pulseira.

- Ah!Tá! - disse Mione recolhendo suas coisas completamente envergonhada.

- Podem continuar! Eu não vi nada! - disse Gina confirmando com a cabeça.

- Imagino que não! - disse Harry desgostoso.

Mione pegara suas coisas e levantou rapidamente.

- Boa noite! - disse Mione dando um selinho em Harry e indo subir.

- Espera!- pediu Gina.- Vou com você!

- Então venha logo!- pediu Mione desnorteada.

Gina se juntou a garota, mas antes de subir, dera uma pisacadela para Harry sem esconder o quanto estava se divertindo com a cena. As duas sumiram de vista, deixando um Harry desgostoso no andar de baixo.

- Êh! Mione! Poderosa hein?- zombou Gina dando palmadinhas no ombro da amiga.

Mione permaneceu muda. Estava se sentindo completamente envergonhada e culpada.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada! Isso acontece uai! - disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Sim..acontece, mas não comigo.- disse Mione sentindo peso na consciência.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria...é inevitável...- disse Gina tentando animar a amiga.

- Você já fez isso? -perguntou Mione com ar de dúvida.

- Já! - disse Gina sem pestanejar.

- Com quem?- peguntou Mione curiosa.

- Com o Dino! - respondeu Gina como se fosse a coisa mais normal da vida.

Mione mal conteve a cara de nojo. Ela sempre achou Dino Thomas um dos garotos mais feios da escola.

- Mal gosto hein? -disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- A questão é: não se sinta culpada. Isso acontece srta. Mione certinha.- disse Gina sorrindo.- E sinta-se aliviada, porque é com um garoto que você confia e gosta.

- É verdade né? Eu sou uma tola! - disse Mione parando de andar e se apoiando na porta.

- Tola nada! Sortuda! - disse Gina sorrindo.

- É!...- Mione parou pensativa por instantes. Algum tempo depois, olhou para Gina com severidade.- Onde você estava?

Gina corou, mas logo deu uma risadinha sapeca.

- Com o Draco! - disse Gina o mais baixo que pôde.

- Mentira!- disse Mione desacreditada.

- Verdade!- confirmou Gina.- E sabe o que é melhor? Estamos acertados.

- Que bom, Gina, espero que dê tudo certo. O que é uma coisa difícil.- disse Mione dando de ombros.

- E eu não sei? - disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.- Mas estou com ele e feliz e é isso que importa. O resto é bosta!

- Assim que se fala! - Mione dera um longo bocejo.- Mas...você vai ao baile com o Dino...

- Se eu pudesse..chutava ele agora mesmo...- disse Gina mordendo o lábio inferior.- Mas não vou dar essa mancada.

- É bom mesmo! - apoiou Mione seriamente.- E o Rony?

- Ele não precisa saber..não agora..- disse Gina um pouco chateada.

- Estou torcendo por vocês dois. - disse Mione amigavelmente.

- Ai! Valeu! Vou precisar do seu apoio...muito..por demais...- disse Gina abraçando a amiga.- Brigadinha!

- Não por isso querida! -disse Mione sorrindo.- Agora, cama!

- Sim srta. monitora! - disse Gina batendo continência.

- Boa noite!- disse Mione.

- Boa!

**N/A: braço gritando por causa da tendinite**

Well! Peguei sua idéia Mione. Não sei se ficou bom! Sou péssima para fazer cenas mais...mais..hum! ousadas como você mesma disse..rs..eu tentei..tentei..balançando a cabeça...ficou uma nhaca esse capítulo! Podem dizer..eu deixo. Aceito críticas e tudo o mais. Não queria que isso se tornasse uma N/C 17..não..não mesmo. Espero que ninguém tenha ficado ofendido, chateado ou com brava de mim. tinha que acontecer algo assim...não pude fazer nada!

Formatura chegando! Preparem-se para a zona (no bom sentido)! Estou com a festa em mente já! Muito em mente!

Obrigada pelos cometários...pelos elogios...por tudo! Preciso descansar meu braço. Ele tá gritando de dor!

Beijos na ponta do nariz!


	36. Mais uma desavença

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 36- Mais uma desavença.**

Era sexta-feira. Os sétimanistas nem precisavam esconder a tamanha ansiedade que estava compenetrada em seus corpos. Nos dormitórios o vai e vem era constante, principalmente entre as meninas. Não faltava muito tempo para o baile começar, o que aumentava ainda mais a tensão e o nervosismo dos formandos.

- Ai...enrola direito, Parvati.- disse Lilá entregando mais um bob para a amiga. - Não puxa com força.

- Estou tentando fazer da melhor forma que consigo.- retrucou Parvati que já tinha seus cabelos completamente no lugar.

- Hunf! Que horas são?- perguntou Lilá batendo o pé.

- 20:30! - disse Parvati calmamente.

- 20:30?- Lilá havia se levantado e derrubando todos seus quites de maquiagem.- Falta meia hora para o baile e você me diz isso com tanta traqüilidade?

- Fique feliz amiga, pelo menos você não é mal cuidada como a Granger.- disse Parvati calmamente.

Lilá sufocou o riso para não dar escandalo. Zombar de Mione era uma das suas atividades favoritas.

- Ela ainda está no banheiro?- perguntou Lilá indo até a porta.

- Sim, está!- respondeu Parvati indo atrás dela.

- Nem com plástica essa menina fica bonita.- disse Lilá fazendo cara de emburrada para a porta.

- Não a menospreze queridinha...ela teve um caso com Vítor Krum, enquanto a gente ficou apenas na vontade.- disse Parvati cruzando os braços.

- Hunf! E o Potter namora com ela...pode uma coisa dessas?- Lilá voltou a se sentar.

- Talvez seja feitiço que ela lança nos garotos. - Parvati voltou a enrolar o cabelo da amiga.

- Será?- duvidou Lilá se olhando no espelho.

- Não tenha duvidas. Ela é um gênio!- respondeu Parvati.- Pronto! É só esperar mais alguns minutinhos.

- Será que, se a gente pedir, ela sai do banheiro?- Lilá tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Duvido! No Baile de Inverno ela fez a mesma coisa e só saiu 3 minutos antes do Baile se iniciar.- disse Parvati guardando as coisas dentro de uma maleta.

- Ai...graças a Merlin eu ficarei livre dessa horrorosa.- disse Lilá se olhando no espelho.- Ela não tem nossa beleza natural...ela é uma descuidade..brega..

Parvati deu apenas um longo suspiro. SAbia que a amiga não ia com a cara de Mione e, mesmo ela não suportando a garota também, sabia que Mione não brincava em serviço.

- Que horas são?- perguntou Lilá retocando a maquiagem.

- 20:40!- respondeu Parvati sentando-se na cama.

- Bom..agora o que nos resta é esperar né?- sugeriu Lilá sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- É!

No dormitório masculino as coisas estavam bem diferentes. Nenhum dos garotos pareciam estar com a mínima pressa, exceto Rony que não parava de se olhar na frente do espelho.

- Hum..cabelo de lado ou partido ao meio?- perguntou Rony a Harry que ainda abotoava a camisa.

- De lado ou partido ao meio?- Harry caiu na risada.- É..quem diria que você ainda iria se preocupar com isso.

- Tô falando sério, Harry! De lado ou partido ao meio?- repetiu Rony impaciente.

- Do jeito que você deixa ele sempre!- sugeriu Harry arrumando a gola da camisa.

- Assim..todo bagunçado?- Rony fez uma cara muito torta no espelho.

Harry foi até ele e parou de frente para o espelho.

- Olha isso aqui! - Harry havia apontado para o prórpio cabelo.

- Sim, estou olhando.- Rony olhou para o cabelo do amigo sem entender nada.

- Meu cabelo é pior que o seu. Nem com cuspe ele fica no lugar.- apontou Harry a prórpia cabeça.- Então...não reclama.

A comparação não tinha causado nenhum efeito, pois Rony continuava a remexer no cabelo.

- Vai com quem ao baile, Neville?- perguntou Dino colocando os sapatos.

Neville corou levemente.

- Não...não vou dizer...- disse Neville dando as costas para o amigo.

- Ah! Deixa de ser bobo...aqui todo mundo sabe quem vai com quem. Que custa você falar.- disse Simas olhando para Neville.

- Não quero falar!- disse Neville arrumando as vestes completamente desajeitado.

- Acho que vou curtir esse suspense todo. - disse Harry tentando desviar a atenção de Neville para ele.- Vai ser interessante saber quem vai com quem ao baile na hora dele. Não acham?

Não dando atenção para que Harry dissera, Dino e Simas começaram a cochichar entre si. Harry percebeu que havia falado besteira.

- E aí? Como estou?- perguntou Rony de repente.

- Ótimo!- disse Harry sorrindo para o amigo.- Agora, eu preciso terminar de me arrumar. Não seria nada legal Mione chegar primeiro que eu onde combinamos de nos encontrar.

- Seria bizarro! Ela ficaria ferrada da vida.- disse Rony passando as mãos nas vestes, como se estivesse tirando o pó delas. - i " Harry...combinamos de nos encontrar a 10 minutos atrás...por que se atrasou" /i 

Harry não pôde abafar o riso. Sempre se divertia ao ver o amigo imitando Mione.

- Estamos descendo! Vejo vocês na festa!- disse Simas, saindo do quarto com Dino nos calcanhares.

- Falou! - disse Harry colocando os sapatos.

- Bom..eu vou andando. - disse Rony dando uma última olhada no espelho para conferir o cabelo.

- Mais já?- - Harry ficou espantado.

- Sim..combinei com a Luna às 20:50!- disse Rony ficando um pouco nervoso.- Vejo você e a Hermione no baile.

- Eu vou com você, Rony!- disse Neville. O garoto estava muito bem vestido.

- Beleza! Vamos! - disse Rony indo até a porta.- Te vejo depois!

- Beleza! - disse Harry mostrando o dedo polegar.

O garoto começou a se fitar no espelho. Deu um breve sorriso ao ver que seu cabelo não tinha realmente nenhum jeito. Ajeitou a gravata, a calça e aproveitou para fuçar em seu bolso direito. i " Está tudo ok...acho que posso ir me encontrar com ela..." /i 

Levantou-se, deu uma última olhada nos sapatos e saiu do dormitório feminino.

Gina estava parada do lado de fora do castelo. Dino havia combinado de encontrá-la por lá. A garota não ficou nem um pouco feliz, pois estava muito frio lá fora. Conseguia já ouvir os primeiro barulhos do baile que parecia estar bobando enquanto passava frio. Resolveu então entrar no castelo.

- Hum..seu vestido é muito bonito Pansy...- uma voz fria, praticamente sussurrada começou a tomar conta daquele pedaço do corredor.

- Obrigada,Draco. Sua roupa é bastante bonita também. E elegante.- disse Pansy sorrindo.

Draco estufou o peito. Não estava se contendo em si.

- Fico lisonjeado.- Draco deu um meio sorriso.

Gina sentiu seu coração disparar. O garoto que mais amava nessa vida estava passando diante de seus olhos. A garota começou a sentir a incerteza de que ele passaria e fingiria que não a tivesse visto.

- O povão já está gritando lá dentro.- comentou Draco com seus ouvidos aguçados.

- Hunf! Povo escandaloso.- disse Pansy parando, de repente de andar,

- Que foi?- perguntou Draco parando também.

- Vou ajeitar minha sandália. Está folgada.- disse Pansy se abaixando. Mesmo se pudesse evitar, Draco mal pôde contar o olhar no "colo" na garota.

Vendo aquela cena, Gina se enfesou. Cruzou os braços e foi até os dois.

- Olá! - disse Gina na maior cara de pau.

- Olá,Weasley! - disse Pansy se levantando.

- Olá! -disse Draco colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Hum..posso falar com você...um instante?- perguntou Gina para Draco.

- Tem que ser agora?- Draco enrrugou a testa expressando confusão.

- Sim,agora! - disse Gina pegando no braço do garoto.

- Tá! Ok!- disse Draco olhando para Pansy.- Vai me esperar ou vai entrar sozinha?

- Vou te esperar! - disse Pansy sorrindo.

Gina fez uma imensa garota e arrastou Draco para fora do castelo.

- Que foi?- perguntou Draco ainda confuso.

- Nada!- disse Gina dando um sorriso.- Queria tirar você das garras dela.

- Como assim?- perguntou Draco ainda mais confuso.

- Idiota! - a garota dera um tapa na testa dele.- Ela estava tentando e seduzir, e se eu não chegasse, você cairia.

- Ela não estava me seduzindo! - disse Draco dando um riso abafado.

- Ah! Não! Magina! - disse Gina abaixando na direção da sandália.- i "Oh..tenho que apertar minha sandália.." /i 

Draco mal conteve o riso.

- Tá! Entendi! - disse Draco olhando-a.

- Homens! - resmungou Gina levantanto.

- Nem precisava se preocupar...você está mais bonita que ela.- disse Draco colocando as mãos na cintura da garota.

- É mesmo?- perguntou Gina se juntando a ele.

- Claro! Adorei esse seu vestido vermelho.- disse Draco sorrindo.

- É que você não viu o que tem por baixo.- disse Gina dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Hum...você vai me mostrar quando?- perguntou Draco beijando o pescoço da garota.

- Posso te mostrar um pouquinho. Quer ver?- perguntou Gina susurrando em seu ouvido.

- Com certeza!- disse Draco dando uma mordidinha em sua orelha.

Gina apoiou a perna em uma pedra que tinha na grama. Pegou o vestido e começou a levantá-lo lentamente, sem desviar o olhar de Draco. O garoto ficou surpreso ao ver o que viu.

- Nossa! - disse Draco boquiaberto.

- Gostou?- perguntou Gina cobrindo a perna.

Draco deu uma risada irônia.

- Não é todo dia que alguma garota mostra uma cinta-liga para um garoto como eu.- disse Draco puxando a garota pra si.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.- disse Gina roçando seus lábios nos do garoto.

- Bom..eu não tenho nada pra te mostrar!- disse Draco alisando sua nuca.

- Mas tenho certeza que você tem algo pra fazer.- disse Gina dando uma tremida.

- Claro..não tenha dúvidas.- disse Draco encostando a garota na parede.

- Sabe..ainda estou duvidando...- disse Gina folgando a camisa do garoto.

- É mesmo?- perguntou Draco alisando seus braços.

- Claro..nunca acreditei em um Malfoy..eles são falsos..- disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.

Draco deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- E eu sempre acreditei que você, Weasley, fizesse de tudo pra provocar os garotos. Sua carinha de santa nunca me enganou.- disse Draco dando um meio sorriso.

Fora a vez de Gina cair na risada.

- Chega de papo! Vem cá! - disse Gina puxando o garoto para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Draco não hesitou nem um pouco em retribuir o beijo. Suas mãos começaram a se perder no corpo da garota, assim como os beijos e as carícias se tornaram ainda mais incessantes.

- Chega mais perto...- disse Gina enroscando sua perna em Draco.

- Já estou grudado em você...- Draco voltou a beijá-la.

Naquele instante, Dino apareceu, juntamente com Simas e Parvati. Os três ficaram em choque ao presenciar a cena de amor ardiloso entre Gina e Draco.

- Que vaca!- exclamou Parvati sem pensar.

Simas olhou para Dino. O garoto não estava acreditando no que via.

- Dino? Você tá aí?- perguntou Simas com cautela.

- Hã? Ah! Tô..tô...- uma súbita raiva começou a tomar conta do garoto.

- Vai interromper?- perguntou Parvati.

- Não!- exclamou Dino decidido.

- Então vai fazer o quê?- perguntou Simas confuso.

- Vou fazer coisa melhor! - Dino saiu andando pra dentro do castelo. Furioso, começou a andar novamente rumo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Por sorte, encontrou Rony e Neville no meio do caminho.

- É com você mesmo que quero falar! - disse Dino parando na frente de Rony.

- Ai..que que eu fiz?- perguntou Rony dando um tapa na testa.

- Nada! Mas sua irmã está fazendo..e muito bem feito...- Dino havia cruzado os braços. Rony fechou a cara.

- O que que ela está fazendo?- perguntou Rony.

- Vai lá fora ver!- disse Dino calmamente.

Rony não pensou duas vezes. Rumou para fora de castelo e logo se deparou com Simas e Parvati que discutiam fervorosamente a cena.

- O que que tá rolando aqui?- perguntou Rony aos dois.

Sem demora, Parvati apontou para onde Draco e Gina estavam. Rony sentiu seu sangue subir até o cérebro.

- GINA WEASLEY! - berrou o garoto indo até o casal.

Gina e Draco se distanciaram. Sentiram que suas cabeças iriam rolar.

- Que merda é erra que você tá fazendo?- perguntou Rony olhando de Draco até Gina.

- Estou dando um amasso! Por que?- perguntou Gina calmamente.- Vai me dizer que você nunca fez isso na vida?

Rony ficou ainda mais furioso com a indireta.

- Vem comigo! - disse Rony puxando-a.

- Não vou! - disse Gina se soltando dele.

- E você Malfoy..o que eu te disse?- Rony virou-se pra ele.

- Hum..deixei-me ver,Weasley...ah! disse pra que ficar longe da sua irmã senão me quebraria.- disse Draco coçando o queixo.- E o que eu te disse?

Rony ficou quieto por alguns segundo.

- Tá! Vou quebrar seu galho.- disse Draco chegando mais perto dele.- Disse que não ficaria longe dela.

Rony sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Dino,Simas e Parvati ainda estavam assistindo a cena, agora com Pansy que havia sido atraída pelo corre-corre.

- Eu vou te socar! - disse Rony fechando os punhos.

- Não vai fazer nada!- ordenou Gina muito séria.- Rony..vai encontrar a Luna..aproveitar a festa..porque da minha vida CUIDO EU!

- Vou contar pra mamãe! - ameaçou Rony.

- Você não vai contar! Se você contar, te chamo de covarde.- disse Gina.

- Por que covarde?- perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.

- Porque você nem ao mesno sabe resolver uma situação. Tem sempre que pedir ajuda a algum superior.- respondeu Gina.- Me deixa em paz!

- Você sabe que isso está errado! - disse Rony ficando mais calmo.

- garanto pra você, meu querido irmão, que se fosse errado, não estaria fazendo pra todo mundo ver. - disse Gina com veemência.- Draco..pode ir com a Pansy.

- Mas e você?- perguntou Draco.

- Vou sozinha! - disse Gina evitando olhar para Dino.

- Ok! Te vejo lá dentro! - disse Draco dando um selinho na garota e indo até Pansy.

Gina ficou quieta até Rony sair da sua frente.

- Vou encontrar a Luna! - disse Rony dando as costas a ela.

- Idiota! - resmungou Gina pra si mesma.

Simas e Parvati logo foram atrás de Rony. Dino olhava para a garota completamente decepcionado.

- Não esperava isso de você! - disse Dino também dando as costas para a garota.

Gina ficou parada onde estava até o garoto sumir de vista.

**N/A: suspiro**

_Agora é dor nas costas! Hunf! Desejo que vocês nunca cheguem a velhice...huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua. Hora do baile! Esse foi só o aquecimento. _

_O que vocês esperam dele? Hum..eu não sei. Realmente não sei._

_Bom..eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e da Gina de cinta-liga (meu..eu não sei se é assim que se escreve..rs..mas vocês entenderam né?). _

_Obrigada pelos comentários. Até a próxima!_


	37. O Barraco

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 37- O barraco.**

Harry estava muito nervoso e, como se fosse alguma precaução, mantinha suas mãos perdidas no bolso de sua calça. Andava de um lado para o outro em frente a Sala Precisa, onde havia combinado de encontrar Hermione. Sacudia algo dentro do bolso e isso parecia deixá-lo mais nervoso ainda. A festa já estava rolando solta. Podia-se ouvir os gritos e forte barulho da música.

i "A festa deve estar muito boa..." /i - pensou Harry alisando a testa nervosamente.- "Onde será que Mione se meteu?"

Ao pensar nisso, o garoto pôde ouvir passos vindos logo atrás dele. Sentiu seu coração darem saltos dentro do peito e seu estômago embrulhar de ansiedade. Antes mesmo que pudesse se virar, seus olhos foram cerrados com um grosso pano.

- Mione...é você?- o coração de Harry parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Com as mãos cerrando os olhos de Harry, o garoto sentiu sua cabeça chacoalhando e confirmando que era Mione quem estava atrás dele.

- Hum...porque está fazendo isso?- perguntou Harry dando um sorriso nervoso.

Ele não obteve resposta, apenas ouviu passos e sentiu que alguém estava a sua frente. O garoto pôde sentir leves beijos em sua nuca, deixando seus cabelo rebeldes em pé.

- Mi..Mione..fala alguma coisa...- disse Harry alisando seus cabelos.

Seus lábios foram cerrados por um longo e fogoso beijo. Harry ficou ainda mais confuso com aquilo.

- Por que você não quer falar comigo?- insistiu Harry mais uma vez.

Pela segunda vez, seus lábios foram cerrados com um molhado beijo. Um beijo de arrepiar.

- Hum...assim você me deixa desconcertado.- disse Harry sorrindo.

Harry pôde ouvir um riso. Parecia que ela estava gostando de fazer aquilo com ele. Pego novamente de surpresa, o garoto fora encostado na parede e coberto de longos e ardentes beijos.

Harry parecia que estava a beira da loucura. Não estava acreditando que Mione estava tomando tamanha iniciativa...até pensou que não fosse ela.

E não era.

A verdadeira Mione caminhava elegantemente pelo corredor indo ao encontro de Harry. Estava com os cabelos ajeitados e soltos. Estava ondulado e a beleza de seus cabelos ostentavam ainda mais o vestido de alcinhas que ela estava. Seus olhos procuravam Harry na escuridão. Um pouco afastado dalí, Harry delirava com as investidas da Mione falsa.

- Tira essa venda de mim..eu quero te olhar...quero te sentir...- disse Harry sussurrando.

Harry ouviu outro riso como resposta. Suas mãos alisavam freneticamente as costas da desconhecida, enquanto sua camisa estava sendo arrancada.

Mione parou em choque ao ver a cena.

- Anda...tira essa venda...tira...- disse Harry agarrando a desconhecida e tascando-lhe um beijo de tirar o ar.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de furia e decepção. i "Como ele foi capaz..." /i - pensou ela indo na direção do garoto.

- Tiro sua venda com prazer! - disse Mione tirando a venda com um gesto brusco.

Harry levou um baita susto ao ver duas garotas em sua frente.

- Espero que tenha se divertido com ela, Harry.- disse Mione jogando o pedaço de pano no chão.

- Eu..Mione...eu..eu pensava que era você! - disse Harry extremamente confuso.

- Pensou errado! Muito errado! - disse Mione apontando o dedo indicador para o peito de Harry.- Eu nunca te agarraria no meio do corredor...nunca faria as coisas dessa forma. Pensou que eu havia me tornado tão... i fácil /i ?

- Mione..eu juro..eu acreditei que era você...eu não tive culpa..- disse Harry indo até ela. Mione não demorou a se afastar.

- Ah! Não teve culpa! - disse Mione sarcástica.

- É sério! Ela me enganou!- disse Harry ficando nervoso.

- Harry..não complica mais as coisas tá? Eu confiei em você! Ai..como pude ser tão burra? Você é um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, como pude me esquecer que você iria soltar a "franga" no baile de formatura?- disse Mione mais pra ela mesma do que pra ele.

- Mione..me perdoa..não foi por querer..eu fui enganado...- disse Harry a beira da loucura.

- Imagino se fosse por querer. Você estaria sem as calças agora.- disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Mione..eu não fiz isso por que eu quis. Já lhe disse, fui enganado.- insistiu Harry.

Mione deu um longo suspiro. Estava decepcionada com o garoto.

- Passar bem,Harry! - e deu as costas pra ele.

- Mione..volta aqui...me espera...- gritou Harry para as costas de Mione.

- Continue com o sadomasoquismo sexual, Harry. Você estava gostando.- disse Mione sem virar pra ele e sumindo de vista.

Harry ficou furioso. Pegou a camisa e começou a vesti-la.

- Você me paga por isso, Lilá.

- Nossa...vai dizer que não foi divertido?- perguntou Lilá chegando mais perto dele.

- Não! Não foi! - disse Harry emburrado.- Fica longe de mim, sua tarada.

Lilá caiu na risada. Nunca havia se divertido tanto.

- Tem certeza que vai embora? Posso te dar o que a Hermione nunca te daria! - disse Lilá mordendo os lábios de Harry. O garoto estremeceu.

- Dane-se se você pode me dar o que a Mione não pode. Vai procurar outro fantoche pra você se divertir,ok?- disse Harry se ajeitando.

- Tão nervoso..nem parecia o garoto louco de prazer que estava aqui agora pouco..- disse Lilá dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah! Dá um tempo chupa-cabra!- disse Harry colocando um ponto final na conversa e rumando até o baile.

O baile rolava solto no Salão Principal que estava decorado, principalmente, com as bandeiras das 4 casas de Hogwarts. Haviam várias mesas dispostas em todos os cantos do Salão, assim como uma grande mesa repleta de comes e bebes. A mesa dos professores estava vazia, exceto por Hagrid que tinha uma imensa caneca colocada em sua frente.

- Olá Gina..como vai?- perguntou o guarda caças completamente sorridente.

- Péssima! - respondeu Gina de mal humor.

- Hum..está sozinha no baile?

- Sim, estou, mas não por muito tempo.- afirmou Gina tranqüilamente.- Vou pegar uma bebiba e já volto.

No meio do Salão, os alunos se perdiam com barulho forte da música. Seus corpos pareciam entorpecidos a cada nova batida. As luzes completavam a alegria no Salão, ofuscando todos os participantes. Bem no centro, estava Rony e Luna. Pareciam estar se divertindo pra valer.

- Rony..eu não sei dançar...- disse Luna. A garota apenas fazia os passinhos básicos: dois pra lá e dois pra cá.

- É só se soltar! - disse Rony, que pulava feito louco no meio do Salão.

- Querido...eu sou lesada e não maluca. Você dançando assim, lembra muito um ataque epilético.

Rony riu, mas sua risada não foi extremamente audível.

- Vamos..se solta..você está muito tímida...- disse Rony pegando nas mãos de Luna e guiando-a a seu modo.

- Rony...eu já disse. Eu não sei dançar.- disse Luna tentando acompanhar o garoto.

- Hum..então vamos ver se isso muda. - disse Rony puxando Luna pra fora da pista de dança.- Vamos tomar alguma coisa!

- Você está querendo me embebedar?- perguntou Luna com seus olhos esbugalhados arregalados.

- Não! Só quero que você sinta seu sangue quente.- disse Rony pegando dois copos e enchendo-os com Wisky de Fogo.- Tome! Bebe em um gole só!

Luna fez uma careta imensa ao entornar a bebida. Realmente sentiu seu sangue esquentar.

- E aí?- perguntou Rony se servindo de mais um copo.

- É gostoso! Põe mais! - disse Luna estendendo o copo.

- Mal começou a festa e já vão encher a cara?- perguntou Gina na outra ponta da mesa.

- Isso não é da sua conta, traidora! - respondeu Rony secamente.

- Tudo bem então! - disse Gina dando as costas e indo para o meio do Salão.

- Hunf! Intrometida! - disse Rony se servindo do 3º copo de Wisky de Fogo.

- Vocês brigaram?- perguntou Luna calmamente.

- Discutimos, mas não quero falar sobre isso.- disse Rony servindo Luna de mais um gole da bebida.

- Ok! Você quem sabe! - disse Luna tomando em um gole só.

- Cuidado ou vão ficar bêbados.- disse Mione chegando de repente.

- Somos de maior.- respondeu Rony sorrindo.

- Nem por isso você pode fazer o que bem entender.- disse Mione pegando um copo de cervja amanteigada.

- Ah! Mione! É nosso antepenúltimo dia nessa bagaça. Deixa eu ser feliz.- disse Rony tomando mais..muito mais.- Cadê o Harry?

Mione de um longo suspiro.

- Não sei, mas garanto que ele não está no meu bolso.- disse Mione secamente.

- Ih! Brigaram foi? - perguntou Rony curioso.

- Vamos dizer que...hum...eu consegui vê-lo como ele é verdadeiramente.- respondeu Mione friamente.

- Ih! Pelo visto coisa boa não foi! - disse Rony enrugando a testa.

- Não foi, mas não quero falar sobre isso.- disse Mione pegando um dos quitutes.

- E por conta disso vai se empaturrar de comida?- perguntou Rony debilmente. Já estava entorpecido pela bebida.

- Não seria uma má idéia.- disse Mione dando um sorriso sem emoção.

- Vai ficar gorda! - disse Rony pegando um imenso pedaço de torta.

- Como se alguém se importasse.- disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu me importo gata! Quer dançar?

Um garoto alto e forte parou ao lado de Mione. Rony e Luna se entreolharam segurando o riso e Mione sentiu suas bochechas corarem bruscamente.

- Eu..eu não quero dançar..obrigada.- respondeu Mione educadamente.

- Ah! Que isso gata! Vamos lá! - o garoto pegou na mão de Mione e a levou para a pista de dança.

- Rony..esse moleque tá meio bêbado...você não acha?- perguntou Luna olhando Mione se afastar com o garoto.

- Por que diz isso? Mione não é tão feia! - disse Rony dando de ombros.

- Não! Não é isso! - corrigiu-o Luna.- É que..esse brutamontes não me inspirou confiança.

- AH! Luninha! Relaxa! - disse Rony sorrindo e pegando na mão dela.- Hoje podemos fazer tudo.

E foram de novo para o meio do Salão. Rony estava completamente bêbado aquela altura. Não tanto como na festa de Halloween. Luna se soltava aos poucos. 2 copos foram o suficiente para deixar a garota um pouco desinibida. Um pouco distante, Gina dançava com desenvoltura com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. O garoto parecia encantando com o corpo curvilíneo dela.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse me dar bola?- disse Justino abobalhado.

- Não estou te dando bola, apenas estou sendo simpática com você.- respondeu Gina sorrindo.

- Ah!Tá! Desculpe! - disse Justino corando.- Você estava sozinha?

- Sim..perdi meu par. Confesso que não estou sentindo nem um pouco a falta dele.- respondeu Gina.

- Hum..entendo...- disse Justino olhando para a garota encantado. - Você tem namorado?

- Hum..não! - respondeu Gina sem pestanejar.

- Como uma..garota como você não tem namorado?- perguntou Justino um pouco nervoso.

-Opção, eu acho!- disse Gina colocando seus braços em cada ombro de Justino. O garoto sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas.

Não muito longe dalí, Draco podia ver Gina dançando com Justino. Seu olhar fitava ambos com extremo e desconhecido ciúme. Gina acabou percebendo que o garoto a encarava.

- E você? Tem namorada?- perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu? Você deve estar zoando com minha cara né?- disse Justino caindo na risada.

- Já beijou alguém na sua vida?- perguntou Gina sussurrando no ouvido do garoto.

- J...já...já beijei..- gaguejou Justino.

- Hum..que pena..adoraria ser a primeira garota a provar seus lábios.- disse Gina dando um sorriso malicioso, mas não pra ele e sim para Draco Malfoy. Draco não hesitou em corresponder o sorriso.

- Hum..é..é uma pena...- disse Justino coçando a cabeça e colocando as mãos na cintura dela.

- Assanhadinho! - disse Gina sorrindo, ainda mantendo sua atenção em Draco.

- Desculpe! - Justino tirou as mãos rapidamente da cintura dela.

- Que isso...pode deixar..- disse Gina colocando as mãos dele de vola em sua cintura.

Depois de ter feito isso, Gina deu uma pisacadela para Draco. O garoto sorriu como resposta e passou a língua em volta de seus prórpios lábios. Gina sorriu maliciosamente.

- Vou beber alguma coisa, ok?- disse Gina se afastando do garoto.

- Ok! - disse Justino acanhado.

Gina rumou até a mesa e percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Draco estava atrás dela.

- Querendo me provocar?- perguntou Draco se servindo de alguma bebida.

- Eu? Nunca! Acho que é você quem está querendo me provocar, molhando seus lábios com sua língua.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu faço isso normalmente! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Imagino! - disse Gina pegando um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Já que não podemos nos agarrar aqui, espero você lá fora...no mesmo lugar...daqui 1 hora.- disse Draco sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- E se eu não for?- desafiou Gina.

- Tem outras pra ir no seu lugar.- disse Draco segurando o queixo dela.- Não falte! Estou ansioso pra ver o que tem aí embaixo.- e voltou ao encontro de Pansy.

Gina sorriu sozinha. Não sabia como explicar, mas Draco a deixava completamente louca. Voltou pro meio do Salão procurando Justino na multidão.

- Hey..aí não! - disse Mione tirando a mão do garoto de sua cintura.

- Como não? Você é tão linda...sempre sonhei ter você assim..pertinho de mim...- Johnny Leery, um garoto da Corvinal famoso por sua bebedeira, pegou Mione pela cintura e a colou em seu corpo.

- Não me faça fazer um escândalo.- avisou Mione fazendo força com os braços pra se afastar dele.

- Não se faça de difícil...garotas difíceis me deixam ainda mais louco, sabia?- disse

Johnny, segurando Mione.- Deixa eu te dar um beijinho,vai?

Mione estava presa nos braços fortes do garoto. Não tinha como escapar. Mesmo se gritasse, não seria ouvida, pois a música estava bastante alta.

- Me solta, seu tarado! - berrou Mione.

- Há! Eu não te escuto docinho! - disse Johnny beijando o pescoço da garota.

- Aê,Granger, soltando a "franga"...- disse Parvati acompanhada de Simas.

Mione tentou fazer algum sinal, mas não foi correspondida.

- Hum..você é cheirosa..muito cheirosa..

- Olha aqui seu bebum desgraçado, ou você me solta...

- Ou o quê?- o garoto apertou o braço de Mione.- Vamos..diga!

Mione começou a sentir medo. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Tentou buscar Rony na multidão, mas o garoto estava complemente bêbado. Procurou um outro alguém na multidão. Harry estava sentado sozinho a muitas mesas de distância de onde ela estava. O garoto parecia nem ter notado que ela estava em apuros.

- Me solta, por favor! - pediu Mione tentando manter a calma.

- Vamos lá pra fora! - disse Johnny, pegando Mione pelo braço e levando-a pra longe dos alunos.

- Eu não quero ir...me solta...- pediu Mione mais uma vez sacudindo o braço.

- Não vou soltar! Você vai vir comigo! Quero ficar com você! - disse Johnny pegando Mione de jeito e beijando-a com gosto.

Mione sentiu o gosto desagradável da bebida. Percebeu que um beijo de um bêbado era extremamente nojento.

- Que lábios doces você tem...- disse Johnny buscando os lábios dela mais uma vez.

- Sim..realmente..mas tem dono já! - disse Harry pegando o garoto pelo colarinho e lhe dando um soco certeiro.

- AÍ GALERA!PORRADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- berrou Rony indo na mesa mais próxima e subindo em cima dela.

Johnny se levantou completamente frustrado. Mione estava em choque.

- Como se atreve hein bebê,Potter?- Johnny se levantou meio desengonçado.

- Ela é minha namorada! - disse Harry pegando a mão de Mione.

- Se ela fosse sua namorada, não estaria dando sopa no meio da galera.- disse Johnny irritado.

- VIXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHAMOU A MÃE DE COXINHA E O PAI DE EMPADINHA! - berrou Rony mais uma vez. A música havia sido abaixada. A atenção estava em Harry e em Johnny.

- Eu confio nela, por isso a deixo a vontade.- disse Harry sério.- Agora vaza! Não mexe com o que não é seu.

- Ela não é prorpiedade sua, babaca.- Johnny devolvera o soco com a mesma intensidade.

- AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! CHUTA A BUNDA DELE AGORA...- vibrou Rony.- VAI LÁ HARRY...MOSTRA QUE VOCÊ É MACHÃO.

- Só isso?- disse Harry limpando a boca. - Que fortão você é...

- Olha aqui..

-Chega! Acabou! - disse Mione nervosa.

- Acabou nada...esse bebum veio te agarrar a força e você me diz que acabou?- perguntou Harry indignado.

- Sim, acabou! - disse Mione indo na direção de Johnny e chutando suas partes íntimas.- Viu? Acabou!

Harry não conteve o riso.

- ORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEU EU FOSSE VOCÊ, PEGAVA ELA E PUXAVA O CABELO DELA.-berrou Rony balançando a cabeça.

- É impressão minha ou Rony está bêbado?- perguntou Harry.

- Ele está bêbado! - confirmou Mione.- Vem..vamos limpar isso...- e pegou na mão de Harry.

Os dois saíram do Salão Principal. Johnny urrava de dor largado no chão. Rony se manteve em cima da mesa, ainda esperando alguma briga.

- JÁ ACABOU? - perguntou Rony indignado.- QUE MERDA! VAMÔ LÁ GALERA!AUMENTA ESSA BAGAÇA DJ.

Sem demora, o som voltou a ser alto novamente. Os corpos começaram a se perder no balanço da música.


	38. A primeira vez

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 38- A primeira vez**

_**OBS: Aviso prévio. Esse capítulo é N/C 17.Se não se sentir a vontade com a leitura nem pense em ler. Você pode se sentir ofendido e essa não é minha intenção. Boa leitura!**_

Mione e Harry seguiram seus caminhos em silêncio. Harry massageava a boca dolorida e Mione mantinha suas mãos completamente inquietas. Ambos evitavam se olhar de todas as formas, principalmente Mione que ainda tinha a cena de Harry se agarrando com Lilá no corredor.

- Hum..é..pra onde estamos indo?- perguntou Harry sem jeito.

Mione não respondeu. Estava com receio.

- Obrigado pela resposta! - disse Harry fitando o chão.

De repente, Mione parou de andar. Olhou para o garoto como se fosse capaz de olhar sua alma. Harry se sentiu um pouco desconfortável.

- Por que você fez aquilo comigo? Por que me traiu com Lilá? - perguntou Mione um pouco nervosa.

- Eu não te traí, Mione, apenas fui enganado.- respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

- Como não me traiu? - perguntou Mione indignada.- Você estava no maior amasso com ela e depois vem me dizer que não me traiu?

- Deixe-me te explicar: eu estava te esperando em frente a Sala Precisa. Foi lá que cobinamos. Estava distraído, preocupado com sua demora. Depois de um tempo comecei a ouvir passos e pensei que era você. Quando fui me virar, meus olhos foram cerrados por um pano grosso. A pessoa que fez isso afirmou que era você e eu acreditei.- disse Harry com extrema segurança.- Não tive culpa. Fui enganado.

Mione tentou se convencer que o garoto estava dizendo a verdade.

- Como você me garante isso? Não estou conseguindo confiar em você.- disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Me diga..alguma vez eu menti pra você?- perguntou Harry em um tom desafiador.

Mione parou por alguns instantes pensativa.

- Me diga! Já menti pra você alguma vez? - insistiu Harry chegando mais perto da garota.

- Não! Você apenas tem a mania de me omitir as coisas.- disse Mione encarando-o.

- Omitir não é mentir! Pelo menos pra mim...- disse Harry tranqüilamente.

- Como você se deixou enganar? Lilá e eu somos muito diferentes e..

- Ela soube me atiçar e me fez acreditar que era você.- interrompeu-a Harry.- Juro pra você que não sabia que era ela.

- Mas Harry..

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto, ok?- pediu Harry alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Mas Harry..

- Mais nada!- encerrou Harry firmemente.

Mione parou de chofre. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar furiosamente sem a menor explicação. A insegurança que sempre aparecia para atormentá-la, estava possuindo seu corpo inexplicávelmente.

- Você me ama?- perguntou Mione com firmeza.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas do que sinto por você? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Preciso ouvir...preciso ter certeza...- disse Mione em um tom desesperador. Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Mi...eu te amo muito. Você é tudo que eu tenho nesse vida. Você é minha razão de viver...é por você que acordo todos os dias...- Harry enxugou a lágrima de Mione.- Sem você não vivo!

Inevitávelmente, Mione se debulhou em lágrimas. Lágrimas silenciosas. Harry fazia questão de secar o rosto da amada com extremo cuidado.

- Não chore ou vai borrar sua maquiagem...- disse Harry sorrindo.

- Eu nem passei tanta maquiagem assim..não sou como a Lilá...- disse Mione fungando o nariz.

- Esquece a Lilá. Ela não afetou nada em mim e não quero que você se sinta afetada por uma garota oferecida como ela. Já passou..esquece...- disse Harry carinhosamente.

- Ok...não vou me afetar...- Mione olhava para cima, fazendo força para que nenhuma lágrima caísse mais.

- Pronto! Agora eu quero te ver sorrir. - disse Harry lhe dando um selinho.

- Minha cara deve estar super redonda agora. Odeio chorar...odeio...- resmungou Mione fazendo bico.

- Então vá lavar esse rosto. Eu te espero aqui.- disse Harry pacientemente.

- Ok! Não é uma má idéia.- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso. - Vem você também. Sua boca está suja de sangue.

- No banheiro das meninas?- perguntou Harry de olhos arregalados.

- E por que não?- disse Mione como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito óbvia.- Todo mundo tá pulando que nem macaco no Salão Principal, nem vai fazer diferença se você estiver no banheiro feminino ou masculino.

- Já que insiste! - disse Harry aceitando a proposta.

Ambos entraram no banheiro feminino. Mione não demorou a se dirigir ao espelho fitando a si mesma com imenso desprezo.

- Como estou horrorosa...se soubesse..nem teria aparecido no baile.- disse Mione abrindo a torneira.

- NOSSAAA...TOSCA DEMAISSSSSS! ACHO QUE VOU TER UM ATAQUE DO CORAÇÃO...- disse Harry caindo na risada.

- Qual é a graça?- perguntou Mione corando discretamente.

- De suas baboseiras. - disse Harry parando de rir.- Você é linda, até chorando.- disse Harry aproximando-se dela.

- Hunf! Pensa que vai me convencer não é?- perguntou Mione lavando o rosto.

- Assim espero! - disse Harry sorrindo.

Mione deu um riso abafado. Enxugou o rosto e foi na direção de Harry.

- Vem cá! Vamos tirar essa manchinha daqui.- e começou a limpar a boca do garoto.

Harry começou a observar a garota com extremo carinho. Sua mente começou a trabalhar a mil por hora, deixando sua visão completamente fora de foco. Sempre sonhou estar com a garota, mas nunca imaginou que isso acontecesse tão rápido. Distraidamente, passou a mão em seu bolso e lembrou que sua missão com ela, não estava devidamente completa.

- Mione..eu..eu..queria falar com você. Muito sério!- disse Harry. Sentia-se muito nervoso.

Mione se afastou dele completamente assustada.

- Hum..e o que é que você quer falar?- e se apoiou na pia um pouco trêmula.

- Uma coisa que estava guardando a muito tempo. Uma coisa muito preciosa que vai mudar nossos rumos a partir de agora.- disse Harry tirando um objeto de dentro do bolso.

- E o que é essa coisa?- Mione estava possuída pela curiosidade, assim como pela ansiedade.

- Isso! - disse Harry abrindo uma caixinha em formato de flor diante de Mione. Dentro dela possuía duas alianças reluzentes de prata.

Mione quase caiu dura no chão. Parecia que seu pulmão não queria mais absorver o ar e que seu coração não queria mais pulsar. Suas mãos começaram a tremer compulsicamente, devida a surpresa inesperada.

- Aceita ser minha namorada?- perguntou Harry olhado-a atentamente.

- Er..eu..hum..- Mione estava muito nervosa. Parecia que sua língua tinha sido grudada no céu da boca, impossibilitando sua fala.

- Já sei! Não quer...eu entendo...- Harry fechou a caixinha e já ia guardando no bolso, quando Mione segurou sua mão.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas do que eu possa responder?- perguntou Mione com a testa enrugada.

- Ah! Não sei! Você nunca foi muito transparente comigo.- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Mione pegou novamente a caixinha e a abriu lentamente. As duas alianças reluziam muito mais do que o Sol em clima de verão.

- É claro que aceito, tolinho. - Mione tirou uma das alianças da caixinha e pegou a mão direita de Harry.- Não negaria um pedido desse por nada nesse mundo.- e sorrindo, colocou a aliança no dedo do garoto.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. Seu estômago dava solavancos de alegria. Sorrindo, tirou a última aliança da caixinha e pegou a mão direita de Mione.

- Pensei que fosse me chutar!- disse Harry sorrindo.

- Jamais faria isso! - disse Mione retribuindo o sorriso.

Com a máxima destreza, Harry colocou a aliança no dedo fino de Hermione.

- Agora você é só minha e não haverá tarado nesse mundo que te tire de mim.- disse Harry beijando sua mão logo em seguida.

- Você tinha que lembrar do tarado?- Mione estava saltitante. Mal se continha em si.

- Hum..desculpe! - disse Harry chegando mais perto da garota.- Acho que falta algo para encerrar essa noite, não acha?

- Acho! - disse Mione com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry envolveu a garota em um doce e terno beijo, disposto a colocar qualquer mundo de ponta cabeça.

- Adoro seus beijos sabia?- disse Mione em um sussurro.

- Eu também adoro os seus. São únicos pra mim.- disse Harry com os lábios colados nos dela.

Mione sorriu em resposta e beijou o garoto com extrema sede. Precisava do garoto junto a ela. Lentamente, Harry foi levando a garota pra junto da pia.

- A festa deve estar rolando como furacão lá fora.- comentou Mione alisando a nuca do garoto. Harry deu uma leve tremida.

- Mas a festa melhor é a que vai rolar aqui dentro.- disse Harry beijando o pescoço da garota.

- É mesmo? E como vai ser essa festa?- perguntou Mione dando um longo suspiro.

- Vamos deixar rolar...apenas deixar rolar...- disse Harry colocando Mione sentada na pia.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Foi uma atitude totalmente inesperada.

- Harry...er...

O garoto selou os lábios dela com o dedo indicador.

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira,ok?- disse ele atencioso.

Mione apenas confirmou com a cabeça, pois logo se deixou levar pelos beijos tórridos do garoto.

As mãos de Harry já se perdiam no corpo definido da garota. Mione esqueceu completamente a razão e os bons modos, se entregando cada vez mais ao homem amado.

- Harry...eu...

- O quê?- perguntou Harry dando uma mordidinha em sua orelha.

- Isso é...é..é..é..bom...- Mione sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Nunca pensou que aquilo, algum dia, sairia de sua boca.

- Eu sei que é! Prometo te levar ao caminho certo rumo ao paraíso.- sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido, alisando freneticamente as costas da garota. Mione se contorcia de prazer.

Lentamente, Harry foi levantando o vestido de Mione, deixando suas pernas torneadas de fora.

- Uau! - o garoto estava boquiaberto. Admirava as pernas da namorada como um pirata admirando um tesouro repleto de diamantes.

- O quê? - perguntou Mione assustada.

- Belas pernas! - disse Harry dando um sorriso maroto, voltando a beijar a garota e perdendo suas mãos nas coxas da garota.

Se pudesse jurar, Mione seria capaz de dizer que estava vendo estrelas. Cada toque firme do garoto fazia ela se dirigir a um lugar completamente desconhecido. Um lugar chamado:mundo do prazer.

Sem demora, a garota arrancou o terno que o garoto vestia. Queria ele todinho pra ela. Como resposta, Harry deslizou uma de suas mãos rumo a calcinha de Mione. Com os dedos, alisava frenticamente as partes íntimas dela sob calcinha.

- Já disse que te amo hoje? - perguntou Harry.

- Acabou de dizer...- Mione delirava aos toques do garoto.

- Eu repito! - disse Harry ainda acariciando suas partes íntimas, com mais frevor.- Te amo!

- Eu também te amo! - disse Mione mordendo o lábio inferior.

Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos, assim como as carícias. Mione delirava ao sentir os dedos de Harry sobre sua calcinha completamente ensopada de prazer.

- Assim eu não vou me agüentar! - disse Mione beijando o pescoço dele.

- Então não se agüente! - e com extrema destreza, Harry pegou Mione pela cintura e a colocou delicadamente no chão.

Um arrepio de frio tomou conta do corpo da garota fazendo o bico dos seus seios se eriçarem. Sem demora, Harry se encaixou entre as pernas da garota louco de desejo. Seu falo já demosntrava tamanha excitação.

- Quer que eu coloque meu terno aí embaixo pra você?- perguntou Harry beijando o pescoço da garota e alisando suas pernas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não...não precisa..-disse Mione desabotoando a camisa do garoto. Ficou surpresa ao ver o tórax definido dele.

- Tem certeza? -perguntou Harry se erguendo e tirando as sandálias da garota.

- Tenho sim! - disse Mione observando cada gesto dele.

Terminando a retirada das sanadálias, Harry tirou seus sapatos e suas meias sem pestanejar, subiu ao encontro dos lábios quentes da garota. Beijava calorosamente a região interna de suas coxas. Mione deu um gemido abafado.

- Hum...bom saber que você está gostando..- disse Harry beijando-a calorosamente.

- Como não gostar?- perguntou Mione mordendo seu pescoço ferozmente.

Harry riu. Admirando os olhos castanhos dela, não estava acreditando que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Com extremo carinho, tirou o vestido de Mione mordiscando, logo em seguida, sua barriga. Mione deu risada.

- Que foi? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Isso faz cócegas! - disse Mione puxando Harry pra si.

- Pensei que fosse arrepio!- disse Harry mordendo seus lábios.

- Hum...Harry..eu tenho vergonha..- disse Mione cobrindo os seios.

- Não precisa ter vergonha...só tem você e eu aqui..- disse Harry alisando sua cintura.

- Hum...eu nunca fiz isso antes.- disse Mione sem jeito.

- Hum...eu sei disso.- disse Harry carinhosamente.- Mas repito pra você, se você não se sentir a vontade..paramos por aqui mesmo.

Mione não podia acreditar na compreensão que ele tinha com ela. Lentamente, destampou os seios permitindo a Harry a mais maravilhosa das visões.

- Tem vergonha de quê,Mione? - perguntou Harry admirando a situação.

- Tudo! - respondeu a garota sem pestanejar.

O garoto sorriu e logo foi seco nos seios médios da garota. Eram firmes e já estavam completamente eriçados, mostrando que a garota estava sentindo imenso prazer. Indo quase a loucura, as mãos de Mione desceram na direção da calça dele. Tirou, com dificuldade, seu cinto e jogou ao lado deles.

- Você é linda..linda demais..- disse Harry louco de prazer, beijando insanamente os seios dela.

- Não..não exagera...- disse Mione entre suspiros e gemidos abafados.

- Quer que eu pare?- perguntou Harry docemente.

- Não..não..continua...por Merlin...- sussurrou Mione abrindo as calças de Harry com as mãos desesperadas.

Harry aproveitava tudo que podia provar no corpo de Mione. Procurava seus pontos fracos. Dependendo da resposta, explorava ao máximo levando-a ao delírio.

- Tira...tira a calça..- pediu Mione dando uma chupada no pescoço dele.

Meio surpreso, Harry se levantou e se livrou das calças. A garota pôde ver que seu falo já estava pulsante de prazer. Foi ao encontro dele, cobrindo seu tórax de torrentes beijos.

- Mione..assim..não..não vale...- Harry aliava seus cabelos com os olhos revirados.

- Você me provocou...você não deveria ter feito isso...- disse Mione lambendo o tórax dele. Harry deu um gemido abafado.

- Vou querer revanche...- disse Harry pegando Mione e lhe tascando um beijo molhado.

- Que tipo de revanche?- desafiou Mione.

- Não me provoque, srta.Granger.- Harry encoxou a garota recebendo um gemido mais audível como resposta.

- Tô vendo que te provoquei..- Mione sorria de satisfação.

- Nem tanto. - Harry voltou a deitar a garota, alisando sua nuca e enchendo-a de beijos.

- Nem tanto?- perguntou Mione confusa.

- Nem tanto! - disse Harry acariciando seus seios com as mãos cheias.

Mione pegou o garoto pelos cabelos e o beijou com exterma paixão. Aquilo poderia ser a coisa mais errada que poderia acontecer em sua vida, mas estava sendo impossível evitar. Aos poucos, as mãos de Harry descia buscando sua calcinha. Mione tremeu só de sentir os dedos do garoto alisando sua virilha.

- Fecha os olhos! - pediu Harry carinhosamente.

Mione obedeceu.

- Relaxa,ok?- pediu Harry beijando seu pescoço.

- Vou tentar! - Mione começou a ficar um pouco tensa.

Inesperadamente, Harry começou a fazer carícias mais íntimas na garota. Ao ver que Mione poderia fazer um escândalo, ele cerrou seus lábios com um doce beijo.

- Olha..olha..o que ...você...tá..fazendo ...comigo..- disse Mione entre suspiros.

Harry estava satisfeito em ver Mione se derretendo de prazer. Aprofundou um pouco mais os dedos dentro da vagina da garota.

- Assim..assim..eu não me agüento...- disse Mione colando seus lábios nos do garoto.

- Minha revanche! - disse Harry continuando o serviço.

Mione molhou seus próprios lábios. Se aquilo era o paraíso, estava torcendo para não sair dele. Cuidadosamente, Harry foi se desfazendo da calcinha da garota. Mione sentiu suas bochechas corarem furiosamente.

- Quero seu terno! - pediu Mione de olhos arregalados.

Harry sorriu e pegou seu terno.

- Vai tampar o quê?- perguntou Harry.

- Tudo o que der! - disse Mione tampando da cintura pra baixo.

Harry mal conteve o riso. Estava feliz por ela não ter dado nenhum ataque histérico ainda. Voltou a se encaixar entre as pernas dela, preenchendo a parte visível de seu corpo de doces beijos.

- Você me leva a loucura,mocinho.- sussurrou Mione alisando suas costas e mordendo sua orelha.

- Estou percebendo...- respondeu Harry mordiscando seu pescoço.- Hum..eu..posso...hum..

- Hum..o quê? - perguntou Mione confusa.

Harry apontou para a cueca. Isso deixou Mione completamente desnorteada.

- Tá! Eu fecho os olhos! - disse Mione cerrando os olhos.

Rapidamente, Harry se desfez da cueca branca.

- Pronto! - disse Harry. O garoto coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

Com um pouco de receio, Mione abriu os olhos. Ficou surpresa com o que viu.

- Que grande! - deixou escapar Mione, tampando a própria boca logo em seguida.

- Ainda bem que passei no teste...- riu Harry completamente sem jeito.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?- disse Mione alisando o rosto do garoto.

- Pode pedir o que quiser meu amor..- disse Harry alisando suas pernas.

- Vai devagar,ok? - disse Mione um pouco nervosa.

- Irei no seu ritmo,pode deixar!- disse Harry sorrindo carinhosamente.- Hum..acho que vou precisar tirar o terno daí!

Mione ficou completamente sem jeito. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no falo de Harry, mas não estava nem um pouco feliz em deixá-lo examinar suas partes íntimas.

- Certo..ok..- Mione, com as mão trêmulas, tirou o terno de cima.

- Prometo que não vai demorar! - disse Harry puxando sua calça e pegando uma camisinha.

Mione sentiu seu corpo entrar em choque. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Fazer amor no banheiro feminino? A razão começou a atormentar seu cérebro. Começou a se sentir uma oferecida. Queria fugir dalí, mas tinha certeza que estaria tomando uma atitude completamente covarde. Perdida em pensamentos supérfluos, nem notou seu namorado colocar a camisinha. Quando caiu novamente na real, ele já estava entre suas pernas novamente.

- Harry..vai devagar..eu nunca fiz isso na vida...- pediu Mione apoiando suas mãos no ombro do garoto.

- Irei devagar! Agora só peço que você relaxe! - pediu Harry lhe dando um longo beijo. Mione sentiu cada pedacinho de si mesma relaxar aos poucos.

Harry desceu as mãos indo ao encontro da parte íntima dela. Com os dedos, voltou a massageá-la a fim de enganá-la.

- Tá tudo bem aí? -perguntou ele docemente.

- Tá! Tá sim...-disse Mione se entregando mais uma vez ao prazer.

- Relaxa..não vai doer...- Harry beijava carinhosamente o bico de seus seios rosados.

- Tá..eu confio em você...- disse Mione fechando os olhos e descendo as mãos nas costas dele.

Tentando manter Mione em transe, Harry penetrou a garota com extrema cautela e carinho. Abafou mais um grito de Mione com seus lábios quentes.

- Tá doendo? -sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

- Um ..um pouco...- disse Mione sentindo uma pontada de dor.- Dá para suportar!

- Quer que eu pare?- perguntou ele alisando a cintura da amada.

- Não! Continua! - pediu Mione dando um longo suspiro.

- Ok! Vou devagar! Não hesite em reclamar! - disse Harry subindo as mãos e alisando seus cabelos.

- Pode deixar! - afirmou Mione juntamente com a cabeça.

Com todo cuidado, Harry começou a fazer o habitual movimento de "vai-e-vem", observando cada expressão que Mione demonstrava.

- Tá doendo? - perguntou Harry suspirando.

- Um pouco..mas não pára..continua..- Mione suportava a dorzinha que estava sentindo. Não queria dar uma de fraca.

Harry começou a dar investidas mais intensas, fazendo Mione abraçá-lo fortemente. A garota começou a gemer baixinho no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o aos poucos acelerar ainda mais os movimentos.

- Está melhor? -perguntou Harry dando um gemido abafado.

- Sim..está...- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Que bom! Fico mais aliviado! - disse Harry indo um pouco mais rápido com as investidas.

Aos poucos, Mione ia se soltando. Com o passar do tempo, seus gemidos começaram a se tornar ainda mais audíveis, deixando Harry cada vez mais excitado. Como forma de carinho, Harry entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela.

- Continua...assim..não pára...

Mione pedia e Harry não hesitava em obedecer. A garota estava maravilhada com tudo que estava sentindo. Os movimentos começaram a se tornar ainda mais fortes, fazendo os dois gemerem no mesmo ritmo.

- Mione...eu...- Harry não conseguia falar, devido a tamanha excitação.

- O quê? Fala! - pediu Mione mordendo a orelha do garoto.

- Te amo! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

Subitamente, os olhos de Mione se encheram de lágrimas. Aquilo era um sonho..só poderia ser...

- Eu também te amo, meu anjo..minha vida...- Mione alisou os cabelos do garoto. Discretamente, uma fina lágrima desceu em direção aos seu lábios dormentes.

Harry sorriu como resposta. Estava bastante excitado para se lembrar onde estava. Mordia, lambia e beijava ferozmente os seios da garota e como resposta tinha gemidos árduos e beijos molhados.

- Vem..vou te ensinar uma coisinha...

Harry pegou Mione pela cintura e a colocou sentada em seu colo.

- Hum..o que eu faço..?- perguntou Mione confusa.

- Faça o mesmo que eu estava fazendo...- disse Harry mordendo seu ombro.

- Ok...vou tentar...

Mesmo sem jeito, Mione conseguiu dar conta do recado. Foi lenta, porém bem sucedida. Harry podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Mione podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

- Tá bom assim? -perguntou Mione se movimentando um pouco mais rápido.

- Está ótimo! - respondeu Harry alisando freneticamente as pernas dela.

Mione gemia alto demais, fazendo Harry ir a demência. A música lá fora abafava os suspiros e os gemidos que ambos soltavam pelo ar. Como um som surdo, Mione passou a se movimentar de acordo com as batidas do som lá fora.

- Vamos..assim está ótimo...- disse Harry cerrando os olhos e guiando-a pela cintura.

- Você é bem dotado sabia?- disse Mione em seu ouvido.

- Acabei de saber! - disse Harry sorrindo e descendo suas mãos até seus quadris.

- UI! - Mione tremeu.

- Pode ir mais rápido? -perguntou Harry afastando os cabelos dela dos ombros.

- Claro!

Mione começou os movimentos de forma intensa e rápida. As batidas lá fora pareciam estar enlouquecendo a garota. Ela se mexia freneticamente sobre o falo do namorado. Queria esse prazer pra sempre...pra sempre...

Mione se sentia arrepiada. Nem se deu conta que seus gemidos se tornaram mais freqüentes.

- Você está sentindo algo diferente? -perguntou Harry dormente. Estava prestes a gozar.

- Sim..estou..mas não sei o que é...- respondeu Mione se movimentando ainda mais rápido.

- Continue assim..você vai sentir algo diferente..- disse Harry suspirando.

De repente, Mione sentiu uma coisa completamente agradável. Algo que nunca havia sentido na vida. Acompanhada por seus gemidos, a garota sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido, sentiu seu corpo desejar ainda mais o falo de Harry dentro dela. Apertou Harry contra si, desejando internamente que aquilo nunca acabasse. Com uma série de gemidos seguidos, Mione chegou ao famoso e até então desconhecido orgasmo. O sentimento agradável, tomou conta de toda sua espinha. Harry acompanhou a namorada, sentindo o mesmo orgasmo ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Ai..o ..o ..que foi isso?- Mione apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Sentia-se exausta.

- Seu primeiro orgasmo, meu anjo! - disse Harry alisando seus cabelos com carinho.

Mione ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos verdes e brilhantes dele.

- Foi maravilhoso! - disse Mione com sinceridade.- Obrigada por ser meu primeiro homem.

Como resposta, Harry lhe deu um longo e apaixonado beijo. O coração de ambos agora fazia uma única melodia. A melodia de um amor concretizado.

- Te amo! - disse Mione sorrindo.

- Também te amo..muito...- disse Harry alisando seu rosto e lhe dando um selinho.

Não muito longe dalí, um mesmo casal havia terminado uma tórrida e picante noite de amor.

**N/A: abobalhada**

_Meu..com sinceridade..isso está uma porcaria¬¬. Eu não sei fazer N/C 17..rs..mas pelo menos eu tentei não ser vulgar e nem espalhafatosa. Eu não sou assim e nunca conseguiria escrever algo desse tipo._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Fiz o possível para procurar inspiração. Acendi um incenso de Jasmim e pedi inspiração a Brigit. Acho que ela me ajudou da melhor forma que podia. Tá aí o resultado._

_Agradeço a todos os comentários e a paciência. A atenção! A tudo! Eu dedico esse capítulo a todos vocês. eba! abre um pacote de confete_

_Moreco...espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Eu tentei..juro moreco...mas não me xingue se achou ruim, tá? Te amo muito queridinho! beijos estalados na sua bochecha! Seu pedido foi atendido._

_Mione..bom..tá aí o N/C 17. eu tentei...huahuahuahuauhuahuahuahuahua._

_Bom..paro por aqui! Obrigada pelo apoio galeura!_

_jogando as cinzas do incenso no lixo e pegando um pacote de semente de abóbora_

_Beijos estalados na bochecha! Tenham um bom final de semana! _


	39. Fora do Controle

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 39- Fora do controle.**

Draco e Gina se encontravam do lado de fora do castelo, onde haviam combinado se encontrar. Os dois estavam suados e completamente ofegantes. Haviam terminado uma cena tórrida de amor.

- Foi...maravilhoso...- suspirou Gina meio sem jeito.

- Hum..que bom que achou...- disse Draco jogando seus cabelos loiros para longe dos olhos.

Gina abraçou o garoto pela nunca e te dera uma beijo suave e apaixonado.

- Gostou do que viu por baixo?- perguntou Gina com os lábios colados nos dele.

- Adorei! Sabe..estou começando a apreciar a cor vermelha..- disse Draco dando um meio sorriso.

- Usarei mais vezes. Só pra você! - disse a garota voltando a beijá-lo.

- Acho melhor nos vestirmos. Com certeza vários casais bêbados vão vir pra cá e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ver os outros apreciando minha bunda branca.- disse Draco saindo de cima de Gina e pegando suas vestes.

- Ah! Não é tão branca assim! - disse Gina observando o garoto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Magina! - disse Draco começando a se vestir.

Sem demora, Gina começou a fazer o mesmo. Em poucos minutos, ambos já estavam vestidos e prontos para voltarem a festa.

- Está pronta?- perguntou Draco alisando os cabelos.

- Sim, estou! - disse Gina tentanda desamarrotar um pouco o vestido.- Meu cabelo está muito bagunçado?

- Não! Está excelente! - disse Draco sorrindo e dando, logo em seguida, um beijo nela.

- Nunca pensei que isso um dia aconteceria sabia?- disse Gina apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.

- Muito menos eu! - disse Draco alisando seus cabelos.- Se arrepende?

- Claro que não! - disse Gina erguendo a cabeça.- Eu gosto de você, sabe? Se não gostasse...faria o máximo para não ter você na minha frente.

- Como antes fazia! - disse Draco fitando-a.

-Er..pode-se dizer que sim...- disse Gina sorrindo.- Sabe...nunca pensei que você fosse...hum..como posso dizer...tão gentil, carinhoso...

- Eu tenho muitas facetas, muitas das quais você não conhece ainda.- disse Draco dando um sorriso perverso.

- Vai me mostrar elas algum dia?- perguntou Gina alisando o rosto do rapaz.

- Só as boas! As facetas ruins é melhor deixar para quem merece ver e conhecer.- disse Draco colando sua testa na dela.- Se seu irmão descobre..estou morto.

- Está com medo dele?- desafiou Gina.

- Nem um pouco! Eu avisei que não te deixaria. Acho que ele poderia respeitar isso pelo menos.- disse Draco tranqüilamente.

- Enfrentar o Rony é apenas o começo de tudo.- disse Gina entristecendo.- Eu nunca pensei que fosse falar isso algum dia, mas...eu não quero te perder, sabe? Fico vazia só de imaginar isso.

- Você não vai me perder! - disse Draco abraçando-a fortemente.- Prometo pra você que isso nunca irá acontecer.

- Promete?- perguntou Gina. A garota estava se sentindo completamente indefesa. Acabou juntando ainda mais seu corpo no dele.

- Prometo! - disse Draco lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Gina sabia que perderia Draco de alguma forma, pois sua família nunca aceitaria seu relacionamento com ele. A família de Draco seria apenas o complemtento da imposição.

- Você vai embora amanhã! - disse Gina quase inaudivelmente.

- Você vai no mesmo trem que eu, querida!- disse Draco calmamente.

- E depois? Quando nos veremos? Como nos veremos?- Gina estava com uma ponta de desespero na voz.

- Daremos um jeito! Podemos viajar nas férias, o que acha?- sugeriu Draco.

- Hum...não sei...essas férias serão completamente diferente das anteriores. Começando por Harry e Mione que não vão mais passar as férias lá em casa.- disse Gina emburrada.

- Podemos combinar uma viagem. Nós quatro! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

Gina deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Você? Querendo viajar com a "Granger" e o "Potter"?- Gina ainda ria.

- É só nos livramos deles depois. Eles seriam uma ótima desculpa para nos vermos.- disse Draco.

- Não vou usá-los como fantoches. Seria mancada da minha parte.- disse Gina calmamente.

- Certo! - concordou Draco.

- Sabe..estou com frio...vamos entrar?- pediu Gina olhando-o.

- Claro! - disse Draco sorrindo.- Tome! Vista isso! - e tirou seu paletó, cobrindo os ombros nus de Gina.

Não muito distante dalí, Harry e Hermione caminhavam, mais uma vez, em silêncio pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. O silêncio estava incomodando Harry intimamente e, irritado, resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Está tudo bem,Mione?- perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.

Mione parecia estar em outro planeta. Não havia ouvido Harry lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Mione? Você está aí?- chamou-a mais uma vez.

- Ah! Desculpe! - disse Mione sem jeito.- Perguntou algo?

- Sim, perguntei! Quero saber se você está bem?- repetiu Harry mais uma vez.

- Sim, estou! - respondeu Mione com falsa segurança.

- Não é o que parece!- disse Harry parando diante dela.- Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- N..não...é que...- Mione estava com as mãos trêmulas.

- É que o que?- disse Harry cruzando os braços.

- É que...estou sem graça.- Mione sentiu o sangue subir até suas bochechas.

Com um gesto de carinho, Harry a envolveu em um terno abraço. Percebeu que Mione tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- Tudo bem! Fica calma! - disse Harry em seu ouvido.- Eu não vou falar nada pra ninguém do que aconteceu entre nós.

- Promete?- perguntou Mione com uma voz manhosa.

- Claro que prometo! Aquilo que aconteceu só cabe a nós dois e a mais ninguém.- disse Harry alisando seus cabelos.- E foi maravilhoso!

Mione dera um suspiro aliviado. Também havia achado tudo maravilhoso, mas estava com vergonha de dizer tudo claramente.

- Assim eu fico mais tranqüila.- disse Mione se afastanto de Harry com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

Harry sorriu como resposta. Ficava encantado ao ver sua namorada tão indefesa.

- Fique tranqüila! - e sorrindo, deu um longo beijo em Mione.

- Te amo muito sabe?- disse Mione abraçando a nuca do garoto.- Você me transmite segurança...me passa tudo de bom...

- Você também, meu anjo! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.- Eu te amo! Sempre vou te amar!

- É tão bom ouvir isso...- disse Mione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por que vai chorar?- perguntou Harry confuso.

- Não sei...felicidade talvez?- disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Não quero te ver assim. Se você se sente feliz, dê uma gostosa gargalhada. Não se desmanche em lágrimas.

- Ok! Você tem razão! - disse Mione evitando que uma lágrima escorresse.- Harry?

- Diga!

Sem dizer nada, a garota apenas envolveu Harry em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo completamente apaixonado. Ao longe, ouvia-se palmas sendo batidas, para o susto da garota.

- Lindo!Maravilhoso! Quando sai o casório?- era Draco. Estava de mãos dadas com Gina.

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy!- respondeu Harry friamente. Seus olhos não demoraram a cair nas mãos entreleçadas de Draco e Gina.

- Úh! Que grosseiro! - disse Draco debochado.- Espero que você cuide muito bem dele, Granger, ele deve ser muito "galinha" pra você.

- Quer calar a boca?- pediu Mione impaciente.

- Há! Tá estressadinha por quê? Potter não cuidou de você direito?- perguntou Draco soltando a mão de Gina e a colocando no bolso.

- O que quer dizer?- perguntou Mione confusa.

- Quero saber se o Potter não te deu os devidos tratos.- perguntou Draco simplóriamente.

Mione corou bruscamente. Seria tão óbvio saber que ela tinha feito amor com Harry?

- Malfoy..não me faça querer te socar aqui mesmo...- ameaçou Harry fazendo extrema força para não fazer besteira.

- Estou esperando a resposta. Quem cala consente.- disse Draco dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Ninguém lhe deve explicações, Malfoy.- disse Mione enfesada e pegando na mão de Harry.- Passar bem! - e saiu puxando o garoto corredor a fundo, rumo ao Salão Principal.

Uma luz pairou sobre o cérebro de Draco. Teve uma repentina idéia.

- Que foi? -perguntou Gina.

- Nada querida! Vamos a festa?- perguntou Draco tranqüilamente.

- Draco...não gosto dessa sua cara.- disse Gina desconfiada.

- Acho que você deveria ter medo de outras coisas...e não da minha cara.- disse Draco voltando a pegar na sua mão.

- O que você vai aprontar com eles dois? Escuta..seja o que for...

- Tenha calma! Não vou fazer nada de mal! - interrompeu-a Draco tentando acalmá-la.- Está tudo sob controle!

- Espero que esteja mesmo! - disse Gina muito séria.

Dando um último sorriso, Draco começou a guiar Gina de volta para o Salão Principal. Ao entrarem, viram que tudo estava uma loucura. Os alunos que haviam chegado completamente engomadinhos, estavam sem camisa. Muitas das alunas se encontravam sem a sandália.

- Que loucura! - comentou Gina rindo.

Os berros se tornavam cada vez mais altos que a música. Todos estavam sendo levados rumo a loucura. Não muito longe dalí, Gina pôde avistar Harry e Mione com expressões totalmente incrédulas. Curiosa, resolveu ir perguntar.

Mas sua pergunta foi omitida, devido a resposta bem clara. Havia uma turma de alunos e alunas fazendo uma enorme roda no meio da pista de dança. Estavam todos empolgados e gritavam freneticamente a mesma coisa.

- CHÃ..CHÃO..CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO..CHÃO..

- O que está havendo aqui?- perguntou Gina para Mione.

Mione apenas ergueu o dedo indicador. Gina boquiabriu-se com o que seus olhos estavam vendo.

- VAI RONY...MANDA BRASA! - berrou Parvati no meio da bagunça.

Rony rebolava freneticamente no meio do Salão. Com a camisa entre aberta, seus movimentos se tornavam sempre mais fortes e intensos.

- VAI RONALD...GOSTOSO! - berrou Simas morrendo de rir.

- CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO..CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO...

- UHUUUUUUUUU..VAI GALERA...TODO MUNDO COMIGO..- Rony se aproximou de Parvati pegando a garota pela cintura.- VAMOS LÁ GATA!

Parvati começou a se aproveitar do momento. Agarrou Rony pela camisa entre aberta e começou a se mover com seu corpo colado no dele.

- Mas o que é isso? Esse moleque tá bêbado! - exclamou Gina indignada.

- Bêbado? Bêbado é só apelido!- argumentou Harry coçando o queixo.

- Ai..esse moleque!- Gina, muito irritada, foi no meio da roda.

- AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!- os meninos vibraram com a presença da garota.

- DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!- disse Gina fazendo careta.

- ÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚHHHHHHHHHH!- os meninos começaram a vaiar Gina.

- Bando de babacas!- resmungou Gina irritada, indo até o irmão.- Rony..vem comigo!

Rony parecia não estar ouvindo o chamado da irmã. Estava muito empolgando dançando com Parvati.

- Rony? Tá me ouvindo?- disse Gina cutucando o garoto.

Subitamente, o movimento da galera se dispersou para o outro lado do Salão, deixando Gina mais furiosa ainda.

- Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui?- disse Gina completamente fora de si.

- AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!- o povo berrava muito, capaz de deixar qualquer um surdo.

- Merlin! Não creio! - fora a vez de Mione ficar apreensiva.

Luna Lovegood tomou posse de uma mesa vazia e começou a dançar descontrolavelmente em cima dela.

- Alguém tira ela de lá!- pediu Mione coçando a cabeça.

-Tirar nada, Granger! Agora sim a festa vai pra frente.- comentou Pansy dando gostosas gargalhadas.

Draco se juntou aos seus amigos da Sonserina. O grupo estava se divertindo tanto como se estivessem e um parque de diversões.

- GOSTOSAAAAAAAAA!- berrou Dino próximo da mesa que Luna dançava.

Completamente fora de si, Rony subiu até a mesa e começou a dançar juntamente com a garota.

- Aê! D.J. AUMENTA ESSA BAGAÇA! NÃO TÔ OUVINDO NADA!- berrou Rony de cima da mesa.

O pedido não demorou a ser atendido. A música se tornou muito mais alta, capaz de deixar qualquer com dor de ouvido.

- Harry..tira o Rony de lá...por favor..- pediu Mione com desespero na voz.

- Toma aí, Weasley...- Draco chegou perto da mesa e lhe entregou uma garrafa de Wisky de Fogo.

Rony pegou a garrafa sem demora. Virou tudo em um gole só. Acabou se engasgando.

- PELO NARIZ!PELO NARIZ!PELO NARIZ!- ordenava os alunos fazendo farra em volta da mesa que ele estava.

- Vou chamar a professora Mc Gonagall!- disse Mione se afastanto de Harry, aflita.

- Mione..espera..- Harry a puxou de volta.- Ele vai acabar vomitando. Tenha calma!

- Ele não pode ficar daquela forma! Nem ele e nem a Luna!- disse Mione impaciente.

- Lovegood? Tá com sede?- perguntou Draco com mais uma garrafa em mãos.

- EU TÔ!- berrou Luna indo até o garoto.- Mas sede de você.- e sem demora, tascou um beijo em Draco.

Todo mundo caiu na risada, menos Gina, que não ficou nem um pouco contente. Mostrando nojo, Draco depois de solto, cuspiu no chão com extremo gosto.

- Porca! - disse Draco limpando os lábios.

- PORCA!PORCA!PORCA!- agitou Rony. Todo mundo começou a berrar no mesmo instante.

- Que loucura!- disse Neville de olhos arregalados, bem atrás de Harry e Mione.

- Ai! Vou tirar ele daqui! - disse Mione se infiltrando na muvuca.

- Vai lá, Granger, ajudar os amigos!- disse Pansy rindo feito uma hiena.

- Rony...desce daí!...RONY..DESCE DAÍ!- berrou Mione.

- Não te escuto, princesa!- disse Rony se agachando.

- Desce daí! Você está pagando um mico horroroso.- disse Mione tentando manter a calma.

- Sabe...você é mais bonita do que eu imaginava!- disse Rony sorrindo debilmente. Enquanto isso, Luna ainda dançava sobre a mesa.

- Tá! Obrigada! Agora, desce!- ordenou Mione cruzando os braços.

- AÊ! GALERA! QUEM QUER QUE A MIONE DANCE AQUI EM CIMA?- berrou Rony ficando em pé.

As respostas de aprovação não demoraram a ecoar por todo Salão Principal. Mione ficou ainda mais impaciente.

- Vem! - de cabeça quente, Mione puxou Rony contudo em direção ao chão. O garoto acabou caindo em cima dela.

- SEXO!SEXO!SEXO!SEXO!SEXO!

Mione ficou furiosa com o trocadilho. Empurrou Rony para longe e se levantou meio perdida.

- Vamos lá pra fora!- ordenou Mione.

A garota não obteve resposta. Rony começou a ficar em um tom esverdeado e ao mesmo tempo muito pálido.

- Mione..ele vai vomitar...sai daí.- disse Harry puxando a garota.

Com um chute em cheio, Rony virou-se para o lado e vomitou. Vomitou nos sapatos finos de Draco Malfoy.

- Seu infeliz! Sabe quanto custou esses sapatos?- disse Draco muito ferrado da vida.

Rony não respondeu nada. Parecia que iria vomitar ainda mais.

- Cara...vamos lá pra fora...tomar um ar...- disse Harry indo ao encontro do amigo e ajudando-o a levantar.

- Ai...que nojo!- disse Mione tampando o nariz.- É melhor eu sair daqui também ou vou acabar vomitando.

Do outro lado, Gina fazia um imenso esforço para tirar Luna da mesa. A garota resolveu descer ao ver que Rony estava deixando o Salão Principal com Harry e Mione nos calcanhares.

- Vem! - disse Gina passando a mão no ombro da garota.

- Queria dançar mais...- disse Luna se sentindo um pouco tonta.

- Depois! Depois!- disse Gina tentando ficar mais calma.

Ao ver que Gina também deixava o Salão Principal, Draco não se demorou a querer acompanhá-los.

- Vai nos deixar?- perguntou Crabbe de boca cheia.

- Seu gordo atolado...pára de comer...- disse Draco tirando a comida de suas mãos.- Deveria pelo menos tentar emagrecer para entrar na sua beca amanhã.

- Foi mal, cara! - disse Crabbe sem jeito.

- Foi péssimo! - disse Draco tirando a varinha das vestes e apontando para seus sapatos.- i "Limpar" /i - logo eles voltaram a brilhar como antes.

- Onde você vai,Draco?- perguntou Pansy curiosa.

- No mesmo lugar que vocês!- disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente.

Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy se entreolharam completamente confusos.

- Onde vamos?- perguntou Goyle com um pouco de receio.

Sem demora, Draco pegou uma garrafa vazia e colocou dentro das vestes.

- Outro jogo?- perguntou Pansy.

- Sem duvidas, querida!- disse Draco sorrindo malicioso.

Pansy retribuiu o sorriso malicioso com seus olhos brilhando pura maldade.

- E então? Vamos?- perguntou Draco calmamente.

Os quatro deixaram o Salão Principal. O barulho estava muito menor agora que Rony e Luna não estavam. Os ânimos se acalmaram ainda mais ao som de uma balada doce e romântica.

_**N/A: dedos sujos de chocolate**_

_Nada como um bom chocolate nesse friozinho,né? Ai...pegando o ursinho de pelúcia..._

_Então? O que acharam? Confesso que não estava de bom humor ao redigir esse capítulo, mas..acabei lembrando da minha época de escola, quando aqueles bando de garotos imaturos começavam a gritar besteiras deixando tudo na desordem. Ok..eu sentava na frente..quase na mesa da professora...rs.._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Ficaria muito feliz com isso!_

_Capítulo feito para concertar a nhaca da N/C 17..rs..(juro..a crise passou...sabe pq? Leia abaixo!_

_Moreco_

_Dinhamana_

_Chely_

_Tinha_

_Tata_

_ Valeu por me darem apoio! Obrigada por me animerem no meu momento de Trevas total por causa do cap. anterior. Olha..sem vocês..minha vida seria uma bosta²²²²²²²²²²². Agradeço do fundo do meu tum tum o apoio, os comentários e as conversas diretas no msn! Amo muito vocês! Minha querida família! _

_Acho que é só isso! Vou deixar um beijin pra Han também. Não falei com você esse final de semana ainda...mas tô com saudades xodó!_

_Beijos na bochecha de cada um de vocês!_


	40. Lavagem de roupa suja

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 40-Lavagem de roupa suja.**

Lá fora, Rony ainda vomitava feito um louco sob olhar vigilante de Harry e o olhar preocupado de Mione. Um pouco tempo depois, Gina e Luna se juntaram ao trio. Luna se mantinha eufórica, enquanto Gina mantinha sua cara tremendamente fechada.

- Como ele está?- perguntou Gina se referindo a Rony.

- Vomitando! - respondeu Mione com a voz abafada.

- Isso que dá ser torto e tosco.- disse Gina mal humorada, cruzando os braços.

Com um gesto rápido, Rony limpou a boca com a manga da blusa e se virou para a irmã.

- Nossa..quem vê pensa que a Ginevra é uma santa!- disse Rony muito sério.

- Rony...não estou a fim de discutir com você, ok?- disse Gina lhe dando as costas.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que você pode me provocar e eu não posso fazer mesmo,né?- disse Rony segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solta!- pediu Gina com os olhos estreitos.

- Com prazer! - disse Rony largando a irmã e limpando as mãos nas vestes.- Esqueci que você é uma porca traidora.

Gina sentiu seu sangue subir até a cabeça. Os esforços que estava fazendo para não brigar com Rony, não estavam mais colaborando em nada.

- Olha como você fala comigo, Ronald!- disse Gina erguendo o dedo indicador.

- Abaixa esse dedo! Não sou uma das suas amigas pra você dar intimação.- disse Rony abaixando seu dedo grosseiramente.

- A cada dia que passa, acredito que você é um babaca..um tonto..não é à toa que morre de inveja dos outros...principalmente do Harry.- disse Gina com vêemencia.

Gina havia cutucado a ferida do garoto. Rony sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas.

- Hey! Não me metam na briga!- pediu Harry encarecidamente.

- Estou falando apenas a verdade!- respondeu Gina seca.

- VOCÊ TEM INVEJA DA MIONE! SÓ PORQUE ELA É MAIS FODA QUE VOCÊ. MAIS INTELIGENTE...MAIS ... b DESCENTE! /b 

Gina sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Corarem de raiva.

- Olha aqui moleque...você não sabe do que está falando, ok? A Mione é a Mione e eu sou a Gina.- a garota estava com a voz trêmula.

- Jura? Nossa..se você não me falasse...- zombou Rony dando um risinho abafado.

- Vocês dois..parem com isso...- pediu Mione alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Pára nada! Tá maior divertido!- disse Luna dando saltos.

Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente. Notou que o estado de Luna era deplorável.

- Não vale a pena ficar brigando,ok?- disse Harry tentando baixar a poeira.

- Mas é ele quem me provoca...- debateu Gina sem paciência.

- Estão parecendo duas crianças disputando um doce.- disse Mione olhando para ambos.

Gina e Rony olharam furtivamente para Mione. De fato, não gostavam nem um pouco de comparações, principalmente vindas dela.

- Você é tão sutil.- disse Rony dando um riso enviesado.

- E você tão infantil!- disse Mione retribuindo o sorriso.

- Eita! Rimou!- disse Luna caindo na risada.- Putz..meu pai foi no mundo "trouxa" sabiam?

- Fazer o quê?- perguntou Mione um pouco assustada.

- Entrevistar os tipos de música. Tem uma matéria que foi publicada no Pasquim.- disse Luna rindo parecendo um bobo alegre.- Ficou..hum..dá hora!- e levantou o dedo polegar.

Rony e Harry caíram na risada. "Dá Hora?" Isso fora demais.

- Dá hora?- repetiu Mione pra si mesma.

- É...dá hora! Decorei até uma música...eu fui um dia com ele..é assustador..como você consegue viver lá, Mione?- perguntou Luna coçando o queixo.

- Por que lá é o lugar de indigente e sem futuro. E é claro.."sangue-ruim"- respondeu uma voz logo atrás deles.

Era Draco e sua gangue. Mione fechou a cara no mesmo instante em que viu o garoto.

- Caiu de pára-quedas, no trem e ainda quer sentar na janelinha.- disse Rony ficando mal humorado.

- Isso era uma piada?- perguntou Draco esnobe.

- Não, babaca!- respondeu Rony grosseiramente.

- Ainda bem! Porque não teve graça nenhuma!- disse Draco dando de ombros e chegando mais perto 5.

- Malfoy..o que faz aqui? - perguntou Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Vim ver como o Weasley estava,sabe? Tadinho...nunca teve a chance de beber na vida...então..acaba bebendo tudo o que vê pela frente.- disse Draco sorrindo.

Crabbe e Goyle acompanharam o riso. Estava de braços cruzados logo atrás de Draco.

- E comendo também!- completou Pansy sorrindo maldosamente.

- Putz..é mesmo! É um perfeito atolado. Se não fosse pelo nível de classes, juraria que Crabbe e Goyle são seus parentes, Weasley.

Rony fechou os punhos que estavam ao lado do corpo. Sua vontade, desde que chegou na escola, era quebrar Draco na metade. Sua chance poderia ser aquela.

- Pois é, não é? Mas como o burrice fica no seu nível, Malfoy, é provável que eles sejam seus irmãos, afinal, burrice entre sonserinos e ainda por cima irmãos, pode ser hereditária.- disse Rony secamente.

- Aprendeu a responder, Weasley?- perguntou Draco dando um sorriso maroto.

- Não enquanto eu te quebrar no meio...

E pulou pra cima de Draco extrema raiva. Harry tentava separar os dois, ams era completamente impossível.

- Eu te odeio,Malfoy, quero mais que você morra.- trovejou Rony dando socos em Draco.

- Não morrerei tão cedo, pois sou seu cunhado, otário.

Isso fez a furia de Rony ir até o auge. Sem controle, não media esforços para causar dor em Malfoy.

- Parem vocês dois...- pediu Gina tentando puxar o irmão.- parecem dois macacos querendo banana.

- GENTE! EU VOU TIRAR A ROUPA!

Luna havia subido em uma pedra. Estava segurando a ponta da blusa ameaçando tirá-la. Rony e Draco pararam de brigar no mesmo instante.

- TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!- berrou Crabbe e Goyle dando risadas como debi-lóides.

- Só tiro pro Rony, tá?- disse Luna descendo da pedra.

- UI! GARANHÃO!- disse Harry zombando o amigo, que começou a corar levemente.

Draco se levantou do chão e endireitou as vestes. Estava todo amarrotado e com os cabelos fora do lugar. Como gesto de carinho, Gina foi até o garoto.

- Está tudo bem?- Gina limpava as vestes do garoto.

- Estou sim!- disse Draco alisando seus cabelos.

- Pra ele você pergunta se esta tudo bem...agora comigo..MORRA RONY!MORRA!- disse Rony ferrado da vida. Sentou-se no chão para tentar se acalmar. Gina fingiu que não ouvira nada.

- Sabe Rony...você me deu uma idéia!- disse Draco coçando o queixo.

- Que idéia, aberração?- perguntou Rony evitando seu olhar.

- Você..aí..todo nervoso...me deu uma grande idéia. Eu acho que vai ser ótimo para todos nós, sabe? Lavar a roupa suja!- disse Draco pegando a garrafa que havia se perdido de suas vestes e parando na escuridão.

- Não! Não mesmo!- disse Mione enfesada.

- Granger...por que você é sempre a que se manifesta contra? Você sabe que acaba sendo a primeira a ceder, por que sempre faz doce? Não esqueça, quem não deve não teme.- disse Draco alisando a garrafa como se fosse um nobre prêmio.

- Já paguei minahs dívidas com você.- disse Mione secamente.

- Bom..eu prometo que não vai ser nada pesado.- disse Draco se aproximando dela.- É só uma lavagem de roupa suja. Como posso explicar...hum...vamos dizer uns aos outros o que está entalado faz 7 anos em nossa garganta. Vai te fazer bem,Granger. Quem sabe até melhore seu cabelo.

Mione não gostou nem um pouco da comparação.

- Eu topo!- disse Harry de cabeça erguida.- Tenho muitas coisas a dizer!

- Eu também tô dentro! - disse Rony erguendo a mão.

- Ah! Se o Rony tá dentro eu também estou.- concordou Luna, fazendo Rony corar.

Só restava Gina e Mione. Ambas pareciam bastante indecisas.

- E vocês duas? Não vão fazer parte do show?- perguntou Draco olhando para ambas.

- Certo..eu jogo!- concordou Gina.

- E você, Granger?- perguntou Draco com a sobrancelha erguida. Todos passaram a olhar para ela, fazendo-a se sentir completamente desconfortável.

- Tá! Eu participo!- disse Mione contra sua vontade.

- Vai participar só para não ser taxada de sem graça.- zombou Pansy se acomodando no chão.

- Imbecil!- disse Mione com raiva.

- Bom..então eu acho melhor a gente se acomodar não é?- disse Draco ajeitando um espaço na grama e se sentando.

Crabbe e Goyle se sentaram logo em seguida. Um de cada lado de Draco.

- Sabe..se é lavagem de roupa suja, porque precisaremos da garrafa?- perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada.

- Porque é divertido! E sabe...acho melhor intercalarmos, senão vai ficar muito sem graça.- disse Draco olhando para a roda.

Houve então a mudança de lugares. Draco centrou a garrafa e ficou olhando para os presentes.

- Quem se habilita?- disse Draco apontando para a garrafa.

Silêncio. Ninguém estava disposto a pegar na garrafa. Parecia até que ela tinha algum feitiço que faria cair a mão.

- Eu começo!- disse Harry firmemente.

- Salvem o Potter! - disse Draco rindo.

Todos olhavam apreensivos para a garrafa. Ela girava com extrema rapidez e pelos olhos dos presentes, ninguém queria ser o primeiro.

b Luna x Pansy /b 

- Aff! Começamos mal!- comentou Crabbe sorrindo debilmente.

- Hum..tem que perguntar verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Luna com seus olhos sonhadores.

- Hum..não sei..o que acham?- perguntou Draco olhando ao redor.

- Acho que fica melhor!- disse Mione com a voz abafada.

- Se a Granger diz!- disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Luna animadamente.

- Verdade, anta!- disse Pansy fazendo careta.

- Você é apaixonada pelo Malfoy, não é não?

Pansy pigarreou e se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Gina não pôde deixar de medir a garota.

- Sim..já gostei dele sim! Já namoramos até! Nada demais!- respondeu Pansy com categoria.

- Legal!- disse Luna sorrindo.

- Lesada!- disse Pansy girando a garrafa.

b Goyle x Mione /b 

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade!

- Granger, você ainda é virgem?- perguntou Goyle totalmente interessado.

Mione engoliu em seco e olhou nervosamente para Harry.

- Ahá! Essa olhadinha não me engana!- disse Draco apontando para Mione.

- Não é da sua conta!- respondeu Mione colocando a mão na garrafa.

- Senão responder, você enfrenta o desafio!- disse Draco puxando a garrafa.

- Que venha o desafio!- disse Mione determinada.

Draco ficou um pouco assustado com a atitude dela.

- Diga 5 coisas que você deteste na Weasley!- desafio Goyle cruzando os braços.

- A lavagem de roupa suja vai começar.- disse Draco alisando as mãos uma na outra.

Mione parou por instantes pensativa. Sabia que, assim como ela, Gina tinha muitos defeitos. Ela não queria magoar a amiga.

- Demorou pra responder!- disse Draco.

- 1º: ela é sincera demais e isso pode magoar as pessoas sem ela notar. 2º: ela beijou você Malfoy e isso é nojento. 3º: ela joga quadribol e acho isso completamente inútil. 4º: ela muda de namorado muito rápido. 5º: ela gosta de você.

Mione respondeu tudo muito rápido demais. Todos a olhavam um pouco confusos.

- Nossa! Te chamou de oferecida!- disse Crabbe sorrindo.

- Se fecha mala velha!- disse Mione ignorando-o.- Satisfeito, Goyle?

- Muito!- respondeu o garoto com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Menos mal! - Mione se esticou até a garrafa e a girou com as mãos trêmulas.

b Rony x Gina /b 

- Lá vem merda!- comentou Draco.

- Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Rony sem olhar para a irmã.

- Verdade!- respondeu ela fazendo o mesmo.

- Diga-me tudo o que você acha de mim..sem demora e sem enrolar.- pediu Rony calmamente.

- DISCURSO!DISCURSO!DISCURSO!- berravam Crabbe,Goyle e Draco.

- Rony..hum..eu não sei o que dizer de você. Tudo bem que você é um cabeça-dura, esquentadinho, estressado, mal humorado, sem talento, mas eu gosto muito de você sabe?...Aperar de tudo, eu amo muito você. Você é o único que me deu apoio e é o único que realmente se importa comigo. Eu só tenho a agradecer por isso. Não gosto de suas implicâncias, mas acho que é algo natural , principalmente quando se tem um maninho ciumento. - os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas.- Uma pena...vou sentir sua falta o ano que vem.

Rony havia ficado sem palavras. Esperava grandes patadas e não declarações de carinho.

- Acho que você deveria abraçar sua irmã, Rony.- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rony se levantou e foi abraçar a irmã.

- Te amo sua enferrujada!- disse Rony lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Também te amo, tomate!- disse Gina deixando escapar uma fina lágrima dos olhos.

- Alguém me dá meu lenço de seda?- pediu Draco fingindo grande emoção.- Vocês me comovem, sabe? Essa sinceridade grifinória me tira do sério.- e fungou o nariz.

- Ah! Babaca!- disse Rony dando um tapa na cabeça de Draco e voltando ao seu lugar.

- Chega de lenga-lenga e gira essa garrafa!- disse Draco alisando a cabeça.

- Hum..pensei que você fosse romantico...- zombou Rony girando a garrafa.

b Harry x Draco /b 

Silêncio. Os olhos de todos os presentes se voltaram para Draco e Harry. Ambos se fitavam com extremo desprezo.

- Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Harry com frieza.

- Os dois! - respondeu Draco em um tom desafiador.

- Os dois? Tem certeza?- perguntou Harry dando um meio sorriso.

- Sim! Acho que temos muitas coisas para esclarecer, Potter.- disse Draco estufando o peito.

- Sim, isso é verdade!- disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

- Então..faça primeiro a pergunta e depois me lance um desafio.- disse Draco confiante.

- Estou pensando..eu não sei o que perguntar.- disse Harry dando de ombros.- Certo..me diga uma coisa. Depois de tudo que você fez, depois de todas as formas como você agiu, por que seu repentino interesse na gente? Isso seria..hum..solidão? Seus amigos não te completam como nós poderíamos fazer?

- Uma pergunta..

- Não, Malfoy! Isso é uma lavagem de roupa suja, isto é, é para se dizer tudo e não guardar nada. Então, eu quero os devidos esclarecimentos.- disse Harry com clareza.

Draco notou que, pela segunda vez, fora encurralado por suas atitudes.

_**N/A: olhinhos ardendo**_

_Bom, sei que demorei para postar, mas não foi por maldade não. Passei a semana indo no médico, procurando emprego, hunf! Tá Trevas minha vidinha, ams ..fazer o quê?_

_Esse novo jogo,como vocês viram, é mais uma lavagem de roupa suja mesmo. Esclarecimentos, duvidas e assim por diante. Nada de engraçado talvez. Enfim..não achei esse capítulo engraçado..rs..well..daqui pra frente é só despedida._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora. Vi que alguns de vocês estavam afoitos, mas não estou publicando grande coisa._

_Beijos estalados na bochecha de cada um. E vamos rumo a reta finallllllllllll:)_


	41. Fim da Festa

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 41- Fim da festa.**

- Eu não vou responder uma babaquice dessas!- disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Isso só prova o quão idiota você é! - disse Rony dando um riso abafado.- O que custa dizer que você queria ser como a gente? Que custa dizer que você queria ser o Harry? Que custa dizer que você queria ter amigos como nós?

Draco empalideceu. Será que tudo aquilo era verdade?

- Aí que você se engana, Weasley!- disse Draco tentando manter o tom de voz o mais arrogante possível.

- É mesmo?- perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.- Prove!

- Não faço questão de estar aqui olhando para um bando de tolos. Apenas gosto de me divertir a custa de vocês.- disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Malfoy, assumir que se sente sozinho não é crime.- disse Mione calmamente. Draco sentiu suas mãos suarem de aflição.

- Não diga besteiras, Granger.- disse Draco secamente.

- Estou falando sério!- disse a garota olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.- Sabemos que você se sente sozinho, que não tem muitos amigos pra confiar - e olhou para Crabbe,Goyle e Pansy.- ...mas não precisa ter medo. Isso faz parte da juventude.

Draco e Mione ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Os presentes poderiam jurar que estava rolando uma "transmissão de pensamento".

- Eu não quero responder isso! - disse Draco engolindo seco.

- Pelo menos uma resposta,Malfoy! Não precisa responder todas.- disse Harry olhando-o atentamente.

Draco olhou com extremo desprezo para Harry.

- Não lhe devo satisfações,Potter.

- Assim como não devemos mais ficar aqui olhando pra sua cara.- disse Harry levantando.- Vou voltar pra festa!

- A essa hora, a festa já deve ter terminado.- disse Pansy tranqüilamente.

- Vou dormir então! - disse Harry simplóriamente.

Com um gesto brusco, Draco levantou e pegou Harry pelo colarinho. Encostou o garoto com tudo na parede.

- Vai me bater?- desafiou Harry muito sério.

- Vai beijar sua boca!- disse Luna caindo na risada.

- Você quer a resposta, não é?- disse Draco sufocando Harry.

Harry pôde, apenas, confirmar com a cabeça.

- Eu odeio vocês pelo simples fato de serem felizes como são. Felizes com o pouco que tem. Felizes por serem tão idolatrados pela escola. Os i heroizinhos /i de Hogwarts. Vocês me incomodam demais, mas infelizmente, sempre tive a sede de ser como vocês. Principalmente como você, Potter.

Harry ficou sem palavras, assim como os outros presentes. Mione estava em pé ao lado de Draco de olhos completamente arregalados. Rony deu um assovio, enquanto Gina observava a cena sem nenhum tipo de reação. Luna ria da cena.

- Vocês deveriam se casar, sabe?- zombou a garota entre risos.- Combinam muito!

-Cala a boca, lesada!- ordenou Mione impaciente.- Solte ele, Malfoy!

Draco e Harry se fitavam com extrema fúria. Parecia que não existia mais ninguém em volta deles.

- Solte ele, Malfoy! Você está sufocando-o.- pediu Mione mais uma vez.

Automaticamente, Draco soltou Harry, mas ainda mantinha seus olhos frios preso nele.

- Satisfeito, Potter?- perguntou Draco colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

- Muito! Isso só prova o quanto você é um fracassado.- disse Harry alisando o pescoço. Mione não demorou em ir ao encontro dele para ajudá-lo.

- Não me provoque! - avisou Draco apontando o dedo indicador na direção de Harry.

- Chega vocês dois! - disse Gina.- Harry já obteve a resposta, será que podemos voltar ao jogo normalmente?

- Claro!- disse Draco dando de ombros e voltando a se sentar. Harry e Mione fizeram o mesmo sem demora.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Gina parecendo aliviada.- Gire a garrafa, Draco!

- "Draco!" Hunf!- resmungou Rony.

- Não enche o saco você também! - disse Gina impaciente.

- É o estress pós bebida!- zombou Draco indo ao encalce da garrafa.

- i Não me provoque! /i - zombou Rony em resposta.

Draco preferiu não retrucar. Se concentrou na garrafa e, com um leve solavanco, girou ela na grama.

b Gina x Goyle /b 

- Verdade ou desafio? -perguntou Gina estalando os dedos da mão.

- Não! Parem! - interrompeu Luna levantando em um pulo.

- Que foi maluca?- perguntou Rony surpreso.

- Harry não deu o desafio do Malfoy. Ele pediu os dois, não se lembram?- disse Luna como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- Ah! Coisa tosca!- disse Rony ignorando a garota.

- Depois eu que estou bêbada!- e virou-se para Draco.- Não vai querer o desafio?

- Só se for pra jogar você no lago, Lovegood.- disse Draco friamente.

- Bundão! Fica fugindo dos deveres.- resmungou Luna voltando a se sentar.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia jogar a Lovegood no lago.- Crabbe e Goyle riam imaginando a cena bizarra.

- Tá! Tá! Tá! - disse Draco calmamente.- Menos seus atolados!

Os dois pararam de rir no mesmo instante.

- Hum..já que o Malfoy não vai querer mais o desafio dele, a Gina tem o direito de continuar.- disse Mione olhando para Gina.

- Certo! - concordou Gina no mesmo instante.- Verdade ou desafio, gorducho?

- Ver..verdade!- disse Goyle engolindo seco.

- Você é homossexual?- perguntou Gina segurando o riso.

Rony caiu na risada. Goyle corou levemente.

- Não, por quê?- respondeu Goyle.

- Parece ser! Só fica atrás de homem! - disse Gina meio na duvida.

- Nenhuma mulher me dá bola! - disse Goyle dando de ombros.

- Também, parece o Weasley. Completamente morto de fome e sem talento.- zombou Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

- É um completo atolado! - Pansy ajudou a zombar o colega.

- E você que parece uma caquética?- retrucou Goyle.

- Pelo menos já beijei na boca, e você?- disse Pansy ainda rindo.

- Beija a mão e agarra o travesseiro.- completou Harry rindo também.

- E não sai do banheiro! - disse Rony rolando de rir.

Goyle estava se sentindo um completo inseto. Estava se sentindo a pior das espécies.

- Tá gente! Já deu o que tinha que dar! - disse Mione dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah! Protetora dos animais indefesos.- zombou Draco ainda rindo.

- Desculpe, mas eu não defendo espécies grotescas como você.- retrucou Mione com classe.

- Uhhhh! Fiquei com medo agora.- disse Draco rindo.- Vai balofo, gira a garrafa.

Sem jeito, Goyle girou a garrafa. Estava evitando o máximo que podia os olhares do presentes.

b Crabbe x Rony /b 

- Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Crabbe dando um sorriso enviesado.

- Verdade! - respondeu Rony tranqüilamente.

- Bom...qual é a sensação de ter Draco Malfoy como seu legítimo cunhado? - perguntou Crabbe, mal contendo o riso.

Rony ficou vermelho feito um tomate instantaneamente.

- Não o considero como cunhado! Considero ele, apenas, como um verme que quer tirar proveito da minha irmã.- respondeu Rony sem demora.

- Eu não quero tirar proveito da sua irmã.- interrompeu Draco na mesma hora.

- Isso é o que você diz. - disse Rony olhando-o firmemente.

- Ah! Não vou discutir com outro atolado sem cérebro.- disse Draco. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de discutir.

Dando um riso enviesado, Rony girou a garrafa.

b Luna x Harry /b 

- AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!- comemorou Luna fazendo uma dancinha completamente tosca.

- Merlin! - Gina dera um tapa na prórpia testa.

- Verdade ou desafio? -perguntou Luna parecendo ofegante.

- Verdade! - Harry olhava para a garota, temendo muito o que poderia ser perguntado.

- Onde você e a Mione estavam depois da briga que teve no Salão Principal? - perguntou Luna empolgada.

Mione e Harry se entreolharam atiçando a extrema curiosidade dos presentes.

- Ficamos aqui fora conversando. - respondeu Harry pouco convincente.

- Como você mente! - disse Draco balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não estou mentindo! - retrucou Harry impaciente.

- Está sim! - Harry ficou ainda mais assustado ao ver Gina entrar no meio da conversa.- Quem estava aqui fora era Draco e eu!

O pescoço de Rony girou automaticamente na direção da garota. Gina tentou ignorar o máximo que pôde.

- Fazendo o que aqui fora?- perguntou Rony cruzando os braços.

- Uma coisa que você nunca fez na sua vida, caro irmão.- respondeu Gina sem olhar pra ele.

- E o que é? - insistiu Rony.

- Dar um amasso...fazer amor. - disse Gina virando-se pra ele com um sorriso triunfal.- Virgenzinho!

Rony sentiu uma carga elétrica possuir seu corpo e mente. Parecia que seu mundo inteiro iria explodir.

- Virgenzinho é a vovozinha! - retrucou Rony impaciente.

- Que resposta mais criativa, Weasley.- disse Pansy olhando para as unhas.

- Tá falando o quê se você é outra virgem?- desafiou Rony muito sério.

Pansy caiu na risada.

- Tá, Weasley! Você se ofendeu! Tá na cara que é purinho de tudo.- zombou Pansy ainda olhando para as unhas.

- HEY!HELLO! - Luna havia levatando mais uma vez. Todos, inevitavelmente, voltaram a prestar atenção nela.- O contexto é Harry e Mione e não o resto da "banca".

- O resto do quê? - perguntou Rony confuso;

- Da "banca", mané! - disse Luna chacoalhando os cabelos de palha.

- Do resto da galera.- explicou Mione.

- Ah! Tá! É gíria "trouxa"? - perguntou Rony com uma expressão de dúvida.

- É! - afirmou Mione pacientemente.

- Louca! - Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nossa! Então né? - disse Luna voltando a se sentar e voltando a olhar para Harry.- E então? Onde vocês estavam?

- Pelo caminho seguido por eles, acho que estavam no banheiro.- disse Draco atropelando a conversa.

Harry coçou a cabeça nervosamente.

- Certo! Eu conto tudo o que houve.- disse Harry deixando Mione completamente assustada.

- Isso é ótimo! - os olhos de Draco brilhavam de pura malícia.

- Fomos ao banheiro, sim de fato! Mione queria lavar o rosto e eu fui limpar minha boca. Depois de uma longa conversa, pedi Mione oficalmente em namoro.- Harry ergueu a mão direita mostrando a grossa e reluzente aliança.

- Nossa! Nem tinha reparado! - disse Rony buscando a mão de Mione.- UAU! É de prata mesmo?

- É! - respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- Que linda! - disse Gina admirando a aliança no dedo de Mione.

- Cuidado, Granger, ou seu dedo pode cair por causa da inveja.- disse Pansy indicando Gina com a cabeça.

- Cala a boca, caquética.- disse Gina mal humorada.

- Hum..satisfeita com a resposta?- perguntou Harry meio receoso.

- Sim! Pode girar a garrafa.- disse Luna apontando para a garrafa.

Harry, muito mais aliviado, girou a garrafa.

b Mione x Crabbe /b 

- Verdade ou...

Mione parecia que havia visto um fantasma.

Foi quase isso.

Diante de seus olhos castanhos, estava Filch com uma lamparina em mãos e sua gata no colo. Não estava com uma expressão nada animadora.

- O que fazem aqui? A essa hora?- perguntou Filch furioso. Seus lábios tremiam de raiva.

- Colocando o papo em dia! - respondeu Gina sorrindo falsamente.

- Então, vão fazer isso dentro de suas Salas Comunais. A festa já acabou, sabiam?

Mione ergueu os olhos e viu que não havia luzes acessas no grande Salão.

- Certo! Não havíamos notado, sr.Filch.- disse Mione se levantando.

- Hum! Grande monitora é a srta.- retrucou Filch medindo a garota dos pés a cabeça.- Levantem logo daí!

- Calma, sr.Filch. Esse é nosso último ano. Não nos veremos mais no ano que vem. - disse Draco tentando ser amigável.

- Graças a Merlin! Uma turma problemática a menos.- disse Filch secamente.- Não tentem me enrolar! Andem logo!

Aos poucos, todos os presentes se levantaram. Nenhum deles estavam com uma expressão animadora.

- Vou te contar! Essa juventude! - resmungou Filch dando partida rumo ao castelo.

O grupo o seguiu em silêncio. Filch não parava de resmungar coisas para si mesmo.

- Agora, vão pra cama! Amanhã não quero ver vocês dormindo na colação de grau.- disse Filch olhando para o grupo muito sério.

- Ah! Isso vai ser inevitável. Quando a Granger começar a falar, espero estar em um último sono.- zombou Draco, ficando quieto ao sentir seu pé sendo pisado por Mione.

- Chega de piadinhas, sr.Malfoy. - disse Filch sem emoção.- Vocês estão esperando o quê para voltarem para suas Salas Comunais?

- Um milagre, talvez. - disse Rony olhando para o teto do castelo completamente admirado.

- Esquece, Weasley. Você nunca vai ficar rico.- zombou Draco damdo palmadinhas no ombro dele.

- Sem graça! - disse Rony corando levemente.

- Vamos né? - disse Mione dando um sorriso enviesado. - Até amanhã!

- Que educada! - disse Draco estufando o peito e guiando os amigos rumo as masmorras.

- Tchau galera! Adorei o papo de hoje! - disse Luna.- Será que ainda tem algum Wisky de Fogo?- e contornou o caminho entrando no Salão Principal.

Os quatro grifinórios seguiram rumo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória em silêncio. O local estava completamente vazio.

- É..a galera ficou realmente cansada.- comentou Rony dando um longo suspiro.

- Hum..vou me deitar! - disse Gina de repente, indo em direção a escada de mármore.

- O que deu nela?- perguntou Harry confuso.

- Deixa ela! - pediu Mione pacientemente.- É nossa última noite aqui...

- É verdade! - concordou Rony olhando para o teto.

- Passamos bons momentos aqui! - disse Harry pegando na mão de Mione e sorrindo pra ela.

- E momentos ruins também! - completou Mione com a testa franzida.

- Mas pelo menos ganhamos verdadeiros amigos.- disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

- O que vai ser de nós agora?- perguntou Mione dando de ombros. Parecia perdida.

- Harry será um ótimo auror e você uma ótima..hum..não sei..escritora?- sugeriu Rony.

- Escritora? - Mione sorriu.- Não..acho que não.

- Você leva jeito! - disse Harry sorrindo.

- É verdade! - concordou Rony.

- Sabe...eu agradeço muito por ter a amizade de vocês dois. Vocês são muito importantes pra mim. Muito! - disse Mione. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

- Você tem minha amizade e um Harry como futuro esposo.- discordou Rony.

- É..pode ser..- disse Mione fitando o chão.

- Sabe...apesar das nossas brigas..eu gosto muito de você. - disse Rony aproximando-se dela.- Você me ensinou muitas coisas. Valeu mesmo!

Fora o ápice para centenas de lágrimas se apossarem do rosto da garota.

- Eu não queria ir embora...- Mione ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Ninguém quer! - disse Harry abraçando-a.

- Eu não vou ver vocês mais..não vou..- disse Mione apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Não diga besteiras! - disse Harry alisando sua cabeça.

- Ah! Tô com ciúmes!

Rony se juntou a Harry e Mione dando um apertado abraço em ambos. Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio ouvindo os soluços abafados de Mione.

- Eu amo vocês...- Mione chorava ainda mais a cada palavra dita.

- A gente também te ama. Só que o Harry ama mais.- disse Rony sorrindo.

- Bobo como sempre! - disse Mione soltando Harry.

- Se eu não for bobo,qual seria a graça? - perguntou Rony dando de ombros.

- Nenhuma! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Viu?- Rony alisou a cabeça da garota.- Vai dar tudo certo! Você vai ver!

- Tá! - Mione enxugava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Posso abraçar?- perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Pode!Mas sem encoxar!- consentiu Harry dando risada.

Rony deu um longo abraço na amiga. Por mais que negasse, também não queria deixar a escola. Tinha medo de não ver mais os amigos e medo do que poderia enfrentar sozinho.

- Pára de chorar ou vai ficar com a cara inchada amanhã! - disse Rony soltando-a.

- Ok! - disse Mione sorrindo.

- Amanhã tem discurso! Você tem que estar linda!- disse Harry alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Uh! Muito linda!- caçoou Mione.- Certo..vamos nos deitar...

- Você quem manda, monitora.- disse Rony batendo continência.

Os três, abraçados um com o outro, subiram a escadaria de mármore com grande dificuldade. Os três temiam o futuro que iria vir, mas acreditavam que mesmo com o fim de tudo, o próximo iníco seria com os três juntos. Seria mesmo?

**N/A: voltando da lavandeiria**

_Hum...está aí o tão esperado capítulo 41. Faltam apenas dois, eu acho, pra terminar essa fic. Hum..tenho quase certeza que o próximo é o último. Acabarei no capítulo 42. Tá..pra quem disse que terminaria no capítulo 40..._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu achei legalzinho ( a opinião do autor não conta, como já me disseram inúmeras vezes). _

_Obrigada aos comentários e a paciência!_

_Beijos na bochecha de cada um! _


	42. A colação de grau

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 42- A colação de grau.**

O dia seguinte foi um alvoroço total. Os professores corriam de um lado para o outro e sempre acabavam se trombando. Os preparativos finais para a colação dos alunos do sétimo ano já estavam sendo finalizados. Uma passagem especial para os amigos e parentes foi feita especialmente para as presenças confirmadas. O restante dos alunos, já haviam sido despachados de manhã.

Faltando poucas horas para a colação, os devidos oradores de cada casa já estavam do lado de fora do castelo, onde estavam dispostas várias cadeiras para os formandos se sentarem. As arquibancadas de quadribol, ficariam para os que contemplariam seus filhos se formando.

- Mamãe, não estou nervosa!- disse Mione tentando se desviar da mão insistente da mãe que não parava de ajeitar suas vestes.

- E você acha que vou acreditar nisso?- perguntou Helena olhando seriamente para a filha.

- Pois acredite! Meu discurso está pronto, só não garanto uma coisa muito chocante.- disse Mione apertando o pequeno papel nas mãos.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você minha filha. Muito mesmo! - disse Helena sorrindo.- Você sempre encheu minha vida e a do seu pai de orgulho.

Mione sorriu meio sem jeito. Seus olhos começaram a buscar seus amigos na multidão de formandos, mas nem um deles dera sinal de vida.

- Bom..boa sorte!- disse Helena sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Mãe...er...- Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que foi? -perguntou Helena confusa.

- Hum..obrigada por tudo!- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Helena abraçou a filha carinhosamente. Mione tentava com máximo de esforço não derremar uma lágrima sequer. De longe, pôde ver a chegada de Rony e Harry que pareciam completamente distraídos.

- Agora..mantenha a calma.- sorriu Helena.

- Claro! Irei manter ou pelo menos tentar.- Mione retribuiu o sorriso.- Antes da sra. ir, queria te apresentar meus amigos.

- Claro!

Mione pegou a mão da mãe e a levou ao encontro de Harry e Rony.

- Hey! - Rony deu um cutucão em Harry.- Sua sogra vem aí!

Harry olhou para o lado e viu Mione de mão dada com sua mãe. Sentiu o medo aterrorizar seu estômago.

- Tô ferrado! - Harry deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Tá nada! Ninguém mandou pedir Mione em namoro antes de consultar os velhos dela.- Rony só estava querendo botar pilha no amigo.

- E se a mãe dela não gostar de mim? -perguntou Harry aflito.

- Acho que você deveria ter medo do pai e não da mãe. Mãe sempre tem coração mole.- disse Rony dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Ah! Valeu por me animar, amigão.- disse Harry dando um riso enviesado.

- Oi meninos! - Mione havia se aproximado dos dois com a mãe nos calcanhares.

- Oi! - disseram ambos em coro.

- Minha mãe! - disse Mione empolgada apontando para a mãe.

- Eu já tive o imenso prazer de ver sua mãe, mas não tive a honra de falar com ela. - disse Rony gentilmente. Harry olhou confuso para a atitude do amigo.

- Foi na Floreios e Borrões se não me engano.- disse Mione pensativa.

- Sim, no nosso segundo ano.- afirmou Rony sorrindo.- Sou Ronald Weasley!- e estendeu a mão na direção de Helena.

- Helena Granger!- e pegou na mão do garoto, cumprimentando-o.

Mione esperava que Harry tivesse a mesma atitude, mas parecia que o garoto tinha travado completamente.

- Er..esse é o Harry, mamãe.- apontou Mione meio sem jeito.

- Prazer! - disse Helena estendendo a mão na direção dele.

- Er...o prazer é meu, sra.- disse Harry sem jeito, pegando em sua mão.

- Lindos olhos! - disse Helena sorrindo.

- Obrigado! - disse Harry ajeitando os óculos sem jeito.

Harry sentiu um doloroso beliscão em suas costas. Era Rony.

- Bom..vou me juntar aos oradores.- disse Mione sem jeito.

- E eu vou me juntar ao seu pai. Ele deve estar perdido lá em cima.- disse Helena sorrindo.

- É..vá. Te vejo depois!- disse Mione calmamente.

Quando Helena ia dando as costas para os três, Harry tomou um impulso extremo e a chamou de volta.

- Pois não? -perguntou Helena educadamente.

Harry respirou fundo e pegou na mão de Mione. O garoto recebeu um sorriso consolador da namorada.

- Eu...er..queria..hum..pedir permissão para namorar sua filha.- Harry sentiu que seus pulmões não estavam mais extraindo ar.

Helena foi pega de surpresa. Definitivamente, não estava esperando uma coisa daquelas.

- É! Eu gosto muito da Mione sabe? E queria seu consentimento e, claro, do seu marido também.- Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Algo dizia dentro dela, que aquele não foi o momento certo para Harry pedir aquilo.

- Hum..deixe-me pensar! - Helena fez um tremendo ar de suspense, deixando Harry e Mione totalmente apavorados. Rony se divertia com a cena. - Tudo bem! Vocês tem minha permissão!

Harry sentiu o ar circular novamente em seus pulmões.

- Obrigado! Vou cuidar bem dela! - disse o garoto tentando sorrir.

- Espero que cuide mesmo, querido.- disse Helena sorrindo.- Bom, deixe-me ir! Com licença! - e partiu rumo as arquibancadas.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ela não é linda? - perguntou Mione se pendurando no pescoço de Harry.

- Não mais que você! - disse Harry sorrindo e dando um longo beijo na garota.

- QUERIDOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Rony abaixou a cabeça. Adoraria que, onde estava parado, se tornasse um imenso buraco.

- Oi sra. Weasley! - cumprimentou Mione com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi querida! Soube que seria oradora. Meus parabéns! - Molly envolveu Mione em um abraço longo e apertado.

- Mãe..solta ela. - pediu Rony sem jeito. - Assim ela não vai poder ler o discurso.

- Ai! É verdade! - Molly soltou Mione. - Desculpe querida!

- Tudo bem! - Mione dera um sorriso sem graça.

- Olá Harry querido! - foi a vez de Harry ser esmagado pelos braços gordos de Molly.- Parece mais saudável! Está muito mais bonito!

- O...o...obrigado.- disse Harry sem ar.

- Por nada! Você ficou lindo nessa beca. - disse Molly soltando-o e dando um sorriso carinhoso.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Harry.

- Ai querido..

- Nem vem me apertar! - disse Rony saindo do encalce da mãe.

- Grosso! - remungou Molly cruzando os braços. - Estou tão orgulhosa do meu filhote.

- Sim..imagino.- disse Rony sorrindo sem jeito.- Mãe..papai está te chamando. Vai lá!

- Ah! Vou mesmo! Boa sorte,Mione.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Mione sorrindo.

- Se deixar..ela fala até não poder mais.- disse Rony dando um suspiro aliviado,olhando para as costas da mãe.

- A casa tá cheia! - disse Harry olhando ao redor.

- Harry, você convidou os Dursleys para vir até aqui? -perguntou Mione.

Harry deu um riso abafado.

- Chamei, mas duvido que eles venham.- disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Não teria tanta certeza! - disse Mione apontando para as costas de Harry.

O garoto não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O tio balofo, junto com Duda e Petúnia, caminhavam (apavorados) pelo jardim de Hogwarts.

- Fala que isso é um sonho! - disse Harry fechando os olhos.

- Não! É realidade! - disse Mione erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ai! Que merda eu fiz! - disse Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Hey! Moleque!- Tio Válter cutucou as costas de Harry com a famosa chave de seu carro.

- Hum..?- Harry não se virou.

- Estamos aqui nessa escola de malucos por sua causa.- retrucou tio Válter de extremo mau humor.

- Vocês vieram porque quiseram! - disse Harry ainda de costas.- Eu apenas convidei por educação. Ninguém mandou serem curiosos.

Tio Válter ficou em silêncio. Petúnia parecia querer gravar tudo que estava diante de seus olhos. Parecia apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo estava curiosa. Duda não largava dos braços da mãe.

- Agora..se me derem licença..- Harry ia começando a andar quando foi parado pelo berro de tia Petúnia.

- Mamãe!Mamãe! O que houve? - perguntou Duda apertando o traseiro com toda a força que suas mãos gorduchas lhe conferiam.

- Bombas, querido! Bombas!- disse Petúnia ainda berrando, atraindo a atenção dos presentes.

- São fogos Filibusteiro, sra.- disse Fred e Jorge se aproximando do grupo.- Legal, não acham?

- Brincadeira de péssimo gosto se quer saber.- disse tia Petúnia se endireitando.

- Olá Duda! - cumprimentaram os gêmeos com grandes sorrisos maliciosos isso fez Duda contrair seu bumbum com força.

- Tenha calma! Pelo que eu soube, foi o gigante Hagrid que te colocou um rabinho de porco.- disse Fred cruzando os braços.

- E nós, apenas fizemos sua língua crescer um pouquinho.- disse Jorge sorrindo.

- Ma..mamãe..va..vamos sentar...- pediu Duda apavorado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, os gêmeos soltaram mais Fogos Filibusteiro pelo jardim, deixando os Dursley ainda mais assustados.

- Vamos sair daqui, Petúnia! - ordenou Tio Válter indo em direção as arquibancadas.

- Valeu! - agradeceu Harry.

- Não foi nada! Assim que vimos o gorducho, não resistimos.- disse Fred sorrindo.

- Queríamos nos distrair. Aqui tem velhos demais.- disse Jorge dando um longo suspiro.

- Bom..pelo jeito..a diversão acabou. Profª Minerva vai dar o ar da graça.- disse Rony indicando Minerva com a cabeça.

- Beleza! Nos vemos depois! - Fred e Jorge sairam rumo as arquibancadas.

- i "Sonorus". /i Atenção todos os formandos, venham se posicionar em seus devidos lugares, a cerimônia de colação vai começar.

- Bom..vejo vocês depois.- disse Mione parecendo um pouco nervosa.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Harry lhe dando um carinhoso selinho.

- É..acho que vai.- disse Mione dando um sorriso nervoso.- 'Té mais! - e rumou para o palanque onde estavam os outros oradores.

- Meu discurso vai ser melhor que o seu,Granger.- zombou Draco olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

- Espero mesmo! - disse Mione sentando ao seu lado.

Todos não demoraram muito em se sentar em seus devidos lugares. Os pais dos alunos pareciam muito mais ansiosos que os prórpios filhos. Mantinham os olhares fixos no palanque em que estavam os oradores, professores e o diretor da escola. Sem muita demora, porfº Dumbledore tomou a frente e começou mais um belo discurso.

- Bem vindos! - Dumbledore mantinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. - Bem vindos a colação de grau dos sétimanistas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Espero que todos estejam muito bem confortáveis aí em cima e possam me ouvir com extrema clareza...

- Como ele consegue falar se microfone? - perguntou Tia Petúnia para seu marido. Estavam sentados isolados dos outro pais.

- Com a boca, mamãe! - responde Duda abobalhado.

- Isso querido filho.Ótima resposta! - apoiou Tio Válter sorrindo por trás do imenso bigode.

-...é com grande pesar que um grupo extremamente espirituoso deixe a nossa escola, mas vamos pensar pelo lado positivo, um novo começo os espera lá fora. Queria eu poder fazer um imenso discurso, mas deixarei minhas considerações para o final. Acho que os oradores de cada casa tem mais coisa a dizer do que eu. - Dumbledore virou-se e sorriu tranqüilamente para os oradores nervosos. - Vamos começar então! Que venha o primeiro orador.

Com uma imensa salva de palmas, Padma Patil levantou-se tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ajeitou-se diante de todos e começou seu discurso que não foi muito duradouro: a menina tinha começado a chorar descontrolavelmente sendo levada urgentemente para a enfermaria do colégio.

- Tinha que ser irmã da Parvati! - zombou Simas caindo na risada.

- Idiota! - Parvati dera um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

- Muito simpática ela! - comentou Rony baixo para Harry.

- Não zombe dela! - disse Harry com a testa enrugada.- Ela foi sua salvação no Baile de Inverno.

- Salvação? - indagou Rony de olhos arregalados.- Ela só faltou cuspir na minha cara para tentar me humilhar.

- Certo! - concordou Harry com os olhos presos na oradora da Lufa-Lufa.

Anna Abbot começou a falar com extrema desenvoltura e calma. Seu discurso havia durado 10 minutos completos. Os alunos da Sonserina não deixaram de zombar da garota. Todos fingiram dormir nas prórpias cadeiras, fazendo-a ficar um pouco envergonhada. Assim que voltou a se sentar, todos voltaram a abrir os olhos.

- A..loser! - Dino havia dado um falso espirro.

- Tinha que ser da Lufa-Lufa! - disse Parvati rindo.

- Eu não entendi uma palavra que ela disse.- disse Simas com uma expressão de duvida.

- Ainda bem que ela é da Lufa-Lufa...assim...somente eles entendem.- disse Rony rindo.

- Seria uma espécie de código? - perguntou Neville confuso.

- DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAÃ! - os alunos da Grifinória começaram a fazer a maior baderna.

- Deixa de ser tapado, Neville.- disse Simas rindo.

- Tapado ele não é e nós sabemos disso! Neville quando vai ao banheiro, só falta entupir tudo.- disse Rony rindo.

Neville corou bruscamente. Para sua sorte, fora a vez de Draco Malfoy tomar conta do discurso. Os alunos da Sonserina vibravam com altos gritos e grandes assovios.

- Putz..não vou conseguir respirar! - comentou Rony ficando mau humorado.

- Vamos ver o que a belezinha tem a dizer.- disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

- Caros alunos e babacas de Hogwarts...- Draco começou seu discurso extremamente pomposo.- Não tenho muito o que dizer, mas me sinto ainda mais admirado por ter sido escolhido como orador da Sonserina. Morram de inveja!..- e sorriu para seus colegas de casa.

- O que esse tosco tá falando? -perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Só tenho a agradecer por vocês sempre aceitarem minhas mentiras, chantagens, ameaças e vinganças. Vocês foram muito importantes para o meu crescimento...

- Crescimento destrutivo! - disse Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- ...e...para finalizar...queria agradecer aos meus novos amigos: Potter,Weasley fêmea e Weasley gay,Granger,Lovegood...que me proporcionaram grandes momentos nessa escola. Obrigado por fazer eu me divertir as custas de vocês. - Draco deu um largo sorriso para onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados. Os dois retribuiram com uma imensa careta.- ..hum..acho que só! Beijos mamãe! - e acenou para Narcissa Malfoy, que olhava para o filho completamente assustada.

Não houve palmas. Todos ficaram perplexos com o discurso de Draco. Os pais que tinham filhos na Grifinória, não esconderam a surpresa ao ver o nome de Harry, Rony e Hermione, citados em seu falatório. Meio sem graça, profª Minerva levantou-se para anunciar o próximo e último orador.

- Er..é com prazer que anúncio a próxima oradora que é a melhor aluna do ano em Hogwarts. - Minerva começou a falar e as expressões de surpresa foram se dispersando.

- Uhu!- berrou Harry empolgado.

- Hermione Jane Granger, oradora da Grifinória.- disse Minerva batendo palmas.

Harry e Rony bateram palmas completamente empolgados. Mione se levantou e tomou a frente. Era notável que ela estava muito nervosa.

- Espero que ela consiga se manter tranqüila.- disse Harry um pouco preocupado. Estava ficando nervoso, assim como Mione.

- Er...hum..eu estou um pouco nervosa, sabe? - Mione alisava o pergaminho muito bem cuidado.- Mas tentarei ser o mais breve possível.- e sorriu nervosamente para os presentes.- No começo de tudo, nunca acreditei que tudo que aconteceu na minha vida seria possível. Eu tive a oportunidade de estudar em uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria, realmente...é uma tremenda honra. Sofri preconceitos sim, mas todos foram superados porque conquistei verdadeiros amigos. Sem eles, minha estadia aqui com certeza não seria muito longa...- Mione parou por instantes dando um longo suspiro.- ..ganhar o prêmio de melhor aluna do ano só prova que todos os esforços feitos para o bem recebem grandes recompensas. Seja nos estudos ou até mesmo em ajudar algum idoso a atravessar a rua. Me sinto grata por tudo que aconteceu comigo. - seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.- ...desejo que todos aqui presentes tenham um grande futuro lá fora. Todos nós somos preeenchidos com dons que garantem nosso sucesso. A partir de agora, os nossos caminhos tomarão sentidos opostos. Teremos que enfrentar o mundo lá fora de cabeça erguida e ter muita garra para conquistarmos os nossos sonhos. No dia que sentir que poderá falhar, lembrem-se das coisas boas que já viveram. Elas podem ser a base de um ser humano ainda mais forte, pois mesmo na lembrança, sempre terá alguém de longe torcendo por você. Seja um amigo, uma mãe ou um animal querido de estimação. Espero de coração que todos se dêem bem na vida. Agradeço por todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Agradeço pela experiência vivida. Agradeço por tudo que aconteceu comigo. Obrigada e parabéns queridos formandos. Sucesso e muita paz no coração. A vida lá fora ainda está para começar, vamos dar o pontapé certeiro. - uma fina lágrima escorreu dos olhos da garota.- Obrigada!

Os alunos da Grifinória bateram palmas em pé completamente animados. Muitos tinham lágrimas esparramadas nos olhos, como Parvati e Neville. Aos poucos, vários chapéus dos formandos foram jogados no ar. Muitos alunos se abraçavam, dizendo grandes palavras de despedidas. Mione desceu do palanque e se juntou a Harry e Rony.

- Você foi ótima! - disse Rony sorrindo.

Mione se manteve em silêncio.

- Amor...não fica assim! - Harry abraçou a garota.- Você não vai deixar de me ver e de ver o Rony.

Harry sentiu lágrimas quentes molharem sua beca. Não sabia que atitude tomar, pois estava sentindo o mesmo que ela. Não queria ir embora do único lugar que foi sua casa de verdade.

- Calma! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

Sem pensar, Mione deu um longo beijo banhado de lágrimas no garoto. Harry poderia jurar que era um beijo de despedida.

- Chega disso! - disse Rony separando os dois.- Dumbledore quer falar.

- Hum...certo! - Dumbledore estava novamente diante dos alunos.- Espero sinceramente que todos vocês consigam sucesso lá fora. Espero também que nunca esqueçam Hogwarts e que ela estará sempre de braços abertos para recebê-los. Tenho orgulho imenso de todos vocês. Uma salva de palmas por favor.

O barulho voltou a tomar conta do jardim de Hogwarts. Sorrisos orgulhosos ou até mesmo temorosos eram vistos nas faces dos alunos.

- Agora, meus queridos chefes das casas irão entregar seus devidos diplomas. - Dumbledore voltou a falar dando um meio sorriso.- Depois, peço que os pais se dirigiam para dentro do castelo onde retomarão seu caminho pra casa, ou melhor, para a Plataforma 9 3/4. Aos alunos, vão para a plataforma tomarem o trem de volta pra casa. Obrigado e desejo que todos tenham muita sorte.

Dumbledore voltou a se sentar com os professores que continuavam sentados apreciando o resto da colação. Flashes de fotos era vistos em todos os lugares, assim como mães desesperadamente orgulhosas apertavam os filhos em um duradouro abraço.

- Hum..acho que temos que tirar uma foto! - disse Mione sorrindo para Harry e Rony.

- Sem duvidas! - concordou Harry sorrindo.

- Ok! i "Accio máquina fotográfica" /i .- ordenou Mione com a varinha em punhos.

- Oh! Que potência! - riu-se Rony.

- Srta. Granger? -chamou profª Minerva.

- Sim, professora!

- Seu diploma e seu prêmio de melhor aluna.- disse Minerva lhe entregando tudo.

- Ah! Obrigada! - agradeceu Mione sem jeito. - Obrigada por tudo professora!

Harry poderia jurar que Minerva estava prestes a chorar, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

- Bom..a foto! Simas, tem como você tirar a foto? - pediu Mione.

- Claro! - disse Simas pegando a máquina com cuidado.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se juntaram. Simas bateu a foto com eficiência, devolvendo logo em seguida a máquina.

- Certo! - disse Mione ajeitando a máquina e subindo em cima de uma cadeira.

- AÊÊÊÊÊ! REBOLA!REBOLA!REBOLA!

- Babacas! - resmungou Mione mantendo o bom humor. - Gente..se juntem..deixe eu tirar uma foto de vocês.

A galera da Grifinória se uniu animadamente. Em cada rosto podia-se ver o sorriso de missão cumprida. Nos olhos, a imensa tristeza da despedida.


	43. O Fim de tudo

**Encurralados pelo Destino.**

**Capítulo 43- O Fim de tudo.**

- Onde estão seus tios? - perguntou Mione em frente a porta do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Devem ter caído fora, assim que a colação acabou. Garanto que eles deixaram suas observações quando eu voltar pra casa deles. - respondeu Harry coçando a cabeça.

- Você pretende morar pra sempre na casa deles? - perguntou Rony com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Claro que não! Só estou voltando pra lá até arrumar um canto pra mim.- disse Harry dando de ombros.- O que, eu acho, não vai ser nem um pouco difícil.

- Tenho uma idéia! - os olhos de Rony começaram a brilhar.

- Resolveu colocar seu cérebro pra funcionar um pouco tarde, Rony. As aulas acabaram.- brincou Mione fingindo seriedade.

- Incrível como você não me deixa em paz.- disse Rony corando levemente.

- Então...qual é sua idéia? - perguntou Harry curioso.

- Que tal alugarmos um apartamento juntos em Londres? Acho que as despesas não ficariam tão altas. - sugeriu Rony completamente animado.

- Péra! Você está propondo algo extremamente absurdo, Rony. - interviu Mione, dessa vez, muito séria.

- Por que você acha que estou propondo um absurdo? Absurdo seria se eu estivesse convidando você para morar comigo.- disse Rony com a testa enrugada.

- Graças a Merlin isto não está acontecendo. Não agüentaria dividir o mesmo teto com alguém tão...tão...- Mione parou medindo Rony dos pés a cabeça.

- Tão o quê? - perguntou Rony olhando-a seriamente.

- Relaxado! Irresponsável! - respondeu Mione fitando-o.

- E muito menos eu conseguiria dividir um apartamento com você. - disse Rony tentando manter a paciência.- Você é certinha demais pra mim.

- Sabe..também acho isso.. - concordou Mione no mesmo instante.

- Sabe Rony, acho que não seria uma má idéia. - pensou Harry.- Seria muito bom morar com você. Eu aceito a proposta.

Mione olhou para a cena completamente indignada.

- Isso não vai dar certo..não vai dar certo...- resmungou para si mesma.

- Como? - perguntou Harry.

- Nada querido! - disse Mione no mesmo instante.

- Hum...acho melhor entrarmos no trem. Só nós estamos do lado de fora.- disse Rony olhando ao redor.

- Nada disso! Eu também estou do lado de fora.- Gina se juntou a eles, com Luna nos calcanhares.

Rony parou incrédulo.

- Pensei que vocês já tivessem ido pra casa.- comentou Harry.

- Nós? Ah! Não! Ficamos no castelo. Ressaca sabe? - disse Gina apontando pra Luna.- E, é claro, que não iríamos perder nossa última viagem de volta pra casa ao lado de vocês.

- Que puxa-saco! - disse Rony abafando um riso.- Por que você não diz que está aqui por causa do Malfoy, seria muito mais bonito sabia?

- Não vão começar a brigar! - interrompeu Mione cruzando os braços.

- Certo! - disse Gina virando-se para Mione.- Lindo discurso! Adorei!

- AH! Obrigada! - respondeu Mione sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Puxa-saco.- disse Rony mais uma vez, recebendo um tapa certeiro da irmã.

- Bom..vamos entrar no trem? Estou morrendo de dor-de-cabeça.- disse Luna colocando a varinha atrás da orelha.

- Sim, vamos! - concordou Harry no mesmo instante.

- Hum..imaginei mesmo que vocês iriam embora sem me dizer "Adeus". Não estava tão errado!

Harry, Rony e Mione se viraram e deram de cara com o guarda-caças de Hogwarts. Seus olhos de besouro lacrimejavam furiosamente. Em suas mãos enormes, havia um lenço que, a primeira vista, passaria despercebido.

- Cla..claro que não, Hagrid.- disse Harry desconfortável.

- Não foi o que eu ouvi.- disse Hagrid olhando para o trio.

- Ah! Hagrid! Deculpe-nos! - disse Mione com extrema sinceridade.

- Como sempre, sou insignificante.- disse Hagrid fungando o nariz.

- Não diga isso! - pediu Harry sentindo pena do gigante. - Deculpe-nos! Não tivemos a intenção.

- Sei..sei...- disse Hagrid assoando o nariz. - Vou sentir saudade de vocês, sabiam?

- Nós também, Hagrid.- disse Harry sorrindo.- Não vamos esquecer de você. Você é uma pessoa muito importante em nossa vida.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a escapar dos olhos de Hagrid.

- Ora! Não chore! Estamos vivos e te visitaremos quando puder.- disse Mione alisando o braço de Hagrid.

- Prometem que farão isso? - perguntou Hagrid olhando para o chão.

Harry, Rony e Mione se entreolharam.

- Claro, Hagrid! - concordou Rony olhando para os amigos.- Se não der para te visitarmos, escreveremos cartas, o que acha?

- Ó..ótima idéia...- concordou Hagrid balançando a enorme cabeça.

- Bom..temos que entrar! - disse Harry apontando para o trem.

Subitamente, Hagrid pegou Harry, Rony e Mione de jeito e deu um enorme abraço. Os três estavam sendo esmagados pelos grandes braços do gigante e, o que pareciam ser lágrimas, pareciam ter se transformado em grandes poças de água.

- Sentirei saudades! - disse Hagrid soltando-os.- Desejo toda a sorte do mundo. Vocês merecem!

- Desejamos o mesmo, Hagrid.- disse Mione sorrindo carinhosamente.- Cuide-se e não se meta em encrencas, ok?

- Acho que essa mensagem é mais cabível a vocês.- sorriu Hagrid.

- Hum..cabível a nós quatro.- disse Harry dando uma piscadela.

Os quatro riram e, logo em seguida, ficaram em um constrangedor silêncio.

- Melhor vocês entrarem! - disse Hagrid indicando a porta com a cabeça.

- Certo! - concordou Harry.

O grupo se despediu de Hagrid sem demora e entraram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Alguns minutos depois, todos os alunos estavam indo de volta para suas casas.

- O trem está vazio né? - disse Mione entrando na última cabine do trem.

- Com certeza! - concordou Harry ajudando a garota com os malões.

- Melhor assim! - disse Rony sério.- Assim tem lugares descentes para se sentar.

Harry riu do amigo e logo se sentou ao lado de Mione. Assim que ia fazer o mesmo, Rony sentiu um braço barrá-lo.

- Preciso falar com você! - disse Luna olhando-o seriamente.

As orelhas de Rony não demoraram a ficar vermelhas. Acentiu com a cabeça e saiu com ela da cabine.

- Nossa! - indagou Mione surpresa com a atitude de Luna.

- Culpa da Gina! - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Por que minha? - perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Fica ensinando garotas como a Luna a serem independentes e domadoras.- respondeu Harry dando um riso abafado.

- Luna sempre foi meio tapadinha. Só quis ajudar. - disse Gina rindo.

- Ajudou até demais! - disse Mione rindo também.

Rony e Luna se encontravam no corredor do trem. Não havia barulho e nem murmúrios audíveis por parte dos alunos que estavam no trem.

- O que quer? - perguntou Rony.

- Não vou te enrolar e vou direto ao assunto, ok? - disse Luna encarando as mãos.

- Tá! - disse Rony meio assustado.

Rony sentiu uma pressão forte em seus ombros. Fora jogado contudo na direção da cabine por Luna. O garoto não estava entendendo nada.

- Que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou Rony ainda mais assustado. -Você vai me bater?

- Claro que não! - riu Luna.

- E então? - indagou Rony.

- Ah! Não vou ficar te enrolando! - disse Luna se aproximando do garoto.

- Eu já lhe disse alguma vez que tenho medo de você? - perguntou Rony tentando se esquivar.

- Você não é a primeira e nem a última pessoa que já me disse isso.- disse Luna sorrindo debilmente.

- Pois é! Você me dá medo.- disse Rony quase entrando em pane.

- Hum..fique calmo..essa é a última vez que você irá me ver..então...- Luna dera de ombros fitando o garoto.

- É..a temporada de terror se encerra por aqui...- disse Rony tentando sorrir.

Luna caiu na risada.

- Temporada de terror? Essa foi nova pra mim! - disse Luna rindo muito alto.

- Será que você poderia rir um pouco mais baixo? - perguntou Rony com delicadeza.

- Claro! - disse Luna parando de rir no mesmo instante e voltando a encará-lo.

- Por que você me olha assim? - perguntou Rony.

- Porque gosto de te olhar dessa forma. Eu te intimido.- respondeu Luna calmamente.

- Ah!..Sei...- Rony corou levemente.- Hum...você não me disse o que quer comigo.

- Certo! - Luna se endireitou diante do garoto.- Sei que você está indo pra nunca mais voltar, então, quero que você saiba que...

- Que? - Rony estava muito aflito.

- Que eu gosto muito de você. Que os momentos que passei ao seu lado foram os melhores da minha vida. Desde a bebedeira até rebolar feito louca em cima da mesa. Você me ensinou a ver a vida diferente, sabe?- disse Luna com a voz um pouco abafada.

- Er...eu não sei o que dizer.- disse Rony dando de ombros.

- Até eu não saberia! Sou lesada!- disse Luna rindo.

- Somos lesados! - corrigiu-a Rony também rindo.

- Então...eu te trouxe até aqui para agradecer. Agradecer por tudo. - disse Luna fitando o chão.

Ficaram em silêncio. Rony não sabia realmente o que responder. Luna o havia deixado desnorteado.

- Acho bom você voltar! Seus amigos querem ficar ao seu lado. - disse Luna apontando para a porta da cabine.

- Hum...certo! - concordou Rony.

- Bom...te vejo por aí! - Luna dera as costas para o garoto começando a andar tranqüilamente.

-Hey! Onde você vai? - perguntou Rony correndo atrás dela.

"Bang!" Rony se enrroscou no manto da garota e acabou caindo no chão juntamente com ela. Ao invéz de reclamarem, ambos riam debilmente.

- Desengonçado! - disse Luna rindo. Estava se divertindo com a cena.

- Torta! - Rony também ria.

Os dois pareciam duas crianças felizes no chão. Luna parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o peso do corpo de Rony junto ao seu.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - perguntou Luna parando de rir.

- Peça! - consentiu Rony.

- Me beija! - disse Luna sem pestanejar.

Rony engoliu seco. Beijá-la? Que maluquice era aquela?

- Se você não fizer eu farei.- alertou-o Luna.

- Er...

Luna selou os lábios de Rony completamente desegonçada. Logo, os lábios de ambos estavam no mesmo ritmo e expressando extremo carinho.

- Hum...er...- Rony estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Não gostou? - perguntou Luna com receio.

- Gost...gostei..claro.- gaguejou Rony.

- Não parece! - disse Luna fechando a cara.

- Eu provo então!

Fora a vez de Rony beijar a garota. Luna alisava a nuca de Rony com extremo carinho, enquanto era envolvida por um doce e carinhoso beijo.

- Gostou? -perguntou Rony dando um meio sorriso.

- Adorei! - disse Luna retribuindo o sorriso.

- Bom..acho melhor levantarmos...- Rony levantou e estendeu as mãos ajudando Luna a fazer o mesmo.- Vai ficar na mesma cabine que nós?

- Claro! - concordou Luna.

- Mudou de idéia rápido hein? - disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

- Um beijo pode mudar tudo! - respondeu Luna com veemência.

Ambos voltaram para a cabine. Harry e Mione se encontravam em um super chamego, enquanto Gina mantinha uma expressão nem um pouco agradável.

- Hum..quer que eu acenda a vela, Gina? - perguntou Rony maldosamente.

- Idiota! - disse Gina se levantando. - Não vou ficar de vela aqui não!

- Situação difícil, principalmente pra quem namora um Malfoy.- disse Rony ironicamente.

- Você quer parar de pegar no meu pé? - disse Gina ficando irritada.

- Afinal, você apresentou para nossos pais o querido genro deles? - perguntou Rony sorrindo.- Seria emocionante um jantar de Domingo entre as duas famílias.

- Rony, não brinque com isso! - pediu Mione se desviando de Harry.- Deixa sua irmã!

- Você fala isso porque não está no meu lugar.- disse Rony muito secamente.

- Tá Rony! Não vou discutir com você! - disse Gina se dirigindo até a porta da cabine.

- Como sempre, covarde. Sempre foge do assunto.- disse Rony fingindo grande pesar.

Gina deu um longo suspiro e abriu a porta da cabine. Deu de cara com Draco, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntou a garota completamente grossa.

- Fazer companhia pra vocês. - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Há! Virou comediante agora,Malfoy? - perguntou Rony rindo.

- Não tanto quanto você, Weasley.- discordou Draco cruzando os braços.- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Cagando e peidando, e você? - disse Harry muito sério.

- Com certeza cheirando e comendo.- disse Rony caindo na risada.

Até Mione não resitiu. A garota começou a rir com os garotos, deixando Draco completamente sem graça.

- Idiotas! - resmungou Draco de cara fechada.

- Malfoy, você nos respira, vive por nós, não sei porque se sentiu tão ofendido.- disse Harry.

- Cala a boca, Potter! - disse Draco seco.

- Draco..eu preciso falar com você.- disse Gina desviando a atenção do garoto para ela.

Draco encarou a garota com extrema precisão. Gina mostrava urgência em falar com ele.

- Certo! Vamos lá pra fora.- disse Draco abrindo espaço para Gina passar.

Ambos saíram. Crabbe,Goyle e Pansy se mantiveram em pé olhando para os que estavam sentados.

- Querem um chá? Um café? - ofereceu Luna.

- Seria uma boa! - disse Pansy sorrindo pomposamente.

- É só ir até o primeiro vagão. Lá você vai encontrar tudo isso.- disse Luna dando um sorriso triunfal.

Rony, Harry e Mione caíram na risada. Os três se retiraram da cabine com extrema fúria nos olhos.

- É um bando de sem talento mesmo! - disse Mione rindo e virando-se pra Harry.- Te amo, sabia?

- Hum..não sabia! - disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Você está disponível? - perguntou Mione alisando as mãos do garoto.

- Infelizmente não, gata! Estou namorando! - respondeu Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Pôxa! Que pena! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.- Desperdício viu?

- Mas sabe? Você é muito parecida com ela...- disse Harry aproximando-se mais dela e pegando-a pela cintura.

- Sério? - perguntou Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Sério! - disse Harry olhando-a atentamente.- Pera! Hunf! Mione...tá tentando me enganar é?

Mione caiu na risada.

- Pensei que você tivesse se esquecido de mim! - disse Mione alisando o rosto do garoto.

- Nunca! Jamais! - Harry selou os lábios de Mione com um terno e longo beijo.

- Ow! Sem sexo explícito aqui! Sou virgem! - disse Rony segurando o riso.

- Luna..leva ele pro banheiro vai! - pediu Harry rindo.

- Hey! Eu tava brincando, seus malas! - disse Rony envergonhado.

- Leva ele,Luna! - pediu Harry voltando a beijar Mione.

- Tá certo! - disse Luna se levantando e pegando o garoto pela gravata.- Vamos ruivinho!

- Eu já lhe disse, vou dar um jeito! - Draco mostrava desespero na voz.

- Draco, faltam poucas horas para chegarmos em casa. Sabe..não quero que tudo acabe aqui.- disse Gina aflita.

- E não vai acabar! - disse Draco segurando suas mãos.- Daremos um jeito de nos ver!

- Meus pais vão me matar se descobrirem meu relacionamento com você.- disse Gina abaixando a cabeça.

- Se fosse só os seus...- Draco parecia estar com a cabeça longe.

- Promete que não vai me deixar? - perguntou Gina.

- Já lhe prometi isso milhões de vezes! Não vou fazer isso! - disse Draco contornando os lábios de Gina com os dedos.

- Você é muito importante pra mim!- disse Gina apoiando sua cabeça no peito do garoto.

- Você também é! - disse Draco alisando seus cabelos.

- Te amo! - disse Gina erguendo a cabeça.

- Também te amo! - disse Draco ajeitando-a nos braços e lhe dando um longo beijo.

Horas mais tarde, o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na tão esperada plataforma 9 3/4. Assim que as portas se abriram, vários alunos saíram indo ao encontro de seus pais.

- Certo..chegamos! - disse Gina lamentavelmente.

- Hey! Já disse! Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Draco segurando seu queixo.

- Tá! - disse Gina com seus olhos começando a lacrimejar.- Vou te escrever,ok?

- Sim, escreva! Mas procure não usar seu nome.- avisou Draco pegando o malão.

- Pode deixar! - concordou Gina.- Bom..preciso pegar meu malão.

- Certo! - Draco parou diante da garota.- Tchau!

- Acho que seria mais justo dizer adeus.- disse Gina começando a chorar.

Draco a envolveu em um terno abraço. Estava começando a se sentir vazio como antigamente.

- Não vou dizer adeus! - discordou Draco soltando-a.- Eu quero você pra mim e ninguém irá impedir isso.

- Vou acreditar em você! - disse Gina lhe dando um rápido selinho.

- Se cuida! Saiba que te amo muito.- disse Draco lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Eu também! - disse Gina dando um sorriso enviesado.

Draco saiu do Expresso deixando Gina Weasley para trás. Seus pais já o esperavam e sua mãe não tardou em enchê-lo de mimos. Gina sentiu seu coração se despedaçar maiz uma vez. Estava fazendo uma grande força para não pensar no pior. Ficou parada diante da janela, até Draco Malfoy sumir de vista.

- Bom..meus pais estão alí! - disse Mione apontando para um casal não muito distante dela.

- Certo! - disse Harry ajudando-a com as malas.

Mione parou e começou a observar o namorado.

- Que foi?- perguntou Harry sem entender nada.

- Nada! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

- Tem certeza? Você está estranha! - disse Harry olhando-a atentamente.

- Estou bem..é só que...vou sentir saudades...- disse Mione sorrindo.

- Eu também irei, mas fique tranqüila. Você não vai sentir saudades por muito tempo. Iremos sair bastante nas férias.- disse Harry animadamente.

- É...você tem razão. É neura minha! - disse Mione alisando a testa.

- Bom..eu te acompanho até seus pais.- disse Harry gentilmente.

- Ok!

Caminharam rumo aos pais de Mione que, ao ver a garota, não tardaram em dar um saudoso sorriso.

- Vocês demoraram! - disse Helena dando um beijo na testa da filha.

- Talvez seja sua ansiedade, mamãe! - disse Mione sorrindo.

- É..talvez.- disse Helena sorrindo.- Gerard, venha até aqui ajudar sua filha com as malas.

- Estava esperando você acabar com sua cena de mimos.- sorriu o sr.Granger.

- Querido, conhece o Harry Potter? - perguntou Helena calmamente.

Harry sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Alisou os cabelos freneticamente tentando colocá-los no lugar para causar uma boa impressão.

- Já ouvi de nome! - disse Gerard um pouco perdido.

- Sou eu, sr.Granger.- disse Harry meio nervoso.

- Ah! Prazer! - disse Gerard estendendo a mão na direção do garoto.

- O prazer é meu! - disse Harry cumprimentando-o.

- Ele é o namorado da Mione! - disse Helena sem demora.

Mione corou ligeiramente enquanto Harry parecia ter ficado muito pálido.

- Namorados?- indagou Gerard confuso.

- Sr. eu queria pedir sua permissão para namorar com ela.- disse Harry sentindo-se sufocado.

- Mas como assim permissão? - disse Gerard cruzando os braços.

- Des..desculpe...é que..

Gerard começou a rir, deixando Harry ainda mais assustado.

- Tenha calma garoto! Está tudo bem! Helena me contou tudo e dou permissão para vocês namorarem.- disse Gerard sorrindo para o casal.

Mione e Harry trocaram sorrisos de extrema felicidade.

- Bom..vamos na frente para vocês se despedirem.- Helena e Gerard caminharam em direção a parede sólida da plataforma.

- Hum..acho que se encerra aqui! - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Não! Isso é um começo! - corrigiu-a Harry.

- É..pode ser...- disse Mione sorrindo.- Espero te ver em breve!

- Eu também! - disse Harry alisando o rosto dela com carinho.

- Mande lembranças ao Rony. Ele está muito ocupado beijando a Luna.- disse Mione rindo.

Harry se virou e pôde ver que Luna e Rony se mantinham colados pelos lábios. Notou que o sr. e a sra. Weasley pareciam chocados ao ver aquela cena.

- Certo! Pode deixar! - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Amo-te por demais! - disse Mione abraçando-o.

- Eu também! Muito! - disse Harry alisando seus cabelos.

- Tchau!

- Péra! Falta uma coisa! - disse Harry segurando-a.

- O quê? - perguntou Mione confusa.

Harry pegou a garota pela cintura e selou seus lábios com o mais apaixonado dos beijos.

- Eu te escrevo,ok? - disse Mione com os lábios colandos nos dele.

- E eu te respondo! - disse Harry roubando um selinho logo em seguida.

Assim que Mione sumiu de vista, Harry se juntou a família Weasley. Não demorou a ver também, que os Dursleys o esperavam com uma enorme cara amarrada.

- Bom..vim somente me despedir de vocês.- disse Harry calmamente.

- Ah! Querido! Deixe disso! A Toca sempre estará aberta para suas visitas.- disse Molly abraçando-o.

- Ah! Obrigado, sra.Weasley.- disse Harry sem ar.

- E espero mesmo que vá! - disse Rony nas costas do amigo.

- Claro que vou! - disse Harry saindo dos braços da sra. Weasley e virando-se para o amigo.

- Valeu por tudo, Harry! - disse Rony colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

- Eu que agradeço! - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Não diga bobagens! Se não fosse por você, não seria metade do que sou hoje.- disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

- Ah! Vem cá! - disse Harry chamando Rony para um abraço.- Adoro você! Você sabe que é um irmão pra mim.

- Sei sim..sei disso! - disse Rony retribuindo o sorriso.

- Se precisar, não hesite em chamar! - disse Harry soltando-o.

- Não hesitarei! - disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

- Certo! Agora, deixe-me ir ou serei morto antes mesmo do anoitecer.- disse Harry indicando os Dursley com a cabeça.- Mione lhe mandou lembranças.

- A ingrata já foi embora? - perguntou Rony aborrecido.

- Você estava ocupado demais beijando a Luna.- disse Harry olhando-o atentamente.

- Pois é né! - disse Rony corando.

- Bom...fui! - disse Harry alisando os cabelos.

- Vá! Boa sorte, Harry! - disse Rony sorrindo.

- Pra você também!

Harry se distanciou dos Weasley e foi ao encontro de seus tios. Olhou para trás pela última vez e visualizou o Expresso de Hogwarts. Ainda não podia acreditar que fora sua última viagem. Acenou pela última vez em direção a Rony e atravessou a parede sólida que o separava do mundo "trouxa". Mundo esse que faria parte completa de sua vida. Andou perdido em pensamentos sentindo um enorme vazio. O que seria de todos agora? Ele não sabia responder. Entrou no carro dos tios e teve a ligeira impressão de que nunca veria seus amigos de novo. Olhou pela última vez para a estação Kings Cross e percebeu que nada em sua vida seria como antes. Sentiu a brisa de fim de tarde assanhar seus cabelos. Sentiu seus pensamentos o levarem para o futuro aparentemente distante.

Distante, mais temido. Acabou adormecendo, sonhando que ainda estava em Hogwarts. Sonhando que ainda tinha Mione em seus braços...

_**N/A: FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

_THE END! _

_Certo! Bom, não quero ver ninguém chorando hein? pegando uma caixa de lencinhos_

_O que posso dizer?_

_OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!_

_Espero que tenha sido o suficiente._

_Graças a essa fic, voltei a ter gosto para escrever novamente. Quando comecei a escrever essa fic, havia acabado de sair de uma longa depressão e também, tinha saído do meu primeiro emprego. Pensei que ninguém iria gostar, mas graças a Deusa vocês gostaram (eu imagino que sim) e nunca hesitaram em me dar apoio e nunca hesitaram em me dizer palavras boas e encorajadoras para continuar. Mesmo o capítulo estando grande, curto ou meia boca. Vocês foram a base dessa conquista. A fonte principal._

_Essa foi minha primeira fic com mais de 20 capítulos. Juro que pensei que todo mundo iria parar no capítulo 10. Não nego que não entrei em desespero. Não tinha capa de fic, não tinha idéias suficientementes boas, não sabia como agradecer pelos comentários, não ligava para o famoso N/A, enfim...desculpem se deixei algumas lacunas...vazios...desculpem se alguma vez cheguei a ser grossa com vocês..._

_Certo! Pra finalizar a ladainha..._

_Agradeço aos amigos sinceros que fiz através desta fic: Moreco, Dinha, Han, Tata, Chely, Mione, a Ísis (ela não é do fórum, mas foi a primeira a ter essa fic em mãos)...são os mais velhos da lista..._

_Claro que tem muito mais...: Tinha, Deyko, Dani Pride, Dah², Bruninha, Yuna, Daruzi,Rê, Paulinha Tonks,vixi...muita gente que não lembro de cor._

_Se não citei seu nome, não é porque eu não goste de você, e sim porque esqueci (todo mundo esquece pôxa, mas depois eu edito..rs..). Pra mim, amizade de verdade não tem ordem de preferência. Todos param no mesmo lugar que é o coração._

_Agradeço pela paciência de todos vocês._

_Agradeço por aceitarem minhas loucuras e por fazerem parte dela._

_Agradeço pelas críticas, elogios...enfim..POR TUDO!_

_OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!OBRIGADA!_

_Que cedo ou mais tarde eu possa agradecer cada um pessoalmente com um abraço bem apertado! pegando o lencinho de seda_

_Amo todos!_

_Obrigada!_

_Stef's ou Mrs. Lestrange. _

_Como dizem os amiguinho: Isso não é o fim, apenas um começo._


End file.
